


A Man Like You

by ScandalWay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Doctor!Erwin, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Levi is a Little Shit, M/M, Romantic Fluff, daddy!erwin, erwin is falling fast and hard, student!levi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 86,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalWay/pseuds/ScandalWay
Summary: Si passò una mano sulla faccia, esasperato mentre fumava l'ennesima sigaretta, nell'ennesima pausa presa sul lavoro: stava diventando pazzo, stava rinnegando tutto ciò che era sempre stato un pilastro nella sua vita.Aveva tradito sua moglie, anche se prossimamente sarebbe diventata ex.Aveva fatto sesso senza sentirsi coinvolto sentimentalmente, ma solo perché gli ormoni lo avevano guidato nella scelta.Aveva scopato con un diciassettenne, poco importava che sembrasse più grande.E lo aveva pure fatto senza preservativo quell'ultima volta.Dannazione, stava diventando una persona orrenda. Come avrebbe potuto guardarsi allo specchio? Come? Aveva quarant'anni e si comportava come uno di venti, preda del proprio desiderio. Era forse sintomo che stava attraversando la crisi di mezz'età? Ma non aveva ancora cinquant'anni e non si sentiva minimamente vecchio!«Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo.»





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Finalmente siamo tornate e stavolta con una long fic. *urla di giubilo*  
> Ci abbiamo lavorato molti mesi e al momento è la nostra long completa con più pagine (sono 135, compreso l'extra). Siamo molto fiere di quello che siamo riuscite a produrre e, anche se correggerla e rileggerla più volte per evitare di pubblicare strafalcioni e robe non proprio carine uscite nella prima stesura, non è stato facile... Beh, ne siamo davvero molto soddisfatte.  
> Speriamo che anche a voi possa piacere. Purtroppo per la tematica, la storia sarà pubblicata solo qui e non anche sul nostro altro profilo, dato che ci sono parecchie scene esplicite.  
> E niente, vi auguriamo una buona lettura... Non abbiamo ancora deciso con quale cadenza pubblicare, ma vedremo di dirvelo nel prossimo capitolo. ♥  
> Ricordatevi di fare un passo anche sulla [nostra pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/scandalway/), lì cerchiamo di aggiornare con cosine e notizie sulle nostre produzioni. >w<

La sua vita da circa sei mesi aveva preso una piega totalmente inaspettata: ancora, faticava a stare al passo con quella nuova concezione di realtà; d'altra parte, dopo vent'anni di matrimonio, cosa gli altri si aspettassero da lui non gli era molto chiaro.  
Ingranò la terza, lungo la diretta che attraversava il quartiere.  
Era stanco, provato dai turni massacranti che gli spettavano quella settimana in ospedale. Non mangiava decentemente non sapeva da quanto – forse un paio di giorni; guardò il palmare: tre chiamate perse e un messaggio da parte di sua moglie.  
Non si stupì nel leggere che non l’avrebbe trovata a casa, era tipico e aveva perso la voglia o l’istinto a innervosirsi; da qualche anno aveva cominciato a comprendere che alcuni loro aspetti erano del tutto inconciliabili.  
Lei che preferiva uscire con le amiche piuttosto che andare a cena fuori nei momenti liberi, lui che sceglieva di passare le notti in albergo, vicino all'ospedale, piuttosto che tornare a casa quando un'operazione gli occupava tutto il pomeriggio.  
Si distese sul sedile, cercando di rilassare i muscoli tesi e i tendini contratti del collo e delle spalle; un braccio era teso a tenere il volante, con la mancina si teneva le tempie, massaggiandosele, mentre stava nel mezzo del traffico cittadino nelle prime ore di rientro delle famiglie nelle proprie case.  
Si osservò il polso, il rolex d’acciaio faceva le sette e ventisette minuti; non era tardissimo, aveva fatto orari ben peggiori.  
Il sole era ormai tramontato, bagnando d’arancio e rosso cremisi i tetti delle case e i profili dei palazzi di vetro la cui ombra si riversava, ampia, lungo le strade e il quartiere commerciale.  
Se Nora non fosse stata a casa, sarebbe potuto restare a dormire nell’hotel a cinque minuti di macchina dall’ospedale; con una smorfia e un sospiro pensò che aveva bisogno di consultare dei libri che aveva nella libreria a casa: c’era un caso ostico per il quale aveva necessità di rinfrescarsi alcune nozioni che aveva studiato nel corso della sua specialistica dell’Università di Yale.  
Riprese in mano il cellulare, digitando in fretta il numero che sapeva a memoria.  
Un paio di squilli e la voce gli raggiunse l’orecchio sinistro.  
«Noah, come stai? Va un po’ meglio?»  
I figli, in tutto ciò, erano l’unica gioia che aveva, ma che non era riuscito a godersi: Erwin avrebbe voluto crescerli in un ambiente allegro, vicino a loro come una famiglia tradizionale, mentre Nora avrebbe preferito di gran lunga lasciarli a qualche balia e crescerli con un'educazione spartana. Alla fine avevano optato per educarli con una balia e mandarli alla scuola privata, con annesso collegio, non appena erano stati abbastanza grandi da frequentare la scuola.  
Da un po’ di tempo non li vedeva praticamente mai.  
Stavano via gran parte dell'anno, ormai vivevano con la nonna in una villetta fuori dal caos cittadino e a pochi isolati dal liceo e dalla scuola media che il minore aveva appena iniziato.  
Avevano un attico in centro, nell’Upper Est Side di Manhattan; anche se il parlare di plurale, ormai, non era granché corretto. Poteva dire che lo occupavano in alternanza prima l’uno e poi l’altra, incontrandosi quasi una volta a settimana se tutto andava bene.  
Gli sembrava essere ritornato a fare il single nella grande città.  
A quarant’anni era, forse, tardi per imparare a vivere come uno scapolo; lo era stato solo per una ventina d'anni, prima di incontrare Nora e, dato che raramente aveva sentito il desiderio di tradirla – cosa che comunque non aveva mai fatto perché andava contro tutto ciò in cui credeva – non aveva neppure avuto necessità di amanti occasionali. O almeno questo era quello che si era detto _prima_.  
Una spia rossa pulsò sul cruscotto mentre un rumore leggero, ma fastidioso, riempì l’abitacolo. Lo sguardo di Erwin si portò al di là del volante.  
Un sospiro stizzito gli schioccò la lingua sui denti, salutando rapidamente Noah con la promessa di richiamarlo dopo cena.  
Ci mancava pure la benzina in riserva!  
Aveva da fare ancora una decina di chilometri prima di arrivare a Manhattan, e la riserva gli durava solo per cinque, sì e no.  
Si guardò attorno, tendendo il collo per guardare più avanti lungo la strada provinciale per vedere se in lontananza ci fosse un benzinaio; la luce chiara dei lampioni si era ormai accesa col calare della sera, un manto scuro a coprirli, risaltando i puntini luminosi di cui la città parve accendersi. Ma nessun segno di una pompa nei paraggi: solo negozi, ristoranti e strade che si perdevano nei vicoli dei quartieri. La zona commerciale era passata, anche se a rilento, qualcosa ci doveva pur essere!  
Gli ci vollero due incroci e un'andatura di sessanta all’ora per la lunga coda di macchine, prima di scovare una pompa di benzina in una strada laterale nell’altra carreggiata.  
Non poteva rischiare di proseguire col rischio di non trovarne nessun’altra lungo la strada, quindi imboccò una strada sulla destra, fece il giro di un’abitazione per ritrovarsi su una perpendicolare alla strada principale dove si trovava prima; l’attraversò e si diresse verso la strada poco più indietro.  
Svoltò e se la trovò sulla destra, a nemmeno cento metri dall’imbocco della strada.  
Sospirò quando girò la chiave, spegnendo il motore. Era troppo stanco, voleva solo tornare a casa e farsi una dormita fino al mattino dopo.  
«Quanto le faccio?» Gli domandò una voce maschile, da ragazzo.  
«Mi faccia il pieno. Diesel.» Rispose spicciolo e pratico senza neppure guardarlo, smanettando con la cintura, tirando il freno a mano e uscendo dalla portiera.  
Respirò una boccata d’aria gelida per la sua camicia e la sua sola cravatta – la giacca se ne stava abbandonata sul sedile del passeggero.  
Si guardò attorno, un pacchetto di sigarette tra le mani mentre sentiva l’odore di benzina iniziare a pungergli le narici; aveva sentito che fumare mentre si faceva benzina era un ottimo metodo per far passare il vizio, ma lui continuava ad avercelo: le rare sigarette che si fumava, voleva fumarsele in pace senza qualcuno a fargli la predica anche su quello.  
Se ne portò una alle labbra, accendendola e inspirando.  
Il fumo gli invase la gola e poi, giù, fino ai polmoni; non lo apprezzava per il sapore, quanto per il fatto che riusciva a farlo rilassare, a scaricare gran parte della tensione che sentiva addosso ogni singolo giorno.  
Un filo di fumo gli lambì le labbra, una nuvola evanescente che scomparve a un soffio d’aria più freddo e appena più sostenuto che gli si infilò nella camicia e gli smosse i capelli non più perfetti come lo erano stati quella mattina e come cercava di tenerseli per immagine professionale.  
Osservò superficiale i profili delle case che lo circondavano, tutt’altro ambiente rispetto a quello in cui viveva da anni.  
Appoggiandosi con un gomito contro il bordo superiore della portiera, osservò il tale che gli stava rimboccando la macchina. Era di profilo, una linea dai tratti affilati, ma ancora morbidi di un'adolescenza in cui era ancora nel pieno; si vedeva lontano un miglio quanto fosse giovane.  
Questi si volse verso il tachimetro, vedendo quanto mancasse probabilmente, poi, sentendosi forse osservato, si voltò verso di lui.  
Aveva uno sguardo freddo, come il metallo.  
Non seppe cosa accadde, ma qualcosa gli scattò, qualcosa che credeva di poter sentire solo e unicamente per una bella donna dalle forme prominenti e i fianchi morbidi, non certo per un ragazzino – perché doveva essere un ragazzino poco più grande della sua primogenita, Allison – dall'aspetto tutt'altro che gioviale. Erwin amava le donne dal sorriso ampio e la voce morbida, ma vedere quegli occhi grigi, quasi metallici fissarlo senza un che di accomodante o di gentile, aveva decisamente sortito un effetto inaspettato.  
Per poco la sigaretta non gli cadde dalle labbra.  
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, incurante, sentendo il rumore del serbatoio ormai pieno e riponendo la canna al proprio posto, vicino alla torretta. Chiuse il tutto e gli si avvicinò.  
«Sono 59 dollari.» Disse.  
Aveva una voce monocorde, atona, eppure gli sembrava fosse appena più acuta e rauca rispetto a quelle dei suoi figli, più bassa, ma non per questo infantile, tutt’altro.  
Non c’era colore, ma la reputò una bella voce.  
Sfilò il portafoglio dalla tasca sul retro dei pantaloni, tirando fuori una banconota da cinquanta e una da dieci. «Tieni il resto.»  
Sbirciò l’espressione del ragazzo, osservandolo più da vicino mentre riceveva i soldi. Aveva le ciglia lunghe, scure, che rendevano lo sguardo sottile; il naso piccolo e un poco all’insù, alla francese, e le labbra sottili, un poco umide, tirate in una linea dura su quel viso di porcellana dai tratti molto simili allo sguardo, affilati.  
Senza aspettare oltre, rimise il portafoglio al suo posto, tirando un’altra boccata di fumo prima di gettarla a terra e schiacciarla con il piede.  
Il ragazzino se n’era andato e lui non lo osservò più mentre ritornava in macchina, metteva in moto e ripartiva.  
  
«Ho una domanda.» Espirò il fumo.  
Lanciò un'occhiata all'entrata dell'ospedale; il sole illuminava le vetrate della facciata posteriore e gli colpì gli occhi giusto per un momento, prima che lui li abbassasse verso la piccola area verde. Erano usciti per fare una pausa di cinque minuti dopo un'operazione che era durata diverse ore quella mattina. A volte capitava che una di queste fosse più estenuante od ostica delle altre, nonostante tutte quelle che faceva le svolgesse con la stessa serietà e parsimonia.  
Il collega lo guardò senza parlare mentre si concentrava piuttosto a fumare con lentezza. Era un uomo alto, molto più di quanto lo fosse lui, imponente, con dei baffi sotto al naso che si diradavano in una barba meno curata lungo le mascelle e un paio d’occhi che ti scrutavano senza alcuna espressione particolare. D’aspetto sembrava tutto fuorché un medico, eppure si era laureato alla sua stessa Università con voti oltremodo lodevoli.  
Erwin lo guardò un attimo, gli occhi chiari ancora colpiti da quel sole che scottava nonostante fosse fine settembre; poi li riportò lontano, verso un arancio senza foglie. «Pensi che si possa passare facilmente all'altra sponda?»  
Un colpo di tosse colse l'altro d’improvviso, mentre si toglieva dalle labbra la sigaretta e lo guardava con tanto d'occhi.  
«Che intendi dire?»  
Erwin lo guardò con calma abbozzando un sorriso colpevole, mentre teneva tra pollice e indice la propria.  
«Quello che ho detto. Ho sempre pensato di provare attrazione solo per le donne, non mi sono neppure mai posto il problema in realtà.» Inspirò un'altra boccata, facendo una pausa. «Ma qualche giorno fa ho visto un tizio e...»  
«Credo che possa essere possibile essere attratti fisicamente, indipendentemente dal genere.»  
«Tu eri attratto anche dalle donne?»  
«Prima di Nanaba.»  
Erwin sorrise, espirando e lasciando cadere la sigaretta, spegnendola col tacco della scarpa scura. «Pausa finita Mike, rientriamo prima che ci vengano a tirare le orecchie.»  
Mike rise leggermente, scuotendo il capo e facendo lo stesso gesto di Erwin con la propria sigaretta, prima di espirare l'ultima boccata e rientrare nell'edificio.  
  
La bottiglia fischiò in un gorgoglio di bollicine quando venne aperta, il tappo che veniva tolto e un rivolo di liquido che ne fuoriusciva, colando sul collo, andandogli a bagnare le dita.  
Ne bevve un lungo sorso; non amava troppo la Redbull, ma ammetteva che, dopo la prima volta, era diventata una droga a cui non rinunciava facilmente.  
Si era appena seduto sul bordo del tavolo, quando la bottiglia gli venne rubata dalla mano; parte del liquido gli bagnò la maglietta e parte del mento.  
Guardò torvo il ragazzo che gliel’aveva presa, che invece sorrideva divertito.  
«Non voglio che te la scoli tutta, lasciane un po’ anche a me.» Spiegò irriverente con i suoi occhi chiari che lo fissarono prima di berne un grande sorso pure lui.  
Era mattina, era quasi finito Settembre e faceva un caldo da sembrare pieno Agosto, dannazione.  
«Che cazzo di caldo.» Si lamentò questi, poi, guardando la strada, il rumore delle macchine che vi passavano unite a quelle che giungevano poco lontano dalla provinciale.  
Rivaille non rispose, limitandosi a guardare pacato il viavai di auto senza realmente vederle. La tettoia della pompa di benzina li riparava dal sole, ma non dal caldo che, per quanto non umido come d’estate, si faceva comunque sentire. Non era mai successo che gli toccasse mettersi i pantaloncini corti quasi a inizio Ottobre, per giunta con le maniche corte.  
«Non sei venuto oggi.» La voce di Farlan lo richiamò; aveva una nota di disapprovazione, ma non glielo fece notare.  
Lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, vedendolo sedersi al suo fianco con la bottiglia tra le mani. Riportò lo sguardo metallico in avanti, atono.  
«No.»  
«Verrai domani?»  
«Non lo so. Non mi importa più.»  
«Rivaille.» Il monito era più chiaro quando pronunciò il suo nome, cosa che lo portò a voltarsi di nuovo ritrovandosi lo sguardo duro dell’amico che lo incolpava, ma non lo giudicava. «Non erano questi gli accordi.»  
Sospirò lieve, il moro, riprendendo la bottiglia e bevendone un altro sorso.  
«Lo so, mi dispiace.» Rispose piano, abbassando lo sguardo sentendo un sospiro lieve da parte dell’altro. «Ma non vedo cosa possa cambiare continuando ad andarci.»  
«Ah così invece le cose cambieranno invece?» Lo rimproverò Farlan indicando la pompa.  
Rivaille non rispose, facendo un altro sorso. «Senti, è l’ultimo anno. Fai un cazzo di sforzo, ne abbiamo già parlato.»  
Mugugnò un assenso il giovane dagli occhi metallici, un assenso a cui lui per primo non credeva affatto. Ne avevano discusso molte volte quell’estate e alla fine aveva fatto una promessa che non riusciva neppure a portare a termine.  
Un soffio stizzito da parte di Farlan lo portò ad alzare lo sguardo, guardò prima lui e poi la strada che puntava.  
«Da quando Polinsky frequenta questa zona?»  
Un'auto rossa stava passando lenta lungo la strada, il conducente aveva una mano sul volante e l’altra circondava il posto del passeggero; Rivaille incrociò il suo sguardo senza alcuna emozione, inflessibile: non aveva paura di un idiota simile.  
Lui si limitò a sorridergli mefistofelico, prima di continuare per la sua strada. «Non so quali siano i suoi gusti sessuali, ma ti punta il culo dall’inizio della scuola, quello.»  
«Ci provasse solo e vedi cosa gli infilo nel suo, di culo.» Ribatté pacato.  
Farlan sorrise divertito, con quella risata piena che faceva scappare un sorriso anche a lui, che non rideva mai.  
Portò lo sguardo di lato poi, mentre un pensiero gli attraversava la mente. Fu titubante a parlarne, ma alla fine glielo disse.  
«Se ci fosse qualcuno che ti fa il filo, ma che non conosci né hai mai visto...» Principiò Rivaille mentre Farlan lo guardava interrogativo, tutt’orecchi. «Ci faresti mai qualcosa?»  
«Spero tu non stia parlando di Polinsky.» Rispose con una smorfia di disgusto sulle labbra.  
«Preferirei farmi mettere a novanta dal capo, piuttosto che da lui.»  
Sorrise di nuovo Farlan, poi ritornò vagamente serio mentre alzava lo sguardo, pensoso.  
«Che non conosco e non ho mai visto, eh... Tipo in discoteca?»  
Rivaille annuì.  
Farlan si fece più curioso e attento di prima, lo sguardo parve brillargli per il sorrisino malizioso che gli si stampò in viso.  
«C’è qualcuno che ti punta?»  
«Forse...» Borbottò il moro ritraendosi dal suo sguardo indagatore; lo metteva a disagio.  
«Un maschio o una femmina?»  
«Un... Uomo.»  
«Ohoh? Un uomo, addirittura! E com’è fatto?»  
«Farlan.» Lo redarguì duro, Rivaille, fulminandolo con sguardo pacato, ma inflessibile che lo fece ritrarre alzando le mani, capendo di non poter chiedere altro.  
«Ok ok, Dio mio quanto sei pudico certe volte.» Sorrise, sardonico, poi continuando. «Beh, qualcosa potrei farci. Intanto non perdo niente, se lo faccio protetto. Una scopata senza coinvolgimenti sentimentali ci sta. Una volta l’ho fatto; era una moretta con un culo che parlava.» Se lo stava immaginando con gli occhi e lo si vedeva dal sorriso ebete che gli si era stampato sulla faccia.  
Rivaille usò l’ultimo goccio di Redbull che era rimasta per buttargliela addosso, alzandosi con un breve salto sotto le sue lamentele di stupore e shock melodrammatico.  
«Pensavo ti venisse un'erezione, ringraziami.» Si giustificò Rivaille, gettando la bottiglia nel cassonetto mentre avanzava all’arrivo di una macchina.  
«Me la paghi, bastardo! Devi dirmi tutti i dettagli della scopata con il tuo ammiratore.»  
Il moro si volse solo per mostrargli il dito medio e uno sguardo omicida che, anziché intimorirlo, lo portarono ancora di più al riso.  
  
Erano passati circa cinque o sei giorni.  
Erwin si era appuntato di ritornare in quella pompa non appena avesse esaurito la benzina, senza neppure pensarci un attimo; in realtà era piuttosto nuovo a quel tipo di approccio: con Nora non c'era stato bisogno di pensarci più di tanto, perché era sempre stata una donna intraprendente e la loro era nata come una storia prima di rendersene pienamente conto, grazie ad amici comuni. Quella situazione, in cui doveva avere a che fare con un ragazzino e per di più sconosciuto, avrebbe dovuto creargli diversi problemi, ma le parole di Mike lo avevano piuttosto rassicurato.  
Non aveva mai avuto pregiudizi – del resto conosceva un sacco di gente, Mike compreso, che preferiva il proprio stesso sesso, piuttosto che quello opposto – un altro paio di maniche avrebbe dovuto essere quello. D'altra parte però, le cose funzionavano allo stesso modo.  
Tirò il freno a mano dopo essersi fermato, attendendo il ragazzino che arrivò poco dopo. Aveva la stessa espressione incolore della volta precedente.  
«Il pieno e... Puoi controllarmi il livello dell'olio? Grazie.» Gli disse, mentre usciva dall'abitacolo, ma stavolta, invece di accendere la sigaretta, se la passò tra le mani, distaccandosi leggermente, in modo comunque da avere una buona visuale.  
Non era stata un'impressione, ne aveva decisamente la conferma, perché sentiva la stessa attrazione di qualche giorno prima.  
Il moro fece come gli era stato chiesto, prese la pistola della pompa e la infilò nel serbatoio, lasciandola lì affinché lo riempisse.  
Nel frattempo si portò davanti al cofano, Erwin glielo aprì premendo un pulsante dal finestrino aperto.  
Ci si chinò dentro, localizzando il serbatoio dell’olio e aprendolo.  
I pantaloncini corti gli tiravano appena sulle cosce scoperte che, per la sera inoltrata, erano forse troppo corti; la pelle gli fremette appena per il freddo che, con l’andarsene del sole, era ritornato a farsi sentire. Non disse nulla, sfilando l’asta dell’olio per vederne quanto ce ne fosse; era quasi al limite.  
Prese una lattina posta vicino alla torretta della benzina, svuotandola piano dentro al serbatoio. Con la coda dell’occhio sbirciava, al di là delle ciglia, l’uomo fermo contro la portiera.  
Paradossalmente, la situazione non era delle migliori. Aveva avuto conferma di ciò che sentiva a livello fisico, ma c'era il grosso problema del carattere: abituato com'era a persone con cui era facile interagire, la possibilità che potesse attrarlo qualcuno di diametralmente opposto non lo aveva messo in conto; come comportarsi? Avrebbe potuto non pensarci troppo e invitarlo a prendere da bere, oppure prenderla alla larga e sondare il terreno per capire.  
Erwin era sempre stato piuttosto sicuro del suo aspetto, specie dei suoi tratti taglienti, ma gentili. Dimostrava ben poca insicurezza e solo con chi si fidava veramente, senza tuttavia farsi prendere dal panico.  
«Non siamo fuori stagione per i pantaloncini corti?» Si morse la lingua, perché idea peggiore non avrebbe potuto averla, mentre rigirava ancora tra le dita la sigaretta spenta; cazzo, ma da quando non era più capace di fare un discorso sensato? Non era un adolescente da molto tempo e, anche allora, aveva sempre avuto qualcosa di abbastanza intelligente da dire. L'idea, poi, che tanto avrebbe potuto semplicemente godersi in silenzio quella pelle diafana che si mostrava in modo piuttosto impudico da sotto il tessuto corto, sarebbe dovuta bastargli: era un ragazzino e lui sentiva di volerselo portare a letto. Doveva esserci qualcosa di estremamente folle in lui, da quando era in crisi con Nora.  
Rivaille si drizzò in piedi, smettendo di imboccare l’olio.  
Lo fissò con pacata perplessità da un lato del cruscotto; non capiva se era ironia o una sorta di incipit a iniziare una conversazione sul caldo.  
In entrambi i casi, era pessimo.  
«Fa caldo. Ha fatto caldo tutto oggi.» Spiegò spicciolo, rimettendo a posto e, con uno strofinaccio sporco, vedere a quanto era salito l’olio sull’asta.  
Mentre la ripuliva e richiudeva il tappo, gli lanciò un’occhiata laterale, assottigliando lo sguardo. «La infastidisce?» Domandò riferendosi alla vista delle sue gambe scoperte o al fatto che un ragazzo indossasse pantaloni così corti.  
A giudicare dalle occhiate che si era sentito addosso non si sarebbe detto.  
«Ti sembro infastidito?» Domandò retoricamente, sorridendo appena; un sorriso affilato, calcato solo dal lato destro del viso, mentre si portava infine la sigaretta tra le labbra e l'accedeva con uno zippo dal colore argentato. Trasse una buona boccata, espirandola fuori tutta assieme, in una nuvola grigia, mentre teneva tra le due dita la carta tiepida.  
«Allora non vedo il problema del mio modo di vestire.» Concluse pacato e affilato il moro, riprendendo tra le mani la canna e richiudendo il serbatoio, prima di rimetterla al suo posto.  
Erwin se l'era, senz'altro, meritata tutta quella risposta.  
Emise un lieve sospiro, scuotendo la testa e lasciando uscire una leggera risata,dandosi un colpetto sulla fronte. «Ah, scusami... Accidenti, era meglio iniziare con un'osservazione sul tempo, piuttosto che sui pantaloncini eh?» Osservò, ironizzando sulla cosa mentre aspirava un altro po' di fumo dalla sigaretta per poi farlo uscire nuovamente dalle labbra schiuse. «Devi perdonare i miei modi, sono piuttosto arrugginito su come iniziare un flirt.» Ammise, grattandosi leggermente il retro della nuca. In realtà si era scoperto proprio perché, consapevole della gaffe, non ci sarebbe comunque stata possibilità di successo arrivati a quel punto.  
«Quanto ti devo?» Chiese poi, spegnendo la sigaretta con le dita e buttandola, mettendosi una mano sul retro dei pantaloni ed estraendo il portafogli nero di cuoio.  
Rivaille lo aveva guardato, il capo appena reclinato verso l’alto per via di una differenza d’altezza non indifferente, ancora irritato per quanto le scuse e il suo evidente disagio avessero smorzato gran parte del nervoso suscitatogli. Lo osservava, con un espressione di pacata curiosità dipinta sul viso.  
«Sono... 70 dollari.» Snocciolò il prezzo senza dargli particolare conto.  
Deviò lo sguardo ignorando il fatto che gli fosse più vicino dell’ultima volta, sentendo lo stomaco contrarsi nonostante non mostrasse altro che indifferenza.  
Li prese, mettendoli dentro a un portafogli, prima di rialzare il capo, inclinandolo appena. «E no, non è in grado di abbordare qualcuno. Non ci sarebbe riuscito neppure col tempo.»  
L'uomo dai capelli chiari mantenne il sorriso, malgrado le parole del giovane avrebbero tranquillamente potuto offenderlo, ma non fu così. Anche perché riusciva a capire che, effettivamente, non era stata granché come uscita la sua.  
«Cosa ti sarebbe piaciuto dicessi?» Chiese, mentre risistemava il portafogli in tasca e faceva per aprire la portiera, con quell'espressione tranquilla, di fianco al ragazzino che era decisamente basso in confronto a lui.  
«Il suo nome, ad esempio.» Rispose il giovane, quasi in maniera ovvia, poggiando un fianco contro la portiera posteriore dell’auto metallizzata.  
Si portò la mano sotto il mento, annuendo leggermente, con ancora l'altra ferma alla propria portiera. «Hai ragione... Mi chiamo Erwin.» Si presentò, dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota: aveva pensato a milioni di possibilità, ma quella, così semplice, l'aveva chissà come lasciata da parte, considerandola troppo semplice e poco efficace. Ma in realtà era molto più rilassato di prima: la prospettiva di aver già fatto una figura non proprio ottima di fronte al ragazzino, lo aiutava a dirsi che, se ancora non lo aveva mandato al diavolo, forse un minimo...  
«Rivaille.» Rispose il ragazzo, allungando una mano per stringergliela.  
Erwin aveva la mano grande, calda a contatto con la propria che vi stava perfetta al suo interno; la presa non fu delle più forti, ma fu decisa quanto bastava a immaginarsela sul proprio corpo, sulle sue gambe, a tirargli indietro i capelli mentre si rigiravano in un letto. «Se si sta chiedendo del perché io stia ancora parlando con lei è perché le sue attenzioni non mi dispiacciono. Affatto.» Puntualizzò il moro, continuando a fissarlo con sguardo implacabile, senza ritrarsi o deviarlo per qualcosa di simile alla vergogna o al pudore che sembrava non possedere.  
Era un adolescente, non una vergine pudica; anche se, sull’essere vergine, non avrebbe potuto negarlo.  
Si stupì, il biondo, delle parole del ragazzino; sapeva quanto potessero essere intraprendenti, tuttavia di certo non si era aspettato che quello parlasse così chiaramente. Avrebbe dovuto metterlo in conto, in realtà, ma non lo aveva fatto. Rise, di una risata imbarazzata, mentre teneva ancora per mano il più giovane e ricambiava lo sguardo, seppure quello dell'altro fosse insondabile. Totalmente.  
«Oh... Allora che ne dici di continuare la conversazione altrove, finito il tuo turno?» Domandò poi, in una proposta in cui si trovava di certo più a suo agio. Avrebbe potuto proporre di peggio, certo, ma non era nella sua natura farlo, almeno non saltandogli addosso lì, sul momento – anche se la parte più istintiva avrebbe di certo voluto proprio quello.  
Un baluginio attraversò lo sguardo del moro, mentre si faceva più vicino e poggiava una mano al bordo superiore della portiera ancora aperta, chiudendolo quasi tra questa e la macchina.  
La curva della vita, che poi si apriva sul fianco esile, si accentuò appena a quel gesto.  
«Direi che non sono molto propenso alla conversazione.» Rettificò con voce bassa seppure il tono risultasse comunque un filo acuto, guardandolo dal basso al di là delle ciglia scure.  
Così da vicino, poteva sentire la colonia che aveva addosso e la cosa lo eccitò terribilmente.  
Si staccò, quindi, indietreggiando per rimettere distanza. «Sto per staccare.» Rivelò.  
«Allora ti aspetto.» Rispose Erwin, quasi in automatico. Non avrebbe saputo come altro reagire, del resto: farselo in quel momento era una buona prospettiva, ma non certo così, sul ciglio della strada per lo meno.  
Risalì sull'auto per spostarla leggermente, in modo da non intasare il distributore, salvo poi riaprire la portiera e uscire nuovamente all'esterno, in attesa, mentre pensava se l'idea di portarlo in qualche albergo suonasse troppo antiquata.  
Un’altra macchina fece benzina, e Rivaille la servì senza proferire parola.  
Se li poteva sentire addosso, gli occhi dell’uomo che lo aspettava, poggiato sulla sua auto sportiva, con un’altra sigaretta alle labbra. Lo fece apposta di chinarsi appena in avanti, mostrando appena di più le rotondità nascoste dai jeans corti, sentendo i bordi stringergli le cosce bianche. Una mano si poggiò distratta su di un fianco, e in quel gesto fece alzare quasi senza accorgersene un lembo di maglietta scoprendo la pelle che vi era nascosta sotto, la curva del fianco che poi si perdeva, nascondendosi, dentro al bordo dei pantaloncini.  
E a ogni movimento, a ogni piccolo spostamento del peso, angolazione del bacino, a ogni gesto che faceva mentre riempiva il serbatoio di quella macchina, poteva sentire i suoi occhi divorarlo fino alla punta dei capelli. E quel pensiero gli fece fremere il basso ventre, solo al pensiero di immaginarsi quella sua stessa mano ampia a palpargli l’interno coscia, salendo e strusciando, afferrando a piè mani i glutei, aprirli e farlo gemere.  
Dio, non pensava di essere diventato così represso. Ma con nessuno, neppure con Farlan, gli era mai capitato di eccitarsi così tanto, né di sentirsi così agitato.  
In pochi istanti, si ritrovò a camminare verso l’auto, con l’uomo che lo aspettava.  
Era sicuro di sé, per certi versi, mentre per altri non avrebbe saputo che pesci prendere risultando goffo e imbranato persino nell’abbordare un ragazzino.Forse era la prima volta, forse era abituato alle prostitute che facevano tutto da sole e si vendevano di loro sponte.  
Lui non era molto diverso, a dirla tutta; la differenza era che lui non lo faceva per soldi, non più per lo meno.  
Si sedette sul posto del passeggero, chiudendosi dietro la portiera; lo vide fare altrettanto, con disinvoltura e con un barlume di quella stessa aspettativa in quel occhi azzurri, che probabilmente illuminava a stralci anche i propri.  
Poggiò il capo contro il sedile, socchiudendo gli occhi. L’adrenalina e l’eccitazione che gli si mescolavano all’ansietà per qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto.  
Erwin se ne era riempito gli occhi per tutto il tempo, mentre serviva un'altra auto e – presumibilmente – si chinava apposta in modo un po' troppo evidente. Non era una cosa spiacevole, tutt'altro e, stranamente, se una parte di sé lo avrebbe potuto reputare audace e un po' troppo esagerato, l'altra lo apprezzò particolarmente, mentre la piacevole sensazione di aspettativa gli riempiva la testa e non solo, mentre si metteva al posto di guida dopo aver spento l'ennesima sigaretta.  
L’auto partì prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci di nuovo! Abbiamo deciso che i capitoli verranno pubblicati settimanalmente, quindi direi che vi è andata bene (LOL).  
> E niente, ringraziamo chi ha cominciato a seguirci, perché fa sempre piacere. Arriveranno anche le risposte ai commenti soon, quindi non pensate che ce ne siamo dimenticate. Vi auguriamo una buona lettura.  
> Alla prossima settimana ♥  
> [ScandalWay](https://www.facebook.com/scandalway/?ref=bookmarks)

L’albergo si trovava abbastanza lontano; gli aveva indicato lui stesso la strada alla sua domanda sul dove avrebbero potuto stare senza essere disturbati troppo.  
Era una palazzina a tre piani, anonima, con solo la scritta semplice del bar che aveva al piano terra, illuminata fiocamente e con colori non troppo eccessivi o evidente, come di solito erano i motel.  
Quello non era molto diverso, qualcuno lo usava anche per quegli scopi, ma per lo più era un semplice hotel a due stelle usato per i turisti che non volevano spendere un patrimonio nel centro della città.  
Erwin fece tutto quello che doveva essere fatto: richiese una camera doppia – non era poi così stupido, quindi - solo per una notte; se ne sarebbero andati l'indomani mattina presto, informò la receptionist mentre gli forniva tutti i documenti del caso.  
Le pareti erano semplici, nocciola e crema; la tappezzeria dei corridoi era di un rosato consumato dal tempo e dall’usura, ma ancora accettabile.  
Rivaille non avrebbe sopportato di essere portato in un posto troppo sudicio e maleodorante.  
La ragazza che li accompagnò gli sorrise, cordiale, prima di lasciarli.  
Nessuno aveva sospettato nulla.  
«Non credo che potrò urlare troppo, in un posto così. Le pareti sono piuttosto sottili.» Fece notare il moro senza troppa preoccupazione, mentre si sedeva sul materasso e si toglieva le scarpe.  
Erwin scosse brevemente il capo, mentre posava la giacca su una sedia e decideva molto velocemente che non voleva si spogliasse da solo, mentre il ragazzino si slacciava le scarpe. «Non è un problema. Ah, non toglierti altro, vorrei farlo io.» Mormorò, mentre si allentava i bottoni della camicia e andava a sedersi sul fianco del letto, togliendo a propria volta le scarpe, prima di voltarsi verso quello. «Vieni qui.»  
Rivaille ubbidì a quel gesto breve che l’uomo gli fece della mano, giungendogli di fronte, tra le gambe che questi aveva lasciato aperte.  
Erwin lo osservò per un po', per interminabili attimi si riempì di quel viso severo e tutt'altro che disponibile, di quegli occhi piccoli e sottili dal colore brillante e di quel corpo esile e pallido, ma apparentemente scattante. Era molto diverso da quello a cui era abituato: Nora era morbida, con la pelle rosata e i fianchi in cui si potevano affondare le mani. Aveva la voce dolce e un po' acuta, ma non amava dimostrare troppo le proprie sensazioni, era una persona piuttosto pudica – e anche per questo si erano trovati piuttosto bene assieme.  
Erwin non sapeva esattamente che cosa lo avesse spinto lì, in quella situazione, se non un'infatuazione dettata dal proprio corpo e dalla propria mascolinità. La verità era che, nonostante la crisi con sua moglie, non aveva mai pensato prima di tradirla.  
«Dunque...» Sussurrò infine, lo sguardo distolto leggermente sulle sue braccia, sulla pelle che nascondeva sotto a quella maglietta scura, prima di tornare a guardarlo. «Posso baciarti?» Chiese; era decisamente qualcosa di stupido da chiedere, ma preferì farlo comunque, mentre allungava finalmente una mano verso le gambe scoperte per toccarle. Aveva la pelle fredda, ma era liscia a contatto con i polpastrelli.  
Fremette appena, il moro, sentendo il tocco caldo contro la coscia, i movimenti lenti di qualcuno che avrebbe voluto fare molto più di quel semplice sfiorare di pelle.  
Inclinò appena il capo, non smettendo un istante di vedersi riflesso nei suoi occhi azzurri.  
«Bisogna vedere dove.» Rispose sibillino, la voce velata di sfrontata malizia.  
Piegò quella stessa gamba, alzandone il ginocchio che si andò ad aprire, appoggiandosi alla coscia dell’uomo mentre si protendeva appena col busto; la mano sfiorò la sua spalla, attendendo.  
Rise appena, prima di sollevare il viso, tendendo un po' il collo in modo da arrivare agevolmente alla curvatura con la spalla, appoggiandovi il mento per qualche attimo, mentre la mano risaliva la coscia chiara e andava a infilarsi leggermente tra le pieghe dei pantaloni stretti.  
«Allora dovrò controllare...» Sospirò contro il suo collo, schioccandovi un bacio leggero, rumoroso, mentre le mani andavano poi a fissarsi sui fianchi stretti, sollevandone la maglia per toccarne la pelle alabastrina. Era diversa la sensazione, ma non se ne diede pensiero, perché rimaneva comunque piacevole al tatto.  
Lo toccava con un'apparente calma, sebbene fosse piuttosto curioso, e un po' scettico, circa la natura della sua attrazione; d'altra parte, però, c'era anche la pelle di Rivaille che fremeva sotto le sue dita a ogni tocco, e quell'espressione incolore che assumeva nuove sfumature solo dagli occhi argentati, mentre lui cercava di imprimersi sotto la pelle quella tonicità che sentiva toccandogli il petto.  
Rimasero ancora per un po' in quella posizione, prima che Erwin lo prendesse saldamente ai fianchi e lo tirasse meglio verso di sé, facendo in modo che questi gli si sedesse sulle gambe; era notevolmente leggero e, data la sua statura, non arrivava comunque alla sua altezza neppure in quella posizione, ma a livello del pomo d'Adamo.  
Le mani corsero nuovamente sulla sua pelle, stavolta sulla schiena, toccandogli le scapole arcuate, mentre sentiva lentamente il raziocinio lasciar perdere e avvertiva la piacevole sensazione dell'eccitazione ghermirlo, anche grazie a quel contatto più ravvicinato.  
Voleva toccarlo prima di spogliarlo, toccarlo in modo da imprimersi al meglio nella mente le forme del suo corpo scattante, cercando di capire che cosa lo attirasse; era qualcosa di irrazionale, ma che doveva essere fatto. Non voleva risultare poco delicato, né ritrovarsi imbarazzato di fronte a un corpo sconosciuto, anche se quello che stava toccando gli piaceva parecchio, specie quando lasciò scivolare le mani lungo la schiena, fino ad arrivare ai glutei, che strinse dopo aver fatto sollevare appena il corpo del più giovane, in modo da poterli palpare per bene.  
Erano tondi e piccoli, ma pieni. Sodi. Nel sentirli si chinò a sfiorargli con le labbra la guancia bianca, schioccandogli diversi baci in quel punto, prima di scivolare lungo il mento e risalire, con gli occhi socchiusi. Aveva anche un buon sapore, sebbene odorasse leggermente di benzina. Ma era un buon odore, gli piaceva.  
Tradì un respiro più profondo, Rivaille, mordendosi subito l’interno del labbro per sopprimerlo.  
Lo sguardo argenteo si deviò di lato, verso la luce soffusa, calda, della lampada sul comodino senza invero degnarla di attenzione; erano altri i pensieri, altre le sensazioni che lo facevano fremere come una foglia in autunno.  
Si era stretto a lui, le braccia a circondargli il collo senza essere troppo eccessivo nell’esporsi, seduto sopra le sue gambe con le cosce aperte, i glutei che venivano afferrati, palpati, rilasciati e poi presi di nuovo dalle sue mani in grado di accoglierli con facilità nel palmo.  
Le proprie, invece, più piccole ma salde, scesero a sfiorargli l’incavo del collo, raggiungendo il colletto inamidato della camicia perfetta e il nodo della cravatta scura, tirandolo a sé per scioglierlo con lenta, languida calma. Fece lo stesso con i bottoni, passarono nelle asole uno dopo l’altro rivelando stralci sempre più ampi del suo petto.  
Il cuore gli mancò di un paio di battiti, prima di ritornare a pompare sangue che gli colorò le gote di porcellana di un tenue rossore quando un pensiero ritornò ad assumere consistenza; la prima volta che ci aveva messo gli occhi, era stato colto da quanto un uomo potesse essere attraente anche superata una certa età.  
Lui lo era, molto più di quello che si aspettava. Lo era terribilmente e dannatamente tanto, più di quello che si sarebbe aspettato. Passò una mano, col palmo, contro il di lui petto, sentendolo pizzicare dalla peluria rada, chiara, che possedeva; una sensazione che non lo infastidiva, tutt’altro.  
Sentirlo duro, teso, dall’addome contratto e con quell’accenno di muscoli che gli si intravedevano e che lo stupirono, lo indusse a trattenere uno spasmo tra le gambe, che lo rese più consapevole di ciò che voleva.  
Una presa appena più forte sui glutei lo fece sussultare, mentre tratteneva un ansito, gli occhi che si alzavano rapidi verso il viso dell’uomo.  
Lo guardò con le labbra dischiuse, le mani che si erano aggrappate di più al suo collo in quel sussulto stupito, quella scarica erotica che gli aveva attraversato il corpo solo per un istante più forte delle altre.  
Erwin agì prima che se ne rendesse conto, ribaltando le posizioni e ritrovandosi sopra al ragazzino, che aveva la schiena premuta contro il materasso, le gambe piegate - ancora aperte - le braccia alzate con le mani al livello del capo.  
Si sentiva un po' un adolescente, Erwin. In quella posizione, che sottintendeva di più di quanto, in realtà, vi fosse tra lui e quel ragazzo; riusciva a percepire distintamente la loro differenza. Il ragazzino era ancora, appunto, un ragazzino: sembrava così arrendevole, nel lasciarlo condurre, che probabilmente voleva stuzzicare il suo lato più adulto, quello dove Erwin era, in effetti, un uomo maturo.  
Le braccia abbandonate ai lati del viso, gli davano l'aspetto angelico che, tuttavia questi non aveva; ma era un contrasto molto bello, mentre si chinava nuovamente a suggere la pelle pallida del collo, la camicia che, slacciata, pendeva verso il corpo ancora celato del giovane.  
Si premurò di far passare le mani sotto il tessuto della maglietta, sollevandolo e scoprendone il petto glabro, in tensione, ma non per questo meno piacevole da sfiorare con i polpastrelli e lo sguardo. Era bello, ma voleva vederlo tutto prima, compiere un'approfondita ricerca su quanto potesse eccitarlo un corpo maschile. Perché non credeva davvero di poterne essere così attratto: il viso era particolare, così come gli occhi, ma sentire il desiderio di affondare il viso contro quel petto scosso dai tremiti era, di certo, molto diverso dall'attrazione platonica. Eppure la sentiva e pulsava nella testa e tra le gambe, man mano che la pelle bianchissima veniva scoperta ai suoi occhi.  
Gli baciò il pomo d'Adamo, scivolando verso il basso, sfiorandone il petto e sfiorando uno dei capezzoli turgidi con la punta del naso, mentre con le dita si prodigava a slacciare i pantaloncini di jeans e li abbassava, quel tanto che bastava per scoprirne l'intimo e posarvi una mano.  
Un esperimento che andò a buon fine, perché sentirne la consistenza sotto il palmo, non gli diede alcun ripensamento, ma anzi favorì ulteriormente la sua eccitazione, convogliandola ulteriormente tra le sue gambe.  
Si sporse a sfiorare le labbra del ragazzino con le sue, in un bacio a schiocco, solo per sondarne le reazioni, mentre la maglia scura era appallottolata sotto al suo mento, in attesa di essere sfilata completamente; gesto che fece Rivaille stesso pochi istanti dopo, sfilandosela e gettandola a terra in un movimento rapido, quasi infastidito dall’impedimento che questa era.  
Il giovane si tese come una corda, toccata e fatta fremere in tocchi lievi, vibrante, quando i capezzoli vennero sfiorati quel poco che bastava per sentire il desiderio partire da questi e attraversarlo, giungergli tra le gambe dove era amplificato dalla mano di lui contro il proprio sesso.  
Premette le labbra tra loro, ingoiando un altro gemito tra i denti serrati.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere abituato a essere toccato, ma il corpo non rispondeva a nulla di quello che gli diceva.  
Fremeva, si scaldava, si eccitava a ogni sguardo, a ogni gesto che l’uomo gli faceva.  
Diede la colpa al fatto che l’avesse eccitato già la prima volta che l’aveva visto, già la prima volta che quei suoi occhi si erano posati su di sé. Già in quel momento, per quanto assurdo potesse essere, aveva desiderato essere preso da lui, in ogni modo possibile.  
Non era solo semplice attrazione fisica; era desiderio carnale, viscerale di sentirlo addosso, sentirlo dentro.  
Erwin si compiacque nel vedere il più giovane finalmente a petto nudo, mentre con le dita continuava a sfiorarlo tra le gambe, sentendone la consistenza farsi più tesa e dura, anche attraverso il tessuto morbido dei boxer.  
Vedendo che non vi era stato alcun rifiuto circa il bacio, si azzardò a ripetere il contatto, questa volta rendendolo più umido, con la lingua che sfiorava i contorni delle labbra secche; le dita infine si infilarono all'interno dell'intimo, stringendo l'erezione saldamente.  
Era tesa ed era una sensazione completamente diversa rispetto a quella che gli dava toccare la propria – e non certo per la differente grandezza, quanto piuttosto per la sensazione. Non aveva mai toccato prima il membro di qualcun altro e, se avesse dovuto descrivere la sensazione, l'avrebbe archiviata come viscida e calda, ma non spiacevole. Gli dava un certo potere, a livello mentale, sentire tra le proprie mani quel punto caldo, là dove convergevano tutte le sensazioni del partner che si tendeva.  
Si staccò da quella bocca, da quelle labbra sottili, mentre andava a sfilargli con entrambe le mani l'intimo e i pantaloncini – rimasti fino a quel momento dimenticati a livello delle ginocchia – lasciandolo nudo sotto di sé. Era bello, decisamente. Non avrebbe mai creduto di poterlo pensare di un altro maschio, specie se completamente svestito, ma lo eccitava quella vista, quel membro teso e quel viso leggermente roseo sulle gote.  
Sorrise pieno, prima di staccarsi da questi, non prima di avergli dato un altro bacio, questa volta sulla fronte, alzandosi e dirigendosi dove aveva lasciato la giacca, frugando nella tasca interna ed estraendone un sacchettino. Lo posò sulla sponda del letto, prima di togliersi la camicia e la cravatta ormai slacciata e sfilarsi la cintura per abbassare i pantaloni, facendoli scivolare a terra, recuperandoli per metterli in fondo al letto. Non era sicuro non si sarebbero spiegazzati – la camicia era già di suo un obbrobrio ormai – ma almeno la buona volontà ce l'aveva messa.  
Rivaille lo osservò con pacata attenzione, sbirciando un istante sui suoi boxer e sul rigonfiamento che questi faticavano a nascondere.  
Sentì il viso scottare, deviandolo in fretta. Si chiese se sarebbe riuscito a resistere nell’essere penetrato da un membro simile...  
Poggiò un ginocchio sul letto solo allora, Erwin, tirandosi dietro il sacchettino e tornando ad affiancare il ragazzino. «Ho preso anche del lubrificante.» Annunciò, mentre apriva la confezione di preservativi per tirarne fuori uno e posare il tubo di plastica di fianco al ragazzino.  
Solo in quel momento parve ricordarsi che stava facendo decisamente troppo senza coinvolgerlo ed era una cosa che non gli piaceva granché; si volse allora verso il più giovane. «Vuoi mettermelo te?»  
Rivaille lo guardò al di là della patina acquosa che aveva sugli occhi.  
Negò col capo dopo un istante di incertezza, deviando poi lo sguardo neutrale per quanto screziato e reso brillante, bisognoso dal desiderio.  
Erwin sorrise accomodante a quel diniego, non facendosi domande. Si abbassò i boxer, togliendoseli del tutto qualche istante dopo, prima di mettersi il preservativo e tornare, infine, a sovrastare il ragazzo per dargli un altro bacio sulla bocca e sul collo ormai roseo per le continue attenzioni.  
Avrebbe potuto dirgli di non essere molto pratico, ma d'altra parte non sembrava poi così indispensabile, così dopo essersi versato una porzione generosa di gel sulle dita, andò a tastare quel punto poco sotto i testicoli, per stuzzicarlo un po' e allentarlo.  
Fu abbastanza complicato invero, mentre sfregava prima con l'indice e poi con il medio, senza penetrarlo ancora; sentiva il brivido e la rigidità dell'altro man mano che la stimolazione aumentava, fino a poterlo penetrare con una falange.  
La mosse per un po', osservando incuriosito le reazioni e le contrazioni del corpo del ragazzino sotto quelle attenzioni, prima di infilare lentamente anche il secondo dito, muovendolo in circolo e cercando di ammorbidirlo.  
All’inizio fu un'intrusione strana, fastidiosa quasi; Rivaille si tese appena di più, respirando piano prima di distendersi e cercare di non pensarci troppo. Aprì le gambe, puntando i piedi contro il materasso e stringendone il tessuto tra le dita.  
Le dita erano calde, seppur il liquido freddo gli provocasse brividi gelidi. Si sentiva umido, bagnato e la sensazione, per quanto non gli piacesse, lo portò ad abituarsi a quell’ingresso che, mano a mano, sentiva entrare più a fondo, più facilmente.  
Sbirciò il sesso dell’uomo poco più in basso, sentendo la gola riarsa, ingoiando a fatica.  
Era più grande di quanto non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Se le dita facevano fatica, cosa sarebbe successo con _quello_?  
Una volta penetrato anche con il secondo dito in modo fluido, Erwin provò a stuzzicarlo con un terzo, senza tuttavia premere per entrare, preferendo aprire, invece, le due dita all'interno a forbice. Era caldo e stretto, molto diverso da ciò a cui era abituato, ma era un calore piacevole, si espandeva fino a tutta la mano, raggiungendo facilmente anche la sua mente.  
Attese che le stimolazioni fossero abbastanza fluide al suo interno, prima di estrarre lentamente le dita; non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a entrarvi agevolmente – ne dubitava in realtà – ma avrebbe comunque fatto con attenzione, malgrado tutto.  
Lo sovrastò maggiormente, prima di afferrargli le gambe e divaricarle ulteriormente, sollevandolo appena in modo da avere ampia visuale; si avvicinò lentamente, sfregandovisi contro, senza forzare. Era piacevole e lasciò uscire qualche sospiro, tenendo saldamente le mani sulle gambe del giovane.  
Solo quando vide l'altro tendersi eccessivamente, in un chiaro indizio, fece scivolare la punta contro l'orifizio, facendo pressione in modo da entrare lentamente dentro.  
I muscoli opponevano resistenza, ma non troppa sotto la sua pressione; non stava spingendo troppo per entrare – si sarebbe fatto male anche lui del resto – ma continuò a picchiettare contro l'apertura, finché almeno con la punta non riuscì a entrare, scivolandogli lentamente dentro.  
Si sentì soffocare, perché era terribilmente caldo e stretto, e trattenne un gemito, chinandosi per dare un altro bacio al ragazzino, mentre con le mani scivolava lungo i suoi fianchi e li afferrava saldamente, accarezzandoli, cercando di abituarsi a quella sensazione soffocante.  
Dilatò le iridi, riducendole a due gemme screziate, quando lo sentì entrare, per poi inarcare la schiena man a mano che premeva ed entrava; il capo si reclinò appena, serrando con forza dolente le mani contro il materasso, la bocca si dischiuse in un ansito roco che si costrinse a trattenere mordendosi a sangue l’interno della guancia.  
Cristo, faceva male.  
Lo sentiva entrare nonostante non fosse in grado di prenderlo, nonostante fosse stato preparato e lubrificato. Lo sentiva spingere fino a farglielo prendere tutto per quanto dolore gli provocasse.  
Il petto si alzava a intervalli sempre più rapidi e irregolari.  
Volse il viso di lato, nascondendone una parte contro il materasso, inspirando col naso. Era così duro, bollente da sentirlo fremere, pulsare contro il basso ventre.  
Faceva male, dannatamente male, ma la sensazione di desiderio non era scemata; più lo sentiva, più sembrava crescere.  
Trattenne il respiro quando si ritrasse, per poi dargli una prima spinta che lo fece sussultare, annaspando. E così per la seconda e la terza spinta.  
Sembrava di essere aperto in due. Ma se l’era aspettato, si era preparato a un’eventualità simile prima ancora di prendere in seria considerazione ciò che voleva fare con quell’uomo.  
Strinse gli occhi e i denti, aprendo di più le gambe, afferrate dalle di lui mani in quella presa solida contro le cosce, sentendo le spinte farsi largo, il bacino impattare in colpi bassi contro i glutei.  
E più spingeva più sentiva male, sentiva calore e dolore mescolarsi, mentre una sensazione diversa iniziava a farsi largo, più tiepida, come burro, piacevole nonostante tutto.  
Lasciò andare il labbro martoriato, e tra un ansito roco di dolore se ne aggiunse uno più lieve e flebile, caldo, di quel desiderio carnale che era ritornato a infiammargli i lombi.  
Soffocò diversi gemiti, Erwin, mentre le spinte cominciavano ad assumere un ritmo regolare, complice anche il fatto che il ragazzino avesse – dopo un primo attimo di smarrimento e probabile dolore – preso a sospirare ed emettere versi di apprezzamento. I muscoli erano molto meno rigidi, così come anche i loro corpi risultavano più rilassati, sebbene il movimento continuasse a essere un poco rigido. Erwin tuttavia sentiva che, a ogni spinta, il corpo di Rivaille si apriva maggiormente, dandogli quella piacevole sensazione di guaina calda e avvolgente che lo stringeva a sé, facendogli crescere il desiderio e il piacere.  
Sfiorò ripetutamente la pelle diventata rosea, prima di scivolare con una mano tra i loro corpi e cominciare a masturbarlo con dita veloci, mentre con l'altra mano si teneva saldamente al suo fianco sottile.  
Un gemito languido sporcò le labbra turgide del più giovane, col corpo che si tendeva di nuovo, per poi divenire come burro tra le sue mani.  
La fronte era attraversata da solchi d’espressione, corrugata dalla fatica e dal dolore che ancora provava, nonostante gli occhi avessero assunto la consistenza del metallo fuso; il bagliore caldo della lampada glieli sfiorava, screziandoli, creando bagliori chiari e accarezzando la pelle sudata della tempia e del viso affilati. Ingoiò di nuovo a vuoto, mentre una mano si andava ad aggrappare alle di lui spalle, e poi oltre, sulla scapola graffiandolo appena a quel rapido aumento di colpi, più ripetuti, più avidi.  
Gli piaceva quello che vedeva e quello che sentiva, a Erwin; era così bello che, se non fossero stati lì, probabilmente avrebbe lasciato uscire la propria voce roca in modo meno posato, meno controllato. Ma, d'altra parte, era meglio così: poteva godersi i singhiozzi trattenuti dell'altro e quel suo tendersi, quel continuo cambio di espressione che, tuttavia, diventava più chiaro quando apriva gli occhi liquidi, color argento.  
Rabbrividì sentendosi graffiare la spalla, mentre aumentava di rimando il ritmo con cui lo prendeva, conscio che l'orgasmo, contrariamente a quanto aveva creduto, fosse più vicino che mai. Stimolò più rapidamente l'erezione del ragazzino, cercando di portare anche lui al limite velocemente, anche se forse non ce n'era granché bisogno.  
Gli baciò un'altra volta la bocca, avvertendo il brivido caldo scorrergli lungo la colonna vertebrale, con il piacere a un solo passo.  
Se lo strinse addosso, quel corpo piccolo, esile, che l’aveva fatto uscire di testa dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva visto. Se lo strinse, sentendo la sua schiena tendersi sotto alla carezza e alla presa più ferrea contro il fianco, mentre la voce bassa, quasi un sussurro, languida del giovane lo circondava, mentre i suoi ansiti si rompevano assieme alla propria voce che trattenne un gemito più cupo e roco, quando raggiunse e superò quel limite, riversandolo in lui.  
Rivaille rimase a stringerlo per un tempo che non riuscì a definire, mentre sentiva pulsare il sangue contro le orecchie, il respiro graffiargli la gola, e le anche straziarlo dal dolore provato.  
  
Si risvegliò a notte fonda.  
La lampada era ancora accesa, rischiarava appena la stanza; distese un braccio sotto al cuscino, rivolto su di un fianco con una coperta adagiata fino alle spalle.  
L’odore di fumo gli punse il naso, portandolo ad alzare lo sguardo e incontrando la figura dell’uomo, seduto su un divanetto proprio davanti alla sponda del letto; si era rimesso i pantaloni, la camicia era rimasta sbottonata sul petto nudo e la sigaretta gli pendeva dalle dita.  
Aveva lo sguardo catturato da altro, qualcosa che stava leggendo – un plico di fogli.  
Lo sbirciò restando col capo posato sul cuscino.  
Osservò l’ombra che la luce creava sul suo viso, indurendogli i lineamenti della mascella e del naso, marcandogli la curva severa della fronte, ombreggiandogli lo sguardo chiaro.  
Era davvero bello, si stupì a pensare per, forse, la sesta o settima volta.  
Se non si fosse fatto prendere da uno così, probabilmente se ne sarebbe pentito per il resto della vita.  
Come se avesse sentito lo sguardo di Rivaille su di sé, l'uomo sollevò il viso per incontrare quello del ragazzo. Gli sorrise appena, mentre posava la sigaretta sul posacenere e si alzava, lasciando ricadere i fogli sul divanetto.  
«Tutto a posto?» Domandò poi, avvicinandosi leggermente al letto e posandogli una mano tra i capelli arruffati. «Ti da fastidio se continuo a fumare?» Aggiunse poi, accennando al fatto che fossero comunque al chiuso e lui, inconsciamente, si era messo a proprio agio. Non che fosse una cosa così strana: dormiva spesso in albergo, dunque in qualche modo quello era molto più simile a un ambiente familiare che altro.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli chiari, sfatti, tirandoli leggermente indietro in modo che non gli ricadessero scomposti sulla fronte, sospirando. Non si era ancora fatto una doccia, ma al momento non era granché invogliato a farla in effetti.  
Rivaille scosse vagamente il capo, restando sdraiato. Neanche volendo avrebbe potuto muoversi senza sentire il corpo che gli bestemmiava contro.  
«Lavoro?» Chiese solo, puntando lo sguardo sui fogli che aveva lasciato momentaneamente.  
Erwin annuì pacatamente: si era portato dietro gli appunti su un paziente che avrebbe dovuto operare il giorno dopo e, visto che normalmente non era un'operazione che svolgeva spesso, preferiva revisionare qualche testo una volta a casa.  
«Un semplice promemoria.» Spiegò poi, passando ancora le dita tra i suoi capelli prima di alzarsi nuovamente per riprendere la sigaretta e portarsi, stavolta, il posacenere vicino, sul comodino, sedendosi sul letto vicino al ragazzino.  
«Ti sveglio domani? Devo andare via presto.»  
Il moro rimase in silenzio un istante di più, osservandolo senza increspature; puntellò, poi, il gomito contro il materasso, alzandosi parzialmente solo per allungare il braccio e sfilargli la sigaretta dalle dita.  
Ignorò la fitta ai fianchi mentre si portava il filtro alle labbra, facendone un tiro breve.  
«Chi l’ha detto che voglio dormire.» Proferì con un velo di malizia, mentre un filo di fumo gliele lambiva, diretto verso il volto dell’uomo a pochi respiri di distanza.  
La posò sul posacenere, quindi; la coperta gli scivolò in basso, scoprendo il torso nudo fino alle fossette che scendevano lungo l’inguine, mentre gli circondava il collo e lo spingeva verso di lui, in basso.  
Erwin sorrise, mentre seguiva le indicazioni delle sue braccia e lo andava a baciare, sovrastandolo col suo corpo. Aveva ragione: c'era molto tempo per dormire, al momento voleva solo imprimersi meglio nella sua mente tutto di quella notte.  
  
Il rumore continuo e ripetitivo della sveglia gli arrivò diretto nelle orecchie, inducendolo a socchiudere gli occhi e mugolare infastidito. Si voltò di lato, non rendendosi conto ancora della differenza tra quel letto e il solito in cui dormiva; fu solo qualche istante dopo, mentre apriva completamente gli occhi, che si rese conto di non essere nel solito albergo.  
Era solo. Il ragazzino doveva essere già andato via, a giudicare dalla temperatura del materasso. Riaffondò il viso nel cuscino, prima di ridacchiare appena, arrossendo alla consapevolezza di ciò che era successo. Non era isterico, non era neppure preoccupato... Si sentiva più leggero, più tranquillo.  
La preoccupazione che lo aveva tenuto in scacco fino al giorno prima, sembrava essersi dissolta, dopo quella notte. Era felice, abbastanza da sentirsi idiota, in effetti. Non era più un moccioso, non aveva quella voglia frenetica di soddisfare un bisogno istintivo, ma farlo, lo aveva reso più disteso: poteva affrontare quel giorno con meno pesantezza.  
Si alzò solo in quel momento, deciso a farsi una doccia veloce e correre al lavoro, a cui rischiava – per la prima volta in vita sua – di fare tardi. 


	3. Capitolo 3

«Cazzo, se si gela.» Sibilò Farlan, stringendosi nel giacchetto di pelle nera, battendo i denti mentre gli ultimi metri se li faceva di corsa, solo per raggiungere e entrare all’ingresso dell’istituto e trovare più riparo; dietro di lui, Rivaille procedeva al suo passo cadenzato, raggiungendolo senza fretta.  
La differenza di temperatura aveva iniziato a farsi sentire da una settimana a quella parte.  
Nemmeno quattro giorni prima faceva un caldo infernale, e ora era subentrato di netto l’autunno con il suo vento gelido che entrava fin nelle ossa.  
Rabbrividì, il maggiore, strusciandosi le mani contro le braccia. «Come fai a non sentire freddo, porca miseria?»  
«Sono abituato alle basse temperature.» Spiegò neutrale il moro, con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans e lo zaino su una singola spalla. «Inoltre non ho alcuna intenzione di correre di prima mattina.» Aggiunse, procedendo verso le scale, diretto in aula.  
Nonostante una maglietta leggera e un giacchetto uguale al compagno, non sentiva tutto quel freddo e inoltre, anche se ne avesse provato, non avrebbe potuto farci nulla.  
Già era un miracolo che camminasse normalmente, senza dare nell’occhio.  
Aveva avuto i fianchi martoriati per giorni, a ogni passo sembravano bestemmiargli contro, e quando si sedeva pensava che sarebbe stata meglio una testata al muro; non aveva mai pensato che fare sesso anale potesse fare così male, o forse avrebbe dovuto imputare la colpa alle dimensioni...  
Erano passati dieci giorni, e di quell’Erwin non ne aveva più visto l’ombra, né lui si era più fatto vivo dal benzinaio. D'altra parte, per quanto ci avesse pensato, al momento ciò che sembrava dovesse essere la sua priorità era la scuola: se faceva anche solo un’altra assenza, rischiava l’espulsione; e a quanto pareva Farlan era più ansioso di lui che questa eventualità potesse concretizzarsi.  
Entrando in aula ignorò gli sguardi stupiti che qualcuno lanciò nella sua direzione, mentre Farlan salutava tutti con un’allegria che lui, neppure volendo, sarebbe riuscito ad avere in quegli orari improponibili.  
Si diresse all’ultimo banco, lasciando cadere lo zaino e sedendosi.  
«Buongiorno, Rivaille.»  
Alzò lo sguardo grigio, trovandosi di fronte la figura esile di una delle ragazze dei primi banchi –Petra, gli sembrava di ricordare di chiamasse, faceva la rappresentante di classe; gli sorrise radiosa, e si domandò sul serio cos’avessero tutti da sorridere di lunedì mattina con un diluvio incombente. «Venerdì sei stato assente, quindi ti volevo informare che hanno consegnato questo.» Gli porse un foglio che lui prese senza reale interesse, ascoltandola continuare. «È il programma scolastico di quest’anno: riunioni, assemblee d’istituto con i genitori e la gita di metà anno. Pensavamo di farla in Canada... Oppure di andare all'estero... Magari in Europa!»  
«Propongo l'Australia!» Si intromise Farlan, radioso, appoggiando un braccio attorno alle spalle esili della ragazza. «Più caldo è, meglio sarà per tutti no?»  
Petra sorrise, divertita.  
«È quello che avevamo pensato. Questo è il nostro ultimo anno quindi, spero che veniate entrambi...» Affermò, e nel dirlo sbirciò timida il volto di Rivaille mentre dava uno sguardo vago al foglio che aveva in mano, soffermatosi sul colloquio con i professori e sulla casella vuota, da riempire, sull’università che avrebbe scelto.  
Alzò lo sguardo interrogativo nel sentirsi osservare, incontrando solo per poco quello della compagna, prima di deviarlo verso la finestra; il foglio lo lasciò andare senza interesse sul banco.  
«Non mi interessa particolarmente.» Rispose spicciolo.  
Farlan sbirciò il leggero e impercettibile mutamento d’espressione della giovane, nel serrare appena le labbra e abbassare un istante le iridi ambrate. Solo un istante, per poi sorridere con un velo di amarezza in più sul viso.  
«Beh, ci conto»  
«Non preoccuparti, lui fa sempre così, ma poi si ammorbidisce!» Affermò il fretta il giovane dagli occhi chiari, sentendosi quasi in dovere di consolarla mentre la vedeva andare via.  
Si lasciò cadere sul banco di fronte, guardando torvo l’amico. «Potresti essere meno acido con le belle ragazze, sai?»  
«Le ho solo detto che non mi interessa, non mi pare io l’abbia insultata.»  
Farlan sospirò, prendendo posto e poggiando la schiena contro il muro alle sue spalle.  
«Presumo che sia già un miracolo che tu sia presente in classe.» Ammise questo, dando una rapida occhiata al foglio che anche a lui era stato dato quando Rivaille era assente. Si chiese se si sarebbe presentato al colloquio dei professori con i genitori e i ragazzi. «Me ne vorrai mai parlare o no?»  
Il moro volse lo sguardo, guardandolo senza espressione seppur con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
«Di cosa?»  
«Di quello che hai fatto con lo sconosciuto! Non so nulla!» Bisbigliò l’amico, sporgendosi verso il suo banco e poggiando i gomiti su bordo solo per stare più comodo; sembrava in cerca di pettegolezzi tanto quanto una di quelle ragazzine frivole delle medie.  
Rivaille si ritrasse appena, storcendo la bocca.  
«E non saprai nulla.»  
«Ma perché?! Io ti dico tutto di tutto.» Si lagnò Farlan, sporgendosi ancora un altro po’.  
«E vivrei bene anche senza i tuoi particolari.»  
«Quelli rendono più vivida la scena!» Spiegò con un sorriso smaliziato, prima di ritornare ad assillarlo. «Dai, ti pago la cena. Dimmi almeno se era un bell’uomo.» Lo esortò.  
Erano all’angolo più lontano della classe, il resto dei compagni erano abbastanza lontani da non riuscire a sentirli nonostante certe volte il volume di Farlan si faceva fin troppo alto per i suoi gusti e per i suoi timpani.  
Rivaille sospirò lieve, continuando a guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
«Sì... Era un bell’uomo.»  
Il sorriso dell’amico di fece appena più ampio.  
«E ci sapeva fare? Nel senso, aveva idea che-...»  
«Sì, direi di sì.» Intervenne il moro, con voce monocorde e bassa tanto che Farlan faticò a sentirla. Davanti agli occhi rivide le sue mani sfiorargli il petto, le anche e poi aprirgli le gambe, rendendolo come di burro sotto ai suoi tocchi gentili eppure avidi.  
Non gli disse quanto era stato incerto e terribilmente imbarazzato nell’attaccare bottone con un liceale; l’espressione seria che, lentamente, sfumava ammorbidendosi in un disagio quasi comico e che lo aveva portato ad arrossire appena mentre gli sorrideva: era stato buffo, per certi versi.  
«Beh meglio così!» La voce di Farlan si intrufolò tra i suoi pensieri, mentre si voltava e ritornava a vedere lui, e non il volto di quell’uomo. «Se ne hai di nuovo voglia, puoi sempre riandarci.»  
«Non essere cretino.» Lo ammonì duro il moro, le mani nelle tasche e la schiena curva contro la sedia. «È stata la prima e ultima volta. Chi ha intenzione di riandarci, con uno sconosciuto?»  
«Però ti è piaciuto, no? Anche se non lo conosci che ti importa.» Intervenne tranquillo l’altro, facendo un’alzata di spalle mentre si ritraeva all’indietro. «È solo sesso.»  
Aveva ragione Farlan, era stato solo sesso; di base non gli dava tutti i torti.  
Aveva goduto, gli era piaciuto e al mattino se n’era andato. Niente complicazioni di sorta, niente problematiche sentimentali o altri impicci di cui lui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.  
In effetti, lo avrebbe potuto rifare se ce ne fosse stata occasione; eppure, c’era qualcosa di strano che non combaciava con le immagini che aveva, della notte che aveva trascorso.  
Stridevano.  
«Non penso che lo incontrerò più.» Concluse Rivaille, ritornando a rivolgere inflessibile l’attenzione all’esterno dell’istituto senza che lo sguardo si posasse su nulla in particolare.  
«Ma come, non vi siete scambiati il numero?»  
«No.» Rispose, monocorde.  
Schioccò la lingua contro il palato, Farlan, dondolandosi sui piedi posteriori della sedia.  
«Oh beh, se gli interessi, tranquillo che ti trova.» Rise, mefistofelico.  
Rivaille lo guardò interrogativo.  
«In che senso?»  
«Dico che se vuole rifarlo, in un modo o nell’altro si farà vivo lui. Non ci perdi nulla, intanto.»  
Non fece in tempo a rispondergli; la porta si aprì con uno scatto, lasciando entrare il professore e tutti si misero in piedi per il saluto.  
Rivaille li imitò, senza prestargli particolare attenzione quanto, invece, alla domanda che gli iniziò a far nascere una sorta di curiosità crescente.  
_Erwin era stato interessato a lui tanto da volerlo rifare?_  
  
Erwin osservò sconsolato l'orologio da parete sul muro bianco: era ancora una volta tardi. Quella storia andava avanti da più di una settimana in effetti, ma non avrebbe dovuto stupirsene: era sempre stato un uomo impegnato sul lavoro e, del resto, fermarsi in alberghi vicini all'ospedale, per lui, era la prassi da parecchio tempo. Non c'era nulla di così diverso, tranne che lui si sentisse tale; la verità era che da una settimana a quella parte, da quando si era svegliato solo in quella stanza d'albergo, qualcosa aveva cominciato a smuoversi nella sua vita.  
Considerare la possibilità di cedere a un desiderio – presumibilmente momentaneo – non gli era mai neppure passato per l'anticamera del cervello. Eppure quel ragazzino lo aveva spinto a fare qualcosa di totalmente folle e, nel farlo, si era sentito felice. Sul momento non se ne era pentito, non si era sentito strano o in qualche modo troppo adulto per fare una cosa simile.  
Poi, sull'euforia, era sopraggiunta la consapevolezza: era un uomo adulto, aveva una moglie e il ragazzo con cui lo aveva fatto aveva probabilmente un'età molto vicina a sua figlia maggiore. Quel pensiero avrebbe dovuto renderlo disgustato, ma riusciva solo a sentirsene in parte.  
L'idea che fosse un ragazzo lo aveva turbato, seppure non abbastanza da renderlo inquieto; non aveva mai avuto quel genere di pregiudizio, tuttavia un po' stranito si sentiva. La cosa che più lo rendeva poco tranquillo era proprio il fatto che una parte di sé avrebbe voluto ritrovarlo per farlo ancora. E per lui, che aveva sempre messo davanti i sentimenti, piuttosto che la fisicità nei suoi rapporti, era qualcosa di talmente inconcepibile da non riuscire a capacitarsene a pieno.  
La porta del suo ufficio si aprì, dopo un leggero bussare.  
L’infermiera di corsia si affacciò composta, coi capelli raccolti a chignon sul capo e il camice azzurro perfetto.  
«Dottore, ci sono i coniugi Moore che vorrebbero parlarle.» Gli riferì attendendo sull’uscio; Erwin la guardò sbattendo le palpebre: aveva già sentito quel nome, ma con tutti i suoi pazienti... «Sono i genitori del ragazzo che ha operato all’intestino questa mattina, Justin Moore.»  
«Ah. Ah, sì... Ti ringrazio, Nifa.» Le mostrò un sorriso stanco, ma grato, che la giovane ricambiò con uno altrettanto gentile. «Falli entrare, sì; qualche minuto posso concederglielo.»  
«Li avverto subito.» E si congedò.  
Erwin si lasciò andare sulla sedia, chiudendo i fascicoli del prossimo intervento e prendendo dal cassetto quelli del giovane.  
Sospirò, mentre li apriva e dava una riletta al contenuto di com’era andata l’operazione e ciò che ne era conseguito; tutti quei pazienti e così poco tempo...  
  
«Sto arrivando, dategli intanto una dose abbondante di morfina se percepisce ancora molto dolore, e preparatelo. Arrivo subito.» Chiuse la chiamata, mentre metteva in moto l'automobile.  
Era mattina presto, l’orologio segnava le 7.26 di mattina e il sole ancora faticava ad alzarsi, lasciando ancora per un po’ quel velo leggero di una notte che ancora non voleva destarsi, lasciando in un'ombra parziale la città. Era uscito da poco dall'albergo dopo aver ricevuto l'avviso di un'operazione urgente; capitava spesso ultimamente, considerando che aveva dato più disponibilità per le emergenze rispetto a un tempo. Non erano neppure passate quattro ore da quando aveva smontato, ma essendo probabilmente l'unico medico reperibile, la scelta era ricaduta su di lui senza alcuna esitazione.  
Era stanco, era vero, ma si era coricato abbastanza da poter affermare di riuscire a operare senza fare danni o errori; del resto rendeva sempre piuttosto bene sotto pressione e gli bastava veramente poco tempo per ricaricarsi, sebbene fosse sempre stato un tipo che amava restarsene coricato a letto.  
Fece per prendere la solita strada, quando, imboccando la via principale, fu costretto a fermarsi e incolonnarsi in una non molto rassicurante fila di auto; si sporse di lato il tanto che bastava per scorgere in fondo alla stessa un'ambulanza. C'era stato un incidente, di prima mattina, a inizio settimana e nel pieno caos cittadino dell’entrata a lavoro. Avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, ma considerando che era in urgenza anche in ospedale, era chiaro che non potesse, dunque accese il navigatore – odiava quell'aggeggio – per trovare una via alternativa a quella usata normalmente.  
Fece inversione non appena ebbe abbastanza spazio per fare inversione di marcia, per poi riprendere la via.  
Quella che gli consigliò la voce femminile fastidiosa era una zona che raramente aveva visto; non avendo molto tempo libero, raramente girava per la città e, quando aveva appunto un momento per se stesso, lo occupava per riposarsi o per qualche occupazione più sedentaria. Il parchetto verde di quartiere di fronte al quale passò, per quella stradina stretta e a senso unico di seconda mano, però lo colpì abbastanza: non ricordava vi fosse, probabilmente era stato rinnovato da poco o, semplicemente, lui era stato troppo giovane ai tempi per ricordarselo l'ultima volta che c'era passato.  
Mentre rispettava un semaforo rosso, tamburellando frenetico le dita sullo sterzo, facendo passare qualche pedone, l'occhio gli ricadde inconsciamente verso il verde.  
Fu un gesto superficiale, fatto senza neppure rendersene conto.  
Eppure ebbe l’effetto di farlo risvegliare quasi del tutto dal torpore che ancora sentiva da quelle poche ore di sonno.  
Il battito ritmico venne meno quando, per una frazione d’istante, lo sguardo incontrò una figura conosciuta, intrecciando per un momento effimero quello di due occhi sottili, grigi come il ferro che sapeva essere in grado di mutare e trasformarsi in metallo fuso solo per una carezza o un bacio dato per trattenere un gemito.  
Durò un solo istante eppure, quando si risvegliò dalle immagini che gli si conficcarono nella mente al ricordo della notte passata, si rese conto del semaforo di nuovo verde, accelerando e lasciandosi indietro quell’immagine che, si rese conto, non era altri che Rivaille.  
  
Aveva sentito il cuore stringersi, e il respiro raschiare rado in gola mentre dilatava le iridi metalliche e si tendeva, immobile come di granito, con la lattina in mano sollevata, ma ferma a mezz’aria; le labbra dischiuse in un interrogativo di cui sarebbe stato meglio non sapere la risposta.  
Gli era passato davanti così in fretta, eppure quella macchina gli era parsa familiare finchè non aveva incontrato quegli occhi azzurri che aveva riconosciuto in un battito di ciglia.  
Vi aveva letto lo stesso stupore, lo stesso turbamento che, per un singolo istante, aveva attraversato lo sguardo di entrambi prima che quello ripartisse e Rivaille ne seguisse, ancora incerto, la scia di gas e il rombo basso del motore.  
Non se l’era immaginato, era stato Erwin quello che aveva visto in macchina.  
Era stato lui...  
«Ohi- Rivaille... Ci sei?»  
La voce di Farlan lo scosse lieve, strappandolo a quello sguardo e riportandolo verso il viso dell’amico. «Chi hai visto? Qualcuno che conosci?»  
Il moro ritornò a guardare verso la strada, mentre le macchine si susseguivano; i lineamenti parvero rilassarsi impercettibilmente, distendendosi e assumendo nuovamente l’espressione pacata che gli era solita.  
«No, nessuno.»  
La lattina di caffè e latte proseguì il percorso, arrivando fino alla sua bocca e prendendo un sorso che caldo, gli scese in gola. L’aveva presa poco prima l’amico alle macchinette vicino al mini-market.  
Lui bevve un sorso di latte e cioccolato, diversamente dal proprio.  
«Mi stupisci sai?»  
Rivaille lo scrutò interrogativo, spronandolo a continuare. «Stai continuando a venire, nonostante tutto. Te ne sono grato.»  
«Per cosa?»  
«Per continuare a farmi questo favore.» Sorrise mesto, Farlan, facendo un’alzata di spalle.  
Rivaille abbassò lo sguardo sulla lattina in grembo, seduto sul muretto di mattoni.  
Strinse appena lo sguardo.  
Non era per quello che lo faceva; lui vedeva del buono che non c’era, nelle proprie azioni e nei propri gesti. Sapeva che Farlan si era dipinto un ragazzo che era molto più lontano dalla realtà di quanto potesse mai immaginare.  
Lui non era buono, non c’era nulla di positivo in ciò che faceva.  
«Sono più egoista di così, Farlan.»  
Farlan lo osservò in silenzio, per poi sbuffare un sorriso divertito.  
«Devo ringraziare il tuo egoismo allora; se ti fa continuare, vuol dire che non è una brutta cosa.»  
Alzò lo sguardo, il moro, fissandolo in procinto di ribattere quando la voce giuliva e acuta di una ragazzina squarciò il silenzio intorpidito del parco.  
«Ehiiiii! Ragazzi scusateee!»  
Correva a perdifiato, quella ragazzina dai capelli rossi, indomiti, legati con due codini ai lati della testa, con uno zaino a tracolla più grande di lei.  
Non appena li raggiunse, chinandosi a riprendere fiato, questi scesero dal muretto, rimettendosi gli zaini in spalla. Farlan le sorrise, ghignando.  
«Hai perso, nana; oggi ci paghi il pranzo.»  
Questa lo guardò gonfiando le guance, emettendo un lamento acuto.  
«Non è valido; avete messo le sveglie prima del tempo apposta!»  
«Non è vero. Sei tu che ti sei svegliata in ritardo.»  
«Tu fai ritardo comunque sia.» Commentò pacato il moro, poggiandole una mano sul capo e scompigliandole appena i capelli, procedendo oltre verso la fermata dell’autobus.  
Sentì i battibecchi proseguire dei due, nonostante con la mente ripercorse quel singolo attimo in cui i suoi occhi avevano ritrovato quelli dell’uomo che, in segreto, avrebbe voluto incontrare di nuovo e al singulto, alla stretta effimera che aveva percepito nel petto.  
  
Aveva avuto lo sguardo assente per quasi tutto il giorno, Erwin.  
Aveva pensato agli occhi grigi di Rivaille ogni volta che ne aveva avuto il tempo, non ammettendo completamente che sì, avrebbe voluto rivederlo e sì, c'era qualcosa di assolutamente sbagliato in tutto ciò, considerando la situazione e il fatto che – sebbene non conoscesse la sua età – era piuttosto sicuro fosse troppo giovane per lui. Era qualcosa di sbagliato, ma forse era anche per quello, che se ne sentiva inevitabilmente attratto.  
Così il giorno successivo, sebbene fosse di turno solo al pomeriggio, si era svegliato allo stesso orario del giorno precedente nonostante le poche ore di sonno sulle spalle, provando a ricordarsi e a ripassare per quella strada; parcheggiò al primo spazio libero che trovò per poi proseguire a piedi nell’incertezza più totale, arrivando facilmente al parchetto verde.  
Una parte di sé sperava di non trovarlo, perché vederlo avrebbe significato confermare, per l'ennesima volta, quella debolezza che non avrebbe mai voluto ammettere, quel suo essere un uomo come molti altri, anche se si era sempre creduto diverso. La parte meno responsabile, invece, sperava davvero di incontrarlo, di vederlo anche solo di sfuggita, mentre camminava tranquillo, con abiti piuttosto normali rispetto al solito.  
Non appena sbucò nella strada di ciottoli con il parco che si apriva a ventaglio di fronte a sé, inevitabilmente lo sguardo si spostò sul punto del giorno prima come una calamita, attratto dalla figura che vide seduta nella stessa posizione, con lo stesso profilo affilato, lo stesso sguardo che si spostava e si apriva di muto stupore giusto un istante.  
Nessuno dei due avrebbe creduto di rincontrarsi, il giorno dopo, quasi come se si fossero dati appuntamento.  
Rivaille sapeva che la verità era ben diversa.  
Ci era andato di proposito, in quel posto. Con Farlan e Isabel aveva appuntamento direttamente a scuola, perché era voluto andare lì da solo con la speranza di rivederlo, passare in macchina anche se fosse stato solo per un attimo.  
Ci era ritornato consapevolmente. Non avrebbe mai creduto di incontrarlo a piedi che lo guardava fisso, quasi non sapendo cosa fare tanto quanto lui stesso.  
Puntò i piedi a terra, facendo per alzarsi, teso, aprendo le labbra per dire qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa.  
Erwin fece lo stesso, seppur a distanza di venti passi.  
«A-...»  
«Non-...!»  
Le voci si sovrapposero, ammutolendo l’istante successivo, a disagio.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, Rivaille, con la fronte che si contraeva appena; odiava sentirsi in quel modo, si sentiva stupido e più infantile di quanto non era.  
Era un comportamento assurdo e ingiustificato, visto che si trattava solo dell’uomo con cui aveva scopato una volta e con cui non gli avrebbe schifato rifarlo di nuovo.  
Non era nessuno di importante, né mai lo sarebbe stato.  
«Buongiorno.» Si limitò a dire, chinando appena il capo, prima di ritornare a guardarlo, monocorde.  
Erwin non seppe come reagire in un primo istante: avrebbe voluto iniziare dicendo qualcosa, ma il fatto che le loro voci si fossero sovrapposte, lo aveva messo in crisi per interminabili attimi – almeno fino a quando il più giovane non aveva nuovamente rotto il silenzio. A quel punto si era sentito meno agitato e, sollevando lo sguardo che aveva distolto solo per un istante, aveva sorriso leggermente. «Buongiorno.»  
Cosa c'era di più normale che un saluto? Nulla, a suo modo di vedere, ma non sembrava adatto a loro, neppure in quel momento, o almeno fu lui ad avere quella sensazione, mentre pensava velocemente che non doveva tacere, perché stare zitto significava rompere nuovamente quel leggero collegamento che avevano nuovamente creato tra loro anche solo facendo in modo di rivedersi. L'uomo non era così ingenuo da pensare a una casualità, considerando che aveva trovato il ragazzino non solo alla stessa panchina, ma anche da solo – e di certo non era sua abitudine farlo, visto che il giorno precedente, a quell'ora, non era stato affatto in solitudine. C'era, chiaramente, una volontà comune di rivedersi e, per quanto lui pensasse fosse un male, allo stesso tempo non poteva dirsi deluso.  
Era ancora presto, dunque avevano del tempo – l'orario era stato scelto anche per quel motivo, probabilmente e non poteva che sentirsi meno teso a quella consapevolezza. «... Stai bene?»  
Avrebbe potuto fare centinaia di altre domande, Erwin, ma quella era stata la prima cosa che aveva pensato, perché non aveva avuto modo di chiedere, non gli era stato permesso di farlo quella mattina, per via della mancanza del più giovane al suo fianco.  
Rivaille lo osservò, pacato, annuendo impercettibilmente un istante più tardi.  
In verità, i giorni successivi non era proprio stato l’emblema della salute e della sportività, ma poteva evitare di dirglielo.  
«Non pensavo foste di queste parti.» Disse, poi, quando il silenzio che si creò divenne un po’ troppo teso per i suoi nervi. «Pensavo foste più...» _da quartieri altolocati_ , ma non lo disse limitandosi a farlo intendere con quella frase lasciata in sospeso.  
La macchina sportiva, il completo scuro, il rolex d’acciaio, la figura elegante che attirava a un solo sguardo; erano tutte cose che non erano state passate inosservate.  
Erwin, contrariamente a quanto, forse, aveva dato a vedere fino a quel momento, non faticò a capire l'implicazione nelle parole del più giovane. Mantenne un'espressione tranquilla, alzando leggermente le spalle.  
«Lavoro solo qui intorno.» Spiegò semplicemente, cosa che in effetti non era una bugia; il fatto che quella fosse una strada che non usava mai era, in quel caso, un dettaglio trascurabile. Se non l'avesse presa, probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito a rivedere il ragazzino, visto che avevano due vite decisamente diverse per ovvie circostanze. «Anche se in effetti vivo più in questi quartieri che non a casa mia.» Ammise.  
Rivaille annuì, continuando a scrutarlo vago.  
Non sapeva cosa dirgli, in verità, non avevano affatto detto altro che non quelle poche parole che si dicevano per dovere o per non lasciare che il silenzio diventi troppo opprimente, in una situazione che doveva essere alquanto imbarazzante.  
Difatti, non avevano nulla in comune: né età, né ambienti sociali. Avevano solo fatto sesso, e la considerazione che quell’uomo non volesse rifarlo non gli sembrava più così improbabile.  
Dopotutto, era stata solo una volta; non ci sarebbe stata una seconda.  
Si alzò, scendendo dal muretto, deviando lo sguardo.  
«Devo andare.»  
«Ah- no, aspetta...» Intervenne Erwin mentre il moro faceva per andarsene, bloccandolo e portandolo a voltarsi.  
Erwin non seppe come reagire sul momento; il sentimento che lo animava era prettamente un desiderio inesprimibile a parole, mentre lo fissava. Schiuse la bocca: non sapeva cosa dire.  
«Ecco... Mi chiedevo se potevamo rivederci qualche volta.»  
Non appena dette quelle parole si diede dell'imbecille: sembrava decisamente un adolescente, non un uomo adulto e tutto perché quel ragazzino gli aveva confuso le idee.  
Rivaille sentì lo stomaco contrarsi, le iridi che si dilatavano appena nonostante nulla trapelasse dall’espressione incolore del suo viso.  
Non seppe come sentirsi, se eccitato all’idea che lo desiderava o schifato che qualcuno come lui volesse rifarlo con uno più giovane. Ma non erano problemi suoi, fintanto che era ciò che anche lui voleva.  
Si voltò verso l’uomo, mettendosi meglio la spallina dello zaino.  
«Per me non ci sono problemi.» Ammise, guardandolo senza timore.  
Sentiva una sorta di agitazione, ma non avrebbe saputo spiegarne il motivo; forse per il fatto che fosse la prima volta che aveva a che fare con una situazione del genere.  
Sfilò il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans, abbassando lo sguardo. «Mi dia il suo numero, così mi dice quando e dove incontrarci.» Affermò, prima di rialzare gli occhi interrogativo. «Sempre se lei è d’accordo.»  
Erwin avvertì una sorta di vuoto allo stomaco, una sensazione che lo lasciò per interminabili attimi in silenzio, prima di annuire con una certa enfasi, estraendo il cellulare dalla propria tasca. Non ci aveva pensato, in effetti, al numero e il fatto che l'altro gli stesse dando del lei, un minimo lo metteva a disagio. Non era come sul lavoro, in cui era una prassi necessaria o con sconosciuti: certo, il ragazzino era pressoché quello, ma non del tutto. Vi aveva condiviso il letto e, se avesse avuto l'occasione, lo avrebbe pure rifatto – si stava accordando appunto per tale possibilità, in effetti.  
Gli dettò il proprio numero, attendendo che anche l'altro facesse lo stesso; la diversità di quel gesto, del modo in cui si scambiarono i numeri, lo lasciò leggero, ma al tempo stesso turbato.  
Rivaille lo guardò per un istante di più, col busto in parte voltato verso la direzione della fermata del bus, in parte ancora rivolto verso l’uomo da cui sembrava attendere qualcosa – non sapeva neppure lui cosa, in verità.  
Ancora non credeva possibile che quell’uomo fosse venuto a cercarlo chiedendogli di rifarlo. Non era stato l’unico a desiderarlo dunque.  
L'agitazione in Erwin era, almeno per lui, palpabile. Avrebbe dovuto essere tranquillo, dato che in fondo aveva già fatto molto più di quello; un numero di telefono non significava niente, di certo era insignificante rispetto alla consapevolezza di esserselo portato a letto. Ma qualcosa, nel suo profondo, graffiava insistentemente, per ricordargli che tutto ciò non stava andando nella direzione giusta – o almeno fu quella la sua interpretazione.  
«Perfetto... Allora mi faccio sentire.» Concluse, desideroso di scrollarsi di dosso quel disagio, quella sensazione di stranezza che, quando c'era Rivaille, non riusciva ad abbandonare dietro di sé.  
Rivaille si limitò a un accenno col capo.  
Si sentì in parte sollevato che fosse stato lui a mettere fine a quel silenzio che iniziava a stargli un po’ troppo stretto; non era disagio, era qualcosa di strano.  
Raggiunse la fermata dell’autobus senza neppure rendersene conto, e vi salì senza avere la percezione di ciò che aveva attorno.  
Continuava a osservare il nome impresso sul proprio cellulare con una sorta di eccitazione mista ad ansia a cui non avrebbe saputo dare una spiegazione plausibile, né aveva voglia di cercarne una.  
Erano poche lettere, che le sue labbra avevano già avuto modo di pronunciare e che, leggendole, ne sfiorò di nuovo le consonanti con la lingua contro il palato, muto, in un leggero movimento della bocca.  
Erwin.  
Sr. Erwin.  
Non era male, come nome. 


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se qualcuno non se ne fosse ancora accorto, una [dolcissima anima](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HardHeaded/pseuds/HardHeaded) ci ha cominciato a tradurre la storia in inglese e noi l'abbiamo postata [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085543).  
> E niente, come al solito vi lasciamo al capitolo settimanale. >W<

Si erano dati appuntamento in una zona che Rivaille non frequentava, ma che conosceva solo di nome.  
Il messaggio l’aveva atteso in una muta e trattenuta ansietà; era arrivato durante l’ora di letteratura, vibrando appena dentro la tasca del pantaloni e facendolo tendere come una corda di violino, tesa al massimo.  
Doveva darsi una calmata, Cristo santo. L’avevano già fatto, non c’era motivo per fare la verginella timorata e pudica proprio ora!  
Poche righe, un orario variabile.  
Il locale si trovava in una via secondaria - una delle tante che contribuivano a rendere più caotico e confusionario il quartiere scelto. I lampioni al neon dei piccoli bar e delle bettole illuminavano radi, ma a sufficienza la strada stretta, quasi a voler dare un vago senso di intimità o a voler celare ciò che non doveva essere visto e che doveva restare segreto agli occhi dei più.  
Arrivò con qualche minuto di ritardo, trovandolo già lì davanti ad aspettarlo.  
In un primo momento non l’aveva riconosciuto: aveva indosso un ampio e spesso cappotto lungo che copriva tutto il corpo e parte del capo con il colletto alzato, ma con l’avvicinarsi le spalle ampie avevano assunto una fisionomia quasi familiare, avvalorata ulteriormente dai capelli biondi e dal viso che si voltò verso di lui, puntandogli gli occhi chiari che rilucevano anche in quella semioscurità.  
Erwin lo aveva aspettato e poi, quando lo aveva visto, non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridere apertamente di sollievo, perché una parte di sé era ancora discretamente scettica: non sapeva se Rivaille sarebbe tornato, malgrado tutto e, vederlo lì, lo rendeva molto più sicuro.  
Lo salutò con un cenno, mentre attendeva che lo raggiungesse; sapeva di non poterlo fare, poco realisticamente il giovane era maggiorenne e con possibilità di bere alcolici, tuttavia, quel semplice chiedere, aveva anche l'obiettivo di rasserenare il proprio animo e mettere a proprio agio il più giovane – anche se probabilmente era soltanto lui, quello che si sentiva nuovamente agitato come un ragazzino qualunque.  
«Vuoi prendere qualcosa?» Domandò, osservandolo e cercando di porre fine a quella sensazione di agitata attesa che non voleva saperne di abbandonarlo.  
Il minore osservò l’entrata del locale, delle scale che davano a un pian terreno conducevano a una porta anonima con una scritta altrettanto anonima e normale, senza neon luminescenti o appariscenti.  
Non temeva per la sua verginità da ragazzina pudica, ma quello, diversamente da tutti gli altri locali nei paraggi, anzi, gli sembrava il più normale e decente.  
Tornò a osservare il viso in penombra di Erwin, le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e le spalle rilassate.  
«Preferisco di no.» Rispose pacato, negando con un leggero cenno del capo.  
Erwin annuì, iniziando comunque a scendere.  
«Bisogna passare sempre di qui per le camere.» Spiegò l’uomo dopo aver fatto un paio di scalini e, voltandosi, nello scorgere perplessità nello sguardo tranquillo e apatico del ragazzino.  
Questo lo seguì dopo un istante in più fermo a riflettere.  
Male che andasse, si sarebbe trovato a prendere a cazzotti qualcuno o a fargli pentire di aver provato ad approfittarsi di qualcuno che sapeva il fatto suo, anche se aveva l’aspetto di un liceale.  
Come si aspettava, entrarono in un locale piccolo, seppur non proprio di seconda mano, un ambiente ricercato nella sua semplicità: un lungo bancone si allungava per il muro di destra, piccoli sgabelli imbottiti, di pelle nera, ne percorrevano la lunghezza. Dalla parte opposta, dei divani a muro, piccoli tavolinetti scuri con poche seggiole e piccoli lampade a scendere. Le luci erano soffuse, calde e accoglienti, illuminavano l’indispensabile e nascondevano il necessario.  
Era questo, dunque, il tipo di locali in cui l’uomo andava.  
Lo seguì lentamente, osservando superficialmente senza soffermare lo sguardo troppo a lungo, captando l’essenziale: un barista dietro al bancone, due uomini seduti a bere sugli sgabelli rialzati, un uomo e una donna all’ultimo divanetto all’angolo, e un uomo da solo, forse in attesa.  
Nessuno parve notarlo o fecero finta di farlo.  
Ognuno di loro aveva qualcosa da nascondere, chi più o chi meno, non era l’unico a fare qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto fare.  
Erwin si chinò sul bancone, mormorò qualcosa al barista – un uomo alto, capelli scuri appena più lunghi raccolti dietro la nuca, occhiali inforcati sugli occhi.  
Rivaille rimase poco più indietro, la musica soffusa - jazz sembrava - gli riempì le orecchie.  
Lo richiamò lo sguardo di Erwin e un suo movimento quando ebbe finito, lo guardava come ad aspettare che procedesse assieme a lui; scorse tra le mani qualcosa che prima non c’era, una chiave magnetica sembrava.  
Alla fine del locale c’era una porta, la superarono senza che nessuno dicesse nulla. Entrarono in un piccolo ingresso, sembrava, con dei divanetti da ambo i lati, e, alla fine, un ascensore d’acciaio.  
Ci salì lasciando che fosse lui a guidarlo.  
Erwin avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non sentiva l'adrenalina nuovamente in circolo; avrebbe potuto scegliere un posto diverso, ma quel locale era quello dove si recava più spesso, anche prima di sposarsi, anche quando si sentiva depresso, anche quando tutto andava male.  
Era un posto catartico, era un posto in cui si sentiva al sicuro e si sentiva tranquillo: non avrebbe potuto scegliere un posto migliore, per incontrare Rivaille di nuovo, per condividere di nuovo qualcosa con lui.  
Schiacciò il terzo piano, l'ultimo del locale e quello dove si trovava la stanza appena prenotata. Avrebbe voluto rompere il silenzio, ma non sapeva cosa dire, ancora vinto dalla consapevolezza che il loro mondo fosse differente e che, soprattutto, anche le loro vite lo fossero. Tuttavia, quando infine l'ascensore emise un suono per avvisarli che erano giunti, dischiuse le labbra.  
«Questa è la prima volta che salgo ai piani superiori.» Mormorò, uscendo dall'ascensore, guardandosi intorno incuriosito. L'ambiente era diverso, ma non volgare né troppo spoglio. Era stretto il corridoio e le pareti un po' scolorite, ma le porte delle stanze erano belle lucide e le targhette brillanti. Osservò qualche istante le porte per capire in che direzione andare, controllando nuovamente il numero della stanza: 39. «Credo... Destra.» Aggiunse, prima di prendere quella direzione. Non sapeva se era fatto a quadrato il piano o a semplice corridoio, lo avrebbe scoperto solo camminando.  
Rivaille lo guardò un istante, il profilo severo che veniva smorzato dagli occhi chiari, mentre procedeva davanti a lui.  
Si chiese se fosse davvero così, o se avesse detto una cazzata riguardo quel posto – probabilmente c'era già andato, ma non era mai salito fino al terzo piano, limitandosi a stanze del primo piano più velocemente raggiungibili.  
In silenzio, lo vide fermarsi di fronte alla porta che gli era stata data.  
Era una uguale a tutte le altre: una di quelle moderne, di ferro e acciaio a richiamare l’ambiente del locale sottostante. Le pareti, si vedeva, appartenevano a una struttura precedente che era stata da poco rimodernata; di solito un'unione simile avrebbe fatto a cazzotti, invece le porte sembravano uniformarsi al resto della struttura.  
Un click e la porta venne aperta.  
La stanza rispecchiava lo stile semplice e ricercato dal bar di prima. Era tutto più moderno, sembrava essere un locale totalmente diverso dal primo impatto che si poteva avere guardandola dall’esterno, in quella stradina secondaria, piccola, con i cavi elettrici che si susseguivano da una grondaia all’altra di strutture scrostate e usurate dal tempo.  
«Non credevo potesse esserci un posto simile in questo quartiere...» Mormorò sincero il moro, avanzando per la stanza mentre Erwin accendeva la luce, smorzandone poi l’intensità fino a lasciarla soffusa con il sensore accanto alla presa.  
Il piccolo ingresso si apriva su una camera abbastanza grande, le pareti di un bianco accecante, semplice, ma con mobili scuri e minimal: un letto matrimoniale sulla destra, due comodini di acciaio da ambo i lati dove due lampade vi piovevano a goccia dal muro poco più sopra.  
Di fronte a esso una scrivania scura, un televisore piatto e, sotto, un frigobar. Il tutto sarebbe parso piuttosto freddo se non fosse stato per le luci calde e accoglienti delle lampade.  
Si portò verso la finestra, scostando la tenda, trovandosi davanti il muro del palazzo di fronte con i cavi di rame e i tubi di scolo che piovevano verso il basso.  
Si chiese quanto potesse essergli costato, un posto simile... «Sarebbe andato bene anche qualcosa di meno impegnativo.» Continuò con voce pacata, il giovane, voltandosi mentre si sfilava la giacca lentamente.  
Erwin lo osservò togliersi la giacca e scosse le spalle, indifferente a quella constatazione.  
«Preferisco posti che conosco.» Ammise; non conosceva le camere, ma stando spesso al bar, aveva ormai preso una certa confidenza con il luogo e si fidava anche nella discrezione dei dipendenti.  
«Quando studiavo ci venivo spesso.» Aggiunse poi, mentre si metteva a proprio agio, togliendosi la giacca e slacciandosi due bottoni della camicia, riavvicinandosi al più giovane.  
«Vuoi che ci facciamo portare qualcosa in camera?» Domandò poi, mentre allungava distrattamente una mano a sfiorarne il fianco con la punta delle dita, cercando il suo sguardo.  
Rivaille si tese appena, con lo sguardo basso, lontano da quello dell’altro, nell’atto di poggiare la giacca su di un divanetto lì accanto.  
Aveva cambiato voce, Erwin, modulandola per essere più calda e bassa di quella che aveva usato fino a poco prima.  
Scosse il capo, negando di nuovo. Aveva lo stomaco serrato, i muscoli dell’addome si contraevano in piccoli spasmi di tensione che si era dimenticato di provare fino a pochi istanti prima; erano lì per fare sesso, non per un giro di piacere e di vacanze turistiche.  
Si avvicinò appena di più, andandogli incontro. Percepì il calore provenire dal corpo dell’uomo da quella distanza infima di nemmeno un passo l’uno dall’altro; aveva lo stesso profumo della volta precedente e il sentirlo gli provocò un brivido che si riverberò lungo la spina dorsale.  
Allungò le mani, alzandole e portando le dita a sfiorare il bordo di tessuto chiaro della fila di bottoni ancora chiusi nell’asola. I gesti lenti e capaci con cui iniziò a sbottonargli il resto della camicia tradivano l’agitazione che gli creava un groppo in gola e gli serrava i muscoli.  
Erwin sorrise appena; lui, dal canto proprio, gli sfiorò ancora il fianco, prima di andare a sollevare la maglietta e passare le mani direttamente sulla pelle del ventre piatto.  
Abbassò poi il viso, in modo tale da poterne baciare il collo e la guancia, socchiudendo pigramente gli occhi, mentre con le mani risaliva il ventre e arrivava al petto, scendendo e risalendo, per poi prendere ad arrotolare la maglietta e sollevarla in modo tale che l'altro potesse togliersela.  
Fremette appena, il minore, assecondando l’uomo e lasciando un istante le mani sulla di lui camicia, prima di ritornarvi a finire ciò che aveva iniziato quando la maglietta venne abbandonata a terra.  
L’aria appena più fresca della camera gli punse la pelle d’avorio del busto e dell’addome.  
Gli occhi grigi rimanevano fissi in basso, anche quando lo spogliò dell’indumento, portando le mani sotto il tessuto bianco delle spalle, costringendolo a spogliarsi.  
Sfiorò quasi con ammirato stupore, ancora una volta, il petto ampio che gli si apriva davanti agli occhi.  
Ricordava il suo corpo; molto spesso, durante la lezione, la mente lo riportava ad avere stralci di carne tesa, di addome contratto che si rilassava in seguito a una spinta salvo poi tendersi nuovamente. Era stato solo per un momento, ma aveva sentito perfettamente lo stomaco contrarsi e una scossa giungergli al basso ventre.  
Premette i palmi su quel petto, godendo di ciò che sentiva, del calore che questo emanava, dell’odore che, lo sentiva, lo avrebbe inghiottito fino a fargli mancare il respiro.  
Scese più giù, con la mano bianca, sfiorando le piccole fossette tra un muscolo e l’altro degli addominali appena pronunciati – da giovane doveva essere stato più tonico di così.  
Poi si fermò, trattenendo il respiro e sentendo il riverbero del desiderio racchiudersi sul basso ventre, infiammargli i lombi al solo sbirciare al di là della linea dei pantaloni, dove una rada fila di ciuffi chiari discendeva.  
Erwin lo osservò, mentre erano entrambi a petto nudo: gli piaceva, il modo in cui si stavano nuovamente toccando, il modo calmo, ma non per quel motivo _statico_ , mentre i loro corpi fremevano di eccitazione crescente man mano che scoprivano di più, l'uno del corpo dell'altro, nonostante avessero già avuto modo di toccarsi ed esplorarsi la volta precedente.  
Si lasciò sfiorare dalle mani curiose di Rivaille, mentre con gli occhi osservava il suo corpo niveo e con le mani lo toccava lentamente, studiando la forma delle spalle strette e della clavicola, del collo, scivolando giù lungo la pancia piatta ancora una volta, fino al ventre.  
Alzò gli occhi, il minore, di quel colore del metallo forgiato sulle acque cristalline delle montagne, di cui aveva ripreso le sfaccettature argentee. Schiuse le labbra quel poco che bastava per desiderarlo, e fargli desiderare di prenderlo.  
Erwin pensò che lo sarebbe volentieri scopato lì, in piedi e senza alcun appiglio se non i loro corpi, ma non era così irrequieto da considerarla un'opzione valida in quel contesto, o almeno fu quello il primo pensiero, mentre poi si diceva, allo stesso modo, che non c'era nessun motivo per non stuzzicare una propria fantasia, dato che entrambi erano lì per quel motivo.  
Si avvicinò con il viso al suo collo, mordicchiandolo piano, baciandolo, mentre con le mani andava a strizzarne i glutei: erano sodi come li ricordava, piccoli e tondi, perfetti. Lo spinse a sé, mentre allo stesso tempo lo induceva poi ad arretrare verso la parete, fino a inchiodarcelo contro, senza tuttavia costringerlo in un primo istante. Avrebbe potuto chiederglielo, se gli andava di farlo in quel modo, ma preferì studiare le reazioni del suo corpo adolescente e in piena eccitazione, mentre gli slacciava i pantaloni e andava a baciarlo sulla bocca, succhiandogli le labbra e la lingua.  
Le ciglia scure di Rivaille ebbero un fremito, sulle palpebre calate sugli occhi, quando il muro sfiorò senza premere la schiena.  
Mosse le labbra, con una ruga d’espressione appena pronunciata tra le sopracciglia sottili, lambendo la bocca dell’uomo più alto quasi come aspettasse quel momento da quando lo aveva incontrato in strada.  
Sapeva di menta, probabilmente per qualche caramella mangiata, con un vago sentore di tabacco.  
Si azzardò, reclinando di poco il capo, ad alzare le mani sfiorandogli la base del collo, circondandolo appena solo per aggrapparvisi, andandogli incontro con la bocca.  
Aveva le spalle tese, i muscoli del torace guizzavano di tanto in tanto. Non sapeva se volesse farlo in quel modo, in piedi.  
«Volete... Qui?» Mormorò mentre riprendeva il respiro, scostandosi appena benché vi rimanesse alla distanza di un respiro.  
Erwin sorrise leggermente, osservando il più giovane mentre prendeva fiato.  
«Non vuoi?» Sussurrò piano, schioccandogli un bacio sulla bocca, mentre con le dita scivolava giù, oltre l'intimo solo per toccarlo, sentendo nuovamente l'eccitazione e l'adrenalina della prima volta.  
Trattenne un singulto, questo, tendendosi come una corda di violino; il capo che si reclinava appena contro il muro, le labbra premute con forza, quasi, per non gemere.  
Gli leccò delicatamente il collo, Erwin, succhiandogli la pelle a occhi socchiusi. «Se non vuoi ci spostiamo.»  
La mano calda si strusciava lenta, la sentiva premere là dove il calore era più forte, là dove i jeans si andavano facendo più stretti, mentre l’aria faceva fatica a riempirgli i polmoni.  
Lo desiderava. Lo desiderava da giorni, a scuola, la notte a casa; gli aveva fatto male la prima volta, ma già la seconda l’orgasmo gli aveva fatto fremere le membra tanto da bramarne ancora.  
Era il suo corpo, a volerlo.  
Quando ritornava in sé, si diceva che non avrebbe fatto la fine che fanno le puttane svendendosi solo per una scopata o due a notte, solo per la libidine e per il godimento.  
Eppure eccolo lì, a trattenere gemiti per i tocchi di un uomo più grande di lui, probabilmente sposato, con una famiglia e che si eccitava a farlo con i ragazzini più piccoli.  
 _Era solo sesso_.  
Se lo ripeteva sempre, con la voce di Farlan, come un mantra che si ribadiva quando percepiva il senso sbagliato della cosa. Era solo sesso, nessuno avrebbe saputo con chi lo faceva.  
Invece di farsi una bambola di plastica o infilarsi cose, lo faceva con qualcuno che lo voleva tanto quanto lo voleva lui, in quella muta accettazione.  
Senza soldi, senza coinvolgimenti o cose compromettenti.  
Gli mostrò la schiena, voltandosi. Le mani puntate contro il muro a breve di stanza dalla finestra alla sua destra; si chinò appena, i ciuffi scuri sfioravano appena il profilo niveo del collo scoperto, la curva pallida della spina dorsale scendeva come un onda morbida fino ai glutei, appena scoperti per il tessuto dei jeans e dell’intimo che aveva ceduto appena.  
Sentiva il cuore pompare sangue tanto quanto l’aveva udito la prima volta, nervoso e agitato.  
«Rilassati, non voglio farti male.» Sussurrò leggero contro il suo orecchio, notando la rigidità del corpo del ragazzino, mentre premeva i loro corpi assieme, petto contro schiena, senza tuttavia fare eccessiva pressione o schiacciando l'altro contro il muro, prima di riaffondare il viso contro il suo collo leggermente arrossato.  
Le mani lo scoprirono, abbassarono gli indumenti mettendo in mostra le rotondità dei glutei, sodi come li ricordava, morbidi ed elastici. Le dita vi affondarono traendo piacere solo per quel gesto che nulla aveva di erotico o perverso.  
Sospirò basso, quando vi strusciò contro, l’inguine teso che veniva scoperto dalla costrizione dei pantaloni.  
Gli baciò le spalle che Rivaille, anche se contro la propria volontà, continuava a tener tese; inspirò il suo odore sulla pelle, affondando in lui e annegando, ancora una volta, in quella nube di piacere condiviso.  
  
  
L’acqua cadeva sul corpo in piccoli rigagnoli, scrosciando in ogni conca e avvallamento delle sue membra per poi gettarsi sul piano doccia bianco.  
Chiuse gli occhi, prima di spegnere il getto e uscire; una piccola nube densa d’umidità si era creata nel piccolo bagno di quella camera – non sapeva se definirlo hotel o se fossero solo camere a pagamento.  
Si mise addosso un accappatoio immacolato il doppio di lui, tamponandosi il viso prima che un sospiro gli lambisse le labbra, catturato dal tessuto di spugna della manica contro la bocca.  
L’avevano fatto altre due volte.  
Come la prima volta, non si erano trattenuti a un singolo amplesso, ma avevano avuto voglia di averne ancora. Le anche gli facevano male, nel chinarsi a svestirsi aveva avuto una fitta lancinante che per poco non gli aveva fatto scappare un gemito di dolore, trattenuto da un morso sul labbro.  
Faceva male, nonostante non fosse la prima, ma sta volta era stato più il piacere a riempirlo, non solo il dolore delle sue spinte e del suo membro tra i glutei.  
Aveva goduto di più... Forse.  
Uscì fuori, la nebbia si addensò fino a svanire all’ingresso.  
Lo trovò seduto contro la spalliera del letto, le gambe allungate, una sopra l’altra. Lo sguardo azzurro aveva i riflessi dei colori della televisione accesa, ma che si spostarono in fretta verso di lui, una volta che si avvicinò al letto.  
«Ho fatto, può andare.» Disse, mentre si metteva a sedere sul ciglio e si asciugava i capelli scuri e umidi con le maniche di quell’accappatoio troppo lunghe.  
Erwin voltò il viso verso la voce, abbozzando un'espressione gentile e un sorriso benevolo. «D'accordo...» Avrebbe voluto dirgli di smetterla con il _lei_ , ma allo stesso tempo quel distacco verbale rimaneva, di fatto, un _distacco_ che permetteva a entrambi di non avvicinarsi, sebbene per lui cominciasse a risultare un po' scomodo, vista la sua natura.  
Si alzò, stiracchiandosi leggermente le braccia e il collo, per poi avvicinarsi al più giovane. «Che ne dici se ci diamo del tu?» Gli passò distrattamente, con affetto, una mano tra i capelli umidi.  
In realtà non nutriva troppe speranze – e una parte di lui, trovava anche intrigante il fatto di essere appellato in quel modo, ne dava un sapore ancora più _sbagliato_.  
Rivaille alzò lo sguardo quando l’uomo si era già avviato verso il bagno, la domanda che ancora aleggiava nell’aria nella leggerezza con cui era stata detta.  
Si strinse nella spugna bianca, abbassando lo sguardo con il cicaleccio basso proveniente dalla tv.  
Non se n’era neppure accorto, di dargli del lei.  
Era stata una cosa naturale da fare, visto che era più grande di lui e neppure si conoscevano; un qualcosa che, a detta sua, doveva rimanere tale per evitare coinvolgimenti di sorta.  
Erwin concluse che dovesse pensarci un po', dato che non gli era giunta subito risposta ed era propenso a rispettare quella sua scelta. D'altra parte, durante la doccia non poté fare a meno di rilassarsi e sentirsi meglio, ancora quel senso di euforia misto a soddisfazione che aveva provato giorni prima dopo che lo aveva fatto la prima volta con il più giovane.  
Si passò le mani tra i capelli insaponati, risciacquandoli e sospirando contento.  
Non ci mise molto, Erwin, a farsi la doccia e a uscire con il gemello del proprio accappatoio addosso e un asciugamano tra i capelli biondi. Rivaille si era rivestito, intanto, con solo la maglietta scura e i boxer corti ugualmente neri.  
Aveva i capelli ancora umidi che a volte si tamponava.  
Titubò giusto un po’ prima di alzare il viso e ritornare sull’argomento.  
«Riguardo al fatto del lei,» Iniziò con voce calma senza nulla mostrare che non fosse pacata tranquillità. «le da fastidio? Mi sembrava giusto farlo, visto che sono più giovane.» Spiegò spicciolo, guardandolo al di là degli occhi metallici, scrutandone l’espressione.  
«Nessun fastidio. Molta gente mi dà del lei durante il giorno e non solo gente più giovane... Almeno quando siamo solo noi due non ti metterebbe più a tuo agio?» Domandò; i suoi figli preferivano dare del tu a chiunque, anche se erano stati sempre beneducati e non dimenticavano le buone maniere, ma magari Rivaille non era così.  
I ciuffi umidi e neri gli sfiorarono le tempie, andandogli davanti agli occhi.  
Annuì lento, abbassando un istante lo sguardo.  
«Se per lei-... _Te_ non è un problema...» Mormorò, titubante.  
In risposta, Erwin sorrise.  
«Allora è deciso.» Si sedette sul letto, guardandolo e sporgendosi abbastanza da riavvicinare i loro visi per schioccargli un bacio sulla bocca ancora gonfia nonostante la doccia. «Devo svegliarti presto domani? Questo posto è un po' distante.»  
Rivaille si tese appena quando lo baciò, in un gesto fin troppo semplice seppur intimo, ma non fiatò nonostante si ritrasse appena col capo. Non che gli desse fastidio, ma lo sentì come qualcosa di troppo... Intimo.  
Scosse il capo, dunque, nascondendo quell’inquieta tensione.  
«Non importa, io mi sveglio sempre all’alba.» Disse tranquillo, incrociando le gambe e prendendosi le caviglie con entrambe le mani.  
Indugiò ancora, prima di azzardarsi a chiedere – più per curiosità. «Venit- Vieni spesso qui?»  
Perché sì, era curioso di quell’uomo, di ciò che era.  
«Prima sì, ora meno... Il lavoro mi tiene molto occupato. Spesso non riesco neppure a tornare a casa.» Spiegò; era contento che il più giovane dimostrasse almeno un minimo di interesse verso di lui, voleva dire che stavano instaurando un qualche tipo di rapporto, sebbene tra loro continuasse a esserci la distanza che era calcolata, in quel genere di situazione, almeno all'inizio.  
Si chiese se era abitudine di Rivaille andare a letto con gente semi-sconosciuta, ma d'altra parte non avrebbe potuto dire nulla, poiché era giovane e, almeno all'apparenza, una ventina d'anni glieli dava: era responsabile della propria tenuta di vita. «Invece tu, conosci questa zona?»  
«Si, la conosco.» Rispose calmo, rilassando i muscoli delle spalle appoggiandosi meglio contro il cuscino dietro la schiena. «Ma non pensavo ci fosse qualcosa di simile... Il quartiere è quello che è, dopotutto.»  
Ci era cresciuto, lui, in quartieri e zone residenziali fatiscenti. Da bambino vedeva gente fumare canne o spacciare droga quasi ogni sera, a un angolo poco vicino a casa sua; nessuno, però, l’aveva mai convinto a fare nulla che andasse contro alla propria volontà.  
Conosceva le persone che vivevano in quei luoghi, le situazioni di povertà in cui vertevano, ma che comunque andavano avanti; per lui era stato la stessa cosa. Non poteva dire che quella zona fosse uguale - il massimo che c’era, erano i motel dove tutto si faceva nella massima discrezione - ma non sembrava posto in cui uno come Erwin potesse frequentare.  
Erwin annuì col capo, prima di sistemarsi a propria volta di fianco al più giovane, col cuscino dietro la schiena e rilassando i muscoli, resi meno tesi dalla doccia conclusa precedentemente.  
«Vero, all’epoca quando lo scoprii anche io ero rimasto colpito; andavo ancora a scuola e all'epoca la zona non era vista così male. Certo, era sempre frequentato da persone che non potevano permettersi locali in zone più quotate...» Mormorò guardando distrattamente la televisione.  
«Ho smesso di venirci una decina di anni fa, saltuariamente ci passo, ma non come prima. Questo posto è comunque rimasto uguale, anche se forse il piano superiore non c'era ancora fino a cinque o sei anni fa. Ma potrei sbagliarmi.» Ci fosse stato quando ci andava con Nora, probabilmente avrebbero usufruito del servizio, quando ancora erano in un rapporto che permetteva loro di soddisfare i reciproci desideri.  
Rivaille lo ascoltò pensando che doveva averlo già sperimentato, quel posto; probabilmente con qualcuna dopo l’orario di lavoro o qualche altro ragazzo che aveva portato a bere qualcosa.  
Quel pensiero gli fece attorcigliare lo stomaco, un vago senso di disagio ad arpionargli l’addome.  
Una parte di lui pensò fosse normale andare in qualche locale a passare il tempo e a sfogare i propri desideri con qualche partner occasionale, per un uomo non sposato - non aveva l’anello al dito, aveva adocchiato già dalla prima volta.  
Abbassò lo guardo, mettendosi a giocare distratto con un lembo finale del cordone dell’accappatoio che Erwin aveva ancora indosso.  
«È un posto niente male. Da pezzi grossi.» Mormorò senza apparente motivo, le sopracciglia scure inarcate verso l’alto con blando stupore. «Deve costare un occhio pernottare anche solo una sera.»  
Erwin lasciò uscire una leggera risata, ma non sembrava troppo divertito.  
«Uno degli aspetti positivi di fare un lavoro con turni di dodici ore e reperibilità nelle restanti è che hai soldi da buttare.» Osservò, ma non sembrava poi così contento della cosa.  
Perché avrebbe dovuto? Il fatto che guadagnasse parecchio gli aveva permesso di tenere con sé le persone che amava? Non gli aveva dato per nulla la sicurezza che aveva sempre desiderato, né qualcosa di duraturo per cui valesse la pena continuare. Ma amava troppo se stesso per lasciarsi andare, amava troppo quel lavoro.  
Lo osservò giocherellare con la cintura dell'accappatoio e gli sorrise più sinceramente della risata fatta precedentemente. «Ma era il mio sogno fare il medico, quindi non posso lamentarmene.»  
Rivaille si voltò ad osservarlo, inarcando, sta volta, le sopracciglia scure in un moto sincero di stupore che l’espressione di solito pacata non riuscì a nascondere.  
«Sei un medico?» Chiese, nonostante gli fosse uscita più come una constatazione che come una domanda.  
Aveva smesso di giocherellare, concentrato a guardarlo.  
In parte poteva immaginarselo con il camice bianco, uno di quei cosi che misuravano i battiti del cuore attorno al collo e, forse, un paio di occhiali sul naso - portava gli occhiali da vista? Non sembrava il tipo, inoltre le lenti avrebbero smorzato l’azzurro terso degli occhi. «Avrei detto più un avvocato. O un notabile.» Ammise, piegando un angolo delle labbra in un'ombra di sorriso sardonico.  
«Davvero? Mi hanno sempre detto che ho la faccia da medico.» Fece notare a propria volta; non avrebbe saputo però dire il perché: magari era per l'espressione rassicurante? O forse per quel suo modo di fare molto tranquillo?  
Al contrario non ci si vedeva in un lavoro diverso: trovava il lavoro degli avvocati veramente _troppo_ singolare, così come quello dei notabili che, a suo modo, erano un'altra categoria di quel tipo. Il pensiero per un attimo passò all'appuntamento che aveva tra qualche giorno con il proprio divorzista, ma fu un pensiero fugace, che scacciò subito dalla propria mente.  
«Mi piaceva l'idea di poter fare qualcosa di concreto per gli altri.»  
«Ti da anche qualcosa di concreto dentro le tasche.» Aggiunse il moro con blanda tranquillità, ritornando a piluccare la cintura di spugna.  
Guardava senza attenzione il materasso, le palpebre calate su parte dell’iridi «È cinico, ma non credo al dare senza ricevere; le persone non sono così altruiste da pensare prima agli altri, sul lavoro principalmente.» Lo disse senza una modulazione di sorta nella voce, con pacata ovvietà e consapevolezza nelle parole che pronunciava.  
Erwin non disse nulla per contestare, perché sapeva che aveva ragione: non si viveva di buone azioni e lui era il primo a esserne consapevole. Lo stupì che un ragazzo così giovane avesse già una visione tale del mondo. «Su questo non c'è ombra di dubbio.»  
Non si preoccupava Rivaille se l’uomo lo avesse insultato o se la fosse presa sul personale – dopotutto, non gli importava dell’opinione di nessuno. Chiuse gli occhi, mettendosi meglio contro i cuscini. «Se potessi, farei un lavoro simile; qualcosa che mi permettesse di vivere bene.»  
«Perché non dovresti farlo?» Domandò poi alle parole del più giovane, osservandolo mentre quello non lo guardava.  
«Perché non posso permettermi certi studi, né sprecherei i soldi per farlo.» Spiegò.  
Erwin la trovò una risposta esaustiva e coerente.  
«Sarebbe un investimento sul tuo futuro però.» Osservò, sbirciando il suo sguardo lontano, ma non vi era supponenza o aria di paternale nell'aria, solo sincerità, mentre lo guardava ancora. «Inoltre hai già un lavoro, potresti sfruttare una parte dei guadagni per realizzare una tua aspirazione. Oppure no.» Pensò al fatto che lui fosse sempre stato un tipo previdente in quel genere di cose: aveva un conto in banca di tutto rispetto, ma anche dei risparmi che aveva sempre tenuto per eventuali momenti di crisi; sapeva bene che _dopo_ non avrebbe avuto più così tanto per sé, vista la reale e quasi scontata possibilità di ciò che avrebbe comportato il divorzio e l'affidamento dei figli.  
Rivaille non fu dello stesso avviso: una smorfia gli arricciò le labbra solo per un istante, mentre la fronte si increspava in un espressione di contrarietà.  
«Quello non è un lavoro. Lo faccio perché non ho alternative; non voglio aiutare in un distributore di benzina per tutta la vita.» Replicò increspando la voce di una nota affettata. «Credi che se potessi non farei un'università che mi permettesse molti più sbocchi? Ovvio che sì...» Ammise in un sussurro vago e un sospiro stanco. Aveva i capelli umidi che gli cadevano a ciocche contro la fronte senza infastidirlo, senza neppure vederle; aveva uno sguardo distante, fissato contro il muro di fronte al letto. «Sono pratico, non vivo di illusioni come fanno molti; non mi è concesso troppo, e quel poco che ho, non posso usarlo per un futuro incerto.»  
Probabilmente avrebbe studiato in un ramo del commercio, oppure economia aziendale; qualcosa che gli permettesse di aprire una propria attività, un proprio negozio.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto.  
Scacciò quel pensiero, sospirando lieve e scuotendo le spalle in una pacata alzata. «Inoltre la scuola mi limita troppo, non mi permette di fare molto.»  
«Capisco... Ma io non penso che dovresti rinunciare subito. Certo, non tutti abbiamo le stesse possibilità, ma chi lo ha detto che in futuro tu non possa realizzare quello che desideri?» Valutò; non voleva passare per una persona troppo semplice o comunque con un animo molto sognatore – anche se di fatto lo era, e anche tanto... Lo era sempre stato del resto – ma non gli andava di vedere quel ragazzino partire dalla prospettiva di non poter avere niente, negandosi quindi anche la sola possibilità di qualcosa. «Essere pratici non vuol dire rinunciare a qualcosa di impegnativo. Ci sono un sacco di persone che decidono di riprendere gli studi più avanti, una volta prese le redini della propria vita, per realizzare qualcosa che, senza un'occupazione fissa e sicura, non avrebbero potuto sperare di poter ottenere.»  
Era una cosa che aveva da sempre molto a cuore, l'istruzione, un po' perché lui stesso aveva amato – e ancora amava – migliorarsi, un po' perché pensava a quanto ai suoi figli non piacesse studiare, anche se ripeteva loro quanto fosse importante e quanto avrebbero, probabilmente, rimpianto certi periodi.  
Rivaille alzò brevemente lo sguardo verso l’uomo disteso al suo fianco. Aveva l’aspetto placido di chi era riuscito a diventare qualcuno nella vita e non aveva altri rimpianti da quel punto di vista; non era supponenza, la sua, ma semplice considerazione che probabilmente lui aveva avuto in altri tempi meno recenti o che gli erano stati fatti – non lo sapeva.  
Non lo stava giudicando, non in maniera esplicita per lo meno.  
Scoprì che era una cosa che non gli dispiaceva, il confidarsi con qualcuno di più grande che, nelle problematiche, ci era già passato. Anche se non sapeva se lo faceva per semplice carità o reale interesse nei suoi confronti.  
«Non dico di rinunciare...» Rispose in un borbottio basso, ritornando a guardarsi le mani che ancora tenevano la cintura. La tirarono appena di lato, senza attenzione allo star per sciogliere il nodo del suo accappatoio. «Ma non sono uno che programma le cose. Quanto dico che sono pratico, è anche questo che intendo: penso a quello che devo fare oggi o tra una settimana. Rimango con i piedi per terra, e non mi faccio castelli in aria di ciò che “desidero” poter fare in futuro; la vita non ascolta i desideri delle persone.» Quell’ultima frase la disse in un sospiro basso, quasi meditabondo, come se fosse una frase che si era giù ripetuto tante volte.  
Un pungolo di curiosità gli animò lo sguardo, rialzando mentre si drizzava a sedere e si voltava verso di lui con le gambe piegate al lato dei fianchi. «A lei è mai successa una cosa così? O sapeva già cosa sarebbe diventato?»  
«Sì, il medico. » Ribadì sorridendo appena. «Sai quando da bambini si dice di voler fare gli astronauti? Beh, io volevo già fare il medico... Avevo le idee piuttosto chiare in merito.» Ironizzò, mentre ricordava distintamente che, spesso, nell'età adolescenziale, aveva continuato a ripeterlo, ma c'era stato un momento – precedente proprio alla fine delle superiori – in cui non ci aveva quasi più creduto e aveva avuto paura di realizzarlo. «Ammetto però di aver avuto una sorta di ripensamento, giusto poco prima di iniziare l'università. Non mi credevo all'altezza, per certi versi: forse perché la mia vita stava già cominciando a prendere una piega diversa da quello che mi ero sempre aspettato.»  
Aveva perso diverse amicizie con la fine delle superiori e, altrettante, se ne erano affacciate, ma era stato un periodo di assestamento e, spesso, aveva creduto di non avere abbastanza motivazione o _cose_ da dare agli altri. Poi era arrivata Nora e, in qualche modo, la sua vita aveva cominciato a girare in modo differente, ma senza più fermarsi.  
«Con questo non dico che tutti devono avere le idee chiare, né che il tuo modo di approcciarti al futuro sia sbagliato. Lo trovo molto più coerente, rispetto al mio... Ma sei così giovane. Non dovresti vedere la vita in questo modo; hai ancora tempo, hai ancora vent'anni.» Ammise, guardandolo a propria volta, notando quella sua curiosità genuina. Allungò la mano, solo per passare nuovamente la mano tra quei capelli scuri, scomposti già di loro e a causa sua.  
Si chiedeva come potesse esistere qualcuno di così giovane e sembrare più maturo dei probabili vent'anni che si portava sulle spalle. Aveva una visione così cruda, del mondo, che si sentiva quasi in pena per lui, per il ragazzo che non poteva essere.  
Rivaille lo lasciò fare, socchiudendo una palpebre giusto un istante mentre reclinava il capo.  
«E mi stai dando di nuovo del lei.» Rivelò Erwin, con un sorriso benevolo ad aleggiargli sulle labbra.  
Ed eccolo lì, il ragazzo troppo cresciuto, mentre si rendeva conto del proprio sbaglio e, deviando lo sguardo in basso, si scusava, con un velo leggero di disagio e un rossore – forse causato dalla luce tiepida delle lampade - sulle guance bianche.  
«Scusa...»  
Era giovane, in alcuni tratti, in alcuni gesti, quando se ne ricordava.  
Questo lo guardò fisso, avvicinandosi per quel brevissimo spazio che li separava, aprendo le gambe e mettendosi seduto sul basso addome.  
Aveva solo i mini boxer scuri a fasciargli quel tratto di coscia bianca e le natiche, e una maglietta scura a maniche corte. La mano teneva ancora il lembo della cinta di spugna e, con un tirare lento di lato, sciolse il nodo che teneva uniti i due lembi dell’accappatoio, aprendolo a livello del petto.  
Era nudo, Erwin, né intimo né altro sotto di sé.  
Gli occhi metallici di nuovo affilati sul suo viso di porcellana privo d’espressione, mentre premeva quelle mani fredde contro la pelle calda dell’uomo, a livello dell’addome appena contratto.  
Le natiche si mossero appena, in un gesto volutamente sensuale seppur nella sua inesperienza, in quel gesto di strusciarvi contro il basso ventre dove, sentiva, esservi il sesso dell’altro.  
«Ho tempo anche per altro, se vuoi.» Mormorò a bassa voce, guardandolo dall’alto della sua posizione.  
Erwin rise leggero, facendo scivolare le mani sui fianchi stretti, guidando – seppure nemmeno tanto – il corpo del giovane su di sé, contro il proprio corpo tiepido che, anche solo a guardarlo, si riscaldava rapidamente. Gli piaceva parecchio, era innegabile, gli piaceva come gli sarebbe potuta piacere una donna, anche se quel ragazzino non era né femminile né tantomeno aveva atteggiamenti di quel genere. Era solo giovane e questo, in qualche modo, lo faceva sentire bene.  
«Anche io ho tempo... Tutto quello che vuoi, per ora.» Rispose con un tono altrettanto basso, mentre con le dita andava a carezzargli le natiche da sopra i boxer stretti, premendo tra di esse, sfregando delicatamente e afferrandole, palpandone la consistenza conosciuta e soda.  
Rivaille si tese appena, trattenendo un respiro caldo tra le labbra; socchiuse gli occhi, chinandosi in basso, verso di lui, con le mani che si alzavano e andavano a tenersi alla base del collo di Erwin.  
Le dita di lui premevano tra le natiche, stuzzicando un'apertura al di là del tessuto dei boxer che aveva violato fino a un’ora prima, ma che già, sentiva, fremeva di nuovo.  
«Comunque, tecnicamente non ho vent’anni.» Mormorò riprendendo un pensiero sfilacciato che aveva in parte quasi dimenticato.  
Le labbra sottili schioccarono un bacio contro il collo dell’uomo, mentre il suo odore lo inglobava e la lingua ne lambiva la pelle.  
Una mano si portò verso il proprio intimo, abbassandolo e, con difficoltà, liberando una gamba.  
«Ah, no?» Ansimò Erwin, con gli occhi che iniziavano a velarsi di desiderio, il membro che si tendeva, strusciando tra i glutei sodi, ora nudi, del giovane. «E quanti ne hai?» Domandò senza ragione, visto che già la stava perdendo, teso, pensando al corpo del giovane sopra di sé e stupendosi che, a quarant’anni, sentisse ancora il desiderio a infiammargli i lombi in quel modo.  
«Diciassette.»  
La risposta gli arrivò in un gemito basso, quasi in contemporanea al calare di Rivaille sul suo sesso.  
Erwin emise un sospiro, salvo poi trattenere il fiato mentre nella sua mente si stagliava, prepotente, quell'informazione.  
Diciassette.  
 _Diciassette cosa?_  
Ansimò, mentre il suo corpo fremeva e si sentiva accaldato, avvolto da quella guaina stretta e bollente che aveva imparato a conoscere, quella sensazione strana e soffocante che lo eccitava maggiormente.  
 _Diciassette anni._  
Cazzo.  
Imprecò mentalmente, ma non era abbastanza lucido per poter reagire in modo diverso se non emettendo un singhiozzo carico di quell'eccitazione che si portava dietro in quel momento. Aveva diciassette anni, non era neppure maggiorenne e lui se lo stava facendo. _Se lo era già fatto in realtà_.  
Affondò il viso contro la spalla sporgente del più giovane, chiudendo un attimo gli occhi per riordinare i pensieri, anche se non era così facile in quella circostanza.  
Probabilmente era una fortuna che Rivaille dimostrasse più anni, altrimenti avrebbe rischiato seriamente di essere arrestato – e a ragione. Che diamine gli era venuto in mente, di ragionare in preda a un'attrazione quasi adolescenziale, in preda a ormoni che non pensava più di avere in modo così persistente? Si sarebbe dato un pugno, ma il danno ormai era fatto e non poteva tornare indietro – soprattutto non in quella circostanza.  
 _E non avevano neppure usato precauzioni_ , pensò glissando il pensiero dell'età, relegandolo in un angolo: ci avrebbe pensato dopo, avrebbe avuto modo _dopo_ di sentirsi una merda e un traviatore di ragazzini. Al momento gli interessava solo soddisfare quel bisogno impellente, spingersi in quel calore soffocante e in quel corpo accogliente.  
Ma non disse nulla, perché al momento la sola cosa che poteva fare era afferrarlo e spingerlo con la schiena sul materasso, solo per raggiungere quell'orgasmo che, dagli ansimi e dai gemiti di Rivaille, dovevano agognare entrambi al più presto.


	5. Capitolo 5

Erwin non aveva chiuso occhio, inutile negarlo. Concluso l'amplesso, ripreso fiato e dopo essersi sdraiato, aveva semplicemente augurato la buona notte al ragazzino e si era messo pancia in su. Era una posizione che non prendeva quasi mai, perché la reputava piuttosto scomoda: preferiva dormire di lato, oppure a pancia sotto; quando stava a pancia in su, spesso era perché doveva pensare. E tanto.  
Certo, aveva sonnecchiato, ma il sonno era talmente leggero e talmente tormentato dai pensieri, che non si era davvero riposato, né aveva avuto un attimo di tregua dalla sua coscienza, che prepotentemente gli ricordava quello che aveva scoperto. Si sentiva orribile, sentiva un peso sul petto, qualcosa di pesante e che gli faceva capire – fin troppo bene – che tutto quello che aveva fatto era stato sbagliato fin dall'inizio. Sentirsi attratto da qualcuno di _così giovane_ , gli aveva dato in qualche modo l'illusione di tornare un ragazzino. Il fatto che fosse un maschio non era più così importante, era di certo qualcosa di superfluo, se confrontato col resto della situazione, col fatto che tra di loro vi fossero più di vent'anni di differenza e che Rivaille fosse, a tutti gli effetti, ancora un ragazzino senza possibilità di esprimere il proprio diritto di voto o di consenso. Si era approfittato di un ragazzo, di un ragazzo che aveva solo due anni più di Allison. Quanto poteva fare schifo? E il problema non era solo quello: _gli era piaciuto_ e gli era piaciuto pure _tanto_.  
Si passò una mano sulla faccia, esasperato mentre fumava l'ennesima sigaretta, nell'ennesima pausa presa sul lavoro: stava diventando pazzo, stava rinnegando tutto ciò che era sempre stato un pilastro nella sua vita.  
Aveva tradito sua moglie, anche se prossimamente sarebbe diventata ex.  
Aveva fatto sesso senza sentirsi coinvolto sentimentalmente, ma solo perché gli ormoni lo avevano guidato nella scelta.  
Aveva scopato con un diciassettenne, poco importava che sembrasse più grande.  
E lo aveva pure fatto senza preservativo quell'ultima volta.  
Dannazione, stava diventando una persona orrenda. Come avrebbe potuto guardarsi allo specchio? _Come?_ Aveva quarant'anni e si comportava come uno di venti, preda del proprio desiderio. Era forse sintomo che stava attraversando la crisi di mezz'età? Ma non aveva ancora cinquant'anni e non si sentiva minimamente vecchio!  
«Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo.»  
«Hai voglia di cazzo?» Lo prese in giro una voce alle sue spalle; Erwin volse il capo, scuotendo la testa e sospirando. Avrebbe voluto parlarne con Mike, ma non poteva: non voleva sentirsi dire quello che già sapeva. «Penso di aver fatto un errore di valutazione...» Sospirò, prima di prendere una boccata di fumo, chiudendo gli occhi e guardando poi verso il basso.  
«Oh, la tua relazione non va così bene?»  
«Direi per niente. Inoltre facciamo solo sesso.» Mike lo guardò, nei suoi occhi verdi poté intravedere bene la risposta a qualcosa che non aveva detto e che l'altro poi disse a voce alta.  
«Sai che non sei fatto per questo genere di cose...»  
«Lo so, ma ultimamente ho paura di essere diventato qualcuno che non conosco. Ho paura di guardarmi allo specchio.»  
«Allora dovresti cercare di ritrovarti.»  
Erwin rise: come poteva sperare di ritrovarsi, se neppure sapeva da dove cominciare a cercarsi?  
«Ci proverò.» Concluse infine, spegnendo la sigaretta col pollice, gettandola prima di rientrare dentro. Lo aspettavano ancora un sacco di ore, prima di poter tornare a rimuginare sulla propria condotta.  
  
Non credeva di poter mai arrivare a dirlo, ma non vedeva altri aggettivi per definire meglio la sua condizione attuale.  
Era stato un coglione.  
Totalmente e letteralmente, in ogni modo lo si poteva guardare, lui rientrava in quella categoria di persone.  
E non gliene poteva frega niente di quello che il professore stava blaterando da ore, sulla storia comunista della Germania o di qualche altra stronzata riguardo la politica interna di un paese di cui non gliene fregava nulla, nell’immediato secondo.  
Erano giorni che se lo ripeteva, che si ribadiva di quanto cretino e incosciente potesse essere stato.  
Strinse le mani tra loro, intrecciate di fronte alla bocca, con lo sguardo circondato da un alone più scuro che gli rendeva gli occhi più cupi e il viso più pallido di quello che già non era, rendendo la vita abbastanza tormentata anche per chi gli stava vicino di banco o lo incontrava per strada; anche in quel momento, sentì uno squittire terrorizzato provenire dal banco alla sua destra.  
Non si prese neppure la briga di guardare il compagno che, scorgendo lo sguardo omicida, era impallidito come un cencio e stava pregando gli dei affinché non ci rimettesse lui, per la luna storia che aveva da giorni.  
Erano passate settimane – due, per l’esattezza.  
L’altro non si era fatto sentire e neppure lui aveva avuto né tempo né voglia di alzare il telefono e dirgli qualcosa.  
_Balle_ , qualche volta avrebbe voluto scrivergli, ma si era costretto a non farlo.  
Non aveva bisogno del suo aiuto, lui non era nessuno.  
Però la cazzata l’avevano fatta entrambi, e anche lui ci andava di mezzo.  
_Dio, quanto era stato coglione!_  
Schioccò i denti, e un altro squittio tremulo accompagnò il suono della campana e dell’inizio del pranzo.  
Il rumore dei banchi e delle sedie spostate non lo scalfirono, portandosi invece contro lo schienale della sedia e le mani dentro le tasche. Farlan gli si avvicinò con fare critico.  
«Devi smetterla, Rivaille.»  
«Di fare che?» Non lo guardò nemmeno, continuando a guardare davanti a sé.  
«Di fare questa faccia. Stai spaventando metà istituto.» Lo ammonì questo. «E non mi vuoi nemmeno dire che cazzo hai.» La voce tradì il disagio di quelle parole, accusandolo velatamente; era il suo migliore amico, l’unico amico che avesse mai avuto, oltre Isabel. Un po’ lo capiva, o almeno tentava di farlo.  
Era geloso, Farlan, non come lo era una ragazza col suo fidanzato, ma come lo era il tuo migliore amico quando qualcun’altro si prende troppe libertà con te. E il fatto che lui non gli rivelasse qualcosa lo stava mandando al manicomio.  
Si guardò attorno. Gran parte della classe era vuota; era rimasto solo un gruppetto di ragazze che stavano cercando i soldi per la mensa.  
Sospirò, Rivaille, abbassando lo sguardo mentre la porta si chiudeva.  
«Senti...» Iniziò, sapendo di avere la sua totale attenzione. «L’hai mai fatto senza preservativo?»  
Ci fu un istante di silenzio, nel quale Farlan sembrò metabolizzare la domanda.  
Sbattè le palpebre.  
«Sesso?»  
«... No, pisciare. Certo che parlo di sesso, Farlan!» Sbottò roteando lo sguardo verso l’alto per poi fissarlo duro e annoiato.  
«E tu ti stai facendo problemi per questo?» Gli domandò questo, sedendosi sulla sedia del banco di fianco, con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
«Certo che me li faccio. L’ho fatto con uno che nemmeno so chi è, secondo te non mi devo preoccupare?» Affilò lo sguardo, quasi ammonendolo per la domanda ovvia che gli aveva fatto e per il suo essere, a volte, così superficiale.  
«Sì, ma quante volte l’avete fatto? Più di una?»  
Rivaille negò. «Una.»  
«Appunto, non è così grave la cosa.» Cercò di calmarlo, nonostante mantenesse un tono di voce basso, guardandolo vagamente serio.  
Rivaille mantenne lo sguardo basso, continuando a riflettere, arrovellandosi la testa dei problemi che avrebbe potuto avere nei casi più drastici; aveva macinato idee ogni dannata notte, e più pensava, più gli veniva l’emicrania.  
«Se mi becco una malattia venerea? Che cazzo di schifo...» Una smorfia di disgusto spezzò l’espressione apatica che gli era consona.  
In verità, tra tutti quei pensieri, rimaneva una costante: il fatto che Erwin fosse un medico, o almeno così gli aveva detto quella notte.  
Pensò che, visto il lavoro che faceva e dato il modo e il tipo di luoghi che frequentava, non doveva essere l’ultimo pezzente che non si lavava... Inoltre l’avevano fatto dopo la doccia, si ribadì mentalmente come un mantra, non doveva vederla così male.  
E poi, di nuovo, i medici non avevano malattie del genere, no? Se curavano gli altri, avrebbero curato prima loro stessi per vedere se era tutto a posto... Immaginava.  
«Senti, ma perché non glielo chiedi?» Si intromise Farlan che, nell’ovvio, riusciva a trarne a volte qualcosa di logico.  
Non rispose, Rivaille; anche a questo ci aveva già pensato, ma temeva di fare la parte del ragazzino con troppi problemi.  
Aveva visto, anche se a fatica, il modo in cui aveva reagito quando gli aveva detto della sua età; nonostante lo stesse scopando, sembrava che gli avessero gettato addosso un catino d'acqua ghiacciata.  
Digrignò i denti, assottigliando lo sguardo.  
Odiava farsi problemi. Lui non era il tipo da farseli, porca puttana!  
«Se vuoi lo faccio io.» Propose ancora l’amico, guardandolo con un sorriso divertito e sfacciatamente ironico a cui Rivaille rispose con un’occhiataccia. «È l’unico modo, sai? Se non vuoi continuare a rischiare di farti esplodere le coronarie.»  
Anche in questo, aveva ragione.  
Tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni.  
  
To: Sir. Erwin.  
Devo parlarti. Ci vediamo al locale dell’ultima volta.  
Venerdì, ore 21.30.  
  
Lo inviò prima che Farlan potesse sbirciare il nome dell’uomo – anche se presumeva l’avesse già visto.  
Si sentì in colpa subito dopo averlo inviato. Gli aveva scritto in maniera abbastanza sfacciata, quasi fosse un ordine e con troppa, esageratamente troppa, confidenza.  
Ne scrisse subito un altro.  
  
To: Sir. Erwin  
Se puoi.  
  
Alla fine gli aveva risposto solo in tarda serata, accettando l’incontro.  
Arrivò prima, questa volta; per la frenesia di sbrigarsi a chiedergli ciò che doveva dirgli, era uscito con un'ora di anticipo, e ora si stringeva nel cappotto scuro all’ombra di quel vicolo.  
Erwin giunse con una precisione totale.  
Lo vide subito, il biondo, stretto nel cappotto; avrebbe voluto chiedergli se avesse freddo, perché sembrava così, ma una parte di sé, quella che per giorni era stata tormentata dai sensi di colpa, gli disse che era il problema minore: quando aveva ricevuto il messaggio, aveva pensato tutta la giornata se accettare o meno. Avrebbe dovuto tagliare, ma non l'aveva fatto e _Dio_ si sentiva così orrendo da non riuscire, davvero, a sentirsi a posto con la coscienza.  
«Ehi.» Lo salutò avvicinandosi, cercando di darsi una sorta di facciata meno stravolta di quanto non fosse; quel ragazzino gli faceva male, eppure non riusciva a lasciarlo andare. «Entriamo? Sta cominciando a fare fresco, ci prendiamo qualcosa di caldo.» Propose poi, osservandolo; aveva una voglia matta di fumare.  
Rivaille si limitò ad annuire con un mormorio basso.  
Il locale era come lo ricordava; stessa luce soffusa e calda, stesso barman, stesso odore di sigari e acqua di colonia.  
C’era meno gente, rispetto alla scorsa volta. Un paio di uomini erano seduti al banco e una coppia, un uomo e una donna, stava parlando al primo tavolo di sinistra.  
In qualche modo si rilassò, forse per l’atmosfera o per il calore che lo avvolgeva come una bolla di protezione quando entrava in quel posto, rispetto all’aria sferzante del mondo di fuori e del loro possibile giudizio.  
Scelsero l’ultimo tavolino con il divano ad angolo tra le due pareti.  
Rivaille vi ci affondò, mentre Erwin si sedette solo dopo essersi tolto il giaccone e averlo riposto di lato.  
«Scusa per il poco preavviso.» Disse il moro, vedendolo sedersi, sfilando un pacchetto di sigarette da una tasca interna della giacca scura.  
Era sempre così dannatamente elegante.  
«Figurati, anzi scusami per non essermi fatto sentire. È un periodo pieno ultimamente.» Ed era vero; aveva dovuto anche vedere diverse volte l'avvocato per il divorzio e, di certo, non aveva brillato per allegria, considerato il tutto.  
«Ehilà, Erwin.» La voce allegra, ma moderatamente bassa dello stesso barista della volta precedente li raggiunse prima di vedere la sua figura comparire accanto al piccolo tavolo, mentre teneva tra le mani un vassoio e un block notes.  
«Ciao, Zoe.» La salutò cordiale, sorridendo mentre questo andava a guardare il ragazzino.  
«Cosa vi porto?»  
«Io un whisky col ghiaccio... Tu cosa vuoi?»  
«Lo avete del caffè?» Domando il moro, sbirciando al di là delle spalle del barman, vedendo quella sfilza di alcolici che il vecchio si sarebbe scolato tutto d’una sera.  
«Mi dispiace, no.» Assunse un'espressione mortificata dietro agli occhiali spessi.  
Più lo guardava più si chiedeva se non fosse un ragazzo, bensì una donna. Piegò le labbra in una smorfia, ma non si scompose.  
«Allora una cola.»  
Questa annuì sorridendo, prima di ritirarsi solo dopo aver fatto un occhiolino a Erwin.  
Rivaille era rimasto seduto a gambe aperte, sotto il tavolo, le mani nelle tasche, osservando il tavolino di marmo scuro striato di grigio, oppure le striature della pelle altrettanto nera di quei divanetti dove era seduto; e ancora l’acconciatura elaborata che quella donna dall’altro capo del muro, dietro alle spalle di Erwin, aveva.  
Il tutto per non iniziare un discorso che lo metteva più a disagio di quanto non volesse.  
Il maggiore percepì distintamente l'atmosfera di attesa, anche a causa di quel silenzio che pareva tutto fuorché naturale; ancora di più ebbe il desiderio spasmodico di fumare, cosa che non tardò a fare, sfilando una sigaretta e accendendola con gesti frettolosi.  
Rivaille lo aveva contattato per qualcosa e lui, malgrado tutto, non poteva che fare congetture di sorta, ma d'altra parte aveva anche timore di iniziare qualsiasi tipo di discorso a causa dei sentimenti contrastanti che si sentiva dentro. Tuttavia, visto che era lui l'uomo adulto, decise di attendere giusto il tempo delle ordinazioni – per evitare eventuali interruzioni che, sapeva, essere piuttosto fastidiose – e poi si schiarì leggermente la gola, prendendo tra le dita il bicchiere che gli era stato portato.  
«Cosa volevi dirmi?» Chiese, facendo una boccata piena, prima che una scia di fumo gli lambisse le labbra, mettendosi comodo contro il divanetto.  
Rivaille lo occhieggiò mentre vedeva quanta sicurezza quell’uomo avesse. Anche in un gesto stupido e insignificante di fumare, sembrava avere il mondo ai suoi piedi.  
Lo trovava irritante; irritante, ed eccitante.  
«È abbastanza imbarazzante per me dirlo.» Principiò dopo un sospiro stizzito, deviando lo sguardo verso il bicchiere ghiacciato di coca cola davanti a sé.  
La voce era bassa, il locale sembrava ordinarglielo di mantenerla tale. Vigeva quella sorta di alone di mistero, accogliente e caldo, che richiedeva un tono di voce altrettanto riservato; e di certo, una cosa così, non l’avrebbe sbandierata ai quattro venti o urlata in mezzo di piazza, di sicuro. «Per caso sei affetto da qualche malattia venale? Infezione di vario genere?» Sputò ritornando a guardarlo pacato, un filo duro per nascondere il disagio che, in verità, gli stava serrando lo stomaco. «Non è che non mi fidi, ma di base non ci conosciamo e... L’ultima volta non hai usato il preservativo, quindi.» Lasciò la frase volutamente in sospeso, dopo aver macinato quelle parole tra i denti costringendosi a cacciarsele fuori.  
Erwin trattenne il fumo per qualche istante di troppo tra le labbra, sospeso da quella domanda che, in realtà, aleggiava anche nella sua mente da giorni, solo rivolta verso il più giovane. Tradì in quel modo la sua sicurezza, perché rilasciò il fumo in un'unica boccata prima di parlare.  
«No, niente del genere. Faccio le analisi regolarmente, quindi avrei saputo nel caso.» Sciorinò, mentre posava la sigaretta nel posacenere, poggiandola in orizzontale solo per poter prendere il bicchiere di whisky. «Di solito non mi succede, scusami, ho agito senza pensare.» Spiegò, in qualche modo giustificando il proprio comportamento di quella sera, quando una parte di sé era andata bellamente a spasso, lasciandolo solo con la propria attrazione e la propria eccitazione. Spettava a lui, essendo il più adulto, far caso a quel genere di cose, o almeno così la pensava.  
«Di solito?» Gli sfuggì dalla bocca, al moro. La fronte si corrugò appena, mentre lo scrutava. «Quindi sei abituato a...»  
Si morse la guancia prima di finire la frase. _Che cazzo stava dicendo?_  
Non erano affari suoi quello che faceva o meno quell’uomo, né con chi si era fatto da qui a ventanni prima. Se non era sposato e non aveva un anello, dubitava fortemente che ci fosse stata sempre e solo la sua mano ad aiutarlo.  
Non seppe perché, però, quel pensiero gli fece contrarre ancora di più lo stomaco.  
Deviò lo sguardo, prendendo il bicchiere e prendendo un lungo sorso; era fredda, e gli gelò tutta la gola quando la buttò giù. «Comunque basta che non hai nulla. Io sicuro che non ne ho.» Asserì, poi, deviando il discorso e ritornando al punto della questione.  
«Ero abituato a usare precauzioni, quindi non mi sono mai posto il problema.» Delucidò al più giovane, sorridendo in modo piuttosto amaro in realtà; per quanto non amasse più la sua quasi ex-moglie, era stato comunque un periodo che non rimpiangeva – sarebbe stato come rinnegare i suoi bambini, del resto. «Direi che ci siamo chiariti allora, scusami di nuovo. Era una mia responsabilità.» Concluse, prendendo nuovamente la sigaretta e aspirando brevemente una boccata.  
Rivaille rispose con una leggera alzata di spalle.  
«Non c’è problema; intanto non sono una donna, non ci sono rischi di sorta.» Ironizzò con una smorfia sulle labbra, guardandolo al di là del bordo i vetro del bicchiere tondo e spesso.  
Sentiva i nervi meno tesi, ora che aveva chiarito la situazione.  
Doveva immaginarlo che un medico era sano come un pesce, sennò che medico era? E ora che ci ripensava, il sesso fatto senza filtri, nudo e crudo, non era stato poi affatto male...  
«Però avrei dovuto pensarci. Non mi piace prendere questo genere di iniziativa senza permesso.» D'altra parte, quando Erwin e Nora avevano deciso di avere dei figli, lo avevano deciso assieme. Il solo fatto che Rivaille fosse un maschio, non cambiava la sua posizione: quel sottile strato rappresentava una barriera, un muro che non era giusto abbattere senza permesso. E il fatto che si potessero trasmettere malattie era solo un pretesto, perché per Erwin rappresentava una sorta di “ultimo ostacolo”, qualcosa che doveva essere tenuto se non ci si fidava completamente.  
«La prossima volta, ci farò attenzione.» Concluse infine, picchiettando la sigaretta nel posacenere; era quasi finita, ma si permise di prenderne un'ultima boccata prima di spegnerla e tornare al suo whisky.  
Rivaille annuì, vago, bevendo ancora, lasciando cadere il discorso.  
Rimase in silenzio, scrutandolo mentre finiva quella sigaretta che aveva iniziato neppure pochi minuti prima.  
Corrugò la fronte, increspando appena la pelle chiara, mentre la domanda gli usciva spontanea.  
«Sei sicuro che sei un medico? Fumi parecchio...»  
Erwin sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, assumendo un'espressione leggermente malinconica, mentre prendeva un sorso dal bicchiere, assaporandolo lentamente prima di rispondere.  
«In realtà non fumo molto, ma questo periodo è stato un po'... Così. Fumo quando penso troppo.» Ammise, implicando che fosse il tipo di persona atta a fumare per lo più per nervosismo e stress, piuttosto che per reale necessità o bisogno di dipendenza. «Senz'ombra di dubbio non fa bene alla salute, ma del resto neppure bere lo fa.»  
«Non era un’accusa.» Spiegò pacato Rivaille, posando il bicchiere, ma continuando a tenerlo tra le mani. Lo guardava fisso, senza filtri. «Mi piace il tuo odore.»  
Voleva essere un riferimento a quello delle sigarette su di lui, ma si rese conto troppo tardi che gli uscì in una maniera fin troppo intima ed equivocabile. Arrossì appena, sentendo la punta delle orecchie andare a fuoco mentre dilatava le iridi, colpevole. «Non intendevo-... Nel senso, rispetto a quelli che fumano un sacco e puzzano come una ciminiera. Tu non lo fai sentire troppo, anche se fumi. Mi piace in quel senso...» Puntualizzò deviando lo sguardo di lato, per un disagio che non riusciva a catalogare.  
Erwin rise, una risata bassa, ma prolungata, chiudendo appena gli occhi e posando il bicchiere solo per portarsi il pugno appena chiuso della mano davanti alla bocca. Avrebbe tossito, se vi fosse stato bisogno di darsi un contegno, ma non lo fece, perché era davvero rilassato, perché in fondo nessuno lo stava giudicando e lui non si sentiva così in pace da tanto, troppo tempo.  
«Oh, lo immaginavo ti piacesse. Anche il tuo è un buon odore... Ma credo di preferire il tuo sapore.» Lo pungolò, malizioso, in un sorriso lieve, carico di sottintesi, atti a farlo sbollire: aveva notato il suo imbarazzo e in parte lo aveva intenerito; era da così tanto che non vedeva qualcuno arrossire...  
Rivaille affilò lo sguardo, scoccandogli un'occhiata di monito con quel fondo di disagio che ancora glielo ammorbidiva appena. Avrebbe potuto passare per broncio, se non fosse stato per i lineamenti affilati e lo sguardo burbero che aveva.  
«È una tua caratteristica, l’essere così sicuro di te?» Scoccò con la piega delle labbra sdegnosa, mentre ritornava a bere. Non lo aveva infastidito, nonostante tutto; aveva un lieve formicolio all’addome, ma non era spiacevole. «Fai così anche con il tuo lavoro, dottore?» Lo provocò, abbassando il bicchiere di vetro contro il tavolo.  
Non sapeva che tipo fosse, al di fuori di quel locale, come si poneva nei confronti dei suoi pazienti, dei suoi colleghi, in campo lavorativo, con gli affetti.  
Si chiese se si comportava diversamente con lui.  
«Sì, sono abbastanza sicuro di me stesso.» Ammise senza problemi, in un sorriso tranquillo, tornando poi a prendere il bicchiere che aveva posato poco prima. «E sono sicuro di me anche sul lavoro.» Aggiunse, bevendo un sorso del proprio alcolico.  
«Però non flirto con i pazienti, se è questo che intendi. Hai visto la magra figura che ho fatto la prima volta che ci siamo parlati no?» Gli rammentò, scuotendo il capo e schernendosi un poco con quell'affermazione. Era sicuro di sé, delle proprie capacità e del proprio aspetto, ma non altrettanto dei propri modi di fare nel campo affettivo.  
«Rischieresti il posto, nel caso; me lo auguro.» Disse, superficialmente e con pacata attenzione.  
Ricordava, sì, ricordava principalmente il modo con cui il suo fisico asciutto e prestante si era appoggiato contro la portiera, lo sguardo che gli sfiorava il bordo dei pantaloncini che nascondevano la curva morbida del proprio fondoschiena, ricordava il sorriso smaliziato, quasi da predatore volendo, che lo aveva portato a parlare dimostrando quanto poco avvezzo fosse a quel genere di approcci.  
Un sorriso gli distese le labbra, un guizzo verso l’angolo destro.  
«Si, l’ho vista. Ammetto che mi avevi innervosito.» Rivelò il moro, osservandolo. «Non è stata una grande mossa; probabilmente se non era per quegli shorts non mi avresti notato.»  
Se non era per le dimensioni di quella macchina, probabilmente neanche lui si sarebbe soffermato sull’uomo che aveva davanti, dalla mascella forte e dallo sguardo morbido, gentile, con cui poteva guardare le persone, e lui.  
Abbassò gli occhi, percependo un fremito sotto pelle, all’altezza del petto.  
Erwin rise, annuendo con un cenno.  
«Ammetto che quei pantaloncini ti hanno dato un'attrattiva in più, anche se mi avevi già colpito la prima volta. Non mi ero mai trovato nella condizione di trovare attraente un maschio.» Anche se il fatto che fosse stato sposato lo aveva sempre fatto esimere dal considerare qualcun altro attraente, a prescindere: era il tipo di uomo che non considerava gli altri _sotto quel punto di vista_ se sentimentalmente impegnato e dato che era sempre stato così fino al giorno prima quasi, era chiaro che non avesse mai avuto neppure quella possibilità.  
«Ma quando sono tornato mi hai decisamente _convinto_.» Aggiunse, finendo poi il proprio drink con un ultimo sorso.  
Un baluginio stupito attraversò le iridi metalliche, bloccandosi dal rigirare il liquido scuro muovendo appena il bicchiere.  
«Vuoi dire... Non avevi mai guardato un ragazzo con quell’intento?» Domandò, sentendo qualcosa in fondo all’addome smuoversi, accompagnato dal pulsare ritmico, appena più rapido, del sangue pompato dal cuore, in un sobbalzo quasi improvviso al pensiero dell’aggettivo che aveva usato – attraente.  
Erwin scosse leggermente il capo, prima di infilare la mano dentro la tasca ed estrarre il pacchetto di sigarette; parve pensarci qualche istante, prima di infilarlo nuovamente al suo posto e tornare a guardare l'altro.  
«Diciamo che sono rimasto un po' turbato all'inizio, ma non mi ero mai neppure posto il problema in realtà.» Spiegò con un'alzata di spalle, mantenendo quell'espressione serena e leggermente sorridente che gli era propria. «Il mio migliore amico sta con un ragazzo, quindi non è che fossi proprio nuovo alla cosa.» Aggiunse, come a giustificare la facile accettazione di quella realtà, perché in effetti se non avesse avuto qualcuno con cui confrontarsi, ci avrebbe sicuramente messo molto di più a realizzare quanto quella situazione fosse poco inusuale. Non si era mai posto neppure domande circa la sua sessualità: Nora era arrivata prima che potesse effettivamente rendersi conto di cosa cercava, ma con il senno di poi, si rendeva conto che non avrebbe fatto differenza alcuna se al posto di Nora ci fosse stato un ragazzo con il medesimo temperamento.  
«Non credo che per me faccia differenza il sesso, ma diciamo che l'ho realizzato grazie a te. Prima non mi ero mai davvero interrogato su questo aspetto.»  
Erwin si rendeva conto che, dicendolo, stava rendendo reale quella presa di consapevolezza che aveva avuto parlando con Mike: Rivaille era stato solo il pretesto, l'oggetto di un desiderio mai realmente pensato precedentemente o valutato, dando semplicemente per scontato che le donne fossero la sua unica prerogativa – Nora più che altro.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se invece lui preferiva semplicemente i maschi, ma gli sembrava comunque indelicato farlo; il mantenere un certo tipo di atteggiamento e di “paletti” nel loro rapporto poteva essere un sintomo di rispetto, ma Erwin sapeva – o era convinto almeno – che nel proprio inconscio ci fosse qualcosa che lo induceva a proteggersi dall'approfondire una conoscenza che, per i suoi canoni, era talmente fuori dal mondo che non sapeva bene come approcciarvisi, stava imparando a trovare un equilibrio, lo faceva sin dal primo giorno.  
Rivaille era rimasto ad ascoltare, percependo una tensione che non si rese conto stargli tendendo i muscoli, l’addome e la mascella solo quando l’altro concluse con un sorriso cordiale.  
Si stupì a sentire un vago calore alla base del collo e sulla punta delle orecchie, ma sperava che la luce soffusa nascondesse quanto vergognosamente imbarazzato fosse al pensiero che tutti quei giri di parole stavano a voler dire che lui era il primo ragazzo – uomo - con cui l’altro era andato; se Farlan l’avesse visto, l’avrebbe deriso fino alla fine dell’anno eguagliandolo a una verginella adolescente.  
Come avrebbe dovuto prenderla? Avrebbe mentito, se avesse detto che la cosa lo lasciava indifferente.  
Si morse la guancia, deviando lo sguardo in un annuire vago, mormorato a labbra chiuse.  
«Capisco.» Mormorò ringraziando che la sua mancanza di espressività facciale, in momenti come quello, gli fosse assai utile, oltre che necessaria per se stesso e per il proprio amor proprio. Non era una cosa per cui reagire in quella maniera; Erwin non era nessuno, non gli doveva importare con chi andava o se non era mai andato con altri uomini prima di lui.  
Lui era stato il suo primo.  
Scacciò quel pensiero con uno sbuffo del naso e una scrollata di spalle mentre si metteva meglio sul divanetto. «Beh, puoi vederla così: il lato positivo di essere per entrambe le sponde è che hai molta più vastità di scelta da ora in poi.» Disse monocorde, prendendo un altro sorso, più lungo, di coca cola.  
Parlare di quegli argomenti in ambito sessuale iniziava a stargli fin troppo stretta, come discussione da intavolare. A quanto pareva tutti attorno a lui amavano parlare di sesso o di orientamenti sessuali o qualsiasi altra cosa inerente con la parola “sesso”, non capiva.  
«Sì, potrei prenderla così.» Convenne a propria volta Erwin, indeciso se ordinare ancora un drink o aspettare che l'altro terminasse il suo bicchiere di cola per chiedergli cosa volesse. Optò per la seconda, prima di tornare a parlare.  
«In ogni caso non avrei comunque grandi possibilità di conoscere gente, sono troppo impegnato per mia stessa scelta.» Aggiunse, sospirando leggermente. Uno dei motivi per cui, del resto, sembrava aver compiuto una scelta sbagliata vent'anni prima, ma non poteva rinnegare proprio _quello_ perché amava il suo lavoro e amava farlo. «Non fare mai un lavoro che ti occupa più di dieci ore al giorno.»  
«Che tipo di lavoro è il tuo?» Lo incalzò, sospinto da una curiosità che gli pungolava il petto. Intavolò la domanda con voce incolore. «Sei uno di quei medici dove la gente va a farsi dare le ricette, oppure sei un medico “ _medico_ ”? Uno di quelli che stanno negli ospedali o nelle cliniche private.»  
«Lavoro in ospedale; mi occupo di chirurgia cardiovascolare.» Spiegò, dando per scontato così che fosse l’ospedale pubblico, dato che del resto nella zona in cui si erano incontrati e dove normalmente girava ci fosse solo un ospedale, ed era appunto pubblico. «Anche se in realtà possono chiamarmi quando hanno bisogno.» Aggiunse, preferendo spiegare così il suo essere reperibile tutto il giorno a tutte le ore, come del resto aveva sempre desiderato.  
«Wow.» Si lasciò scappare, Rivaille, in un mormorio che tradiva lo stupore, guardandolo al di là del bordo del bicchiere, ora vuoto.  
Abbassò il braccio lentamente, mentre metabolizzava la cosa; non che questo potesse in qualche modo influire sulla sua vita o su come scopavano, ovvio, però il venire a conoscenza di una realtà così in alto rispetto alla sua era destabilizzante.  
Quelle mani che l’uomo usava per accarezzargli il corpo e afferrargli i glutei, o sfiorargli il mento per fargli alzare il viso e scoccargli un bacio, o passargliele divertito tra i capelli; quelle mani erano le stesse che usava con minuziosa precisione e disumana meticolosità per salvare delle vite umane sul filo del rasoio.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, grigio come una lama sfiorato dal riverbero caldo della luci che ne adombravano parzialmente l’iride. «Sei ancora più importante di quello che mi ero immaginato. È complicato?»  
Era una domanda stupida, ma gli uscì senza rifletterci. Più sapeva, più voleva sapere. Di lui, di ciò che faceva, della vita che conduceva fuori dai contatti frugali e annebbiati dal desiderio che aveva con sé, dell’uomo che era, prima dell’amante che diventava tra le mura di una stanza anonima.  
«Non sono così importante, oggigiorno è un lavoro come un altro.» Schernì leggero, per nulla imbarazzato della cosa, sebbene riconoscesse che sì, era un lavoro piuttosto impegnativo, ma non per questo più importante di tanti altri. «Del resto io mi limito a salvare vite in un ambiente circoscritto, trovo che la vera sfida sia quella di salvare vite in condizioni al limite, dove non esiste sicurezza. Io non rischio molto a livello personale.» Aggiunse, prima di notare che Rivaille aveva finito il proprio bicchiere. «Ne vuoi un altro?»  
Rivaille era così assorto ad ascoltarlo che dovette farsi ripetere la domanda una seconda volta, sbattendo le palpebre in un istante di smarrimento, prima di negare col capo affermando che fosse a posto così. L’altro proseguì, mentre richiamava l’attenzione della barista con un cenno del capo, prima di voltarsi di nuovo a guardarlo.  
«In ogni caso è impegnativo, senz'ombra di dubbio, ma è un lavoro che amo, quindi penso che per quanto possa essere stancante, mi sento ricompensato per ogni sforzo.» Sorrise, prima che la figura gli si affiancasse e lui ordinasse un secondo whisky.  
Aveva appoggiato i gomiti contro il bordo del tavolinetto, il minore, le mani giunte attorno al bicchiere che il barman si premunì di portar via, ora intrecciate tra loro.  
Il cuore gli batteva lento, regolare, aveva la percezione che sarebbe rimasto in quel locale per ore, anche tutta la notte, con quella musica soffusa, l’odore di sigaretta e quello della colonia di Erwin a sfiorargli il naso, la sua voce bassa e calda, un balsamo per l’anima.  
Non si rese conto di quanto avesse lasciato andare le redini, sempre tese, della propria testa, sciogliendo molti dei freni che di solito aveva serrati.  
«Parlami ancora del tuo lavoro, mi interessa.» Si sentì dire, con lo sguardo ammorbidito dalla luce, l’espressione algida ingentilita da una genuina e mite curiosità.  
Erwin se ne accorse, percepì come lo sguardo e l’atteggiamento del giovane fosse cambiato, in qualche modo, come in quell’espressione di apparente insufficienza e pacato distacco si fosse aperto uno spiraglio a mostrare ciò che non era solito mostrare. Come quando l’aveva visto arrossire per averlo ripreso di stargli dando ancora del lei; lo vide ragazzo, più che uomo troppo cresciuto, e la cosa lo fece sorridere.  
«È piuttosto noioso. Molte cose non riuscirei neppure a spiegarle.» Tentò senza troppa enfasi, mentre la sua ordinazione gli veniva posta davanti. I cubetti di ghiaccio schioccarono tra loro in un tintinnio esile.  
«Tu prova ugualmente, non sono stupido.»  
Se l’era presa, forse un pochino, ma il vedergli quell’indurimento appena percettibile nelle iridi lo fece ridere.  
«E va bene, a patto che tu mi ricambi con la stessa moneta.» Ammorbidì lo sguardo azzurro, Erwin, guardandolo al di sopra del bordo del bicchiere sorseggiando il liquido tra le labbra.  
Rivaille si tese un istante, per poi incassare il capo tra le spalle esili.  
«Io non ho nulla di interessante da raccontare.»  
«Tu prova ugualmente, non sono esigente.» Gli rispose, riutilizzando la sua stessa frase.  
Rivaille lo guardò un istante, sentendo qualcosa che si scioglieva e lo riscaldava.  
Sorrideva, Erwin, come avrebbero fatto tutti quelli che avevano un doppio fine a cui giungere. Aveva le labbra piegate in maniera che lui avrebbe definito sfrontato e irriverente; eppure non c’era nulla di più di quello.  
Aveva la linea morbida degli occhi di chi chiede qualcosa solo per pura curiosità, come l’aveva fatto lui, il sorriso, per quanto lievemente affilato, di qualcuno che non l’avrebbe usato per fare del male, o almeno non in quel momento.  
Non si fidava di lui, ma lentamente, senza rendersene conto, mentre parlavano e si confidavano quel poco che era loro concesso, iniziava ad avvicinarsi. Piccoli passi, gesti, sguardi discreti, che si rivolgevano l’uno con l’altro senza neppure farci attenzione.  
Si stava creando un'intimità che gli faceva paura, a pensarci a mente fredda, ma che in quel contesto, solo loro due, divisi da un piccolo tavolo, assumeva colori caldi e morbidi di un legame che iniziava a prendere forma e dimensione.  
Parlarono, e parlarono, e parlarono ancora fino a mezzanotte inoltrata, senza andare a toccare gli argomenti che reputavano spinosi l’uno per l’altro, senza indagare troppo sulla sfera privata.  
Si sfiorarono palmo contro palmo, labbra contro labbra, paghi solo di sapere ciò che l’altro desiderava dire, e non avendo necessità di approfondire di più di quello che si dicevano.  
Non fecero sesso, quella notte.  
Erwin lo accompagnò a un punto più vicino possibile della zona dove Rivaille risiedeva, e li si lasciarono.  
Non si promisero nulla, neppure quando sarebbe stato il loro prossimo incontro


	6. Capitolo 6

«Papà, papà guarda!» La mano di Noah lo tirava leggermente, nell'indicargli quello che, ai suoi occhi, doveva apparire un enorme sempreverde. Erwin sorrise, prendendolo in braccio e facendogli così toccare il tronco più in alto, quasi ad arrivare alle foglie. Il piccolo rise, contento, mentre lui dal suo punto di vista volse leggermente lo sguardo alle sue spalle.  
Allison se ne stava seduta su una panchina, trafficando con il suo nuovissimo smartphone come un'indemoniata. Sospirò: sua figlia da qualche tempo era fin troppo scostante; forse pativa la distanza che ormai c'era tra lui e sua madre. Del resto era più grande di Noah e riusciva a capire che le cose stavano andando verso un'inevitabile conclusione.  
«Ally, vieni a vedere! C'è uno scoiattolo sul ramo!»  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi azzurri, così simili a quelli del padre, per seguire il braccio del fratello e notare un enorme scoiattolo rosso, che se ne stava sul ramo, sicuro che nessuno sarebbe arrivato fin lassù. «Ah-ah... è solo uno scoiattolo Noah, che c'è di così eclatante?»  
«Ma guardalo! Non scappa!»  
«Perché sa che né tu né papà arrivate a prenderlo.»  
«Uffa che noiosa!» Borbottò il bambino, gonfiando le guance rosa e scuotendo i corti capelli biondi, quasi bianchi nel riverbero del sole sulle ciocche dorate, tornando a guardare l'animaletto, alternandolo al padre. «Papà me lo compri uno scoiattolo?»  
Erwin rise, scuotendo la testa. «E dove lo metteresti?»  
«Lo porterei sempre con me, al guinzaglio!»  
«Noah, non è un cane.» Lo ammonì sua sorella, finalmente alzatasi dalla panchina; aveva sollevato il cellulare e con un semplice click del dito aveva scattato la foto all'animaletto immobile. «Papà andiamo? È quasi ora.»  
Erwin sollevò il sopracciglio, prima di scostare il braccio dalla gambina del più piccolo e osservare l'ora dal proprio rolex. «Ah, hai ragione. Vostra madre me ne dirà di tutti i colori altrimenti.»  
«Papà posso stare ancora un po' qui sopra?» Sollevò leggermente il capo, sentendo la voce del suo bambino e gli sorrise. «D'accordo.»  
Allison li guardò un po' contrita, ma in silenzio, prima di infilare lo smartphone nella tasca e cominciare a muoversi verso dove avevano lasciato la macchina qualche ora prima, quando Erwin era andato a prenderli.  
Il viaggio di ritorno fu piuttosto chiassoso: Noah era un bambino vivace e dato che quella era la prima volta che vedeva il padre da un mese, stava continuando a parlare di tutto quello che avevano fatto a scuola, quello che faceva durante il giorno dalla nonna e tante altre cose che Allison non parve apprezzare particolarmente – ma forse per via del fatto che stesse facendo molto chiasso.  
«E poi Allison ha invitato un compagno di scuola a casa!»  
«NOAH!» La voce irritata della ragazza non tardò a far tacere il piccolo, che tuttavia si stava muovendo sul sedile anteriore, di fianco al genitore, mentre la figlia maggiore si sporgeva per dargli un pizzicotto alla spalla. «Ahia!»  
«Allison, non far male a tuo fratello.»  
«Racconta i fatti miei!»  
«Oh, andiamo. Vostra madre me lo avrebbe detto.»  
«Ma se neppure ci parli, con mamma.» Erwin tacque, tamburellando le dita contro il volante, mentre aspettava che il semaforo tornasse verde. Noah continuò a muoversi sul sedile, giocherellando con la sua macchinina rossa che si trasformava in un robot, mentre Allison tornò a poggiarsi sul sedile posteriore, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Papà... Quando torni a casa?»  
«Beh, sai Noah... Io e la mamma non andiamo più molto d'accordo, così abbiamo deciso che avremo due case diverse. Non ti piace l'idea di avere due case?» Il piccolo si accigliò, mentre il genitore parcheggiava di fronte al garage della villetta dove vivevano i nonni materni dei suoi figli.  
«Sempre che tu riesca a starci, dentro una casa.»  
«Allison!» La frase della figlia, mentre usciva dall'auto, lo ferì molto, perché in parte era proprio così: non era mai riuscito davvero a tornare a casa; se gli fosse davvero importato, forse si sarebbe impegnato di più. Forse, se le cose fossero state diverse, se Allison e Noah fossero sempre stati a casa loro, le cose avrebbero potuto prendere una piega diversa. Ma ormai era troppo tardi.  
«Ciao papà, ci sentiamo domani!» Il bimbo si slacciò la cintura, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia, per poi uscire e correre verso la porta già aperta di casa.  
Nora stava lì, in piedi a guardare nella sua direzione, ma non c'era più niente di quello sguardo castano che gli facesse desiderare di tornare. Non c'era più quello che aveva amato per tanto tempo.  
Ingranò la retromarcia e andò via, pensando che non poteva più continuare a rimandare: doveva trovare un appartamento.  
  
Avrebbe avuto l’appuntamento con l’avvocato una settimana più tardi, il Martedì; aveva anche un intervento quel giorno, di mattina presto, si chiedeva se avrebbe fatto in tempo ad arrivare nello studio legale o se sarebbe stato costretto a rimandare di nuovo.  
Nella loro ultima riunione, Nora aveva dato forfait per un impegno dell’ultimo minuto e la cosa era saltata; dovevano vedersi e decidere per l’affidamento dei bambini, o valutare se c’erano possibilità di accordo e di riappacificazione tra le parti nel diminuire l’ammontare della somma che lei chiedeva come risarcimento per il matrimonio. Una somma che anche lui aveva richiesto, decidendola col proprio avvocato.  
C’era poi l’incontro coi bambini, che avrebbe potuto rivedere solo il giovedì e il venerdì di ogni settimana.  
Era cresciuto Noah, i capelli gli si erano schiariti, avevano assunto quel colore simile ai propri, diversi da quelli che aveva, quasi nocciola chiaro; ancora qualche tempo, una manciata di anni, e sarebbe potuto essere la sua fotocopia da giovane, fatta eccezione per gli occhi dal colore diverso, uguali per intensità e taglio a quelli di Nora.  
Sospirò, poi, nel ripensare alle parole di Allison, la maggiore, la figlia che aveva viziato più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, più di quanto non avesse fatto col minore per il tempo mancante e i giorni liberi tirati al limite possibile. Non la biasimava, poteva immaginare quanto fiele fosse costretta a bere stando attorno alla madre e ai genitori di lei nei propri confronti.  
Si smosse appena, sentendo il materasso che si piegava accanto a sé.  
«A cosa pensi?»  
Alzò lo sguardo, Erwin, incontrando gli occhi grigi, dal taglio allungato di Rivaille, col capo chino a guardarlo, una punta di perplessità ad arcuargli le sopracciglia.  
Erano nella stessa camera, in una notte diversa, una delle tante che condividevano. Erwin era sdraiato, supino, un braccio dietro la nuca e l’altro abbandonato contro la coscia nuda del minore, ora seduto contro il materasso, col viso rivolto verso la testiera del letto.  
Stirò un sorriso, l’uomo, sospirando.  
«A niente, stavo pensando a delle cose.» Snocciolò quella giustificazione.  
Rivaille lo stette a osservare, in silenzio, il corpo bianco, scoperto, con un velo labile di sudore per il sesso appena fatto. La luce sfiorava ogni bordo di quella pelle, raccogliendosi in ogni cavità, strusciando tra le pieghe di carne del fianco piegato, inoltrandosi tra quelle delle coperte, arrotolate disordinatamente contro l’inguine a coprirlo.  
«Hai le occhiaie.» Non era una domanda, le poteva scorgere benissimo anche da quella posizione, quelle linee appena percettibili ma presenti, più scure del suo incarnato, sotto agli occhi azzurri. «Potevamo vederci un’altra sera, se eri stanco.»  
«No, mi andava di vederci.» Ammise, sovrappensiero. In realtà si era accorto che, da quando vedeva Rivaille, aveva cominciato a fumare un po' di meno. Il fatto era semplicemente che si sentiva meglio dopo averlo visto – e non solo per il sesso, o almeno credeva che fosse anche per quello, ma non solo. «Se dovessimo vederci solo quando non sono stanco, non ci vedremmo mai.»  
Si voltò completamente, abbastanza da raggiungerlo e dargli un bacio sulla bocca. Aveva cominciato a farlo spesso, il ricercare un contatto anche _dopo_ ; probabilmente non era una cosa del tutto conscia, ma finché all'altro non disturbava, Erwin probabilmente neppure vi dava peso.  
La loro relazione aveva trovato un equilibrio: si vedevano una o due volte a settimana, a seconda degli impegni e spesso il sesso era fatto solo dopo quattro chiacchiere fatte senza minare la privacy l'uno dell'altro. Si cercavano al cellulare per mettersi d'accordo e avevano trovato una perfetta sintonia, o almeno a Erwin sembrava così. E quello, in fondo, era una delle poche cose che stavano andando bene nella sua vita.  
Non era una relazione nel vero senso della parola, ma era più che semplice sesso occasionale: era qualcosa di fisso, qualcosa di atteso che, in parte, aveva preso a essere un pezzo della propria quotidianità precaria. Sollevò il braccio destro per andare a cercare il rolex sul comodino.  
«Sei stanco?» Gli domandò poi, tornando a voltarsi verso di lui con un leggero sorriso. «Oppure vuoi che lo facciamo un'altra volta? Non è tardissimo.»  
Il cuore inciampò, mentre quella domanda lo raggiungeva, abbassando lo sguardo contro il petto ampio, scoperto dell’uomo sotto di sé; la peluria era così chiara che neppure si notava, eppure, mentre la sfiorava, al tatto si sentiva i polpastrelli pizzicare di quella ruvidezza senza spine, piacevole.  
«Non credevo riuscissi a farlo così tanto spesso.» Ammise senza nessuna cattiveria nella voce, tenendo lo sguardo basso, seppur con il corpo gli fosse vicino, seduto contro il suo fianco, sentendo il calore provenire dal suo corpo. «Sei piuttosto prestante, per uno della tua età.» Il palmo si spostò di lato, carezzando uno dei pettorali.  
Erwin lo guardò in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di ridere leggermente e sporgersi nuovamente verso di lui, verso la sua bocca e schioccargli un bacio più umido contro le labbra. «Non ho novant'anni eh, non offendere chi è più grande di te.» Lo ammonì, ma nel dirlo, sebbene la voce fosse profonda, vi era il principio e la continuazione della leggera risata che aveva fatto precedentemente.  
Gli afferrò le spalle, solo per spingerlo e ribaltarlo con la schiena contro il materasso, spostandosi con il peso delle ginocchia e sovrastandolo, guardandolo negli occhi, il viso a un respiro dal suo. «Vorrà dire che ti farò rimpiangere queste parole.» Mormorò, ma il tono stavolta era più basso, più profondo e roco, mentre andava ad affondare nuovamente il viso contro il suo collo niveo, per sentirne ancora la consistenza tra le labbra e il suo odore, mentre le mani cominciavano nuovamente a percorrere quella strada conosciuta che era il corpo di Rivaille, come se non vi fosse davvero più punto in cui non era arrivato con quelle dita – e in effetti era proprio così.  
Poi una risata. Breve e senza fronzoli, una risata chiara e netta come lo scampanellio di un campanello d’argento, gli raggiunse le orecchie.  
Alzò il viso per vedere il giovane con le labbra dischiuse, piegate in una linea morbida mentre venivano lambite dal suono di una risata calda, che durò per il tempo di un battito di ciglia. Erwin lo osservò rapito per qualche secondo, riempiendosi gli occhi e le orecchie di quell'attimo, così intimo e raro che, in qualche modo, si sentì quasi in imbarazzo.  
«Non era un’offesa, piuttosto un complimento.» Si schermì Rivaille, il capo appena voltato, prima di alzarlo e osservarlo dal basso di quella posizione, le ciocche scomposte ai lati del viso e contro il cuscino.  
La risata, anche se parzialmente scomparsa, ancora gli illuminava lo sguardo argenteo. Le mani pallide si mossero sfiorandogli il collo, accarezzando le ossa che sporgevano appena. «Ti ho definito prestante, la tua persona non è soddisfatta? Preferivi virile? Sei ambo le cose, qualsiasi età tu possa avere. Non mi sono certo lamentato.» Aggiunse, abbassando lo sguardo a sfiorare la curva ampia delle spalle che raggiunse anche con le mani.  
Figurarsi se si lamentava, tutt’altro. Non avrebbe mai immaginato, col senno di poi, di trovare qualcuno come lui, affascinante e per giunta in grado di resistere così tanto durante l’amplesso; era ciò che ogni donna avrebbe desiderato avere, gli sembrava assurdo che nessuna fosse mai riuscita ad accalappiarselo, uno come lui.  
«Allora dovrei ringraziarti e dimostrarmi all'altezza.» Sussurrò piano, le labbra piegate in un sorriso genuino e un po' affilato, malizioso. Affondò nuovamente il viso contro di lui, contro il suo viso, il suo collo, le sue spalle. Quel contatto durò giusto qualche istante, il tempo di percorrerne i contorni, la superficie della pelle liscia e un po' arrossata, prima di guardarlo nuovamente. «La settimana prossima non so se riusciremo a vederci, ho diverse operazioni alla mattina.» Mormorò, mentre poggiava le labbra alla base del suo collo, pensieroso, mentre le dita ne accarezzavano pigramente il fianco sottile.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, Rivaille, alzando una mano e lasciando che le dita, come rami cadenti, sfiorassero in tocchi impercettibili la pelle di lui dietro la spalla, verso la scapola.  
Era la prima volta che si giustificava su ciò che aveva da fare e sull’assenza che ne sarebbe conseguita. Non avevano mai programmato nulla o preteso nulla l’uno dall’altro; quella volta invece si premunì di dirglielo.  
Gli fece piacere, senza volerlo.  
«Ulteriore motivo per riposare.» Mormorò alzando gli occhi al soffitto chiaro, sentendo le labbra dell’uomo contro il collo e poco più in basso, posate a riposare, quasi. «Anche io non potrò venire, non so ancora bene quando. Ho una gita nel mese di novembre o forse dicembre; forse in California...» Mancava quasi un mese, era ancora presto ma glielo riferì; per precauzione.  
Riabbassò il viso, scostando il capo in alto per vederlo meglio in viso. «Tu ci sei mai stato?»  
«Oh... In questo periodo è davvero bella! Ci sono stato qualche volta, più che altro per corsi e quando prendevo le ferie, diversi anni fa.» Esclamò, ancora sorridendogli mentre continuava a carezzargli il fianco magro. «Quanto ci state? Una settimana?» Domandò ancora, remore in parte del fatto che di solito fosse quella la durata delle gite, specie negli ultimi anni delle superiori.  
Uno sbuffo da parte di lui.  
«Sì, come minimo... Mi sarebbe bastato anche un solo giorno. Non muoio dalla gioia di andare.»  
Schioccò la lingua contro il palato, mentre deviava lo sguardo verso la finestra, uno sguardo superficiale a calare le palpebre sottili sugli occhi. «Potrei dare forfait e farmi una settimana a casa, sarebbe tempo utilizzato in maniera più produttiva.»  
«Non dovresti, anzi approfittane. Le gite sono esperienze importanti... Inoltre si visitano spesso posti che poi non si ha occasione di vedere per bene neppure in futuro.» La sua non era ammonizione, solo un dato di fatto. Ci pensò qualche attimo, prima di parlare nuovamente.  
«Per esempio ricordo di essere stato a Washington per la nostra gita dell'ultimo anno. Una noia mortale, specialmente perché abbiamo scelto di andarci in pullman. Sai quelle cose sul “risparmiare denaro, ma non il tempo”? Ecco.» Rise leggermente, ricordando anche che ai tempi aveva una cotta paurosa per una stangona che non lo filava di striscio, specialmente perché stava con un tizio della squadra di football: lui odiava il football, ma apprezzava le cheerleaders.  
«Beh, fatto sta che arrivammo dopo due giorni di viaggio ininterrotto e andammo a visitare cose che all'epoca reputavo inutili e noiose, tutti i musei e i monumenti storici, la storia americana... Beh, ammetto che qualche anno dopo, un po' mi sono pentito di non essermela goduta come avrei potuto. Non sono più riuscito a fare un viaggio che durasse almeno due giorni laggiù, anche se sono anni che mi piacerebbe rivedere il Hillwood o il Museo di Storia Naturale o qualche altra cosa a cui non avevo prestato così tanta attenzione all'epoca.»  
Piegò le labbra in una smorfia contrita, il moro.  
Continuava a farsi andare di traverso quella cosa delle gite di gruppo con gente che odiavi, ma con cui dovevi condividere, per forza di cose, ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro per sette giorni di fila a vedere cose inutili. Si sarebbe fatto di coca, piuttosto che andarci.  
«Non credo che sarà una decisione che potrò mai rimpiangere, questa. La California ha solo mare e persone mezze nude.» Mormorò continuando a guardare senza espressione la finestra, prima di abbassare lo sguardo e puntarlo su Erwin.  
Reclinò il capo, le labbra posate l’una contro l’altra che lentamente si arricciarono in un ghigno. «Mi chiedo che tipo di ragazzino fossi. Uno di quelli che fa amicizia con tutti e ha le ragazze ai suoi piedi, probabilmente.» Una mano tirò indietro le ciocche scomposte, bionde, che gli erano cadute sulle fronte e contro gli occhi. Era più umano vederlo così, scomposto, libero dalla perfezione che indossava come un completo di Armani, con un accenno di barba rada che iniziava a crescergli sulle guance e un filo di sudore a imperlargli la pelle scura.  
Gli dava una sensazione più reale, di qualcuno che, anche uno come Rivaille, poteva raggiungere.  
«Do quest'impressione? No, ero un tipetto basso e con gli occhiali in realtà.»  
«Mi prendi in giro.» Sbottò, con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Davvero!» Rise Erwin, perché a vederlo in quel momento, in verità, non si sarebbe detto granché. «Poi in terza superiore sono diventato alto e una volta arrivato ai vent'anni ho corretto la miopia. Ammetto che ai tempi l'unica cosa che mi rendeva sicuro era il fatto che fossi un topo da biblioteca, mi piaceva un sacco studiare, ma avevo anche un sacco di amici, su questo non hai sbagliato.» Confessò, ripensando anche al fatto che le ragazze avessero cominciato a notarlo effettivamente dal penultimo anno, sebbene non fosse un tipo da assecondare certe infatuazioni momentanee.  
«Per l'aspetto ragazze... Ho cominciato a guardarle iniziata l'università, prima non è che avessi chissà quale aspettativa: volevo prima decidere cosa fare per me stesso.» Snocciolò, osservandolo e sfiorandogli la frangia scura con la punta delle dita, come l'altro prima aveva fatto con lui.  
«Tu invece?»  
Rivaille si lasciò sfiorare. Erano tocchi che sentiva sempre più spesso, contro il capo, tra i capelli, piccoli buffetti sul naso, una leggera pressione sotto al mento per farglielo alzare e permettere di guardarlo meglio negli occhi; tutti gesti piccoli, insignificanti volendo, ma che erano diventati una abitudine piacevole.  
Si mise meglio contro i cuscini, squadrandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato, uno sguardo di superba attesa sul viso.  
«Indovina. Che tipo di persona ti sembro?» Domandò.  
«Mh, vediamo... Direi che sei uno che sta sulle sue e che si sente più maturo dei suoi coetanei che stanno sempre a parlare di ragazze e football.» Valutò, pensieroso. In realtà anche lui si era sentito così, ma Rivaille era molto più marcato da quel punto di vista, specie perché dava l'impressione di non essere facilmente avvicinabile in molti contesti.  
La fronte del giovane si corrugò, accartocciandosi, in un cipiglio stranito mentre serrava le labbra in quello che, se non avesse avuto quell’espressione di affettata neutralità, avrebbe potuto prendere per un broncio.  
«Non mi sento più maturo.» Puntualizzò, senza darvi troppo peso; non era quel tipo di persona che si preoccupa di apparire in un certo modo. Era quello che era, nient’altro. Abbassò lo sguardo, poi, con le ciglia che andarono a ombreggiare di una cupezza melanconica, un grigio spento, le iridi. «Credo che gli altri abbiamo avuto un percorso diverso dal mio; non riesco a vedere o pensare a cose che, invece, gli altri pensano. Il mio mondo è totalmente diverso dal loro, a volte lo penso.»  
Lo pensava spesso, ma non ci si era mai soffermato più di tanto per il fatto che non vi dava affatto una sorta di peso, né era una preoccupazione per lui.  
Era diventata una routine, prendere consapevolezza che lui e gli altri avevano priorità totalmente differenti che non vi faceva quasi più caso. L’unico che era sempre stato sulla sua lunghezza d’onda era Farlan, gravato da un peso che non mostrava, ma che gli occhi, a volte, nella rete lieve di rughe d’espressione e di un dolore muto, lasciavano intravedere.  
Lo stesso sguardo che lo ricambiava, quasi si trovasse di fronte a uno specchio. Erano stessi occhi, percorsi diversi, ma che la vita aveva reso in entrambi i casi duri e fin troppo brutali per dei ragazzini della loro età. Ma era la normalità, non vi facevano più caso.  
Rialzò lo sguardo. «Però immagino che questo essere scostante attragga le ragazze. O almeno così dice Farlan - un mio amico.»  
Lo ascoltò in silenzio, leggendo nelle sue parole e nel suo leggero cambiamento d'espressione molto di più di quanto, forse, l'altro avrebbe voluto lasciare trasparire. Gli sorrise gentile, scuotendo appena il capo, portando la mano a scompigliargli rapidamente i capelli scuri.  
«Tutti hanno percorsi di vita diversi, ci sono un sacco di cose che pure a me piacerebbe cambiare della mia vita. Ma io sono un uomo, Rivaille: tu sei ancora un ragazzino, non dovresti pensare che non ci siano cose che hai in comune con gli altri.» Lo ammonì, ma non era una vera ammonizione, era semplicemente un dato di fatto, perché la consapevolezza che quella _cosa_ che aveva sentito nel vederlo assumere quell'espressione cupa, non gli lasciava affatto ignorare la cosa come, forse, avrebbe potuto – e dovuto – fare.  
«Per esempio, credo che quasi tutti i ragazzi della tua età pensino che la scuola sia una cosa inutile e noiosa, è normale. Ci possono essere ragioni diverse, magari perché non si è portati, oppure perché i professori sono severi... Ma tutti i ragazzi, almeno una volta, lo pensano. L'ho pensato pure io, che voglio dire, amavo moltissimo studiare e stare a scuola. Ma a volte pesa, a volte si vuole semplicemente fare _qualcos'altro_. Non lo pensi anche tu, questo?»  
Gli occhi argentei lo raggiunsero lentamente, mentre parlava a bassa voce, un timbro caldo e pieno, maturo nonostante, quando rideva, a Rivaille sembrava di sentire un ragazzino farlo.  
In quel momento lo osservava in quello stupore pacato e quasi minimale della sua esile espressività, percependo un flebile fremito palpitargli nel petto mentre osservava quella parte di verità che non aveva preso in considerazione o non aveva visto essere così palese.  
Era stato svelato piano e lentamente, da qualcuno che non avrebbe dovuto vedere o scorgere nulla di lui e che invece era stato in grado di farlo senza invadenza né prepotenza, con riserbo gentile e quasi senza, forse, che se ne rendesse pienamente conto.  
Si chiedeva, Rivaille, da quando permetteva a un estraneo di guardare più in là del velo che aveva imposto e messo attorno a sé. Da quando lo consentiva, e perché lui stesso non avesse alcun desiderio di scostarlo e allontanarlo nonostante la poca, esile e acerba fiducia, conoscenza che aveva di Erwin.  
Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, deviandolo, allontanandosi quel poco riusciva.  
«... Sì, anche io non l’apprezzo, no.» Ammise, in un mormorio basso e quasi forzato.  
«E questo non ti rende, forse, uguale agli altri?» Erwin sorrideva, con quel sorriso gentile e quasi confortante che leniva l’animo e che, per certi versi, nel guardarlo gli si perdonava quel suo lato egocentrico e così sicuro di sé e delle parole che pronunciava.  
«Forse...» Di nuovo, un grugnito basso ed esile gli uscì dalle labbra sottili, sprofondando appena con la guancia contro il cuscino sotto al capo. «Anche se non credo che gli altri abbiano una relazione sessuale clandestina.» Aggiunse, sbirciandolo al di là delle ciglia scure.  
Erwin rise leggermente, accarezzandogli la guancia con il dorso della mano, girato di fianco verso di lui.  
«Su questo hai ragione. Beh, credo che neppure molti dottori possano vantarsi di avere questo privilegio.» Concluse, continuando a guardarlo brevemente, ancora per qualche attimo.  
«Direi che dovremmo dormire, si è fatto tardi.» Non aveva bisogno di guardare l'orologio sul comodino per saperlo.  
Rivaille si accigliò, drizzando la schiena.  
«Ero convinto che volessi continuare.» Proferì velando la voce di malizia, mentre portava le mani contro il suo collo, circondandolo, mentre il petto chiaro si premeva appena contro il suo e la schiena assumeva una curva morbida, sensuale, che si perdeva tra le coperte stropicciate. «Non volevi farmi rimpiangere ciò che ho detto riguardo la tua età e la tua resistenza?»  
Lo stuzzicava, con gli occhi chiari affilati, leziosi al di là della palpebra parzialmente calata sull’iridi da smorzarne l’intensità.  
Erwin emise un leggero sospiro. «E io che pensavo alla tua salute... Pensavo fossi stanco.» Ma le sue parole erano volutamente ironiche, mentre tuttavia si godeva nuovamente la loro vicinanza, prima di schioccargli un bacio sul mento. «Vorrà dire che ti farò questo favore.»  
Gli diede un altro bacio, stavolta alla base del collo, prima di spingerlo con la schiena contro il materasso per sovrastarlo, con un sorriso malizioso, carico di promesse.  
Mentre si chinava per baciarlo di nuovo, stavolta sulle labbra, lanciò di sbieco uno sguardo al comodino, valutando che sì, era davvero tardi, ma al momento non gli importava affatto.  
  
La porta della sala operatoria si chiuse alle sue spalle, mentre Erwin si slacciava la mascherina e tornava, finalmente, a respirare a pieni polmoni. Voleva passarsi il braccio sulla fronte, ma non si era ancora andato a lavare le mani, dato che aveva appena finito l'ultima operazione della giornata.  
Il sole che proveniva da una delle finestre era di un arancio brillante, sintomo che fosse il tramonto ormai.  
Emise un sospiro, prima di andare a sciacquarsi le mani e il viso, buttando guanti, mascherina e camice, alzando poi lo sguardo verso l'alto per stiracchiarsi un poco. Era esausto: quella settimana lo aveva lasciato senza un solo attimo per respirare, letteralmente.  
C'erano state le operazioni, impegnative e per nulla rilassanti, inoltre aveva i nervi a fior di pelle per via delle continue chiamate con l'avvocato e la causa imminente, la sua quasi ex-moglie che lo teneva lontano da Allison e Noah, come se loro fossero chissà quale arma per ricattarlo, quando la sola cosa che voleva era proprio evitare a loro inutili sofferenze a causa della loro separazione definitiva.  
Odiava quello che stava vedendo di Nora, odiava come usasse in modo consapevole i loro figli, facendogli del male non necessario per colpire lui; erano bambini, erano i loro figli. Come poteva? Con quale cuore riusciva a dire loro che lui non li amava e quindi aveva deciso di non tornare più? Come riusciva a mentire in quel modo?  
Scosse il capo rapidamente, cercando di togliersi dalla testa quell'immagine, perché non voleva pensarci, perché era troppo triste e lo faceva incazzare.  
Si allacciò gli ultimi bottoni della camicia, prendendo la giacca e accendendo il cellulare: aveva detto a Rivaille che si sarebbe fatto sentire lui, non appena avesse terminato il suo periodo nero. Digitò un breve messaggio, pensando che per quella sera poteva andare.  
  
To: Rivaille  
Che ne dici se stasera ci vediamo nel mio appartamento?  
  
Chiuse il proprio armadietto, prima di dirigersi verso l'uscita e il parcheggio.  
Aveva deciso che andava bene così, che in fondo si sarebbe trovato un nuovo appartamento, un posto da chiamare nuovamente _casa_ dopo tanto tempo. In realtà non ne aveva mai sentito la necessità impellente, ma dopo aver sentito Allison dire quelle cose, si era reso conto che _non voleva_ portarli di nuovo in una casa in cui lui non si sentiva bene, dove non c'erano altro che ricordi di una vita condivisa fino a poco prima, dove i suoi figli avevano cominciato a camminare e dove poi tutto si era lentamente logorato, tra la sua indifferenza e quella di Nora.  
Rivaille era qualcuno di esterno, eppure il solo pensiero di farlo entrare lì dentro non lo disturbava, perché non era più niente quel posto: era solo un pezzo della sua vita che si era lasciato dietro, ricordi felici di un passato che aveva amato, ricordi con i suoi figli che amava ancora ricordare e cose non dette.  
Pensò a Rivaille e al fatto che fosse ancora così giovane, così ignaro di quanto potesse fare male costruire qualcosa per poi vederlo sgretolarsi tra le proprie mani. Forse aveva avuto un passato triste – ricordava bene quello che gli aveva detto e, anche se non aveva voluto approfondire per rispetto della sua privacy, sospettava avesse una buona dose di sofferenza dietro di sé – ma era ancora un principiante, poteva ancora avere tante cose e perderne altrettante. Erwin, forse per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato a frequentarlo, si chiese se fosse davvero _giusto_ quello che stava facendo: sapeva che non lo stava usando, prima forse era stato così, la prima volta lo aveva forse usato per soddisfare un desiderio di carne e vendetta, qualcosa di ben poco lusinghiero. Ma poi... Ormai non era più così, non lo era più stato.  
La verità era che non sapeva neppure come descrivere la loro relazione arrivati a quel punto; definirla puramente sessuale sarebbe stato superficiale, dato che si erano parlati spesso con franchezza, anche se con un occhio di riguardo. Ma non erano neppure in una relazione impegnata sentimentalmente, perché la parte prettamente fisica soppiantava di certo qualsiasi cosa. Era innegabile, però, che gli volesse bene, che si fosse affezionato a lui e che, forse, gli sarebbe piaciuto andare più a fondo.  
Rise, scuotendo la testa mentre si allacciava la cintura: dubitava che Rivaille volesse qualcosa di diverso, dubitava che volesse una vera relazione, non a quell'età, non con qualcuno che aveva più del doppio dei suoi anni. Era stupido anche solo pensarlo, in verità, dato che al momento attuale non si sentiva neppure in grado di gestire la sua vita. Doveva ricostruirla, pezzo dopo pezzo da solo, non poteva ancora accettare che qualcuno lo aiutasse in quel processo, non attivamente. Rivaille leniva la solitudine e il bisogno di avere qualcuno con cui parlare, con cui condividere qualcosa, esterno alla famiglia e alle amicizie. Ma proprio perché era _esterno_ , Erwin non sapeva davvero cosa fosse per lui. Non lo sapeva ancora.  
La suoneria del cellulare si sparse nell’abitacolo della macchina mentre lui imboccava l’uscita del parcheggio e si immetteva nella strada.  
«Vuoi seviziarmi in casa tua, per caso?» La voce di quella tonalità neutrale e priva di colore, per quanto velata di ironia, gli raggiunse l’orecchio quando si portò il telefono contro.  
Era la prima volta che si parlavano per telefono, Rivaille d’altro capo non aveva riflettuto, invero, sul gesto di premere il tasto di chiamata dopo aver letto quelle due rapide righe – gli ci volle giusto un istante di più per via del contraccolpo che quella frase aveva sortito sul proprio cuore e sui propri nervi, nonostante avesse chiamato con la massima disinvoltura nascondendo il nervoso sentendolo ancora come un groppo in gola.  
Gli scappò una risata, a Erwin, dopo un istante di perplessità.  
«L'idea non è malaccio... Ma pensavo che prima potessimo mangiare qualcosa d'asporto. Cosa ti va? Pizza? Cinese?» Chiese, mentre accostava per evitare di distrarsi troppo durante la guida: non gli andava di rischiare, considerando che al momento era anche stanco visto che erano quasi due settimane che non dormiva più di tre ore per notte. «Ovviamente solo se ti va.»  
Non rispose Rivaille.  
L’apparecchio rimase muto e in silenzio per una manciata d’istanti, interrotto solo dal tichettio delle frecce di posizione della macchina e da qualche respiro che, sforzando l’orecchio, percepiva dall’altro lato del telefono.  
Quando parlò di nuovo, lo fece con voce bassa, greve.  
«Perché vuoi che venga a casa tua?»  
«Mi andava di vederti, ma sono due settimane che dormo poco e quindi non sarei di molta compagnia in giro. In realtà... Quella casa non è qualcosa a cui tengo particolarmente.» “ _non più”._  
Sospirò. «Se non vuoi venire non è un problema, non pensavo ti mettesse a disagio.» In realtà lo aveva pensato, una parte di sé si era detto che non era così fantastico il pensiero di invitare il proprio amante minorenne nella casa in cui aveva vissuto con la sua famiglia, ma d'altro canto, in quella casa c'era un passato che Erwin non reputava più un futuro – fatta eccezione per Allison e Noah – dunque non rappresentava altro che un semplice appartamento. O forse voleva semplicemente esorcizzare quella sensazione che, ancora, lo teneva legato inconsciamente a quel posto ed egoisticamente voleva usare Rivaille per reciderlo definitivamente. Non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza.  
Dall’altro capo, Rivaille tacque di nuovo.  
Sospirò labile, in fremito impalpabile gli smosse le ciglia mentre portava lo sguardo a terra – non sapeva se essere sollevato oppure infastidito, da quelle parole.  
«No... Va bene.» Riuscì a mormorare, correggendo il filo roco che gli era uscito quando aveva di nuovo trovato la voce per rispondergli. Si passò una mano stanca sulla fronte. «Dimmi l’indirizzo e quando e vedrò di venire...» Aggiunse, prima di chiudere qualche istante più tardi.  
Non sapeva perché, ma ogni parola gli feriva la gola e la bocca come un coltello.  
Si chiese perché sentisse quella scontentezza malinconica, quasi insoddisfatta, gravargli in petto nonostante la consapevolezza che non gli aveva detto nulla di offensivo, tutt’altro.  
Non cambiava nulla, ad eccezione del posto dove lo avrebbero fatto.  
Era solo sesso. Solo sesso.  
Se lo ripeteva spesso, ma per quanto se lo imprimesse a fuoco sulla lingua, iniziava a sentire quanto suonassero stupide quelle parole, e quanto stupido fosse stato lui a provare quel briciolo di melanconia quando gli era stato ribadito che quel gesto non era nulla di importante, nulla che Erwin facesse, nulla che significasse qualcosa.  
Nessun gesto, parola o azione avevano mai significato nulla.  
Si morse l’interno della guancia, Rivaille, seduto sul letto del piccolo monolocale spoglio in cui viveva.  
Era solo sesso, si ripeteva a forza. Solo sesso.  
  
Ci aveva messo quasi quaranta minuti per arrivare nel quartiere dove gli aveva detto che viveva.  
Per certi versi sospettava fosse qualcosa di simile, ma una parte di lui era rimasta ugualmente e pacatamente sconvolta dal lusso che impregnava ogni casa, ogni lampione e ogni locale su cui posava lo sguardo.  
Era quasi sera, la luce arancione del sole al crepuscolo illuminava di sbieco le strade e i muri delle case infondendo tonalità più calde nonostante il freddo pungente di un autunno pieno.  
Le foglie cadevano a terra, cospargendo i marciapiedi dei colori autunnali di una vita appassita ma ugualmente bella.  
Si strinse nel giaccone scuro quando un soffio gelido gli si insinuò nel collo, riverberandosi lungo la spina dorsale, fermandosi di fronte al palazzo di vetro e metallo che Erwin aveva indicato come indirizzo della sua casa.  
Alzando lo sguardo, non riusciva neppure a distinguere dove questo finisse, con le nuvole che si riflettevano sulle vetrate mescolandosi e facendolo diventare un tutt’uno.  
Si trattava bene, quel tizio.  
Spinse le porte di vetro per entrare nell’ingresso del condominio, dove le luci calde davano al biancore abbacinante delle pareti, prive di una arredamento o di qualche pianta ornamentale, una luce simile al beige.  
Il portiere alzò il viso non appena lui si avvicinò all’ascensore, osservandolo interrogativo e alternando lo sguardo a un ripiano quadrato, piccolo, munito di numeri e lettere.  
«Posso esserle utile?» Domandò, soppesandolo dietro agli occhiali da vista.  
Rivaille si voltò, osservando quanto dubbio e ritrosia vi fosse. Forse pensava fosse qualcuno di poco raccomandabile che voleva salire ed entrare in un posto nel quale non avrebbe dovuto neppure avvicinarsi.  
Non gli dava tutti i torti.  
«Devo salire dal signor Erwin.»  
«Il sr. Smith?» La voce si era riempita di stupore.  
Rivaille trattenne un sospiro.  
«Sì, lui. Lo conosco, ma se vuole lo chiamo-»  
Ma questo già aveva alzato la cornetta e aveva composto un numero rapido sull’apparecchio, facendo segno di attendere con un gesto secco della mano.  
Non era a disagio, ma la situazione poteva risultare alquanto comica vista dall’esterno. Avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Farlan quando sarebbe ritornato a casa.  
Il portiere annuì un paio di volte col capo, chinandolo addirittura come un segno di scuse, prima di riabbassare ed avvicinarsi per premere il codice di avvio dell’ascensore. «Ultimo piano, sulla destra.»  
Lo sapeva, gliel’aveva già detto Erwin, ma non disse nulla.  
Si limitò a entrare e premere il pulsante ed avviare l’ascensore che salì in fretta, senza rumore né quasi alcun movimento.  
Non gli piaceva ammetterlo ma, più saliva, più iniziare a sentir serpeggiare sotto la pelle un nervosismo impalpabile ed elettrico, lo percepiva contrargli l’addome e serrare la gola. Era una sensazione che detestava, principalmente per una situazione del genere dove non ci sarebbe dovuto essere nulla di così importante per cui agitarsi.  
Restava comunque la stessa persona: dovevano solo andare a letto e restarci per tutto il tempo che lui voleva e che gli sarebbe stato concesso, niente di più e niente di meno.  
Inoltre aveva detto che quella casa non contava nulla per lui, e questo rispecchiava perfettamente ciò che era quella sorta di relazione sessuale che avevano intrapreso. La fitta al petto giunse non appena l’ascensore, con un piccolo scampanellio basso, si aprì verso un brevissimo corridoio che portava ad una porta già aperta.  
Erwin era sull’uscio, in attesa.  
Gli sorrise, il biondo, facendosi da parte per farlo entrare dentro l'ambiente. Era ancora arredato, perfettamente in ordine, sebbene si notasse il leggero velo di polvere sui mobili, anche se rimaneva un ambiente pulito, apparentemente _vissuto_ , ma con quell'aria di passato sfatto che, ogni volta, Erwin non riusciva a guardare con occhi disinteressati.  
«Entra pure.» Disse poi, aspettando che facesse i primi passi all'interno per poi chiudere la porta blindata alle sue spalle. «Hai pensato a cosa vuoi mangiare?» Domandò poi, mentre gli indicava dove lasciare la giacca, su un attaccapanni di legno con solo il suo giaccone e un cappellino invernale di un azzurrino pallido, troppo piccolo perché potesse indossarlo lui... Doveva averlo lasciato Noah.  
L'appartamento era piuttosto grande e si apriva su un ingresso ampio, che poi andava a restringersi sulle porte che davano una sul soggiorno e l'altra su un corridoio più stretto, dove c'era la zona notte. Il pavimento era completamente in parquet scuro, dal quale arrivava un piacevole calore sotto i piedi, chiaro indizio che fosse riscaldato. «Le scarpe lasciale lì, ti prendo delle ciabatte.» Non ci pensò nemmeno e aprì la cassettiera, dove stavano ammassate diverse ciabattine di spugna dai colori più disparati, tra cui alcune visibilmente più piccole. «Ecco, queste dovrebbero andarti bene.»  
Tirò fuori un paio di ciabattine bianche anonime, di spugna, posandogliele vicino, mentre si rialzava nuovamente e tornava a guardarlo.  
«Va bene anche una pizza o cinese da asporto... Non so, però, se è un affronto a questa casa, farsi portare roba che costa così poco.» Ironizzò con una goccia di veleno a bagnargli le labbra, guardandosi attorno mentre entrava e si toglieva lentamente il giaccone.  
Gli era uscito senza pensarci, non voleva essere cattivo, ma come si poteva non prendere in giro tutto quel lusso che ti schiaffeggiava la faccia in ogni punto della casa tu mettevi gli occhi?  
Era spaventoso quanto costoso potesse essere quel posto; se la macchina costava più di lui, figurarsi quell’attico.  
«Secondo te non mangio mai d'asporto?» Gli fece notare Erwin, un sorriso leggero un volto mentre pensava che la pizza fosse decisamente meglio a quel punto: il cinese gli sarebbe rimasto sullo stomaco a quell'ora.  
Non sapeva perché Rivaille, ma l’ansia non accennava a diminuire, aumentava, rendendogli complicato respirare o calmarsi nonostante il calore dell’appartamento o i gesti sempre affabili e gentili di Erwin nei suoi confronti. Un'agitazione opprimente, che gli gravava sul petto e che lo rendeva inquieto.  
Si costrinse a non pensarci, avanzando e mettendosi seduto un istante sul divano scuro.  
«Ok, allora vado a chiamarli.» Disse Erwin, allontanandosi per prendere l’apparecchio in cucina.  
Si chinò, Rivaille, iniziando a slacciarsi le converse.  
Faceva davvero caldo, lì dentro, anche se rimaneva con quella maglietta scura a maniche lunghe piuttosto leggera. I termosifoni dovevano essere al massimo, reputò, voltando un attimo il viso a cercarli con lo sguardo.  
Invero, fu un altro oggetto ad attirare la sua attenzione.  
C’era un mobile, a un lato del salone, a qualche passo dall’ingresso al corridoio delle stanze, era di mogano scuro e le cornici d’argento rilucevano del riflesso delle luci bianche incassate sul soffitto, sfregiate di ghirigori e ghirlande di fiori ad impreziosirne il metallo.  
Si alzò prima di pensare che fosse una violazione della privacy che in quei mesi avevano tenuto nascosta, l’uno dall’altro, avvicinandosi con le scarpe parzialmente slacciate.  
Sentiva la voce ovattata dell’uomo nell’altra stanza, un mormorio lontano che ignorò.  
Avvicinandosi, iniziò a sentire un rigagnolo gelido scorrergli lungo la spina dorsale, man a mano che focalizzava le figure, i volti, metteva a fuoco le immagini e componeva i pezzi di quella che era la vita dell’uomo con cui si vedeva da mesi.  
Un gelo che gli si innervò nelle ossa, nei muscoli, fino a racchiudergli il cuore in una morsa di gelo e stupore incoerente quando, abbassando lo sguardo, sopra un centrino bianco vide un piccolo cerchio perfetto, d’oro, che riluceva ferendogli gli occhi più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
Un anello di matrimonio.  
Strinse le labbra fino a farsele sbiancare, allungando una mano verso una cornice tenuta bassa nascosta seppur fosse una di quelle che erano in prima fila.  
La afferrò quasi tremulo, sentendo il cuore battere dolente, sentendo ogni battito come fosse un pugno allo sterno, pulsando sangue denso nelle orecchie.  
Le iridi si dilatarono appena, impercettibilmente, di duro metallo, quando si riempirono della foto di Erwin, in un completo scuro, e di una sposa, dai capelli scuri raccolti e impreziositi di perle, con un vestito bianco mentre si tenevano abbracciati e sorridevano al fotografo. Sorridevano a lui.  
Percepì distintamente l’aria graffiargli la gola, venir risucchiata dai polmoni.  
Erwin era sposato, era sempre stato sposato e, osservando una foto di lato, sentì una fitta di deplorevole colpa dilaniargli la coscienza: aveva due figli.  
«Rivaille che gusto-...?»  
La voce di Erwin si insinuò, fastidiosa ora, tra i propri pensieri, bloccandosi quando entrò nella sala.  
Rivaille si volse verso di lui, ancora la cornice in mano, lo sguardo duro, pacatamente sconvolto –meno di quanto in realtà non fosse.  
«... Tu... Sei sposato, Erwin.» Era una domanda, ma gli uscì quasi come fosse un’affermazione velata di accusa e di duro stupore.  
Ricambiò lo sguardo, ma non abbassò il viso, perché sebbene avesse sentito il tono usato dall'altro, era altresì consapevole di non aver fatto niente di male da quel punto di vista, viste le circostanze. «Sono nel bel mezzo del divorzio in realtà.» Spiegò, dicendo al telefono che avrebbe richiamato più tardi per ordinare: in quel momento era più importante chiarirsi. Posò il cellulare sul mobile, avvicinandosi leggermente a quello dove Rivaille stava di fronte.  
Sospirò, prendendo una delle foto più belle che vi fossero sopra: c'erano lui, Allison e Noah qualche anno prima, quando erano andati al luna park durante un suo giorno libero; Nora non aveva partecipato perché non amava i posti affollati. Erano tutti e tre sorridenti, Allison abbarbicata al suo braccio e Noah sulle sue spalle, con il cappellino a forma di testa di orso vinto a una delle attrazioni. Erano belli, _era_ bello. A quel tempo amava ancora Nora, ma i suoi bambini erano tutto.  
«In realtà dirlo non avrebbe cambiato molto... Il mio matrimonio è finito, tutto qui.» Mormorò, posando la foto dove era stata prima, tornando poi a guardare l'altro. «Se l'avessi detto, che avresti fatto? Ho una figlia che ha due anni in meno di te, dirlo mi avrebbe reso ancora peggiore, perché ho fatto una cosa orribile, non trovi?» Abbassò lo sguardo, sorridendo con un po' di amarezza, mentre sentiva di aver sempre sbagliato tutto. Aveva sbagliato ancora una volta. Sbagliava sempre. Con Nora, con Allison e aveva anche sbagliato con Rivaille.  
Rivaille incassò la notizia, sorvolando invero sull’età che la prima figlia di Erwin aveva.  
Ciò che giudicava non era quello, bensì l’assenza di reazione che aveva avuto e che continuava a mantenere mentre gli parlava della sua famiglia, nonostante avesse scopato con lui per tutto il tempo.  
Il divorzio neppure lo prese in considerazione; star divorziando vuol dire essere ancora sposati. Ed essere sposati significava che per tutto quel tempo, Rivaille era stato l’amante di qualcuno che probabilmente non faceva più sesso e che si era sfogato con lui.  
Aveva scopato con un padre, con un marito.  
Ed Erwin non aveva alcuna reazione mentre lo vedeva scoprire tutto quello.  
Se prima ci fu stupore, ben altro gli montò in petto dopo, col senno di poi, pensando al tipo di persona che aveva di fronte.  
«Niente.» Sibilò basso, con la voce che si incrinò appena, tradendosi, in un primo istante. «Non avrei detto niente.»  
Era solo sesso, non c’era nulla di più vero di quello. Era stato sesso e nient’altro, per Erwin, senza coinvolgimenti né alcun senso di colpa a farlo sentire più deplorevole di quello che era.  
Ma alla fine, lo stupido era stato lui.  
Strinse le mani contro la cornice d’argento, prima di posarla in uno gesto rapido, quasi di scatto.  
Indietreggiò, ritornando in fretta verso il divano e riallacciarsi le scarpe, slacciate. «Me ne vado.» Masticò in fretta, afferrando altrettanto rapidamente il giaccone e aprendo la porta, buttandosi fuori.  
Doveva andarsene, l’ira gli rendeva difficile respirare; ancora di più e gli avrebbe reso difficile persino trattenersi dal mettergli le mani addosso.  
«Riva-!» Tentò di fermarlo, ma desistette non appena si rese conto, in un battito di ciglia, che non avrebbe potuto dirgli nulla.  
Erwin lo guardò andare via senza dire una parola, sentendo che non avrebbe potuto fare proprio niente, perché non ne aveva alcun diritto. Sapeva di averlo ferito, lo aveva letto nel suo sguardo e, del resto, forse era giusto che lo odiasse.  
Non riusciva a essere totalmente sincero con se stesso, figurarsi con lui.  
Abbassò la cornice, socchiudendo gli occhi e deviandoli verso il basso, increspati di un velo dolente, di un azzurro dalle profondità malinconiche, consapevole, per l’ennesima volta, di aver allontanato di nuovo qualcuno di importante dalla propria vita.


	7. Capitolo 7

La pioggia cadeva scrosciando contro il cemento delle strade, colando sui marciapiedi dalle cole di rame, poste tra i palazzi e le case fatiscenti; creava rigagnoli d’acqua o veri e propri fiumiciattoli d'acqua e terra, rendendo difficile la vita a chi doveva uscire con quel tempo.  
L’aria si era fatta più gelida da qualche giorno a quella parte, e soffi sferzanti portavano la pioggia sottile a infiltrarsi nelle giacche, al di sotto degli ombrelli tenuti aperti a forza e a fatica, inzuppando gli orli dei pantaloni e schizzando le finestre in un ticchettio ininterrotto, accompagnato da folate dure che sibilavano tra gli infissi.  
Era un cielo plumbeo, di quel grigio incolore che rendeva spento qualsiasi altro colore. O forse era lui che vedeva tutto così, in ogni posto andasse, ogni volto incontrasse.  
Non era mai stato un tipo positivo, Rivaille, era realista, un tipo pragmatico e pratico; vedeva il bicchiere con l’acqua esatta a riempirlo, né mezzo pieno né mezzo vuoto.  
In quel momento avrebbe anche potuto vederlo vuoto, nonostante tutta l’acqua che cadeva dal cielo per quanto fosse di umore della stessa tonalità di quel tempo.  
Da giorni, ormai. Erano passate settimane, e molte volte aveva saltato la scuola insofferente a ogni vociare o risata o chiacchiera inutile che gli veniva rivolta.  
Più li sentiva parlare, più gli veniva la nausea.  
Una fitta gli colpì il petto, l’ennesima, pensando a ciò che Erwin gli aveva detto a proposito della scuola:  _era come gli altri_ , nonostante i percorsi avuti.  
No, non era come gli altri, non era mai stato come gli altri o non sarebbe mai finito a fare sesso con un uomo sposato, con figli, per il quale provava più di quanto avrebbe dovuto provare.  
Alla fine, col senno di poi, dopo averlo negato ed essersi costretto a mentire persino a se stesso per un orgoglio di cui non gli era mai importato niente, una parte di lui era arrivata a quella conclusione: si era affezionato.  
Non sapeva quanto, non capiva neppure il perché o quando era iniziata, ma non passava giorno che un pensiero non lo rivolgesse a lui.  
Sorrise amaro, in uno sbuffo, nella semi oscurità della camera, sdraiato sul letto. Doveva essere solo sesso, sì; avrebbe dovuto. Sarebbe stato meglio se lo fosse stato davvero.  
Era stupido perché non poteva recriminare nulla, a Erwin; non si erano promessi nulla, non gli aveva chiesto nulla, né l’avrebbe mai fatto oltre a quello di stare con lui, ma neppure in quel caso era stato lui a decidere per entrambi. Rivaille aveva deciso di seguirlo, di stare con lui ogni notte che voleva e quelle che lui stesso chiedeva per puro capriccio o voglia che gli saliva durante le ore di scuola.  
Era stata anche una scelta sua, una che avrebbe dovuto rimpiangere, ma che per quanto si distruggesse lo stomaco, non riusciva a considerare tale.  
Lo odiava, lo disprezzava per non provare un minimo, un briciolo di colpa per quello che aveva fatto, per come gli aveva tenuto nascosta una cosa che gli era dovuta – anche se, sapeva, non gli doveva proprio nulla.  
E quella consapevolezza lo mandava in bestia.  
Aveva dei cazzo di figli, buon Dio. Dei figli, e una moglie che probabilmente nemmeno sapeva che il marito se la faceva con un minorenne,  _un ragazzo_.  
Avrebbe dovuto incazzarsi per il fatto che fosse stato un padre degenere e un marito indegno – nonostante lo accusasse, una parte di lui, per quella sua condotta - eppure non era abbastanza per continuare a fargli male al cuore il pensiero di essere stato tenuto all’oscuro di tutto, probabilmente anche usato da lui come ripiego, come una valvola di sfogo.  
L’aveva fatto anche lui, all’inizio. Almeno nel primo periodo, anche per lui era stato solo sesso spinto, privo di inibizioni e di catene, senza sentimenti, solo puro e adrenalinico coinvolgimento tra due corpi che si attraevano senza bisogno neppure di parole per unirli tra quelle lenzuola, su quel letto, al riparo da occhi che potevano giudicare.  
Almeno agli inizi era stato così... Da quando era iniziato a essere diverso, per lui?  
Era sempre sesso, ma c’era qualcosa di più.  
Un rumore all’ingresso lo fece sussultare, sentendo la maniglia abbassarsi e venir strattonata, prima che la porta si aprisse in uno scrosciare di pioggia.  
«Chi è?» Domandò drizzandosi quasi del tutto, i sensi all’erta, già pronti ad afferrare il fucile che il vecchio teneva sotto agli assi della camera.  
«Rivaille sono io- Cazzo!» La voce trafelata di Farlan accompagnò lo sbattere della porta e il rilassarsi dei muscoli, già fin troppo tesi normalmente.  
Increspò la fronte, corrugando le sopracciglia, stizzito.  
«Cazzo, Farlan, avvertimi porca puttana.» Schioccò duro, il moro, rimettendosi lungo sul letto, le mani dietro la nuca e le gambe accavallate l’una sull’altra.  
Lo sentì armeggiare un po’, in cucina, prima di vederlo entrare nella camera, una felpa, jeans mezzi inzuppati e capelli chiari fradici spiattellati sulla fronte.  
«Senti, già ho attraversato l’Inferno per venire a vedere se non ti avevano sparato in fronte. E tu ringrazi così?» Aveva un paio di chiavi di riserva, lui, per ogni evenienza; a volte veniva a stare da Rivaille quando la situazione in casa propria era troppo pesante da poter gestire.  
A volte ci restava captando che c’era qualcosa che non quadrava, nell’amico, per lasciarlo da solo troppo tempo. Infatti era venuto, subito dopo scuola; alzando una mano, mostrò una busta con del cibo da asporto cinese.  
Rivaille lo guardò stranito, prima di chiudere le palpebre e sospirare, mentre si metteva seduto e lasciava che anche Farlan si sedesse al centro del letto iniziando a spacchettare.  
«Non ho fame.»  
«Bene, più roba per me.» Gongolò lui, porgendogli una scatola con spaghetti al pollo e verdure che riempirono la stanza di un odore di fritto e olio consunto.  
«Come sei riuscito a non annegare?»  
«Ho rischiato: un camion per poco non mi mandava in ospedale per tutta l’acqua sporca che mi ha fatto bere.» Borbottò mentre con le bacchette iniziava a riempirsi la bocca, vorace. «E tutto per vedere se stavi bene.»  
«Ti ho scritto ieri, Farlan, non sono la tua fidanzata.»  
«A me non piacciono le more, Rivaille, mi dispiace. E poi saresti un po’ troppo acida per i miei gusti.»  
Il moro gli scoccò un'occhiata obliqua mentre aveva il capo chinato e la bocca aperta in procinto di mangiare un boccone mentre quello rideva con le guance gonfie di spaghetti e involtini primavera.  
Ingoiò a fatica, bevendo un sorso d’acqua direttamente dalla bottiglia, prima di ritornare a parlare. «Posso sapere perché non vieni a scuola? È ritornato Kenny?»  
Rivaille trattenne uno sbuffo ironico, al pensiero di quel vecchio.  
Di solito quando ritornava lui, si assentava per giorni, incapace di vedere gli altri per colpa dei suoi improperi e delle liti furibonde che facevano; poi spariva, senza lasciar detto nulla.  
«No, magari è crepato da qualche parte.» Mormorò il moro, evitando di guardarlo mentre continuava a mangiare lentamente.  
«Allora cos’hai?» Domandò cauto, questo.  
Rimase in silenzio, Rivaille, sentendo di nuovo lo stomaco contorcersi e chiudersi quel briciolo di spiraglio che aveva nel mangiare qualcosa. «Andiamo, Rivaille-»  
A Farlan aveva detto tutto, o almeno aveva sempre detto ciò che ad altri neppure concedeva di origliare; gli aveva rivelato la sua vita, ciò che era Kenny e ciò che aveva fatto.  
Gli aveva detto quella parte di vita che teneva sotto al letto, racchiusa, al riparo dalla luce perché era quella parte che solo all’ombra, al buio, poteva essere detta.  
Pensò che probabilmente, avrebbe potuto dirgli anche questo, che di oscuro non poteva dire di avere nulla.  
Sospirò lieve, abbassando le bacchette.  
«Ti ricordi quell’uomo con cui ho fatto sesso?»  
«Sì, quello che avevi incontrato dal benzinaio.»  
Rivaille annuì, senza guardarlo, continuando a puntare le mani in grembo con la schiena rilassata contro la spalliera del letto.  
«Ci siano incontrati spesso, in questo periodo.» Spiegò piano, con voce bassa e roco, incolore seppur con una goccia di mesta titubanza a screziargliela.  
Gli ritornava alla mente la figura di quell’uomo, e non sapeva se temere ciò che sentiva nel petto, o disprezzarlo. «Sempre per fare sesso, ma non solo. Abbiamo parlato, senza dirci troppo; cose superficiali che posso raccontare pure al cocainomane sotto casa.» Non era propriamente così, ma si costrinse a proseguire. «L’altra sera mi ha invitato a casa sua, per uno dei nostri incontri. Ci sono andato.»  
«Ti ha fatto qualcosa?» La voce di Farlan si intromise con forza, risultando più dura e quasi tirata al limite. Non c’era bisogno di guardarlo per capire che temeva il peggio e avrebbe potuto spaccargli la faccia, nel caso.  
Rivaille negò in fretta, tradendo un sorriso amaro.  
«No, anche se fosse me la caverei. Inoltre... Non è il tipo.» Non era il tipo, Erwin, da costringerlo a fare qualcosa. Ogni volta lo accarezzava con così tanta remora da fargli pensare che temesse di fargli male in qualche modo.  
Quel pensiero gli fece male, di nuovo, più a fondo. Si morse l’interno del labbro, proseguendo. «Sono andato e ho scoperto delle cose.»  
«Tipo?» Lo domandò con la bocca piena, più calmo di pochi istanti prima, seppur ancora attento e in ascolto.  
Le labbra sottili gli fremettero appena, tremule, prima di parlare.  
«È sposato, e ha due figli.» Rivelò in un sospiro stanco, «Anzi, sta per divorziare, ma tecnicamente e legalmente, è ancora sposato.»  
Farlan rimase in silenzio, continuò a masticare, masticando piano, mentre metabolizzava e lo squadrava, pensoso.  
«Mh,» Alla fine, dopo lunghi istanti in cui era rimasto con la bocca chiusa, parlò. «era probabile lo fosse.»  
Rivaille strinse le mani in grembo, sentendo le unghie contro il dorso di queste.  
«Sì, beh, io non voglio essere la causa della rottura di un matrimonio dove ci sono dei figli di mezzo.» Era stato così cieco da non essersi reso conto di nulla; eppure la fede non la portava...  
«Non hai detto che sta divorziando? Intanto se non lo faceva con te, lo avrebbe fatto con qualcun altro.»  
Una stilettata gli colpì il petto per quanto vere fossero quelle parole.  
Magari anche mentre andava con lui, aveva fatto sesso con qualcun altro per cambiare.  
«Già...»  
«Beh, che importanza fa? È solo sesso, no? Scopava bene per lo meno, se ci sei riandato.» Proferì l’altro, prendendo un altro boccone di pasta dopo aver fatto un alzata di spalle.  
Rivaille non parlò, continuando a tenere il capo chino, lo sguardo grigio perso e ombrato.  
Non si accorse dello sguardo che Farlan gli lanciò, profondo, penetrandogli sotto la pelle, guardando ciò che gli altri non vedevano, ma che lui riusciva sempre a fare, a comprenderlo al di là di tutto.  
Lo guardò, chinando il capo affinché lo guardasse gli occhi. Rivaille si rese conto del suo sguardo che sondava il proprio quando, guardandolo, capì di essersi tradito in qualcosa.  
Gli occhi seri e cristallini di Farlan lo fissarono, quando parlò.  
«Ti piace.»  
Non fu una domanda, era una constatazione di fatto alla quale, anche se parzialmente, non riusciva a credervi neppure lui stesso che l’aveva pronunciata.  
Rivaille sentì di netto il cuore che perdeva un battito, inciampando, togliendo una parte di fiato, mentre si ritraeva e lo percepiva ripartire, affannoso, in una corsa più rapida quasi volesse scappare, nascondersi, colpito da quella verità che neppure lontanamente gli era passato di formulare tra i suoi pensieri.  
«Che cosa?!»  
Farlan aprì gli occhi, dilatando appena di più, stupito per qualche espressione che gli stava leggendo.  
«Ti piace davvero, Rivaille.»  
«Non dire stronzate, Farlan!» Lo ammonì duro, sviando lo sguardo per non farsi guardare ancora, per non fargli leggere quanto, invero, gli piacesse quell’uomo col quale non avrebbe dovuto provare nulla.  
«Non ti ho mai visto così.»  
«E tu, da questo, ne deduci che la mia faccia, anche se non mi hai mai visto così, sia di uno che si è preso una sbandata?!»  
«Esattamente.» Asserì Farlan, ancora combattuto tra lo stupore e il divertimento di vedergli uno sguardo diverso da quello incolore che aveva di solito. Sembrava più...  _Vivo_.  
«Tu sei fuori.» Sbottò il moro.  
«Chiamalo istinto materno!»  
Rivaille gli lanciò un occhiata, l’ennesima, con la coda dell’occhio che però gli fece pizzicare gli angoli delle labbra in un sorriso sardonico.  
«Dio, Rivaille, come fa a piacerti?! A te non piace mai nessuno... Eccetto il sottoscritto, ovviamente.»  
«Senti, non lo so. Sto bene... Anzi, stavo bene con lui.» Si corresse, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardando verso la finestra. «Non penso di riuscire più a parlarci né a vederlo.»  
«Perché non ti ha detto che aveva una famiglia alle spalle? Di certo io non vado a dire la mia vita a una con cui scopo.» Confermò Farlan, stirandosi la schiena, prendendo la bottiglia d’acqua e portandosela alle labbra. «Ma, per sapere, quanti anni è che ha? Per avere già due figli...»  
«Penso sulla quarantina.»  
Per poco non ci si strozzò con quell’acqua, tossendo e sputandola a terra in un ascesso di tosse che lo colse subito dopo quelle parole.  
Rivaille lo guardò torvo, seppur in parte, in lontanissima parte, colpevole.  
«Ora tu lecchi il pavimento e lo fai ritornare pulito.» Lo ammonì il moro, guardando la pozzanghera che aveva lasciato.  
«Cos-...  _Quaranta!?_ » Domandò roco, continuando a tossire, in piedi, piegato in due. «Porca puttana-... Rivaille, che cazzo dici?! Quaranta!»  
«Si, quaranta. Ho inteso il numero, so quant’è quaranta.» Sibilò duro il moro.  
«No ma, dico... Vent’anni di più.» Sembrava più sconvolto in quel momento che dell'essere venuto a sapere che era il probabile amante di un uomo sposato.  
Non rispose, tacendo, ritornando a guardare di fuori mentre l’altro ancora parlava tra sé.  
Tra tutte le cose che Erwin aveva di poco raccomandabile, la differenza d’età era quella che meno di tutti l’aveva toccato; non sembrava neppure un uomo di quell’età, né gli importava particolarmente.  
Forse era per quello che si era trovato bene, perché era diverso dalle persone con cui stava a contatto, con la gente della sua età; per certi versi, in alcuni momenti, gli era sembrato che fosse lui quello maturo ed Erwin il ragazzo che doveva essere ripreso o trattato come tale.  
Strinse le braccia contro il petto, incrociate, corrugando la fronte velando lo sguardo di dura malinconia.  
Alla fine era solo lui a essersi affezionato.  
Il rumore della suoneria del telefono vibrò nell’aria, facendolo sussultare impercettibilmente, prima di puntare lo sguardo sul display del telefono sul comodino, leggendo il suo nome.  
Lo guardò illuminarsi, col cuore che doleva, stringendo i pugni e piegando lo sguardo combattuto nel voler rispondere, ma al tempo stesso, non desiderando affatto farlo.  
Fu così per tutto il minuto e mezzo che squillò, prima di far ritornare il silenzio e fargli distendere i nervi.  
Lo faceva da giorni, ormai, chiamarlo, mandargli messaggi a cui lui non rispondeva.  
«Ti piace sul serio...» La voce gli arrivò ammorbidita da parte di Farlan, mescolata ancora a quello stupore che stava sfumando in rassegnazione. Alzò lo sguardo, il moro, fissandolo su quello chiaro dell’amico, in una muta risposta data a labbra chiuse.  
Questo sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, indugiando un sorriso divertito e affettuoso sulle labbra mentre gli si avvicinava e ritornava a sedersi.  
«Sei nella merda, fratello.»  
Rivaille reclinò il capo, poggiandolo contro il bordo superiore della testiera del letto.  
Gli uscì uno sbuffo.  
«Già... Grazie per avermelo ribadito.»  
  
«Zoe dammene un altro!» La voce impastata richiamò l'attenzione della barista, che lo guardava scettica attraverso gli occhiali.  
«No, basta Erwin. Hai bevuto abbastanza.»  
«Non importa, ho voglia di bere ancora...» Si lagnò, posando la fronte contro il banco; era tardi e gran parte della gente era al piano di sopra o ai tavoli dietro di lui. Ce n’erano giusto una manciata scarsa, si rilassavano sui divanetti parlando a voce bassa con la musica leggera che era stata abbassata per non disturbare e accarezzare le orecchie.  
«Non dovresti, non sei più un ragazzino.»  
Erwin emise un gemito lungo e lamentoso, prendendosi la testa tra le mani; davanti a lui il bicchiere vuoto con i cubetti di ghiaccio.  
 _Ragazzino... Si stava comportando come un moccioso_.  
«Sono una persona orribile, Zoe... Il lavoro non mi lascia dormire, Nora sta vincendo la causa, Allison non vuole vedermi e Rivaille mi odia.» Brontolò, meditabondo, con lo sguardo azzurro vacuo perso a osservare fisso un puntino più chiaro del marmo screziato sotto di lui mentre la donna asciugava lentamente un bicchiere, sospirando esasperata. «Rivaille?»  
«Sìhh... Sono uno stronzo, ha ragione a odiarmi, mi odierei anche io.. Tutto l’universo mi odia.» Sollevò leggermente il capo, appoggiando una guancia contro la mano e guardando la donna con gli occhi un po' appannati. «Mi manca, Zoe, mi manca così tanto... Ma non risponde. Mi odia, Zoehhh...»  
«Ci credo che ti odia, sei noioso.» Lo rimproverò, prima di posargli di fronte un bicchiere di acqua gassata. «Bevi, non ho caffè, ma questo un po' dovrebbe tirarti su.»  
L'uomo la bevve in un sorso, salvo poi fare un'espressione schifata. «Voglio del whisky, Zoe. Dammi del whisky o della vodka... Basta che ci sia dell'alcol.»  
«Domani hai da lavorare?»  
«No, ho preso tre giorni per il processo.» Mormorò, posando poi la guancia sulla superficie liscia del bancone, tirando poi su col naso. «Non vedrò mai più i miei bambini...»  
«Sì sì... Allison ti odia e anche Noah odierà il suo papà.» Ironizzò con una piega amara delle labbra dopo un sospiro sconsolato, mentre Erwin tirava fuori dalla tasca il cellulare, picchiettando sullo schermo l'indice. «Se lo chiamassi dici che mi risponderebbe? Tu mi risponderesti?»  
«Se mi chiamassi venti volte al giorno, no.»  
«Magari mi risponde... Potrei dirgli che mi dispiace, che non volevo essere così stronzo.»  
Hanji sbuffò, contrariata, seppur commiserandolo: non la stava ascoltando minimamente. Gli passò un bicchiere, il nono, di whisky sotto al naso.  
Si ripromise che sarebbe stato l’ultimo che gli dava, quella sera. Erwin aveva la faccia di chi aveva bisogno di più alcool possibile per dimenticare ciò che gli capita attorno ed evitare di pensare troppo. «Chiamalo allora.»  
«No, sono stato una merda, mi sono comportato in maniera spregevole con lui; mi manderebbe a quel paese e basta. Ho quello che mi merito.»  
Zoe cominciava a essere un po' stufa; era dall'inizio della serata che continuava a lamentarsi delle sue disgrazie, di come stesse rischiando di perdere l'affidamento dei figli – che probabilmente avrebbe visto una volta all'anno, a suo dire – e che il suo amante aveva scoperto che era sposato e ora lo odiava perché gli aveva mentito. Hanji pensava che avesse solo bisogno di un colpo in testa, ma non poteva darglielo, era troppo ubriaco e tra poco doveva pure chiudere.  
«Erwin vai a ca-» Si accorse solo in quel momento che questo si era alzato e, brancolando quasi alla cieca, aveva raggiunto l’ultimo divanetto al lato del locale, accasciandosi su questo con il bicchiere in mano dal quale prese un lungo sorso.  
Aveva lasciato sul bancone il cellulare senza che se rendesse conto - si chiedeva se si sarebbe accorto, nel caso fosse andato in giro in mutande, conciato com’era. Sospirò afferrando il cellulare di fianco al suo braccio, cercando  _quel_  nome.  
Il telefono squillò per diverso tempo, prima che qualcuno rispondesse.  
«Ehi, ciao. Rivaille, giusto? Ho qui Erwin ubriaco fradicio che non fa che frignare che lo odi, che l’universo lo odia. Che ne dici di venirtelo a riprendere?»  
Dall’altro capo del telefono ci fu solo un istante di silenzio, prima che il giovane rispondesse.  
« _Perché dovrei venire io? Ha una moglie, mi pare._ » Rispose gelido, con voce di affettata neutralità nonostante si percepisse già un movimento di abiti e di passi contro il pavimento.  
Zoe rise leggera, con una punta d’amaro sulle labbra arricciate.  
«Beh, ho solo scelto la persona che ha nominato più spesso a eccezione dei figli.» Spiegò spicciola, prima di abbassare la voce, fattasi più seria. «Erwin non ha una moglie, non l’ha più da tempo; se l’avesse ancora, non avrebbe scelto di andare con te, puoi contarci.»  
Posato il telefono, lanciò un'occhiata a Erwin, che se ne stava seduto a dargli le spalle e il profilo reclinato verso il bicchiere di alcool, ancora borbottante.  
«Se viene a prenderti non ti odia così tanto.» mormorò la donna in un sussurro che l’altro, troppo lontano, non sarebbe riuscito neppure a percepire.  
  
Entrò dentro il locale in una ventata d’aria gelida proveniente da fuori, fasciato da un giaccone pesante e da una sciarpa che gli copriva parte del viso. Aveva smesso di piovere, ma l’aria gelava le ossa, penetrando al di là degli strati spessi degli abiti, schiaffeggiando il viso in lembi di vento algido.  
Si guardò attorno, togliendosi parzialmente la sciarpa, con le gote e la punta del naso arrossata e il viso bianco.  
Osservò la barista, in un locale quasi vuoto ad eccezione degli ultimi due clienti, tra questi – la donna lo occhieggiò con lo sguardo - c’era Erwin all’ultimo tavolo in fondo.  
Sentì una stretta al petto; non sapeva neppure lui cosa l’avesse spinto a raggiungerlo.  
Forse il pensiero che gli ubriachi dicessero le cose come stavano davvero e il suo nominarlo spesso l’avevano fatto smuovere e uscire di casa; ma non era solo quello.  
Non era senza cuore, come faceva sembrare da un primo sguardo; e l’idea di un uomo come lui, ubriaco in maniera improponibile, da solo in un locale, a fare discorsi denigratori era qualcosa che non sopportava neppure immaginare.  
Lo raggiunse, lentamente, sedendosi di fronte a lui in un sospiro labile, sciogliendosi parzialmente la sciarpa prima di guardarlo in viso.  
L’odore asfissiante di fumo gli punse il naso, arricciandolo contrariato, mentre osservava il viso poggiato contro la mancina, il cui gomito poggiava mollemente sul ripiano del tavolinetto; gli occhi azzurri erano vacui, un velo appannato era calato su questi soffocandogli la luce che di solito li illuminava e li rendeva di un azzurro abbacinante. Davanti a lui, racchiuso nella mano destra, dove aveva anche una sigaretta infilata tra l’indice e il medio, teneva il bicchiere di alcool che ancora doveva finire.  
«Quanto hai fumato per ridurti così?» Non doveva essere una domanda, bensì un monito duro, seppur gli uscì come entrambi; aveva fumato tanto, lo sapeva, e sapeva anche che lo faceva quando era nervoso o agitato. Lo era così tanto da finirsi quasi un intero pacchetto.  
Erwin sollevò lo sguardo quando sentì la sua voce, ma aveva gli occhi annebbiati e sembrava non averlo riconosciuto, non subito almeno, salvo poi dilatare le iridi e schiudere le labbra per parlare; non gliene lasciò il tempo: gli tolse la sigaretta dalle dita, prendendo un posacenere al lato del tavolino e spegnendogliela di fronte con gesti secchi. «Smettila con questa merda. Sei un medico, Cristo Santo.»  
L'uomo tacque per qualche altro momento, salvo osservarlo. Si sentì in modo strano, quasi sollevato, ma c'era quel senso di colpa che non voleva abbandonarlo per niente al mondo, perché davanti a lui c'era Rivaille e lui gli aveva fatto una cosa orribile, eppure era andato lì per vederlo anche se lo odiava.  
«Tanto mi odiate tutti... Perché non dovrei bere e fumareh...? Solo perché sono un medico?» Mugolò, dal tono si capiva quanto poco lucido fosse, eccezion fatta per la consapevolezza di avere Rivaille di fronte. Lo guardava, perché erano settimane che non lo vedeva, settimane che non sentiva la sua voce, settimane che gli mancava così tanto da non riuscire a respirare come avrebbe voluto, oppresso dal ricordo del loro ultimo incontro.  
Finì in un sorso quel poco che restava del suo bicchiere, posandolo sul tavolino e sospirando affranto, portandosi una mano malamente contro la fronte. «Perché sei qui? Mi odi anche tu no? Sono una persona orribileh...»  
Rivaille lo guardava con pacato distacco, nonostante sentisse quanto, in cuor suo, fosse grato di rivederlo, nonostante le condizioni disastrate in cui verteva.  
Era meno teso, meno oppresso rispetto ai giorni prima, sembrava.  
«Non ti odio, ma sono incazzato come una bestia. Sì.» Ammise, incrociando le mani davanti alla bocca, scrutandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato di blanda attenzione. «Chi altro è che ti odia?»  
«La mia Allisohn, non mi vuole parlarehh... E Noah mi ha chiesto quando ci vediamo. Piccolo, innocente Noah; come faccio a dirgli che non possiamo perché sua madre è una stronza?» Si lamentò, abbassando lo sguardo. Una parte di sé stava dando per scontato che fosse chiaro chi fossero i soggetti dei suoi vaneggiamenti. «Non vedrò mai più i miei bambini. L’avvocato di Nora non lo permetterà, me li toglieranno per sempre...»  
Abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo, osservando il bicchiere vuoto: aveva tanta voglia di bere ancora e autocommiserarsi perché non gliene andava bene una in quel periodo.  
Rivaille corrugò appena la fronte, increspando lo sguardo di un barlume screziato di compassione al di là del duro metallo con cui lo guardava, accompagnato da un velo di incomprensione.  
Non capiva bene quel suo blaterale a bassa voce, strascicando le vocali e inciampando tra una parola e l’altra, ma captò che si trattasse dei suoi bambini e di qualche bega legale che concerneva la moglie.  
Provava rimorso e accusa contemporaneamente; continuava a essere strano, per lui, sentir parlare della famiglia che Erwin aveva, ciò nonostante non riusciva a tralasciare l’immagine dell’uomo che era stato con lui quelle notti che avevano trascorso.  
Sospirò, stizzito, rialzandosi e aggirando il tavolo.  
«Alzati, stai dando fin troppo spettacolo. Ti riporto a casa e la smetti di blaterale cazzate.» Proferì, con voce decisa, dura, mentre lo prendeva per il gomito e gli intimava di alzarsi; non poteva certo prenderlo di peso, era il triplo di lui.  
Erwin lo guardò qualche istante, prima di annuire leggermente, senza troppa convinzione, alzandosi dal divanetto. Sentiva la testa girare e i piedi non esattamente fissi a terra, ma aveva ancora abbastanza lucidità dei propri arti da riuscire a camminare – seppure storto e traballante.  
«Ma casa mia è lontanahh.» Si lagnò, mentre però si lasciava condurre all'esterno dal più giovane. In realtà non era così distante, ma in ogni caso la voglia di dormire sul posto era abbastanza forte. Si sentiva un idiota, per aver bevuto così tanto da non riuscire neppure ad articolare un pensiero con un minimo di senso. Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato uno schifo.  
Presero un taxi non appena usciti e arrivati a una via più ampia e lì Erwin si assopì pigramente, senza tuttavia scordarsi di osservare di sottecchi l'altro: perché lo stava aiutando? Lo odiava a morte no? Non avrebbe dovuto essere così gentile, non dopo quello che gli aveva fatto, quelle cose orribili.  
Arrivarono una ventina di minuti più tardi; il portinaio li guardò un po', ma non disse nulla, capito lo stato in cui versava l'uomo e del fatto che il ragazzino gli stesse facendo da babysitter. Probabilmente era la prima volta che lo vedeva in quello stato e forse, se Rivaille non lo avesse guardato in un certo modo, si sarebbe persino offerto di aiutarlo a riportarlo nel suo appartamento.  
Una volta all'interno, Rivaille faticò non poco a tenerlo in piedi, sentendo il peso dell’uomo gravargli addosso più di quanto non aveva fatto dalla macchina all’ingresso di casa; lo trascinò letteralmente, con tutto il suo peso sopra una spalla, verso la camera – si costrinse a non guardare verso il mobile con le foto.  
Una volta dentro la stanza matrimoniale, Erwin si lasciò scivolare sul letto in un lamento esasperato, prima di rialzarsi a sedere a fatica e guardandosi le scarpe: doveva togliersele e poi mettersi sotto le coperte e morirci una volta per tutte. Magari così avrebbe fatto un favore a tutti.  
«Non sono capace a gestire tutto questo...» Mormorò, mentre cercava di slacciarsi una delle due, con scarsi risultati.  
L’aria gelida della sera lo aveva un poco risvegliato, ma non abbastanza da farlo sentire come dentro una botte d’acqua. «Scusami se sei stato costretto a farmi da balia... Sono orribile, non riesco a gestire niente... Vent'anni di matrimonio andati in fumo... E poi incontro te e inizio a diventare scemo...» Disse ancora, mentre finalmente si toglieva una delle scarpe e la faceva cadere a terra.  
Rivaille gli era rimasto davanti, dopo aver acceso la luce del comodino, chinandosi ad aiutarlo nel caso in cui ci fosse stato bisogno. Erwin continuò a parlare, mormorando.  
«Sapevo che... Era sbagliato. Io non sono fatto per le relazioni così, ma finché potevo vederti mi andava bene.» Sembrava più lucido, ma la voce di tanto in tanto si abbassava e strascicava, mentre si toglieva finalmente anche la seconda scarpa in un sospiro stanco.  
«Penserai che sono un vecchio con la fissa per i ragazzini... Ma era la prima volta che facevo una cosa simile. Cazzo, non ho nemmeno mai tradito mia moglie, quando invece lei...» Si portò una mano sulla testa, sospirando. «A me piacevi tanto... E anche se è ingenuo, avrei voluto... Provare a ricostruire qualcosa...» Mormorò, prima di fare un passo traballante e ridere. «A volte mi piacerebbe sapere perché non riesco mai a... Curare le cose a cui tengo. Forse lo faccio nel modo sbagliato...»  
Rivaille lo ascoltò in silenzio, lo sguardo che non aveva perso di vista nessun movimento da parte dell’uomo, sentendo le sue parole accompagnate dal palpito basso, denso del sangue e del battito rapido del cuore contro le orecchie e il petto.  
Una fitta di dolore e amarezza accompagnò il suo sguardo verso il volto semi nascosto dell’uomo contro la propria mano, chinato in avanti; era il delirio di un ubriaco, non le parole di un uomo maturo razionale e con le idee chiare su cosa deve fare.  
Non era un bambino, non credeva che certe cose potessero accadere. Non a lui, per lo meno.  
Anche se, per un momento, un singolo istante, era stato felice di sentire Erwin dire quanto lo desiderasse, al di là del suo corpo e del sesso che avrebbero potuto fare.  
Sospirò, scansando dalla mente quella stupidaggine dalla testa.  
«Smettila di dire cazzate, stai delirando...» Mormorò questo, allungando le mani per sfilargli il giaccone sulle spalle con annessa giaccia; non sapeva come avrebbe potuto spogliarlo, ma presumeva che lo avrebbe lasciato dormire così.  
Si abbassò, poi, sfilandogli la cinta e togliendogli la cravatta che gli stringeva il collo – per quello che ne sapeva, poteva anche finire per strozzarcisi con quella, se era tanto ubriaco e gli prendeva da fare il matto. «Dormi, intanto domani starai una merda più di quanto non lo sei ora.» Affermò serafico, spingendolo a sdraiarsi. «Potrai commiserarti quando ti risveglierai.»  
Si rialzò, andando verso l’armadio a muro e aprendolo, solo per vedere se vi fosse qualcosa di utile in tutto quell’ordine maniacale che si trovò davanti; trovò una coperta di lana, ampia e spessa, che gli mise sopra, prima di spegnere la luce.  
Indietreggiò, guardandolo un istante nella sua semi incoscienza, a occhi chiusi, probabilmente già caduto con tutte le scarpe, se non se le fosse tolte, in un sonno profondo. Fece per andarsene.  
«Resta.» La voce un po' impastata e un po' roca arrivò qualche istante prima che il più giovane uscisse dalla stanza, facendolo fermare. Erwin schiuse gli occhi, cercando la sua figura nella semi oscurità. «Resta, Rivaille.» Ripeté, con più convinzione e la voce più chiara, mentre allungava un braccio, lentamente, protendendolo verso il giovane, immobile, a osservare la mano che lo ricercava.  
Non voleva lasciarlo andare, non voleva perderlo. Non in quel modo, non perché era stato stupido e poco sincero, non perché lo aveva ferito e non riusciva neppure a chiedergli scusa in modo lucido e diretto.  
Rivaille sentì una stretta al petto, mentre, anche al buio, scorgeva l’espressione di indolente pentimento e sfibrata stanchezza smussare i lineamenti dell’uomo, appesantirli, rendendolo quasi un’altra persona, gravato dai pensieri.  
Inevitabilmente, intercettò quella mano, sfiorandone le dita con le proprie in un tocco leggero, sentendole calde come le ricordava, a contatto con le proprie, fredde; piccoli tocchi, le dita che si ricercavano piano, al buio, intrecciandosi le une con le altre mentre si avvicinava, prima di avere il palmo di lui contro il proprio, di traverso, eppure ugualmente stretto nella sua presa ampia, calda e confortante.  
Trattenne un sospiro, non seppe se di conforto o di pace per essere ritornato in quella presa, sentendo un riverberò caldo riempirgli il petto e stringergli il cuore.  
Lo guardò al di là del velo d’ombra che oscurava la stanza, squarciato appena solo dalle luci della metropoli che flirtavano appena dalla tenda.  
«Resto...» Mormorò in risposta, con voce bassa, roca.  
Non seppe se Erwin l’avesse udito, ma andava bene così.  
  
La luce del giorno gli ferì gli occhi, filtrando attraverso le palpebre chiuse e forzandole ad aprirsi.  
Ad accompagnarla, vi fu la sveglia che suonò alle dieci in punto, bombardandogli i neuroni come dei martelli pneumatici per tutto il tempo in cui non la trovò, chiudendola con uno scatto il più rapido possibile, sentendo il rumore amplificarsi in maniera atroce.  
Si rigirò nella coperta, sentendo un cerchio alla testa da fargli sperare di morire, se questo avesse potuto farlo smettere; ma presumeva che non fosse così semplice.  
Era la punizione che si meritava, dopotutto: avere la testa che rischiava di implodergli.  
E aveva anche un disagio crescente molto simile alla nausea, anche se sapeva non essere quella.  
Da quand’è che non si sentiva più così? Da quando aveva vent’anni probabilmente, che non si ubriacava in quel modo distruttivo per il proprio stomaco e per tutti quei neuroni che si era bruciato già nella prima ora di whisky.  
Dio, era stato così stupido.  
A fatica, e con molto senso di equilibrio che sembrava far fatica a ritrovare, entrò in bagno prima di uscirne qualche istante più tardi e brancolare alla cieca fino alla cucina.  
La prima cosa che sentì fu odore di caffè che, anche se parzialmente, parve risvegliarlo.  
Sul tavolo di marmo bianco, fermandosi sull’uscio, trovò apparecchiato: una tovaglia presa a caso dai cassetti, una tazza, fette biscottate e pane abbrustolito probabilmente col microonde; c’era anche un bicchiere pieno d’acqua e un paio di pasticche, poco vicino un foglietto.  
Lo prese, mettendo a fuoco la scrittura.  
  
 _Presumo che tu voglia buttarti sotto a un tram, in questo momento – per quello che hai fatto ieri sera, è il minimo._  
 _Ho trovato due pasticche di aspirina tra i farmaci che hai in casa: prendile, se non vuoi aprirti la testa prendendo a testate il muro. Puoi farlo, ma sveglieresti i vicini._  
 _Il caffè è pronto, non ti consiglio le uova o altra roba unta se non vuoi ritrovartela sul parquet dopo aver vomitato. Non ho mosso nulla né messo il naso dove non dovevo, non preoccuparti._  
 _Me ne sono dovuto andare, ho scuola._  
 _Riprenditi,_  
  
 _Rivaille._  
  
Rise per qualche attimo, di cuore, prima di portarsi la mano alla tempia a causa del mal di testa che, ridendo, gli aveva letteralmente trapanato la testa. Sospirò, sollevato, osservando il tavolo e mettendosi seduto per cominciare a mangiare: non poteva di certo prendere l'aspirina a stomaco vuoto e l'odore di caffè era decisamente invitante, malgrado il suo stomaco fosse in guerra.  
Pensò che, forse, doveva smetterla di mentire a se stesso: Rivaille gli piaceva e, malgrado ogni sua convinzione precedente, non gli importava di nient'altro in quel momento. Lo voleva nella sua vita, anche se era ancora pieno di dubbi e timori. Ma lo voleva davvero, abbastanza da rendersi conto che non poteva lasciare le cose come stavano, perché non lo meritava, affatto.  
Del resto era un uomo adulto: avrebbe incassato il colpo, nel caso e, di certo, non avrebbe avuto di che pentirsi o rimpiangere. Non voleva più rimpianti, non voleva più silenzi o incomprensioni, visto a cosa lo avevano portato in precedenza e di Rivaille gli importava troppo in quel momento per lasciar perdere.  
Guardò l'ora: tra circa tre ore sarebbe dovuto andare a sentire per l'ultima volta il proprio avvocato, poi il giorno successivo ci sarebbe stata l'udienza in Tribunale. Sospirò: altro che aspirina, gli sarebbe servita una damigiana di caffè e zucchero, visto come si sentiva; l'unica cosa confortante era che la sentenza ci sarebbe stata solo il giorno dopo e avrebbe avuto il tempo per riprendersi al meglio. Si ripromise di mandare un messaggio a Rivaille appena uscito dall'avvocato, per informarlo sulla sua decisione. Anche se non poteva incontrarlo prima, voleva fargli sapere ciò che pensava, almeno in parte.  
  
To: Rivaille  
Vorrei vederti per parlare.  
Purtroppo prima di Venerdì non posso, ho la sentenza per l'affido e non me la sento di incontrarti di corsa e con la testa da un'altra parte.  
Fammi sapere quando possiamo vederci. Voglio vederti e chiarire alcune cose.


	8. Capitolo 8

Chiuse il cellulare, leggendo il messaggio per la sesta volta in quei tre giorni.  
Voleva chiarire, diceva; Rivaille dubitava gli volesse dire di fare come se niente fosse e di ritornare ad avere una relazione sessualmente attiva come l’avevano prima.  
Nel caso in cui gliel’avesse detto, forse era più stupido e idiota di quello che credeva – ma sapeva che non era così, e la cosa lo rendeva inquieto, poiché significava solo che voleva mettere fine a quella cosa che era stata la loro conoscenza.  
E non sapeva se temesse o desiderasse quella conclusione.  
Attraversò in fretta le strisce pedonali, col vento a sfiorargli gelido il volto, nonostante il colletto della giacca alzata a sfiorargli le gote arrossate, mentre proseguiva per la strada, a destra.  
Sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio così, porre una fine, un punto al loro fare sesso solo per il gusto di farlo; il problema era che non poteva, non per via dell’atto in sé, quanto per quel filo labile, quasi invisibile, ma presente, che lo legava ormai a Erwin.  
Non lo conosceva, non sapeva neppure di che segno fosse o quando era nato – non sapeva neppure la sua vera età o se Erwin fosse un nome fasullo; non sapeva nulla, nonostante ciò la sua voce, la sua presenza in quei giorni era diventata usuale e piacevole da incontrare, da sentire, da sfiorare.  
Anche solo averlo davanti a sé, lo rincuorava.  
Era ciò che non aveva avuto per tutta una vita, probabilmente, una persona da cui andare, da aspettare senza avere paura di non vederlo più tornare come invece faceva Kenny. Erwin era lì, ogni giorno prestabilito, ogni sera che avevano programmato: sapeva che ci sarebbe stato.  
E sapeva che, anche quel pomeriggio, fermandosi a un angolo della strada, l’avrebbe trovato ad aspettarlo come programmato, anche se non gli aveva promesso nulla; era lì, in piedi, dentro la sua giacca spessa, alto e i capelli perfettamente ordinati, ora scompigliati appena dal vento.  
Era un bell’uomo anche con quell’unghia di imperfezione a toccarlo.  
Sapeva che l’avrebbe aspettato, che ci sarebbe stato. Era questo quello che gli sarebbe mancato, quando gli avrebbe detto che non ci sarebbe stato nulla, tra loro.  
Una fitta al petto e un sospiro contro la sciarpa lo accompagnarono vicino a lui, giungendogli alla sinistra.  
Era una pizzeria, quella dove gli aveva dato appuntamento; un ristorante tranquillo, non senza quel tocco di raffinatezza che accompagnava ogni cosa che Erwin faceva o toccava, in una via secondaria, conosciuto solo dalla gente che sapeva della sua esistenza o che vi si avventurava in quel dedalo di cunicoli. Un posto dove avrebbero potuto parlare senza che nessuno li disturbasse.  
«Ti senti meglio?» Domandò, quando venne visto.  
«Molto, sì; te ne sono grato.» Lo salutò con un'espressione sorridente, sebbene si potesse ben percepire la tensione, dietro quella facciata tranquilla. Lo aveva aspettato tanto, quel giorno, che sinceramente non avrebbe saputo dire se era davvero pronto: si era figurato decine di scenari, decine di inizi del discorso, ma ritrovandosi di fronte a tutto ciò, non era poi così sicuro di sé al momento.  
«Andiamo.» Disse, facendogli strada verso la pizzeria e facendosi accompagnare dal cameriere dove li avevano sistemati, dato che aveva prenotato precedentemente.  
Erwin si tolse la giacca, appendendola e sedendosi, aspettando che anche l'altro facesse lo stesso, mentre il cameriere portava loro due menù con un sorriso sulle labbra, cordiale, prima di dileguarsi a prendere delle altre ordinazioni.  
«Sono ufficialmente divorziato.» Affermò, mentre posava la mano sul menù, portandoselo davanti, ma senza aprirlo subito, preferendo piuttosto dedicare l'attenzione sull'altro. «Ho due figli che mi costeranno decisamente un sacco per il mantenimento e un appartamento in cui non ho alcuna intenzione di abitare oltre – quello andrà a mia moglie.» Continuò, cercando il suo sguardo, sebbene con le dita picchiettasse sulla copertina della lista.  
Voleva fumare, ma ne aveva già fumate troppe quella sera, così tante che sentiva ancora i polmoni incatramati.  
«Ho quarant'anni e un matrimonio fallimentare alle spalle, non ho molto da offrire... Credo, tranne un conto in banca piuttosto cospicuo e un aspetto ancora abbastanza piacente, malgrado tutto.»  
Rivaille sbatté le palpebre, guardandolo senza aprir bocca e con il respiro, si stupì, trattenuto nei polmoni tanto era stato rapido e incalzante nel rivelargli tutto quello in così breve tempo.  
Schiuse un istante le labbra, mentre quello successivo ci ripensò.  
Ritornò a respirare.  
«Oh, bene... Vai subito al punto, vedo.» Proferì velatamente ironico mentre abbassava lo sguardo sul menù molto superficialmente, umettandosi appena le labbra secche; sentiva la gola riarsa quasi come se avesse affrontato il deserto del Sahara.  
Era grato che fosse iniziata subito, almeno sarebbe stato come togliersi un cerotto. Anche se, ammetteva, il sentir parlare della reale situazione in cui verteva era stata come una schioppettata di cannone.  
Alla fine, aveva davvero divorziato nonostante avesse comunque dei figli a carico.  
Socchiuse lo sguardo, chiudendo il menù che lasciò sopra al piatto. «Signor Erwin, io non ti ho mai chiesto nulla. Non voglio che tu mi offra niente di più di quello che mi hai già dato; anche solo vederci, a me bastava.» Rivelò con voce bassa, pacata, uno sfiorare d’acqua increspandola appena, mantenendo lo sguardo basso e le mani giunte sopra al tavolo, di fronte a sé.  
Aveva usato il passato per una ragione; non gli bastava più, ormai, il solo vederlo e il solo fare sesso non credeva potesse più andare bene, per lui.  
Premette appena le labbra tra loro, sentendo lo stomaco contrarsi.  
«Se sono... Se è stata a causa mia che il tuo matrimonio è peggiorato e ha finito definitivamente per spaccarsi in due, ti domando scusa. Non era mia intenzione, nonostante io non ne fossi a conoscenza.»  
Erwin scosse brevemente il capo, un sorriso un po' amaro sul volto, mentre pensava che – forse – non aver ancora aperto il suo cuore e il suo vero io, alla fine, gli si stava ritorcendo contro: era ancora troppo sulla difensiva, era troppo chiuso e riservato, troppo  _lontano_. Lo era stato perché sapeva bene cosa tutto ciò avrebbe comportato, cosa l'effettivo cambiamento avrebbe scaturito, in quel loro legame.  
«Non è stata colpa tua, il mio matrimonio da anni non funzionava più. Quando cominci a pensarla diversamente su cose importanti come l'educazione dei tuoi figli o ti pesa il pensiero di ritornare a casa quando hai il giorno libero... Quella è la fine.» Spiegò, sospirando. «Non chiamarmi  _signore_ , non lo ero prima, non lo sono ora.»  
Lo guardò ancora, incapace di trovare altre parole per lui, per loro, sul momento; non voleva che gli passasse il messaggio sbagliato, non voleva che pensasse di essere  _lui_  quello che aveva sbagliato, perché la verità era ben diversa. «Avevo il cuore spezzato e, senza saperlo, cercavo disperatamente di bastare a me stesso, anche se non ne sono mai stato capace. E poi ho visto te.»  
Avrebbe potuto terminare lì, ma sapeva che non bastava, non poteva bastare come giustificazione, come spiegazione. «Sono un uomo, ma non mi era mai capitato di separare in modo netto il sesso e l'amore. Adesso mi rendo conto che, anche se pensavo di esserci riuscito, non sono affatto bravo in queste cose. Mi dispiace di non averti detto di avere una moglie, ma per me non lo era più nel momento in cui abbiamo deciso di separarci, non lo era più nel momento in cui avevo capito di aver perso qualcuno a cui tenevo fino al giorno prima.»  
La fronte piana del giovane si increspò appena, corrugandosi, mentre lo sguardo fisso, grigio, lo scrutava incapace di seguire le sue parole.  
Aveva parlato di sesso, aveva parlato di amore e per un singolo istante il cuore gli si era fermato in una flebile, illusoria speranza che la parte più razionale di sé aveva sospinto da parte.  
«Non capisco... Cosa mi stai dicendo, quindi?» Domandò, temendone la risposta che ne sarebbe conseguita.  
Non poteva lasciare che le cose restassero così, ma aveva timore a chiedere, a sentire un taglio netto da parte dell’altro, stringendo le mani tra loro contro il tavolinetto.  
Erwin prese un lungo respiro.  
«Ora che ho sistemato le cose, ora che  _so_  cosa mi aspetta, che posso andare finalmente oltre, cambiare pagina... Vorrei ricominciare. Ammetto che ci sarebbero molte difficoltà, che abbiamo più di vent'anni di differenza, che abbiamo due vite molto diverse e abitudini, impegni, che non sarà facile conciliare-»  
«No-... No, aspetta un-...» Rivaille alzò una mano, balbettando forse per la prima volta in vita sua o da quando aveva avuto modo di conoscerlo.  
Alzando lo sguardo, si stupì a vedere quanto della sua pacatezza si fosse dissolta per lasciare spazio a una luce che gli animava lo sguardo e illuminava il viso disteso di stupore.  
Non pensava di essersi mai sentito come si sentiva in quel momento, Rivaille.  
Sentiva il sangue pulsare rapido, denso, contro le tempie e le orecchie, tanto da poterlo sentire i battiti rapidi del proprio cuore sovrastare qualsiasi altro rumore nella sala silenziosa; sentiva le gote in fiamme, e gli occhi dilatati in due gemme sottili color argento impregnate di stupore e quasi sconcerto.  
Si stupì a respirare a fatica, mantenendo ancora la mano alzata col gomito poggiato contro il bordo del tavolo quasi incapace a tenerne il peso. La stessa mano che ritrasse, portandosela contro la frangia, in un gesto di disagio, con lo sguardo che vagava sul tavolo e metabolizzava la cosa: aveva davvero sentito giusto? Erwin voleva davvero qualcosa di più profondo con lui? Con un ragazzino di diciassette anni e con niente in più da dargli o dirgli rispetto a quello che già conosceva?  
Non lo sentì neppure, il cameriere, quando li affiancò per chiedergli le ordinazioni a cui Erwin, prontamente, rispose per entrambi.  
Solo quando se ne andò, taccuino in mano, gli occhi grigi di Rivaille ritornarono su Erwin, un sopracciglio inarcato, guardandolo con perplessità frastagliata da incredulità. «Stai... Dicendo sul serio? Vuoi ricominciare... Con me?!»  
La voce gli uscì con una nota appena più roca, per quanto la voce bassa gli potesse permettere. Lo disse come se non ci potesse essere nulla, con lui, che ne valeva la pena, per quanto solo Farlan sapeva quanto desiderio avesse di sentire che potevano, per lo meno, provarci o che almeno vi fosse una speranza di conoscenza.  
Erwin lo fissò, intenerito, perché si leggeva chiaramente lo stupore e la perplessità, quell'insieme di sentimenti che, probabilmente, era normale provare in quel genere di circostanza.  
«Credo che ne valga la pena. Sei la persona con cui ho avuto più dialogo e con cui mi sono trovato meglio, perché non dovrebbe andare bene provarci?» Sapeva che era un ragazzino, sapeva molto bene cosa implicava tutto ciò e che l'impegno di una relazione con quel tipo di premesse non era propriamente il massimo. Ma Erwin vedeva quel ragazzino, e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che lo voleva nella sua vita, che voleva svegliarsi per una volta e vederlo ancora dormire al suo fianco e non ritrovare quel lato del letto vuoto e freddo.  
Rivaille abbassò lo sguardo, le ciocche scure che gli sfiorarono le ciglia basse, a ombreggiargli lo sguardo mesto.  
«Perché forse è un tuo desiderio momentaneo.» Mormorò, in un sospiro lieve. «Forse ti andrà bene ora, ma più il tempo passerà più ti renderai conto di quanto siamo diversi; di quanto io non sia nulla di più che un ragazzo di diciassette anni quale sono.»  
«E io non sarò nulla di più che un vecchio di quaranta e passa anni quale sono.» Scherzò, sorridendo per lo meno per cercare di rasserenarlo e di togliergli quella cappa di tensione che si era creata.  
Rivaille lo guardò storto, e per un istante l’ombra che gli oscurava gli occhi sparì.  
«Non chiamarti in quel modo.» Lo ammonì.  
Erwin sorrise di nuovo, mentre il cameriere portava l’acqua e un calice di vino bianco che aveva ordinato per sé.  
«Sei tu quello che potrebbe rendersi conto che non abbiamo le stesse priorità, che ci sono cose che ci dividono e che troveremo a volte inconciliabili.» Spiegò, mentre apriva la bottiglia e versava l’acqua nel bicchiere di Rivaille. Il sorriso aleggiava ancora sulle sue labbra, seppur piegate di una linea più seria. «Non pensare che non ci abbia riflettuto, perché ho dovuto pensarci tanto. Avrei potuto continuare a fare finta di niente, ma non sarebbe stato corretto, né per te né per me.»  
«Anche io ci ho pensato, in questi giorni.» Si intromise il giovane, deviando lo sguardo verso la sala semi vuota, con un leggero sottofondo di conversazioni.  
Osservò una coppia che, mangiando, si era protesa l’una verso l’altro; si chiedeva se sarebbero mai potuti sembrare anche loro, un giorno, così legati. «Ho riflettuto. Alla fine mi sono rotto le palle di pensare senza risolvere niente.»  
Strinse la mano attorno al bordo della forchetta, sentendone il metallo freddo, prima di prendere un respiro lieve, e puntare il tutto per tutto; non aveva niente da perdere, se non tutte le pippe mentali che si era fatto in quei giorni.  
Lo guardò negli occhi, fisso, con un velo porpora sotto agli occhi, sulle gote a illuminarglieli.  
«Tu mi piaci, Erwin.» Mormorò, con voce bassa seppur decisa e cristallina, osservandolo con lo sguardo trasparente, chiaro, come probabilmente non aveva mai guardato nessun altro. «Mi piaci oltre il sesso, oltre ai problemi che una possibile relazione con te potrà creare. Non mi interessa.»  
Erwin sentì chiaramente la tachicardia, il leggero aumento di battito e quella sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco che lo fece tornare per qualche istante un ragazzino. Sorrise ampiamente, un sorriso bello, che gli illuminò tutto il viso.  
«Allora la pensiamo allo stesso modo; perchè anche tu mi piaci, terribilmente.» Concluse, abbassando di mezzo tono la voce, velandola di un calore che fece fremere di attesa ripagata e di desiderio misto a vergogna il giovane di fronte a sè; era bello Rivaille, nel suo modo fanciullesco e diretto di dire le cose. Aveva la sicurezza, ma anche l'imbarazzo di chi ha imparato da poco a legarsi agli altri. Ed era bello in quella sua ingenua constatazione, quel suo semplice concetto:  _“mi piaci e non mi importa di nient'altro”_.  
Erwin avrebbe voluto ancora essere così, una volta lo era. Lo era stato per tanto tempo e aveva amato senza il pensiero di ciò che gli stava intorno, di quello che amare avrebbe significato. Rivaille era così, era ancora così. E avrebbe voluto lo rimanesse sempre, a dispetto di ogni cosa.  
Allungò una mano sul tavolo, Erwin, il palmo all’insù mentre occhieggiava il giovane  
«Ci proviamo, che dici?» Concluse, ancora sorridente, raggiante nel suo modo di guardarlo e regalargli il sorriso.  
Rivaille abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo il cuore sussultare, inciampare, e ritornare a correre, battendo forte per quanto sul suo viso nulla lo facesse intendere, eccetto quel velo rosato ad imporporargli le gote alla vista di quel gesto, piccolo ma tremendamente intimo, e quegli occhi appena socchiusi, di quell’argento brillante, affilati e distanti ma presenti e vivi più che in qualsiasi altro momento.  
Ci provavano...  
Non avrebbe mai sperato di sentirglielo dire, eppure si erano dichiarati non senza difficoltà e con un velo di ansia a segnare quelle parole. Ma quando allungò, titubante, la mano, raggiungendo e sfiorando quella di lui, come aveva fatto quella sera, sgusciando piano nella sua presa calda; in quel momento, rialzando gli occhi velati di disagio contrito, pensò che quella sarebbe stata una decisione di cui non si sarebbe pentito.  
«Sì...» Mugugnò, un suono acuto che gli uscì dalle labbra chiuse che giunse con l’arrivo, quasi contemporaneo, all’arrivo del cameriere con le ordinazioni.  
Quasi sussultò come un gatto selvatico, il giovane, ritraendo in fretta la mano e abbassando lo sguardo nel pieno disagio e nella più totale vergogna, corrugando la fronte in un’espressione di contrarietà che mantenne fino a quando l’uomo, posatele pizze, con un mezzo inchino se ne andò.  
Erwin sbuffò, sorridendo, ritraendo anche lui la mano.  
«Non ti facevo così vergognoso.» Motteggiò iniziando a tagliare la pasta morbida: aveva ordinato una pizza alle quattro stagioni, mentre per Rivaille una semplice margherita.  
Questi gli lanciò un’occhiata affilata.  
«Sono riservato. Non mi piace sbandierare le mie cose ai quattro venti.» Borbottò sulla difensiva, anche lui iniziando a tagliare uno spicchio; il bordo scrocchiò quando affondò il coltello, sentendo un principio di fame comprimergli lo stomaco.  
Erwin aveva già addentato una fetta. La prendeva con le mani, e per un momento ne rimase stupidamente stupito; credeva fosse quel tipo di persona che mangiare con coltello e forchetta qualsiasi tipo di cibo si trovasse di fronte.  
«Sei sicuro che non ci saranno ripercussioni sulla tua situazione privata?» Domandò a occhi bassi, pensando ai suoi figli e a come avrebbero potuto prenderla. Si sentì colpevole, per certi versi.  
«Quasi sicuramente, ma le affronteremo quando si presenteranno.» Nel dirlo, il suo tono non era preoccupato. Aveva già capito che avrebbero avuto un sacco di difficoltà, che probabilmente la loro storia non sarebbe stata accettata così di buon grado dalle persone... Ma al momento preferiva godersi quell'istante di tranquillità, voleva godersi la normalità di una relazione che, di fatto, in molti non avrebbero visto altro come qualcosa di sbagliato e deprecabile. Erwin ne era consapevole, ma sapeva anche che gli piaceva Rivaille e che a Rivaille piaceva lui, tanto bastava per rendere quel loro  _passo_ reale e giusto. «Non preoccupartene ora, ci sono cose che vanno affrontate al momento. Te l'ho detto: sono preparato a ciò che ci aspetta, abbastanza da sapere che possiamo andare avanti.»  
Abbozzò un sorriso, Rivaille, sentendo quelle parole come un balsamo per un cuore che non smetteva di battere.  
Alzò gli occhi brevemente, osservandolo al di là delle ciglia scure, quasi con gratitudine e un affetto mescolato a vergogna, prima che uno sbuffo di riso lo costringesse a posare il coltello e nasconderselo dietro la mano.  
Guardando Erwin non aveva potuto farne a meno: in un morso vorace, si era sporcato di sugo entrambi gli angoli della bocca, fin quasi a macchiare la guancia.  
L’uomo sbatté le palpebre, seppur l’azzurro degli occhi brillò nel vederlo sorridere.  
«Cosa c’è?» Chiese, nella perplessità mescolata a un divertimento che a Rivaille ancora piegava lo sguardo, creando quelle leggere rughe ai lati degli occhi.  
Il giovane negò appena col capo, riprendendo contegno seppur le labbra sottili fossero ancora piegate in un'ombra del sorriso che aveva avuto; invece, prese il proprio tovagliolo, protendendosi in avanti e allungandolo a pulirgli la bocca.  
«Hai quarant’anni, ma sembri più un bambino. Ridi anche come un ragazzino.»  
Aveva lo sguardo così azzurro che avrebbe potuto specchiarcisi, così luminoso da eguagliare la spensierata cristallinità degli occhi dei bambini nella loro innocenza; a volte, al di là dell’uomo che era, vedeva il giovane che era stato e che era ancora, in minima parte.  
E lo amava, lo amava terribilmente.  
«Oh, beh questo è un punto a mio favore no? Non sembrò così vecchio, dopotutto.» Scherzò questo, sorridendo, facendogli sciogliere il cuore.  
«Smettila.» Lo ammonì in un borbottio basso, ritornando a mangiare la propria porzione.  
Da quanto tempo era, che non si sentiva il cuore leggero solo dal sentire la risata di qualcuno o dal vedere lo sguardo brillare di affetto dell’uomo per il quale, questo, batteva?  
Da quanto non era così felice?  
  
Erwin era contento, malgrado la sua vita avesse preso una piega inaspettata, era felice di essere riuscito a trovare nuovamente qualcosa per cui valesse la pena riprovarci. Rivaille era giovane e, ai suoi occhi, ingenuo rispetto a molti aspetti di ciò che li aspettava, ma per lui non era un problema. Avevano concordato di continuare a vedersi quando riuscivano, quando i loro impegni riuscivano a conciliare le loro vite e a metterli in condizione di stare assieme.  
Erwin aveva deciso che non avrebbe detto nulla finché Rivaille non avrebbe raggiunto la maggiore età, consapevole che al momento attuale la loro era a tutti gli effetti ancora una relazione con ben poco di legale; non che all'altro sembrasse importare e d'altra parte il moro non apprezzava sbandierare ai sette venti le sue cose private, quindi il rischio di essere “scoperti” era comunque minimo.  
Quando si vedevano parlavano, parlavano come prima, ma molto di più per scoprire più cose, per sapere più cose. Erwin aveva continuato a lasciare l'argomento figli da parte, perché sapeva che quando lo avessero affrontato, avrebbe dovuto necessariamente dire che ponderava già l'idea di dirlo almeno a Allison, anche se le cose non andavano bene, anche se non li vedeva da settimane, dalla fine della sentenza.  
Nora era andata ad abitare stabilmente dai suoi genitori – altro smacco, perché i suoi figli erano fissi da loro – dimostrando che, ancora una volta, aveva voluto ferirlo. Stare coi figli era sempre stato il suo più grande desiderio, vederli crescere... Ma la sua ex aveva vinto anche lì, prima li aveva rinnegati, prima li aveva mandati via di casa perché li voleva in un ambiente più fisso in vista del collegio e adesso invece li aveva con lei. Sempre.  
«Erwin?» La voce di Rivaille lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri e lui gli sorrise, accarezzandogli la guancia. «Niente, non preoccuparti... Pensavo solo che domani vedrò Allison e Noah.»  
Rivaille annuì appena, stringendosi nelle spalle nude, tra le lenzuola, prima di riavvicinarsi all'amante, cercando il suo calore. Erwin sorrise appena, stringendolo a sé.  
  
Allison era sul sedile anteriore della macchina, di fianco al padre, Noah invece stava su quello posteriore e sembrava così felice che faceva un gran caos, strepitando che era felice di passare finalmente una giornata  _col papà_.  
Erwin sorrise, perché gli erano mancati, gli erano mancati terribilmente per tutto il tempo; aveva avuto paura di non essere più apprezzato, che il fatto di essere ormai una figura troppo distante per loro, avesse in qualche modo guastato i loro rapporti. Ma se per Allison le cose stavano così già prima, Noah invece era così gioioso da fargli tenerezza.  
«Allora dove volete andare?»  
«Dove ti pare.» Erwin lanciò uno sguardo leggero alla figlia imbronciata, sospirando: da lei non si aspettava altra risposta in effetti.  
«Andiamo all'acquario, all'acquario!»  
«E vada per l'acquario allora.»  
Lo sbuffo della figlia con le braccia incrociate al petto lo fece sorridere, mentre il minore esultava di gioia per avere finalmente la possibilità di andare da qualche parte con lui dopo tanto tempo.  
Noah fu estasiato alla vista dei grandi pesci color grigio perla e blu zaffiro che nuotavano sopra le loro teste, e urlò pieno di gioia quando videro lo spettacolo con i delfini a cui purtroppo non riuscì ad accarezzare il muso tondo e liscio – invero, quando per caso, uno degli schizzi d’acqua gli colpì il viso, rise divertito e applaudì tanto.  
Diversa fu Allison, che prese tutto con la massima superficialità e assoluta noia. A volte la vedeva avvicinarsi incuriosita, affianco al fratello minore, verso un pesce o uno squalo bianco che, al di là del vetro spesso, nuotava lento; ma quando gli chiedeva se gli piacesse o se voleva vedere qualcosa, si ritraeva a guscio e non spiccicava altre parole se non alzate di spalle e sbuffi.  
Per un istante gli ricordò Rivaille. Molto, molto vagamente, una pallida ombra di quello che era lui nonostante, vista l’età quasi vicina, sarebbe stato più naturale vederlo comportarsi così.  
Forse, pensò, un giorno avrebbe potuto ritornarci con lui solo per vedere che tipo di facce avrebbe fatto.  
  
«Quindi?» Allison lo guardava, le braccia incrociate e la schiena poggiata contro la macchina.  
Si stava per fare sera, il sole stava calando nonostante fossero solo le cinque neppure scoccate; Noah dormiva all'interno dell’auto, coperto dalla giacca che Erwin gli mise sopra, allacciandogli la cintura e uscendo, poi, per chiudere la portiera.  
«Quindi cosa?»  
«Hai un'altra? Una fidanzata?» Chiese ancora la figlia, osservandolo di sottecchi e con il suo classico sguardo irritato e poco incline al dialogo. Erwin sospirò, alzando la testa verso l'alto, verso il cielo che si stava facendo arancione.  
«Cambierebbe qualcosa?»  
«Forse. La mamma dice che ci hai lasciato per un'altra.»  
«E tu cosa ne pensi invece?»  
La ragazza si accigliò, forse non aspettandosi quel genere di risposta; non era abituata ad essere presa in causa nelle conversazioni, né ad aver chiesto il suo parere.  
Anche quella volta che avevano deciso che entrambi loro due sarebbero andati a un istituto privato, lontano da loro, lei che era la maggiore non era stata messa al corrente se non quando le cose erano già state decise.  
Strinse le mani.  
«Ti importa cosa penso?» Lo disse velando la voce di veleno e di accuse passate.  
Erwin sorrise amaro, in parte colpevole, ma non del tutto, sentendo una stretta al cuore nel vedere la figlia ferita, dietro al muro di silenzi e di rispose acide che spesso dava.  
«Mi è sempre importato... Lo sai, Allison.»  
Abbassò lo sguardo, lei; lo sapeva, in fondo, che era sempre la mamma quella che decideva e non li prendeva in considerazione. Lo sapeva.  
«Io penso che è una cavolata. Sei distratto e un po' fissato, ma so che non è stato per questo. Hai fatto di tutto quando la mamma ha voluto mandarci da nonna, volevi che rimanessimo a casa, anche a costo di prendere una baby-sitter a tempo pieno. Se avessi voluto una relazione con qualcun altro, non ti sarebbe importato.» Erwin arrossì: non si aspettava che la figlia lo avesse osservato così tanto, che sapesse anche quei retroscena. Aveva sempre saputo che era sveglia, ma il fatto di essere diventata scostante, a volte lo aveva convinto che non le importasse più di tanto.  
«Pensi questo?»  
«Penso che la mamma a volte non ci ami abbastanza. Penso che stia usando noi per ferire te, perché si sente potente adesso, perché può fare ciò che vuole, ma ti avrà sempre in pugno finché avrà noi.» Il padre sorrise, un sorriso amaro.  
«Non dovresti dire certe cose di tua madre, lei vi vuole bene.»  
«Lo so, ma a volte ci si comporta da stronzi. È patologico, dai un'arma a qualcuno e quello la userà per fare del male agli altri.»  
Erwin non seppe se guardarla stupito o severo; ponderò per la seconda dopo un istante di squilibrio.  
«Queste parole.»  
«Papà ho quindici anni, posso usare un po' di parolacce quando Noah non mi sente?»  
Erwin sospirò, mentre la figlia alzava gli occhi al cielo. «Con moderazione.»  
«Però non mi hai risposto. Hai... Una fidanzata?» La voce della figlia era un po' tremolante; Erwin le sorrise: la sua bambina temeva, forse, un abbandono. Era normale, era assolutamente normale ed Erwin non poté fare a meno di sorridere con tenerezza, perché l'amava, perché le voleva bene, perché in fondo a quel suo essere distante, nascondeva l'insicurezza di non essere amata da dei genitori egoisti che non le dicevano abbastanza spesso di volerle bene.  
«Ho qualcuno sì. Ma questo non cambia ciò che provo per voi.»  
La ragazzina arricciò il naso, strinse appena gli occhi e le mani, abbassando lo sguardo mentre i capelli scuri le cadevano sul viso.  
«Ora dici così, ma se... Se vorrai rifarti una famiglia...»  
«La mia famiglia siete voi, Allison. Potrò amare qualcun altro dopo vostra madre, ma niente cambierà ciò che tu e Noah siete per me.»  
La ragazzina si strinse nelle spalle, singhiozzando leggermente, senza tuttavia farsi vedere, stretta nel suo guscio ostinato.  
«Ma io sono... Sono stata orribile con te...»  
«Ogni tanto capita di essere così, Allison. Non sono arrabbiato.» Erwin sorrideva incoraggiante, il sorriso che dedicava solo alla sua bambina, quello dolce e paterno, quello carico di comprensione e amore incondizionato che era da tempo che la figlia non vedeva. E fu il colpo di grazia, perché Allison gli si tuffò tra le braccia piangendo, singhiozzando e mugolando parole di scuse e di incertezza. Erwin le accarezzò la testa bruna, con calma, con dolcezza, con amore, lasciandola sfogare senza dire niente e mormorandole che le voleva bene.


	9. Capitolo 9

La casa che Erwin aveva comprato era in una zona residenziale, in Chelsea District, diversa da quella dell’Upper East Side per quanto non dissimile in fatto di raffinatezza e poca, molto poca, sobrietà; per quanto non gli piacesse o non desse l’idea di essere qualcuno che si curava di quel genere di cose, sapeva essere piuttosto deciso in fatto di buon gusto e la casa lo dimostrava.  
Non era sfacciatamente esagerato in fatto di sperpero di denaro, però era moderatamente disponibile a mostrarli e usarli nel caso in cui ce ne fosse stata richiesta: e per la casa ne aveva usati, a detta di Rivaille, non quanto l’attico moderno dove abitava prima, ma probabilmente sulla stessa lunghezza di prezzo.  
Era un quartiere di condomini eleganti, dai profili netti dai colori caldi, marmo bianco sporcato appena di un colore più caldo, ambrato, o intonaco perlato con profili delle finestre bianchi o ancora palazzi con tonalità più calde, di un marrone acceso, cotto al sole, con ringhiere dei balconi di ferro battuto, nero, e tetti dalle tegole color verde scuro.  
Il palazzo di Erwin era uno simile, più rustico se gli si poteva far passare il termine per un condominio che brilla di luce propria anche nella sua semplicità e nel suo lusso modesto: era un complesso alto, fatto di mattoni a vista color mogano tendente al cremisi, con finestre spaziose, che riflettevano, rilucendo, la luce di quella giornata di novembre, quelle ai lati di forma rettangolare mentre quelle centrali, a tre, ad arco acuto; anche la porta d’ingresso aveva la parte superiore a formare un ampio arco, con i cardini in metallo silenziosi mentre spingeva le porte di vetro ed entrava.  
Era l’appartamento al penultimo piano; la prima cosa che pensò quando entrò nella casa era che si addiceva di più a una persona come Erwin, già dalle tonalità crema, più calde e accoglienti, delle pareti così diverse dal freddo grigio che costituiva l’altra casa.  
Non c’era ancora quasi nulla, ma la casa iniziava a prendere forma man mano che vi entrava. L’ingresso, la prima volta che era entrato, era totalmente spoglio ad eccezione di un attaccapanni e un mobile; ora c’erano un tappeto che conduceva alla zona living che si apriva subito sulla destra dove il sole inondava di una luce calda per tutto il pavimento di parquet chiaro, dove vi erano già un divano e il mobile che, dall’ingresso, si era spostato in soggiorno e, sopra a esso, si era posto un televisore al plasma.  
Appoggiò il giaccone sull’attaccapanni, sentendo delle voci – quella di Erwin e un’altra.  
«Erwin, sono io.» Annunciò, avanzando nel soggiorno.  
L’uomo lo raggiunse provenendo da sinistra, dalla cucina, dietro di lui un uomo con in mano un depliant. «-... Non so, forse penso più al marmo bianco di Carrara. Tu che dici, Rivaille?»  
Sbatté lo palpebre, il giovane, voltandosi e osservando pacato seppur interdetto lo sguardo di entrambi gli uomini su di sé e il depliant che gli veniva mostrato; sbirciò la pagina, dove venivano mostrate varie scelte per il piano da cucina: ce n’era già uno, in acciaio, ma a Erwin non piaceva affatto.  
Corrugò la fronte, pensando.  
«Credo che sia meglio... Quello scuro. Il marmo nero si addice di più con il para-schizzi grigio e nero che hai scelto l’altro giorno; se prendi quello bianco, penso, darebbe fastidio agli occhi... Hai già le pareti di quel colore, nauseerebbe.» Spiegò spicciolo, alzando lo sguardo su Erwin, sentendo su di sé, invero, lo sguardo perplesso del consulente che passava da sé al padrone di casa.  
Erwin lo guardò qualche istante, prima di alzare lo sguardo e osservare le pareti: il colore, effettivamente, era chiaro in tutta la casa. Quel color crema abbinato al bianco del marmo, forse avrebbe stufato dopo un po'. D'altra parte non poteva neppure tenere l'acciaio, dato che non gli piaceva per nulla.  
Tornò a guardare l'uomo poi, presa la sua decisione definitiva. «Vada per il marmo scuro allora.»  
«Perfetto, per i dettagli le farò sapere via telefono.»  
«D'accordo.» Lo accompagnò verso l'uscita, donando solo una sfuggente occhiata a Rivaille nel passargli di fianco. Una volta che l'uomo uscì dall'appartamento, Erwin tornò dove aveva lasciato l'amante, sorridendogli e abbassandosi per dargli un bacio leggero sulla bocca.  
«Allora tutto a posto?» Gli chiese staccandosi, sfiorandogli con la mano il fianco sottile coperto dalla maglia.  
Rivaille lo osservò, scrutandolo, annuendo lieve col capo.  
«Perché hai chiesto il mio parere? È casa tua, dovresti decidere tu.» Affermò, mentre si sfilava la sciarpa e la lasciava sopra al bracciolo del divano di pelle nera.  
Non che non gli avesse fatto piacere, tutt’altro, solo che si era sentito un filo in tensione, come se avesse superato una sorta di limite nel privato di Erwin.  
«Beh, vorrei che piacesse anche a te. Inoltre avere un altro parere è sempre d'obbligo.» Spiegò, continuando tuttavia a gravitargli intorno, anche una volta che ebbe posato la sciarpa e che si fu messo a proprio agio. Stravaccandosi sul divano in un sospiro compiaciuto, pareva. «Cosa vuoi mangiare?» Gli domandò, mentre si stiracchiava leggermente e poi sorrideva lieve.  
Non attese neppure la sua risposta, prima di affermare: «Ho fatto pace con Allison.»  
Era indubbiamente felice, lo si notava dagli occhi azzurri più brillanti e il sorriso più ampio. Era decisamente soddisfatto della giornata che aveva passato coi figli dopo tanto tempo.  
Rivaille lo raggiunse, sedendoglisi di fianco, con una gamba piegata sotto di lui; per quanto gli facesse ancora uno strano effetto sentir parlare dei suoi figli, vedergli quell’espressione raggiante e serena, i solchi meno scavati delle rughe che contornavano gli occhi ne erano una prova di quanto più rilassato fosse.  
E con lui così, non poté non sentire il cuore riscaldarsi appena.  
«Mi fa piacere sentirlo.» Annunciò, con l’ombra di un sorriso sincero ad aleggiargli sulle labbra sottili. Lo era davvero, contento per Erwin; non era la sua famiglia, non doveva importargli, ma era grato che Erwin fosse meno teso con i suoi figli. Inclinò appena il capo, poi. «Cosa ti ha detto?»  
Non sapeva troppo nei dettagli la situazione che vigeva tra Erwin e sua figlia maggiore, ma poteva dedurre da stralci delle loro conversazioni notturne che era per via del divorzio e della complicata situazione in famiglia che Allison, sua figlia, ce l’avesse con lui; presumeva che, ora che viveva con sua madre, le cose si erano di netto fatte più tese.  
Aveva solo quindici anni, con una mente che poteva essere fin troppo plasmata e plagiata da ciò che gli adulti dicevano. Non conosceva Nora, la ex-moglie di Erwin, ma di certo non aveva buone parole per lui, da dire con i suoi figli.  
«Non si sentiva presa in considerazione in molte cose, il divorzio ha solo evidenziato questo fatto. Era da anni che non la vedevo piangere, mi ha fatto un po' effetto.» Disse, mentre si allungava con il braccio e tirava il compagno verso di sé, accarezzandogli i capelli scuri. «Però ha capito, inoltre pensavo avrebbe preso male l'eventualità che mi rifacessi una vita, invece... Ha reagito in modo piuttosto maturo. Certo, è ancora presto, però sono contento.» Aggiunse poi, sospirando e chinandosi a dare un bacio al più giovane a occhi socchiusi.  
Rivaille chiuse i propri, rannicchiandosi al suo fianco in un sospiro appena percettibile.  
Appoggiò una mano contro il suo petto, sfiorando il solo tessuto di una polo blu scuro, percependo il calore che gli si espanse per tutto il palmo.  
«È normale, non tutti i ragazzi della sua età vanno incontro a problemi familiari come lo è un divorzio. Forse si sente diversa dagli altri.» Tentò di capirla, ci provò non sapendo cosa si provasse visto che lui, una famiglia, non l’aveva mai avuta; però poteva immaginare com’era sentirsi diversi, per quanto fosse un pensiero a cui si era abituato facilmente.  
Alzò il viso, poggiando il mento contro la sua spalla, inspirando l’odore del dopobarba e della sua pelle. «Se lo capisce senza bisogno di spiegazioni, vuol dire che è una ragazza intelligente. Ha ripreso qualcosa dal padre, allora.» Ironizzò, sfiorandogli il collo col naso e poi schioccandogli un bacio leggero e appena umido su quello stesso sprazzo di pelle.  
«Guarda che i miei bambini sono intelligentissimi.» Borbottò, guardandolo in tralice, ma dal tono si capiva che fosse divertito e si stesse solo vantando per scherzo, mentre lo stringeva di più sui fianchi, sperando di vederlo sorridere per un solletico che sapeva non soffrire.  
Rivaille sorrise comunque, moderato e impercettibile.  
«Non l’ho mai negato.»  
«Non mi hai ancora detto cosa vuoi mangiare. E com'è andata oggi.» Lo rimproverò, mentre avvolgeva un braccio intorno ai suoi fianchi e lo tirava meglio a sé, tenendolo e sfiorandolo pigramente. La bocca a scendere nuovamente contro quella di Rivaille, in un bacio più coinvolto, umido, ma non per questo meno attento e lento.  
«Tu cosa vuoi? A me va bene anche prendere qualcosa d'asporto.» Affermò, sfiorandogli la clavicola scoperta dallo scollo a V, in un tocco impercettibile e noncurante. «Sai che non faccio nulla di importante o prolifico; tu, piuttosto, devi lavorare oggi?» Domandò, alzando gli occhi, al di là delle ciglia scure un grigio più caldo a lenirgli i bordi netti e affilati dell’iride.  
Erwin emise un mormorio infastidito, mentre riapriva gli occhi e tornava a guardare il più giovane. «Cinese va bene? E non è vero, non denigrare la scuola.» Borbottò, sfiorandogli nuovamente la bocca, a occhi ancora una volta socchiusi. «Domani.» Rispose poi, anche se in realtà alla fine aveva dato disponibilità per eventuali emergenze anche quella sera; ultimamente aveva preso l'abitudine di non rimanere reperibile sempre; aveva voglia di viversi i suoi attimi con Rivaille in tranquillità, ma visto che quando si era visto coi bambini si era tolto da reperibile, era stato piuttosto naturale mettersi anche quella sera. Ma d'altra parte le cose andavano bene e c'erano diversi medici più vicini di lui che avrebbero potuto chiamare.  
Il giovane rimase con lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso. Un barlume argentato gli attraversò le iridi, solo un istante.  
«Allora posso averti per me, oggi?» Domandò, con espressione implacabile nonostante i gesti dicessero più di quanto il suo viso mostrasse. Le labbra, fresche come acqua sulla pelle, si posarono su un angolo delle sue labbra, in uno schiocco basso, prima di spostarsi e premerle appena sulla bocca dell’uomo, con le mani che, lente, gli sfioravano il collo.  
Erano gesti ruvidi, un po' goffi all’inizio; ancora non si era abituato, a quella sorta di intimità, a quella relazione che li vedeva compagni oltre che amanti. Lui, che non era mai stato bravo con le dimostrazioni d’affetto, ogni volta si sentiva morire anche solo nello sfiorargli una guancia con la punta dei polpastrelli e sentire la ruvida consistenza della barba non fatta; anche solo il guardarlo con occhi diversi da quelli con cui osservava i propri professori a lezione: anche quello, gli creava scompensi. «Credi... Sia possibile, per me, rimanere il pomeriggio?»  
Erwin rise leggero, annuendo col sorriso mentre lasciava che l'altro gli sfiorasse la pelle; era ancora un po' esitante, ma stava prendendo confidenza in quei gesti fatti di puro e semplice contatto. Rivaille era molto più restio di quanto lui avrebbe mai potuto immaginare, ma lo trovava adorabile, in quel suo modo di fare, quel suo cercare di prendere confidenza anche al di là del sesso – dove ormai l'intesa era stata costruita da tempo – con il suo corpo e la sua presenza accanto.  
«Rimani quanto vuoi.» Gli rispose poi, baciandogli dolcemente la clavicola, mentre con le dita ne sfiorava ancora un fianco, risalendo da sotto la maglietta solo per sentirlo ritrarsi leggero a quel contatto diretto a sorpresa.  
La pelle d’alabastro si increspò appena di un fremito lieve, rilassandosi poi col tocco dei suoi polpastrelli caldi contro la spina dorsale.  
«Sicuro?» Domandò, reclinandosi appena indietro nel reggersi alle sue spalle solo per vedergli meglio il viso. «Se devi lavorare, posso farmi da parte.» Sospirò a labbra dischiuse, appena umide.  
Di fuori spirava un'aria gelida, tra le sue braccia sentiva un calore tiepido racchiuderlo e inglobarlo, facendolo sospirare.  
«Mh... No, al momento mi pare più allettante qui.» Mormorò contro la sua bocca, mentre risaliva con le dita fino alle ascelle, sfiorandone la pelle per qualche attimo prima di prendergli nuovamente i fianchi. «Oppure no?» Gli chiese, sollevandolo in modo che gli si sedesse sulle ginocchia, stringendolo a propria volta tra le braccia, annusando il suo collo niveo.  
Normalmente avrebbe chiesto, prima di tornare a toccarlo, se gli fosse andato bene non andare a letto, ma l'intesa tra loro era abbastanza perché nessuno dei due si facesse più problemi da quel punto di vista.  
Sollevò un poco la maglia che l'altro indossava, sfiorandone il petto magro, mentre tornava a dargli un bacio sulla bocca, a occhi chiusi, cercando la sua lingua nel palato e coinvolgendolo mentre lo toccava con lentezza sul corpo sottile.  
Rivaille non resistette, schiudendo le labbra e accogliendo quelle dell’uomo in un bacio lento, dato con calma e con intima complicità, carezzando e lambendo la lingua gemella in contatti umidi, lenti e passionali.  
Si discostò dopo qualche attimo, puntando i palmi contro il di lui petto.  
«Prima mangiamo.» Disse, uscendogli come un’affermazione velata di interrogativo per avere il suo consenso. Non che avesse fame, ma immaginava che Erwin non mangiasse da quella mattina a colazione; era una cosa, aveva notato, che faceva spesso – saltare i pasti per via del lavoro e impegni. Contemporaneamente, aveva altresì notato quanto lui stesso potesse essere così attento alle abitudini di qualcun altro che non fosse Farlan, nonostante si conoscessero da parecchi anni ormai. «E mentre lo facciamo, vorrei mi parlassi di più di Allison; e di Noah.» Aggiunse, dopo un istante di titubanza, deviando lo sguardo prima di riportarlo sul suo viso.  
Erwin sorrise, annuendo piano. «Ok, allora cinese.» Concluse, non prima di aver nuovamente dato un bacio al più giovane, a schiocco. Si appoggiò ancora un po' contro di lui con la fronte, contro la sua spalla, prima di allungarsi per prendere il cellulare e comporre il numero dell'asporto e poi alzarsi, discostando Rivaille da sopra di sé per andare a recuperare il depliant con le pietanze, facendo segno al più giovane di indicargli quello che voleva mentre intanto ordinava per sé.  
Una volta conclusa la chiamata tornò a guardare Rivaille. «Arriva tra un quarto d'ora, vieni apparecchiamo la tavola.»  
  
Per qualche motivo, fu una conversazione piacevole che non lo fece sentire stranito o agitato al pensiero di entrare in un argomento così caro a Erwin da farlo sentire in imbarazzo; per certi versi, era curioso di quali tipi di figli questo avesse, che tipo di ragazzi erano e se avessero ripreso qualcosa dal padre.  
Invero, fu una situazione intima, che gli fece sentire forse per la prima volta il tepore piacevole dello stare insieme attorno a un tavolo a parlare; erano piccole cose, ininfluenti se le si vedeva nel loro insieme, che lui non aveva mai ritenuto importanti perché nessuno gliel’aveva mai fatte vedere tali. L’apparecchiare, lo scegliere cosa mangiare, il decidere quale posto prendere e il guardarsi negli occhi a quella distanza ravvicinata, solo loro due, era stato… Piacevole.  
Si era sentito parte di un qualcosa. Lui, che era sempre stato solo, in casa, per strada, fino a quando non era arrivato Farlan; lui che non aveva mai visto davvero quanto quelle piccole cose valevano più di un bacio o un contatto troppo spinto.  
Si rigirò tra le coperte, il piumino spesso aveva ancora il tepore dei loro corpi dopo i momenti che avevano passato, uniti, tra le coperte.  
La finestra era parzialmente chiusa, le persiane socchiuse lasciavano filtrare la luce sfumata d’arancio e ardesia che il cielo e il sole al tramonto creavano sulla città, adombrando parzialmente la camera da letto.  
Un sospiro, e dischiuse le palpebre, Rivaille, sentendo il corpo stanco, ma appagato, immerso in un languido torpore. Erwin non c’era, si era alzato per non sapeva dove; forse a riprendere il cellulare o in bagno.  
Si rigirò di nuovo verso il centro del materasso, inspirando gli stralci dell’odore che avevano preso le coperte: quello dell’amplesso, del sudore, e di Erwin.  
Occhieggiò brevemente il cuscino lasciato scomposto e di traverso, là dove era solito dormire l’uomo. Lo afferrò in un momento, senza riflettervi, portandoselo contro e rannicchiandocisi addosso, affondandoci il viso e stringendolo tra le gambe chiuse a riccio contro il petto: inspirò il suo odore, l’odore della sua pelle, del profumo che di solito indossava.  
Lo inspirò sentendo il cuore sciogliersi, sapendo che nessuno c’era e che avrebbe potuto vedere quella sua infantile debolezza da stupido ragazzino – neppure Farlan lo sarebbe venuto a sapere, questo era certo.  
Il solo sentire il suo odore lo portava a volerlo di nuovo, a desiderarlo, abbracciarlo, ricevere le sue carezze e i suoi baci contro le labbra e la pelle. Strusciò il viso, nascondendolo, sentendosi avvampare solo per quei pensieri puerili: non pensava che si sarebbe mai comportato così, finendo per essere così perso per un uomo più grande che lo considerava solo un ragazzino.  
Eppure era così gentile, così accorto con lui – fin dall’inizio lo era stato, da quando lo avevano fatto la prima volta e gli aveva fatto male senza volerlo. Nonostante il suo lato egocentrico e spocchiosamente presuntuoso che talvolta fuoriusciva, pensava che Erwin fosse l’uomo per cui ogni donna avrebbe fatto carte false per avere con sé.  
Erwin rientrò poco dopo, restando sulla soglia nel vedere il proprio cuscino “rapito” da Rivaille; lo osservò silenziosamente, rigirandosi il cellulare tra le mani: era andato a riprenderlo per controllare che nessuno lo avesse cercato per emergenze in ospedale. Lo osservò e, nel guardarlo, non poté che fare altro che intenerirsi nel suo modo di stringersi al suo cuscino, come se non volesse – in realtà – stringere davvero quel cuscino, ma fosse piuttosto un mezzo per raggiungere qualcos'altro, in questo caso  _qualcun altro_.  
Era sempre stata una persona avvezza più ai momenti di tenerezza post-sesso, piuttosto che all'amplesso vero e proprio; questo non perché non gli piacesse, tutt'altro, ma perché trovava più vera la situazione rispetto alla semplice condivisione di sperma e sudore. Con Rivaille si era sempre tenuto molto sul neutro – specie per via del fatto che la loro non era fino a poco tempo prima una vera e propria relazione – ma effettivamente, si rendeva conto, non era stato il massimo né lasciarlo solo sul letto, né tantomeno non stringerlo a sé abbastanza a lungo da imprimersi il suo calore e il suo odore dentro, addosso, ovunque.  
Sospirò silenziosamente, dandosi dell'idiota insensibile perché, forse, aveva agito in modo piuttosto controverso nei confronti di quel ragazzino che, nonostante tutto, ancora non lo conosceva bene. Ancora non sapeva tutto quello che gli piaceva, cosa volevano dire i suoi sguardi, piuttosto che i suoi silenzi. Era da sempre un tipo più riflessivo che non istintivo – tutto il contrario, presumibilmente, di un diciassettenne che per la prima volta si ritrovava ad avere una relazione con qualcuno di molto più grande. Non che fosse importante l'età al momento attuale, né tantomeno il loro essere due maschi, ma le cose in qualche modo potevano influire sul tutto.  
Si avvicinò al letto facendo finta di non aver notato il comportamento del più giovane nei confronti del suo cuscino e si sdraiò di fianco, rivolto verso il corpo del più giovane. «Cosa fai, rubi cuscini invece di chiamarmi?»  
Ma la voce gli uscì più bassa e roca del previsto, eppure vide Rivaille sussultare visibilmente dalla sorpresa, preso forse in contropiede.  
Questo nascose ancora di più il viso sotto le coperte e contro il cuscino, sprofondando nella vergogna e nel disagio dell'essere stato scoperto ed esposto in quel modo.  
«Vieni qui.» Lo richiamò poi, allargando le braccia e tirandolo verso di sé con il cuscino tra loro, appoggiandoci a propria volta il viso, abbastanza vicino per poter trovare quello di Rivaille e schioccargli un bacio sulle labbra, inspirando debolmente quell'odore che gli piaceva tanto, della pelle appena imperlata del più giovane e l'odore ancora persistente del loro amplesso. Odore di sesso, odore di lui, della sua pelle bianca come il latte, il suo sguardo argentato, non erano di certo un buon mix per il suo autocontrollo, sebbene l'avessero già fatto.  
Rivaille sentì il cuore sussultargli in gola, col sangue che gli pulsava e lo faceva arrossire terribilmente tanto da sentire il viso scottare. Premette le labbra in una linea arricciata, tesa, tentando di ritrarsi e nascondere il suo disagio nonostante le sue mani, le sue braccia lo prendessero, avvolgendolo e impedendogli di scostarsi da lui.  
Erwin gli diede qualche altro bacio sulla bocca, prima di districare la sua presa e sfilare il cuscino tra di loro, sentendo Rivaille pronto a sgusciare via, anche se non glielo permise, afferrandolo per i fianchi, la schiena ad aderire al suo petto ampio. «Non scappare.» Lo rimproverò, andando a baciargli l'incavo della spalla e dietro al collo, una delle orecchie e poi la guancia arrossata.  
Socchiuse le iridi, il giovane, sospirando in un misto di vergogna e conforto, percependo la sua bocca, i suoi baci contro il collo, piccoli schiocchi silenziosi e intimi che gli facevano sciogliere il cuore.  
Premette il viso contro il suo petto, con le mani a premere senza forza. Inspirò il suo odore, con la leggera peluria che gli solleticava la guancia.  
«Credevo... Non ritornassi.» Sussurrò a voce così bassa che temette Erwin non l'avesse udito. Era tremendamente piacevole essere tra le sue braccia, avrebbe potuto viverci in quell'abbraccio, in quel guscio fatto dalle sue braccia e dalle coperte tiepide, con lui. «Se devi lavorare...» Principiò, nonostante fosse l'ultima cosa che volesse, il distaccarsi da lui.  
Erwin sbuffò, tra il divertito e il contrariato, mentre gli dava un altro bacio a fior di labbra. «Stupido, ti ho detto che sarei stato con te. E poi ormai per oggi non mi chiamano più.» Gli mormorò contro il viso, stringendo appena più stretto il suo corpo al proprio, sentendo quella piacevole sensazione di benessere che era da tanto che non sentiva. Stare con Rivaille lo rendeva felice, abbracciarlo lo faceva sentire in qualche modo meglio e in pace con se stesso, abbastanza da dimenticarsi di tutto il resto.  
«Quindi... Fai il bravo e fatti coccolare un po'.» Sussurrò ancora, schioccandogli l'ennesimo bacio sulla bocca, prima di scorrere sul mento e poi sul collo, solleticandolo col naso e annusando il suo odore, prendendosi del tempo per baciarlo ed esplorare la sua pelle sudata e il suo odore. Lo continuò a tenere stretto tra le braccia, mentre con il viso e le labbra gli baciava il collo, le guance e il naso, per poi coinvolgerlo nuovamente in un bacio più intimo, ma lento, dove più che eccitazione c'era, piuttosto, una calorosa premura, come nella presa gentile, ma possessiva contro i suoi fianchi e il suo corpo.  
Rivaille venne scosso da un fremito, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e dalle labbra fuoriusciva un sospiro appagato, di conforto e di dolce beatitudine.  
Si lasciò baciare, percependo i muscoli rilassarsi e i tendini sciogliersi. Il calore ancora gli invadeva il viso e il petto, traboccando di sentimenti che non riusciva a controllare né arginare; lo abbracciava e si lasciava abbracciare, baciare, sfiorare con il viso sentendolo sorridere contro la propria pelle. Era tra le sue braccia, e non pensava di essersi mai sentito così al sicuro, così al proprio posto come in quel momento.  
Si sentiva bene, con quella sensazione di appagata e mite felicità, un calore nostalgico come di chi ritorna a casa dopo tanto, troppo tempo.  
Affondò il viso contro il suo petto, poi alzandolo, incastrandosi contro la curva della sua spalla e del collo, inspirando il suo odore. E lo stringeva, con le braccia attorno al busto troppo grande, lo abbracciava con ruvida tenerezza e smania di contatto senza volere nulla in cambio, con un brivido di paura che potesse lasciarlo da un giorno all'altro.  
«Posso farti una domanda?» Chiese con un filo di voce, con gli occhi socchiusi in quell'interrogativo salito dalle profondità offuscate della coscienza senza che se ne rendesse conto. Si scostò appena, restando sempre contro il suo petto, tanto da sfiorargli il mento con il naso. Non poteva vederlo in quella semi oscurità, ma sapeva dove si trovavano i suoi occhi. «Sono molto diverso da Nora?»  
Erwin riabbassò appena lo sguardo, colto in qualche modo impreparato da quella domanda, seppure del tutto lecita. Indugiò un sorriso divertito.  
«Come mai questa domanda?»  
Rivaille gli sfiorò il petto in una carezza lenta.  
«Sono curioso.» Replicò con una breve alzata di spalle, lieve e incolore.  
In verità Erwin non ci aveva pensato, non lo aveva fatto – almeno non a livello conscio – proprio perché di fatto era assolutamente controproducente un confronto: i ricordi che aveva di Nora ormai erano mescolati ai sentimenti di astio e delusione per un divorzio che non lo soddisfaceva completamente per il suo risultato e, se avesse anche solo espresso un parere, probabilmente sarebbe stato distorto da quel suo essere ormai “diversa” dalla persona che aveva amato per tanto tempo.  
Si mise meglio contro i cuscini, in un sospiro leggero.  
«Sì, lo sei. Ma avete anche diversi aspetti che vi accomunano, seppure in modo diverso.» Mormorò; Rivaille non gli ricordava la sua ex-moglie, non lo aveva mai fatto, ma se ci avesse pensato seriamente, avrebbe sicuramente notato che erano entrambi molto esclusivi, che tendevano ad avere una sorta di controllo della situazione ed erano, diversamente da sé, molto poco espansivi. Ma erano cose che li avvicinavano solo superficialmente, poiché sia per l'età che per reale differenza di personalità, non erano che due persone diverse per tante altre cose. «Nora non avrebbe mai perso così tanto tempo come stiamo facendo adesso, per esempio. O non avrebbe mai accettato di mangiare da asporto.» Spiegò poi, ma non c'era nostalgia, era più rassegnazione, accettazione. Erwin non rimpiangeva il periodo passato con Nora, perché di fatto – anche se sicuramente c'erano stati momenti felici e molti – la verità era che ormai tutto aveva perso significato. Tutto, tranne Allison e Noah, loro non li avrebbe rimpianti nemmeno per un istante, perché erano stati voluti, erano la rappresentazione di un passato che non rimpiangeva, se non per il suo triste epilogo, che aveva smascherato molti aspetti bui dell'animo di Nora.  
Gli sfiorò il naso col proprio, nell'oscurità che li avvolgeva, ma che non disperdeva il loro calore, mentre sentiva quella presa fatta di goffa inesperienza contro di sé che lo fece sorridere dolcemente, nel buio, contro il suo viso.  
Rivaille sbatté le palpebre, colpito invero, ritraendosi un istante.  
«Non siete mai stati...  _così_ , dopo averlo fatto? O anche prima di dormire.» Chiese con la voce velata di leggero stupore. Non aveva ben chiaro di che tipo di donna fosse, la sua ex moglie; dalla foto che aveva visto nel salone della sua vecchia casa non poteva dedurre nulla: però aveva uno sguardo allungato, scuro e penetrate illuminato dalla luce di un sole che riluceva sul suo abito di strass e seta bianca. A giudicare però dal tipo di dimore che avevano, di certo non era una persona che badava a spese.  
«Diciamo che non era il tipo  _da coccole_ , per così dire. Non è mai stata eccessivamente affettuosa, neppure con Noah.» Valutò; il fatto che volesse farli crescere lontani da casa era, forse, anche per quello.  
Rivaille mormorò un assenso, prima di aggiungere e deviare l’attenzione su un terreno meno pericolante.  
«L'asporto l'avevo immaginato. Anzi, mi stupisce che tu accetti così di buon grado.» Replicò in un mormorio basso, quasi un borbottare tra sé e sé. «Se lo stai facendo per essere più giovanile e venirmi incontro, non ce n'è bisogno. Non voglio che tu cambi per compiacermi, Erwin.» Gli rese noto, ritornando a guardare in viso che, nella penombra, aveva solo gli occhi cerulei visibili.  
Rise, lui, scuotendo il capo e baciandolo di nuovo. «Mi vedi come il tipo da ristorante chic, vero? In realtà sono poco salutista malgrado tutto... Prima potevo esserlo, quando ho iniziato a lavorare, al cibo ricercato ho sostituito il panino imbottito, si fa prima e lo mangi quando ti pare.» Rivelò; per sua fortuna aveva sempre avuto un ottimo metabolismo ed essendo diventato un tipo atletico per diverso tempo durante il periodo universitario, aveva finito per giovarne una volta diventato un adulto con ben poco tempo libero per dedicarsi alla cura di se stesso e del proprio fisico. «Però mi piace mangiare fuori quando ho tempo. E poi...» Mormorò, lasciando in sospeso la frase prima di pizzicare il fianco di Rivaille con le dita. «Sono il tipo di uomo a cui piace viziare, sei avvisato nel caso non te ne fossi ancora accorto.» Gli piaceva guardare quegli occhi argentati nell'oscurità, sentire il suo corpo vicino e contro il proprio e gli piaceva anche sentire che voleva sapere di più su di sé, era qualcosa che lo faceva sentire ricercato, o comunque compiaceva quella parte di sé a cui raramente dava attenzioni: il suo amor proprio, quell'aspetto della propria vita che, con il matrimonio, i figli e il lavoro che impegnava, aveva finito per accantonare da parte, perché non c'era tempo, perché in fondo a lui bastava poco per sentirsi soddisfatto della propria vita e di ciò che era.  
Rivaille lo faceva sentire amato, per quanto potesse essere una contraddizione vista dall'esterno, dato il carattere riservato e quel suo modo contorto di dimostrarsi attento a lui; ma lo era, lo era molto più di quanto gli altri avrebbero potuto pensare. Ed era bello sentirsi così, perché Erwin aveva sempre preferito far sentire gli altri amati, piuttosto che sentirsi lui stesso in quel modo; ma stava finalmente riscoprendo quello scambio, quel rapporto che lo rendeva molto più sereno di quanto non fosse stato negli ultimi vent'anni.  
Rivaille aveva sussultato un istante, prima che questo si chinasse e gli richiedesse un altro bacio, un contatto lieve delle labbra che lui accettò senza riserbo nonostante un mugolio contrario e basso gli gorgogliò in gola.  
Era disarmante, Erwin: il modo in cui gli parlava, scherzando mite senza risultare troppo eccessivo o volgare, come lo baciava con premura facendo attenzione ai suoi movimenti e al suo modo di rispondere. Aveva iniziato a capire quando un bacio troppo prolungato finiva per infastidirlo perchè voleva fare altro o, semplicemente, riprendere aria; così come Rivaille stava iniziando a rendersi conto del suo corpo e di come si muoveva, di quando iniziava ad essere nervoso o quando una cosa lo straniva.  
Respirò a fior di labbra, schioccandogli subito dopo un altro bacio contro un angolo, serrandosi ancora di più a lui con le mani che si andavano a intrecciare dietro al suo collo, carezzandoglielo con gesti possessivi.  
Dio, era perso di lui.  
«Potrei abituarmi al tuo viziarmi.» Esalò, pacato, ma con un barlume più caldo a baluginargli negli occhi argentei, sicuro dell'oscurità che gli nascondeva il rossore e la ruga di disagio che gli si era formata sulla fronte e tra le sopracciglia.  
Deviò argomento, prima di sentire il proprio cuore esplodere. «Quindi, prima di tua moglie non sei mai andato con nessun ragazzo?» Chiese, ricordandosi delle sue parole al bar.  
«In realtà nemmeno con una ragazza. Diciamo che quando ho incontrato Nora, il tutto ha cominciato a girare... Ho cominciato a fare dei progetti diversi da quelli fatti fino a quel momento sulla carriera e ho inserito anche la possibilità di una famiglia. Ovviamente al tempo non progettavo ancora un matrimonio, avevo vent'anni... Ma ero molto preso, questo sì, del resto era la prima volta che mi legavo a qualcuno, che desideravo costruirci qualcosa assieme. Noah e Allison ne sono in qualche modo la prova evidente.» Il fatto che ne avesse parlato liberamente non era voluto, ma la consapevolezza che Rivaille potesse capire – malgrado la sua età e il fatto che stessero anche loro cercando di costruire qualcosa – lo aveva fatto sentire abbastanza sicuro del poter parlare di quello che sentiva, che aveva sentito e che pensava. «Sinceramente, non rimpiango niente del passato, quindi non devi mai pensare che il fatto di essere il mio primo ragazzo possa essere limitativo. Ho avuto una sola donna prima di te e ci ho fatto due bambini. Non ho alcun motivo di rimpiangerla, perché la sola cosa che amo di lei ormai sono i miei figli.»  
Sospirò: forse era stato troppo assillante, forse aveva esagerato nel partire subito con il discorso, ma non voleva che le cose potessero guastarsi per chissà quale pensiero di troppo. Cercò il suo sguardo grigio nell'oscurità, accarezzandogli le braccia che si erano strette meglio intorno a lui, in modo più serrato. «Vorrei solo che non ti tenessi troppe cose dentro, il dialogo è importante. Con questo non dico di cambiare il tuo modo di essere, mi piaci così, ma se ci sono cose che ti preoccupano e che possiamo risolvere insieme...»  
Rivaille percepì il cuore sussultare, arrancare un istante, prima di ritornare a correre contro il petto, sentendo il sangue pulsare contro le tempie, denso, con quei piccoli fremiti di elettricità piacevole che gli percorrevano il corpo e giungevano alle mani ancora contro la di lui pelle.  
Non capiva cosa avesse portato Erwin a fargli quelle considerazioni; presumeva fosse per il suo carattere, schivo e riservato tanto da sembrare gelido e scostante talvolta. Non poteva biasimarlo: si stupiva, anzi, come riuscisse a farselo andare bene e apprezzarlo.  
Una contrazione al petto, uno spasmo al cuore mentre abbassava lo sguardo.  
«Non c'è nulla che mi preoccupi, ora.» Ammise, sincero, per quanto una parte di lui provasse di nuovo quella sorta di disagio che gli toglieva il respiro. «Anche se c'è una cosa che volevo dirti; non ho mai trovato però il tempo o il momento opportuno per farlo e non la considero una cosa che possa influire in alcun modo sulla nostra relazione.» Spiegò costringendosi, quasi, a lasciar uscire le parole per una vergogna che gli stava avvampando sul viso pallido.  
Trasse un respiro lieve, ingoiando a vuoto nel sentire le labbra secche. «Tu... Sei stato il primo con cui sia mai stato.» Rivelò in un mormorio lieve, appena roco e screziato, seppur incolore e con quel cipiglio brusco che talvolta gli usciva senza che potesse porvi rimedio. «Quella volta sono venuto con te perché ero curioso, ne avevo voglia. Prima di quel momento non ero mai stato con nessun altro: né donna né, tanto meno, uomo.» Sentiva la vergogna serrargli la gola, annodargli la lingua e il contrariato imbarazzo dipinto con rughe d'espressione sul viso protetto dall'ombra e dalle coperte sopra al capo. «Avevo fatto... Altro, quello sì. Ma non ero mai arrivato così in fondo. Non prima di te.»  
Erwin smise per un secondo di respirare, di sentire il proprio cuore che si fermava per un istante di più preso in contropiede, perché, per un attimo, non poté che pensare a mille e più cose. Cose che avrebbe potuto notare, ma che non aveva visto, cose che aveva pensato, ma che se solo ci avesse riflettuto un attimo di più non avrebbe mai preso in considerazione. Si dimenticò di respirare perché, in fondo, una parte di sé aveva cominciato a pensare che  _forse_  entrambi non erano che vittime di chissà quali pregiudizi dettati da un'impressione sbagliata, fatta di quei silenzi pesanti che lui stesso voleva eliminare tra loro.  
Rivaille si scostò appena, sentendolo così fermo ed immobile, quasi senza respiro sembrava in quel suo silenzio che lo rese inquieto; si ritrasse solo per osservarlo in viso, corrugando la fronte in quel cruccio che nascondeva un imbarazzo che gli stava ingolfando la gola e il respiro, facendolo quasi pentire di aver parlato.  
«Se-...!»  
In un istante, Erwin si avventò su quella bocca che aveva tentato di parlare, baciandolo con un trasporto così passionale e intimo da fargli mancare il fiato in gola e dilatare le iridi argentee screziate di uno stupore timido che gli imporporò le gote.  
Non aveva potuto farne a meno, lui, di baciarlo, di abbracciare quel corpo esile, tiepido, gettandolo di nuovo tra le coltri spesse e ancora calde di loro, nonostante il singulto soffocato del giovane contro la propria bocca che, con carezze gentili, ma profonde, ne ricercava di nuovo un contatto intimo, quasi avido se non fosse tutto l'affetto e il desiderio gli portassero a muovere quelle labbra in modo da fargli sentire quando fosse grato per averglielo detto, quanto fosse così terribilmente felice e stupido come un ragazzo di soli diciotto anni.  
Rise contro le labbra sottili, ma gonfie di Rivaille, rise basso schioccandogli baci senza dargli tempo di parlare o protestare - nonostante con le mani tentasse, invano, di scostarlo o, per lo meno, di dargli un alito di aria per fargli riprendere la ragione - perché sentirsi di nuovo inesperto, per quanto non lo fosse più da molto tempo, lo faceva sentire bene. Era bello sentirsi di nuovo felice con qualcuno, abbastanza da dimenticare tutto il resto; forse un po' irresponsabile, ma bello.  
«Sono felice che tu me lo abbia detto.» Mormorò poi, lasciandolo andare solo per un istante e per una necessità reciproca, accarezzandogli la schiena e dandogli un altro schiocco sulle labbra, nel buio; aveva avvertito il disagio nel suo tono, quel disagio – legittimo – che mascherava forse persino inconsciamente con quel suo modo di fare un po' schietto e diretto.  
Rivaille, che si era lasciato andare a quel gesto così intraprendente che l'aveva lasciato senza parole né forza per protestare, si sentì il viso in fiamme e il cuore in gola quanto e più di prima.  
Deviò lo sguardo, col capo incassato tra le spalle, non scostandosi invero dalla presa possessiva e calda dell'uomo.  
Dio mio, gli batteva così forte da temere che persino Erwin l'avrebbe potuto sentire!  
«Non era una cosa così eclatante...» Minimizzò il giovane, teso eppure con le membra come di burro.  
«Non importa, sono lo stesso contento che tu me lo abbia detto.» Mormorò ancora il biondo, stringendolo meglio contro di sé e tenendo gli occhi socchiusi; significava che si fidava abbastanza di lui da parlargli di qualcosa di personale e che non lo faceva sentire a proprio agio. «E ora fatti dare un altro bacio e zitto.» Lo prese un po' in giro, sorridendo.  
Rivaille borbottò appena.  
«Prepotente.»  
Ma lo assecondò, lasciando che l'altro cercasse nuovamente la sua bocca per dargli un altro bacio più intimo, ma lento e tranquillo, mentre con le mani lo teneva a sé, in quella presa forte, ma permissiva.  
Rivaille gli prese il viso tra le mani, affondando le dita tra i capelli chiari, scomposti, sospirando prima che venisse sommerso dalle sue attenzioni, e dal suo corpo che, caldo, lo circondò di nuovo in quella bolla d'intimità e desiderio tanto da poter sentire il respiro venir meno e il cuore battere per tutto il tempo come se galoppasse.  
Lo fecero di nuovo, e non pensò di essere mai stato più felice di quell'attimo assieme.  
  
  
Si tolse la mascherina azzurra da davanti la bocca, spingendo le porte a vetri e lasciando la sala operatoria solo per vedere le ultime operazioni dalla stanza ad essa annessa, guardando il lettino e gli infermieri al di là del vetro sottile che le separava.  
«Ottimo lavoro, dottore!» Si congratularono due giovani infermieri praticanti, sorridendogli mentre lui si avviava verso l'uscita nel togliersi i guanti di lattice.  
Erano un manipolo scarno, cinque o sei, di ragazzi e ragazze che avevano osservato l'intervento in modo tale da poter avere delle prime infarinature su ciò che in futuro avrebbero fatto da soli, in prima linea, magari come aiutanti o come veri e propri medici chirurgi.  
Erwin sorrise, stanco e con il viso appena madido di sudore, mentre li soppesava.  
«Oh vi ringrazio, spero abbiate osservato e capito un po' come muoversi lì dentro.»  
«È stato di grandissimo aiuto, dottore.» Asserì in fretta una giovane, spalleggiata da un ragazzo più alto e maturo.  
«È un onore averla vista da vicino!»  
Erwin sorrise di nuovo, più a disagio che altro.  
«Via via, non sono così importante.» Minimizzò. Rispose a qualche domanda rapida che i giovani gli fecero sul modo in cui aveva tagliato, reciso e ricucito; ma era davvero stanco, e lì congedò più in fretta di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Non appena uscì dalla sala operatoria, immettendosi nel corridoio e confortato i familiari che l'operazione era andata a buon fine, poco prima di salire nell'ascensore, venne richiamato.  
«Dottor Smith.»  
Incontrò una donna venirgli incontro, un camice lindo e candido e un viso allungato, dai tratti appena affilati e gli occhi ovali inforcati sul naso piccolo. Aveva un'espressione seria e scostante, ma gli si rivolse con un immancabile rispetto. «Mi dispiace disturbarla, immagino sia stanco e abbia il suo lavoro, ma il direttore vorrebbe parlarle di una questione.»  
Erwin annuì. «Gli dica che lo raggiungo subito.»  
«Lo trova nel suo ufficio.» Lo informò la donna infine, prima di congedarsi, attardandosi forse un po' troppo nel guardarlo prima di voltarsi e tornare da dove era arrivata.  
Erwin sospirò: non gli piaceva particolarmente trattare con le alte sfere, forse perché una parte di lui non ci si trovava d'accordo per la maggior parte del tempo, malgrado fossero anni che doveva ormai esserci abituato. Raggiunse il proprio ufficio, prese una cartella clinica della prossima operazione che si sarebbe svolta il giorno dopo, dandogli una rapida letta giusto per essere sicuro e poi, chiudendola e riposandola sulla scrivania, si apprestò ad andare nell'ufficio del direttore.  
  
L'uomo lo aspettava seduto alla sua scrivania e stava tenendo in mano, presumibilmente, qualcosa che riguardava lui. Forse la sua carriera – anzi con molta probabilità doveva essere proprio quella, dato che, una volta entrato, quello la richiuse per un attimo, ma senza toglierla dalle proprie mani.  
«Voleva vedermi?»  
«Siediti Erwin, volevo parlare di una cosa importante.»  
Si sedette, un po' in tensione malgrado tutto; ancora si sentiva un ragazzino sotto esame quando finiva in quel genere di situazioni, anche se non lo dava particolarmente a vedere, mantenendo un'espressione tranquilla. «Che ne pensi dell'Australia?»


	10. Capitolo 10

 

«Che ne pensi dell'Australia?»  
Erwin rimase interdetto per diversi istanti, sorpreso per lo più, perché non si aspettava una domanda così a bruciapelo. «Io...»  
«Aspetta, aspetta! Prima fammi parlare. Andrò per qualche anno a dirigere un ospedale laggiù e ho intenzione di portare qualcuno con me. Tu sei il miglior candidato, hai una carriera impeccabile e sei senz'altro più che qualificato.» Erwin tacque, rimanendo tuttavia ad ascoltarlo e sentendo quella sensazione di piacevole orgoglio che risaliva lungo il suo petto e le sue viscere; non amava i complimenti, ma veder riconosciuto il proprio impegno era, per lui, ragione di vanto.  
«Prendila come una sorta di promozione.»  
Erwin soppesò attentamente quelle parole, abbassando lo sguardo senza, invero, sapere cosa dire.  
Si sentiva... Diviso in due; ancora faticava a metabolizzare.  
«Per quanto tempo, se mi è concesso chiedere? **»**  
«Tre anni, all'incirca.» Rispose l'uomo, lisciandosi i corti baffi scuri. Poi, aggiunse. «So che è una decisione difficile, è un periodo abbastanza lungo; riflettici. Hai qualche settimana di tempo per rispondermi, ma prima mi dai un responso, meglio sarà. La partenza è per i primi di Gennaio; pensaci bene, d'accordo?»  
«D'accordo signore, la ringrazio molto.» Sapeva che era quella la prassi e, in parte, sapeva di dover pensare a molte cose, prima di poter dare una risposta definitiva; c'erano tante cose che avrebbe dovuto lasciare e, considerando anche che non sarebbe stato via solo qualche mese, ma presumibilmente un minimo di tre fino a un massimo di cinque anni, doveva valutare cosa fosse giusto fare.  
Mentre chiudeva la porta dell'ufficio dell'uomo alle proprie spalle, si disse che non aveva senso andarsene, con due figli ancora nella fase della crescita e una relazione appena stabilizzata, una relazione su cui voleva investire per il futuro. C'erano così tante cose che avrebbero potuto fermarlo... Ma lui doveva pensare a cosa fosse meglio non solo per loro, ma anche per se stesso e per essere davvero felice e realizzato. Il problema era come parlare con le persone più importanti della sua vita.  
  
Farlan lo aveva tartassato per tutte le ore, tanto che di lì a poco lo avrebbe fatto cadere dalla sedia quanto era vero che era moro e lui un rompicoglioni.  
Gli voleva bene e tutto, ma certe volte riusciva a impicciarsi più delle ragazzine o delle vecchie che non avevano un cazzo da fare tutto il giorno; erano giorni che gli chiedeva dell'uomo con cui se la faceva, come andavano le cose, se mi piaceva perchè era ricco o perchè ci sapeva fare a letto... Gli aveva anche chiesto quanto lo avesse lungo, e non capiva cosa cazzo gli fregava!  
Lo fulminò con lo sguardo gelido, quando questo si girò per la trecentesima volta verso di lui, a un banco più in là e poco più avanti, ignorando il professore spiegare solo per fargli un sorrisino malizioso per portarlo a sputare qualcosa.  
«Smettila.» Gli sibilò algido.  
Questo gli mostrò un'espressione melodrammaticamente affranta e ferita, mettendosi una mano sul petto come se fosse stato ferito a morte, mimando parola  _“tu crudele.”_  con la bocca fintamente tremula in un principio di pianto che Rivaille non si premurò nemmeno di vedere.  
Per lo meno aveva suscitato l'ilarità di Isabelle dall'altro capo dell'aula che sentiva sgignazzare fin da lì e che il professore non si preoccupò affatto di riprendere.  
Ritornò con lo sguardo sulla cattedra solo per vedervi salire Petra; tra le mani, un foglio di carta scritto. Era la rappresentante di classe, probabilmente riguardava la gita.  
«Vorrei parlarvi della gita che faremo a Dicembre, anziché Novembre: non si erano ancora decise le date, ma per la disponibilità dei docenti che ci accompagneranno si sono decise le date dal 19 al 26 Dicembre.»  
Un brusio entusiastico e di protesta esplose dopo quella notizia.  
Rivaille accusò il colpo senza battere ciglio, limitandosi a farsi scivolare addosso con calma pacata e mani nelle tasche le ragazze che si lamentavano che volevano uscire con i propri fidanzati o che avrebbero voluto restare a casa per via dei propri motivi religiosi.  
«Ma così non perdiamo nemmeno un giorno di lezione, sarebbe stata vacanza uguale!» Si lamentò Farlan, sostenuto da un altro paio di ragazzi e la stessa Isabel.  
«Silenzio, fate silenzio!» Li redarguì il professore, sbattendo una mano sulla cattedra senza invero ottenere risultati soddisfacenti.  
Rivaille era rimasto in silenzio, soppesando la cosa che quel giorno non avrebbe potuto passarlo con Erwin; non che ne facesse un problema, non ne aveva mai dato troppo peso al giorno del suo compleanno e non avrebbe di certo iniziato a dargliene ora. Ma c'era una piccola, impercettibile, parte di lui che, almeno un minimo, si dispiaceva il non poter passare quella giornata con la persona con cui avrebbe voluto stare e condividerla con lui.  
«Rivaille, per te è un problema?» La voce di Petra si insinuò tra i suoi pensieri; alzando lo sguardo si accorse che il brusio era scemato appena di più e che la giovane sulla cattedra lo guardava con un misto di colpa e disagio. «So che il 25 è il tuo compleanno.»  
«Motivo in più per cambiare le date!!!» Affermò Farlan andando di nuovo alla carica. Ma prima che anche gli altri potessero ritornare a schiamazzare, fu il moro a rispondere.  
«No, non c'è problema per me.» Disse, pacato. Stranamente, anche se non aveva alzato la voce, aveva messo tutti a tacere; Farlan pensò che fosse assurdo il tipo di magnetismo e quella paura reverenziale che l'amico suscitava negli altri e gli venne da ridere.  
Rivaille, dal canto proprio, ignorò la cosa, stupendosi invero su ciò che gli uscì dalla bocca. «È l'ultima gita che faremo come classe, quindi non mi frega quali giorni.»  
In verità gli sarebbe voluta uscire più come una frase più superficiale, che rispecchiava il fatto che a lui, di quella gita, non fregava poi così tanto, ma visto che la si doveva fare, a quel punto bastava che la si facesse in fretta, così non avrebbero più scassato le palle; invece gli uscì quasi come se ci avesse tenuto a farla, e la cosa stupì per primo e non solo l'intera classe che era rimasta in silenzio, chi sconvolto e chi non sapendo neppure come prenderlo.  
Invero, Petra riuscì a far sbocciare un piccolo sorriso di gratitudine nella sua direzione, arrossendo appena sulle gote per quanto lui si limitò solo a guardarla pacato, prima di ritornare con lo sguardo verso l'esterno.  
Non prestò attenzione al discorso che poco dopo riprese.  
Stranamente, ebbe un'insana voglia di chiamare Erwin, di scrivergli o vederlo solo per raccontarglielo. Lo accuso mentalmente di quello che era successo; se quello stupido non gli avesse fatto tutti quei discorsi sulla scuola e su quanto una gita potesse essere utile e non ricapitare più, probabilmente non gli sarebbe mai uscita una frase simile.  
Voleva parlargliene.  
«Che discorso profondo, mi hai stupito!» Esclamò Farlan quando la campanella suonò la fine delle lezioni, mentre scendevano dall'istituto diretti fuori.  
Rivaille non si scompose, scrollando le spalle.  
«A volte mi stanco a essere banale.»  
L'amico rise, mentre Isabel li richiamava con la vocina acuta e li raggiungeva correndo.  
«Ti rompi l'osso del collo se scendi le scale in questo modo.» L'ammonì il moro.  
«Allora, non mi vuoi dire proprio nulla?» Lo incalzò in un borbottio Farlan; Rivaille sospirò roteando lo sguardo.  
«Non ho proprio nulla da dirti, né ti dirò le sue dimensioni.» Quell'ultima parola quasi la sibilò, mentre l'amico si metteva sulla difensiva e Isabel gli chiedeva che genere di dimensioni.  
«Eddai! È che mi preoccupo per te!»  
«AH. Ti ringrazio che ti preoccupi dell'integrità del mio fondoschiena.» Replicò il moro, uscendo dalle porte con i doppi vetri e lasciando che il blando sole invernale gli schiarisse la pelle e gli occhi argentei.  
«Sempre un piacere.» Annuì l'altro, vedendolo poi tirare fuori il telefono. «Lo chiami?»  
«Sì.»  
«Vi incontrate oggi? Tra poco?» Rettificò Farlan.  
Rivaille si fermò, guardandolo con una pacatezza troppo cheta per non nascondere che, ancora poco, e avrebbe bestemmiato.  
«Farlan.»  
«Sì?»  
«Hai rotto il cazzo.»  
Si spostò di lato, lasciando un Farlan con un'espressione di tremenda disperazione in viso.  
Sperò di esserselo scollato, ma questo ritornò alla carica.  
«Giuro, te lo giuro pure sui santi, che se non la smetti-»  
«Fammelo almeno vedere!» Intervenne l'amico prima che Rivaille iniziasse davvero a perdere la testa e smadonnare; sapeva essere molto peggio di uno scaricatore di porto quando ci si metteva d'impegno, era un concerto musicale molto divertente da sentire.  
Fece per ribattere, ma Farlan lo mise di nuovo a tacere. «Ti prometto che se me lo farai vedere, non ti romperò più le palle. Lo giuro: su Isabel.»  
«EH? Perché su di me?!»  
Ma Rivaille sapeva quanto lui ci tenesse all'amica d'infanzia, e se questo avrebbe potuto portare le sue domande da comare a diminuire di netto, allora avrebbe anche potuto dargli un piccolo scorcio di Erwin - anche se, ammetteva, voleva tenerselo per sé.  
Sospirò, quindi.  
«E va bene.»  
  
Quando chiamò Erwin per dirgli se quel giorno si sarebbero visti, decisero di vedersi nel suo appartamento; gli disse di chiedere al portiere di lasciarsi aprire la porta, ormai aveva imparato a conoscerlo e a capire che era un suo conoscente.  
Invero, Rivaille rimase lungo il marciapiede curato, stretto nel giaccone ad aspettarlo.  
Non gli andava di entrare in casa sua come se niente fosse; era come prendersi troppe libertà e non voleva affatto dare l'impressione di approfittarsi o qualche altra cazzata simile.  
«Ma non possiamo salire? Si gela.»  
«No.» Rispose categorico il moro, mentre un lamento e un fremito di freddo attraversava Farlan.  
«Se io avessi una fidanzata con un appartamento simile, ci prenderei domicilio.»  
Rivaille non rispose, lasciandolo borbottare tra sé e sé. Fu allora che vide comparire la figura di Erwin da dietro l'angolo, dove sapeva esserci i parcheggi sotterranei della palazzina.  
Sentì chiaramente un piccolo sussulto al cuore, nel vederlo racchiuso in uno spesso giaccone pesante, scuro con una sciarpa a scacchi grigia attorno al collo.  
  
Erwin aveva pensato a lungo su cosa dire, come introdurre il discorso e cosa fare effettivamente vista la situazione. Era preoccupato su più di un fronte e, sebbene Rivaille fosse molto importante, allo stesso tempo la sua maggiore preoccupazione in quella circostanza era ciò che avrebbero potuto pensare Noah e Allison. Si sarebbero sentiti abbandonati, probabilmente si sarebbe perso molte cose delle loro vite e non sarebbe mai riuscito a recuperarle, ma d'altra parte non aveva senso sacrificarsi in quel modo, avendo una possibilità concreta di realizzarsi maggiormente a livello professionale.  
Rivaille era un altro paio di maniche: aveva paura che non si sentisse abbastanza importante ai suoi occhi, non abbastanza da tenerlo ancorato lì e quello non voleva assolutamente che lo pensasse, perché era importante, perché  _loro_ erano abbastanza importanti, tanto da volerci davvero investire il futuro senza alcuna remora. Ma sarebbe stato complicato, lo sapeva.  
Lo vide in lontananza, davanti al proprio palazzo. Sospirò: non entrava mai, se prima non c'era lui, nonostante gli avesse detto più volte che non c'era alcun problema, che quel posto li poteva vedere assieme senza alcun tipo di imbarazzo circa tutto il resto.  
Si accorse che non era solo quando gli arrivò vicino; con lui c'era un ragazzino più alto, dai capelli chiari e un'espressione affilata – non quanto Rivaille – e gli occhi altrettanto chiari.  
«Potevi entrare...» Lo rimproverò bonariamente, raggiungendolo.  
«Non posso salire se non ci sei tu.» Rispose in fretta, in un borbottio blando il moro, infilando le mani nelle tasche del giacchetto leggero e scrollando le spalle.  
Erwin sospirò, ancora sorridendo, prima di volgere l'attenzione verso il suo amico.  
«Salve, mi spiace che siate rimasti fuori finora... Io sono Erwin.» Gli porse la mano, dove un paio di guanti neri ne coprivano le dita affusolate e un sorriso leggero gli si dipingeva sul viso gentile, cordiale.  
Farlan si staccò dal muro in mattoni, ricambiando il saluto con un sorriso ampiamente gaio.  
«Piacere, Farlan. Sono un suo amico.»  
«Vuoi salire con noi? Magari facciamo un tè, eh Rivaille?» Propose, mentre si affiancava al moretto e gli faceva sentire la propria presenza.  
«No, lui deve-»  
«Oh, davvero? Beh, allora ne approfitto!» Esclamò solare il giovane, ignorando volutamente l'occhiata di gelido stupore che sentiva conficcarglisi dritto in viso da parte dell'amico.  
Rivaille era rimasto congelato, il viso adombrato da una rabbia che gli stava pulsando le tempie.  
«Ma non dovevi andare da tua sorella?» Domandò in un sibilo tanto sottile e affilato da poter tagliare l'aria come una lama affilata, tra i denti serrati e la mascella tesa del viso pallido.  
«Sì, ma può aspettare cinque minuti, no?» Si giustificò ricambiando lo sguardo tetro e dilatato dell'altro con uno più conciliante e divertito, nonostante fosse velato dal timore che non gliel'avrebbe affatto fatta passare liscia.  
Portò lo sguardo sull'uomo, poi; Rivaille doveva ringraziarlo, invece, se era un amico così premuroso da voler capire e vedere con i propri occhi che tipo di individuo fosse quel tale.  
Della gente così, Farlan non si fidava granché.  
Erwin sorrise, lasciando che battibeccassero tra loro: si vedeva chiaramente quanto l'idea non andasse propriamente a genio al proprio amante e, in parte, avrebbe potuto assentire. Nemmeno lui amava le intrusioni della propria privacy, ma era la prima volta che Rivaille lasciava che qualcuno di esterno, qualcuno della propria vita da studente e da ragazzo ancora giovane e adolescente, entrasse nel loro legame.  
Farlan si mosse poco dietro di Erwin, ma prima che avesse avuto il tempo di oltrepassare l'ingresso, sentì la stretta ferrea e dura della mano di Rivaille contro l'avambraccio strattonarlo appena all'indietro.  
Non si stupì nel vedergli uno sguardo assassino dipinto sul viso cereo e tirato.  
«Ti ammazzo di botte, Farlan, quant'è vero Dio.» Gli sibilò vicino in un ringhio basso.  
Per un momento sentì un brivido di terrore attraversargli la schiena.  
«Oh andiamo, ma che male c'è? Resto poco, fidati!» Cantilenò tranquillo quello, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
Erwin salutò con un cenno il portiere, che osservava i due ragazzi, probabilmente sorpreso di vedere una faccia nuova con loro.  
«Prego, non fare complimenti.» Gli disse una volta arrivati alla porta dell'appartamento che aprì, facendo entrare prima i due ragazzi per chiudersi il portone alle spalle. «La giacca puoi lasciarla qui.» Gli indicò l'appendiabiti all'ingresso; ne aveva sistemato uno abbastanza lungo, a muro e la casa appariva molto più piena rispetto a qualche settimana prima, molto più  _vissuta_  di quanto non lo fosse mai stata quella precedente. Lì c'era solo lui, la sua vita e quella che si incrociava con la sua, una parte di quella di Rivaille.  
«Accomodati pure dove preferisci, c'è un divano nel salotto... Rivaille vieni, scegli tu il tè; vuoi?» L'espressione cordiale si spostò sul moretto, mentre gli faceva cenno e, quando questi gli si avvicinò, gli sfiorò appena la mano, stringendola alla propria per tirarlo dietro di sé, verso la cucina.  
Una volta all'interno si volse verso di lui, un sorriso dolce, un'espressione morbida sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Rivaille, prima di chinarsi e baciarlo sulla bocca, attardandosi un po' a leccargli le labbra e succhiarle piano, senza fretta, tenendolo per il mento.  
Il giovane sussultò piacevolmente stupito, ma non lo diede a vedere  
Avrebbe potuto farlo non appena entrati in casa, ma non amava dare spettacolo e sospettava che neppure il più giovane avrebbe apprezzato farsi vedere in quel genere di intimità di fronte a un proprio amico, per quanto intimo questi potesse essere.  
Si staccarono poco dopo, con il fiato corto e i corpi appena più vicini.  
«Mi sei mancato.» Sussurrò lieve, carezzandogli la guancia per poi schioccargli un altro bacio.  
Il giovane aprì gli occhi, osservandolo con un barlume di perplessità ancora a sfocargli le iridi argentee, con la fronte lievemente corrugata.  
«Questo per che cos'era?» Chiese retorico, a voce bassa in un mugugno leggero; non gli andava che Farlan ascoltasse né, men che meno, vedesse.  
«Per salutare il mio ragazzo come si deve.» Spiegò semplicemente Erwin.  
«Dovresti salutarmi più spesso, allora.»  
Sorrise malizioso, le labbra impercettibilmente piegate verso l'alto, seppur con il naso e l'angolo esterno delle gote appena arrossate; si drizzò sulle punte, baciandolo di nuovo, rapido, prima che Erwin si raddrizzasse.  
«Preparo il tè. Cosa preferisci? Quello nero va bene?» Domandò, tenendogli ancora la mano, che non aveva smesso di stringere da quando lo aveva trainato letteralmente verso la cucina.  
Rivaille annuì, sciogliendo la presa solo per prendere le tazzine bianche con disegni neri e d'oro sui bordi, preparandoli sul ripiano scuro - alla fine l'aveva preso davvero, come gli aveva detto.  
«Meglio che ritorno di là da Farlan.» Disse, a mò di giustificazione anche e principalmente per quella situazione “forzata”.  
Ammetteva che, in verità, per quanto incazzato fosse con l'amico, non era totalmente dispiaciuto della cosa, non che Erwin conoscesse una delle poche persone importanti della sua vita che si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano. Avrebbe dovuto agitarlo, ma deviò i pensieri su lidi più sicuri e meno drammatici: alla fine, intanto, prima o poi l'avrebbe conosciuto.  
«Che casa...!» Sentì mormorare Farlan quando entrò nel salone - era più arredato, quasi totalmente completato, con i divanetti ora posti uno di fianco e l'altro di fronte al divano principale, una tv al plasma. Andò per un piccolo quadrato inserito nel muro, nascosto da una pianta a un angolo vicino a una delle due grandi, doppie finestre che illuminavano con una luce pallida il parquet chiaro; aumentò i riscaldamenti per intiepidire l'aria.  
«Ci vieni spesso.» Non fu una domanda. Voltandosi, Rivaille vide l'amico seduto composto ad un angolo del divano di pelle guardandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
«No, è già parecchie volte che vengo qui.» Spiegò, raggiungendolo e sedendoglisi affianco. «Abita da solo, ora.»  
L'altro annuì, capendo.  
«Però... Niente male.»  
«Lavora come medico, immagino che se lo sia potuto permettere.» Aggiunse spicciolo.  
Farlan, che stava scrutando superficialmente la tappezzeria e il resto della casa, ritornò in fretta con lo sguardo sull'altro.  
«Medico? Non l'avevi mica detto, questo!»  
«Mi spari trecento domande al secondo, Farlan; non ti ascolto più quando me le fai.» Replicò pacato, scrutandolo con uno sguardo di duro monito.  
«Ma-»  
«Sì sì, lo so; sei curioso e ti preoccupi.» Lo bloccò il moro, lasciando andare un sospiro sconsolato dalle labbra. Ritornò a guardarlo, poi, con occhi più gentili di poc'anzi. «Te ne sono grato... Anche se ti riempio di cazzotti ugualmente dopo questa.»  
Farlan sbuffò col naso, sorridendo di un sorriso ampio e caldo, appena velato di affetto, ma screziato di divertimento; gli diede un calcio contro la caviglia, senza cattiveria.  
«Non l'ho ancora approvato. Aspetta a ringraziare.»  
«Evita di fare cazzate.» Lo redarguì Rivaille, afferrando il telecomando e accendendo la televisione.  
Erwin arrivò qualche minuto più tardi con tre tazze piene di tè, una teiera e un recipiente per il latte e per lo zucchero, più qualche spicchio di limone su un piattino e qualche biscotto in un recipiente concavo.  
«Ecco qua.» Disse, posando il cabaret di colore argentato sul tavolino di fronte al divanetto dove i due si erano seduti, prendendo posto all'altra estremità del divano, volgendosi poi verso i due, che avevano guardato distrattamente la televisione fino a quel momento; Rivaille doveva aver alzato il riscaldamento, lo sentiva dal calore aumentato nella stanza.  
Prese una delle tazzine, portandosela piano alla bocca, soffiandoci un poco prima di prenderne un sorso breve.  
«Siete compagni di classe?» Domandò poi, guardando il ragazzo dai capelli chiari, l'espressione gentile e chiaramente curiosa, sebbene fosse posato.  
«Sì, ci conosciamo già da prima veramente.» Ammise il ragazzo, prendendo la propria tazzina e iniziando a soffiarci sopra prima di prenderne un sorso abbondante; Rivaille lo imitò, prendendosela con più calma. «Sono il suo migliore amico! Il suo  _brother_ separato dalla nascita.»  
«Non ti allargare.» Borbottò il moro corrugando la fronte a occhi bassi mentre continuava a bere.  
«Probabilmente siete l'unica persona che riesce ad avere a che fare con la sua acidità.» Lo provocò Farlan ridacchiando e guardando l'amico con un sorriso sardonico, prima di rivolgersi di nuovo a Erwin. «Dopo di me, ovviamente. Sono curioso di vedere quanto dura.»  
Rivaille lo scrutò al di sopra del bordo della tazza, interrogativo. Sbagliava o il tono di voce aveva assunto una nota più algida e provocatoria?  
Erwin rise dapprima divertito dal modo di fare del giovane, per poi assumere un'espressione leggermente perplessa quando terminò di parlare. Non gli era piaciuto molto il tono che aveva usato, perché lo aveva recepito come una provocazione, come l'insinuazione che, in parte, non fosse qualcosa di serio – cosa che non era vera, visto che credeva fortemente che potesse funzionare a lungo termine per la loro compatibilità in molti aspetti.  
«Non credo che sia qualcosa di cui ti debba preoccupare, non ho intenzione di lasciarlo.» Rispose con calma, bevendo un altro sorso, prima di posare la tazzina e volgere lo sguardo verso Rivaille, sorridendogli. «Inoltre se la tua preoccupazione è che sia una cosa passeggera o un capriccio non devi darti pensiero, se lo fosse stato non saremmo qui.» Gli sfiorò con il dorso della mano la guancia fredda, in un tocco leggero, ma abbastanza evidente da risultare possessivo, prima di spostare lo sguardo su Farlan. «Altre obiezioni?»  
Rivaille scambiò lo stesso sguardo perplesso nei confronti di Erwin, con la tazza di tè ancora agganciata alla mano sollevata in procinto di berne ancora. Non capiva cosa centrasse il suo non volerlo lasciare con le parole dell'amico riguardo la sua acidità..  
Farlan sorrise in uno sbuffo divertito misto a presunzione.  
«Ne avrei ancora, sì. Ma se inizio penso proprio che ne uscireste sconfitto credetemi; ci sono molte contrarietà in tutto questo, non negatelo.»  
Avrebbe potuto dire che poteva tranquillamente considerarlo al pari di un pedofilo, ma tecnicamente parlando, Rivaille era quasi un diciottenne quindi troppo critica non era; le problematiche erano più a monte, a iniziare dalla comunque enorme distanza d'età e dalla sua altra famiglia, ma di certo Erwin ne era pienamente consapevole.  
Erwin lo sapeva bene, ma d'altra parte aveva deciso di mettere da parte tutto in virtù del legame che lo collegava a Rivaille, quel legame che non era in alcun modo riuscito a spezzare – o anche solo pensare di poter spezzare, visto quanto se ne sentiva coinvolto ormai.  
Farlan prese un altro sorso, ugualmente grande con blanda superficialità e sicurezza. «Se sorpassa il segno, si fidi, lo verrò a sapere.»  
«Non penso di capire che tipo di conversazione stia avendo luogo.» S'intromise Rivaille, guardando storto l'amico nonostante il velo d'innocente interrogativo che gli screziava le iridi argentee.  
«Strano, di solito sei così acuto!» Scherzò punzecchiandolo, l'altro, mentre posava la tazzina sul tavolinetto e si alzava sotto lo sguardo contrito e, al contempo, perplesso del moro. «Devo andare, mia sorella mi aspetta. Spero ci sia una prossima volta, signor Erwin.» Affermò rivolgendosi all'uomo con una smorfia sottile ad arricciargli le labbra, in quel suo sguardo eloquente di chi ne avrebbe avuto dei forti dubbi su quell'eventualità visto che era più probabile si lasciassero.  
Non voleva male a Rivaille, ma non sapeva quanto sana potesse essere una relazione di quel genere; e solo Farlan sapeva che uno come lui non si meritava altre crudeltà dalla vita. «Ci si vede!»  
Salutò gaio, prima di scomparire e richiudersi la porta alle spalle dopo aver salutato l'amico che, alzatosi, lo aveva raggiunto sull'uscio della porta. Erwin non fece in tempo a ricambiare il saluto, ma non se ne fece un cruccio, più che altro perché il ragazzo non sembrava il tipo da prestare attenzione a simili dettagli.  
«Non mi pare si fosse fatto una birra a scuola... Era più strano del solito.» Mormorò Rivaille, ritornando in salone, quasi a mò di giustificazione nei confronti di Erwin per qualcosa che, invero, non aveva ben capito; anche solo, però, il fatto di essersi quasi auto invitato in casa di Erwin doveva farlo scusare. «Mi dispiace, Farlan è... Molto aperto. Alcune volte anche troppo.»  
Erwin scosse il capo, leggero.  
«Non preoccuparti, è un tuo amico e poi sembra simpatico.» Lo rassicurò, prima di allungare il braccio e avvolgerlo intorno alle spalle del moro, per trarlo a sé, stringendolo un po'. «Inoltre mi fa piacere che ci sia qualcuno che tiene così tanto a te.» Gli disse poi, sfiorandogli i capelli che ricadevano sulla sua fronte, per poi chinarsi a dargli un altro bacio sulla bocca, a occhi socchiusi.  
Rivaille increspò la fronte bianca, guardandolo da vicino mentre si lasciava baciare.  
«Da cosa l'hai capito che tiene così tanto a me?» Domandò.  
Erwin scrollò appena le spalle, ampliando il sorriso.  
«Intuito, credo.»  
Rivaille mugugnò, reclinando il capo di lato per scrutarlo meglio. Non capiva il nesso, ma pazienza.  
Incrociò le mani, intrecciandole, dietro il di lui collo mentre si protendeva verso di lui e richiedeva un altro bacio, sta volta ad occhi chiusi ed il respiro calmo, con un trasporto più profondo e meno teso di quanto non fosse stato quando c'era anche Farlan lì con loro.  
Si staccò in uno schiocco umido.  
«Il tè si raffredderà.» Affermò solo, scostandogli una ciocca che, sbarazzina, si era sfilata dalla piega composta dei suoi capelli e cadeva brevemente sulla fronte di Erwin.  
Erwin rise, prima di sospirare prendendo la propria tazzina per bere qualche altro sorso; il giovane si drizzò, rimettendosi contro i cuscini del divano e riprendendo tra le mani la propria tazza che ritornò a sorseggiare.  
Non sapeva come affrontare il discorso o, per lo meno, non sapeva in che modo porlo, senza che Rivaille la vedesse come qualcosa di insormontabile per la loro neo relazione.  
«Volevo parlarti di una cosa.» Annunciò poi, aspettando il momento opportuno -non sapeva quale, ma optò per il momento tra un sorso di tè e un altro da parte del giovane. «Mi è stata offerta una promozione che ho intenzione di accettare, ma volevo parlarne prima con te.»  
Rivaille, la cui blanda attenzione andava verso il televisore acceso, deviò lo sguardo in fretta con un barlume di stupore e di curiosità al di là dello sguardo pacato dalla palpebra parzialmente calata sull'iride.  
Poggiò la tazzina sul piattino, sempre tenuto tra le mani, abbassando entrambi in grembo.  
«Dimmi pure.» Lo esortò.  
Era difficile, anche perché era la prima volta che affrontava un simile discorso – non aveva mai avuto prima l'occasione di stare all'estero per un tempo così lungo, né tantomeno aveva mai considerato quell'idea, dunque nonostante i suoi anni di carriera, era la prima volta che si sentiva in quel modo.  
«Dovrei stare fuori per qualche anno...» Mormorò, rigirandosi la tazzina vuota tra le dita, lanciando un leggero sguardo verso Rivaille, in attesa di una qualche reazione che potesse fargli intendere come continuare il discorso.  
Rivaille sentì distintamente un rigagnolo gelido infilarsi tra le pieghe dei vestiti, mentre quell'incipit di conversazione arrivava lentamente a destinazione e le parole assumevano un significato più profondo. Inevitabilmente si tese, sentendo una sensazione strana alla base del petto, fastidiosa e opprimente, oltre che gelida.  
«Definisci qualche anno; quanti?» Chiese monocorde, sentendo invero una sorta di ansia salirgli in gola assieme alla necessità di sapere.  
Una promozione stava a significare che se ne sarebbe andato via per un tempo abbastanza lungo, se si trattava di parecchi anni...  
Erwin si sentì a disagio, ma non era il tipo da girare intorno a quel genere di discorso, considerando anche che era decisamente troppo importante per entrambi quella decisione da parte propria.  
«Almeno tre.. forse quattro anni.» Specificò infine, cercando lo sguardo grigio del più giovane, sperando di non leggerci disapprovazione, perché la verità era che, egoisticamente, avrebbe voluto scegliere entrambi: non perdere quell'opportunità e neppure Rivaille nella propria vita. Sapeva che era possibile solo se avesse fatto capire quanto quell'opportunità e il suo rapporto con il moro fossero egualmente importanti per sé, per la propria vita.  
Rivaille incasso la notizia, sentendola come un pugno alla base dello stomaco ed un gelo che gli andò a racchiudere il petto, facendogli male. Lo ascoltò continuare, invero. «Non voglio indorare la pillola, è una scelta difficile, ma è un'opportunità che non posso perdere, sono cose che capitano decisamente una sola volta e... Non me la sento di rinunciare.» Aggiunse poi; avrebbe voluto appoggiare la mano sopra quelle di Rivaille, ma non sapeva ancora come si sentisse, non riusciva a capirlo dal suo sguardo e neppure dalla sua immobilità. «Però... Mi rendo conto che è qualcosa che non posso decidere senza chiedere la tua opinione, anzi. Vorrei che mi dicessi sinceramente cosa ne pensi, se sei d'accordo o meno. Questa decisione avrà ripercussioni sulla nostra relazione, su di noi e...» Sospirò, abbassando leggermente lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, ora strette l'una all'altra, in mezzo alle ginocchia sulle quali si era appoggiato coi gomiti, tenendosi in avanti.  
«Io non voglio perderti, ma mi rendo conto che siamo ancora all'inizio, che io non posso pretendere che... Tu mi aspetti per tre anni, perché non sarebbe giusto.» Era giovane, tra tre anni avrebbe avuto vent'anni e avrebbe potuto essere con qualcun altro, essersi pentito, avrebbe potuto rinnegare in parte la loro relazione rendendosi conto che – in effetti – aveva  _solo_  vent'anni, mentre lui ne avrebbe avuti due volte tanto.  
Rivaille era rimasto con lo sguardo fisso apparentemente su nulla, al di là delle spalle di Erwin posto tra lui e il basso tavolinetto dopo, con calma algida, andò a posare il piattino con la tazza ancora per metà piena.  
Ogni respiro gli costava parecchio sforzo, si stupì a pensare, persino il guardarlo era complicato per via di quel vago senso di rabbia e di ribellione che andava a ingolfargli la mente e la capacità di raziocinio.  
Faceva male, perché sapeva che Erwin aveva già preso la sua decisione.  
«Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Sai già quello che devi fare.» Rispose monocorde, distante, più distante possibile per evitare che fosse la sua parte più iraconda a sovrapporsi e far degenerare la situazione. «Quattro anni sono... Parecchi anni...» Mormorò riducendo la voce in quasi un sibilo lasciato sgusciare fuori dalle labbra, deviando il basso lo sguardo. «Cosa ne penso io non ha poi tutta questa importanza; hai deciso, non c'è da discuterne.» Concluse, affettato, alzandosi e afferrando il vassoio per portarlo in cucina. Le mani strinsero così tanto i bordi dei manici da sentire gli intarsi d'argento imprimersi a forza sul palmo e fargli male.  
Erwin aveva avuto il presentimento di una reazione simile, sebbene avrebbe di certo preferito tutt'altro approccio da parte di Rivaille, rispetto alla mera accettazione, senza neppure un minimo di polemica chiara e non nascosta sotto la superficie. «Rivaille.» Lo richiamò, alzandosi a propria volta, senza tuttavia muoversi, lasciando quella distanza breve tra di loro.  
«Ti ho chiesto di essere sincero, voglio sapere cosa vuoi davvero... Cosa ne pensi. Non te ne ho parlato solo per informarti, non era questa la mia intenzione. Ne sto parlando con te perché mi interessa davvero, sapere quello che pensi.»  
Rivialle poggiò il vassoio sull'isola di marmo al centro della cucina; invero, la sbatté con fin troppo malo modo, sentendo le tazzine di ceramica tintinnare in maniera alquanto terrificante.  
«Prima mi dici che è un'opportunità che non puoi rifiutare, e poi mi chiedi cosa ne penso?» Domandò serafico, lanciandogli uno sguardo gelido al di là del tavolo, serrando le mani contro il bordo per cercare di darsi una calmata; inutilmente. «Anche se ti dicessi cosa ne penso, comunque ci andresti no? È meglio che evito di parlare, fidati.»  
Lo disse come se fosse una velata minaccia, per quanto l'espressione adombrata rivelasse che fosse proprio quella, l'intenzione e anche la volontà. Si voltò, prendendo cautamente le tazzine, iniziando a lavarle e buttare nel lavabo il tè avanzato.  
Sospirò il biondo: non aveva capito, non riusciva a capire quello che stava cercando di dirgli. Forse era colpa sua, forse non era ancora riuscito a fargli capire come la pensava, cosa si aspettava dalla loro relazione, da loro. Rivaille non poteva saperlo, dato che era la prima storia che aveva. E lui era adulto e lo aveva probabilmente dato per scontato.  
«Io ci tengo a noi, Rivaille. Te lo sto chiedendo proprio per questo, perché non è giusto che io prenda una decisione prima di sapere come la pensi tu. Io vorrei accettare, lo ammetto, ma se questa cosa  _per te_  non andasse bene, se la nostra relazione non fosse ancora abbastanza solida da permetterci un passo simile... Io tornerei sui miei passi. Non ho ancora accettato, se tu non vuoi che io lo faccia, non lo farò.»  
Le spalle di Rivaille, dapprima tese coi muscoli tirati, parvero perdere tono, rilassandosi appena seppur ancora rivolte a Erwin. Le mani che tenevano la tazza sul punto di lavarla non ne ebbero più nemmeno la forza che prima avrebbe potuto spaccarla a terra.  
Così era scorretto.  
Terribilmente scorretto.  
Serrò le labbra sottili, il moro, sbiancandole appena, mentre la fronte si corrugava per una frustrazione dolente che lo rendeva ancora inquieto, per quanto non iracondo.  
«Non voglio questo.» Ammise in un mormorio basso.  
Premette le mani sul bordo del lavandino e, contro questo, si poggiò lasciando andare un sospiro labile. Come avrebbe potuto dirgli di no, quando era ciò che Erwin voleva...?  
Se la metteva su quel piano, era lui che passava per quello egoista, che non voleva lasciarlo andare solo per un proprio capriccio; invece era tutt'altra faccenda. «A me non va bene, Erwin. Secondo te come può andarmi bene non rivederti per quattro anni, cazzo!» Sbottò voltandosi e gettando uno strofinaccio di lato, verso l'isola, prendendola di striscio.  
Lo fece più per rabbia che per altro; per non buttarla tutta verso Erwin.  
Lo guardò duro, accusandolo al di là del velo amareggiato e contrariato. «Non sono una di quelle persone che ti dice a cuor leggero di andare, non sono un coglione magnanimo che ti dice che devi inseguire i tuoi sogni e tutte quelle puttanate anche a costo di sacrificarmi io stesso. Non sono così, non sarò mai così.» Aggiunse continuando a fissarlo, duro, gli occhi appena dilatati di quell'argento screziato e algido quanto una gemma.  
Abbassò le mani, lungo i fianchi, deviando quello stesso sguardo non riuscendo più a sostenere quello dell'altro. «Ma non sono neppure quello che ti costringe a dire addio a un'opportunità che capita una volta nella vita...» Aggiunse, la voce di un ottava più bassa, quasi più roca sembrava.  
Non sapeva cosa fare, neppure cosa dire.  
In qualche modo, gli sembrava che l'unica certezza che aveva avuto nella sua vita così precaria stesse per vacillare e abbandonarlo; non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto sentirsi... Non l'aveva mai provato prima.  
«Non ho mai voluto che tu fossi diverso da come sei.» Disse per prima cosa, perché era importante, perché se solo avesse voluto che fosse diverso, non sarebbero mai arrivati a quel punto. «Nemmeno io... Sono sicuro di cosa sia  _giusto_  fare: è una scelta che mi condizionerà la vita e non solo per quei quattro anni. Ho pensato a tutto ciò che ne conseguirebbe a quello che lascerei indietro in ogni caso, ma non c'è niente di così determinante da farmi protendere verso una scelta piuttosto che un'altra. Voglio andare, ma...» Osservò lo straccio a terra, facendo qualche passo per raggiungerlo e riprenderlo, voltandosi nuovamente verso Rivaille, deciso a camminare verso di lui, per avvicinarsi.  
«Ho solo paura che non ci sarà niente, di quello che avevo lasciato. Sarebbe logico e naturale... Le persone cambiano, i figli crescono e la vita continua.» Rise, perché l'unico pensiero che lo muoveva era il mero egoismo, perché stava pensando solo a se stesso e non a come l'altro si sarebbe potuto sentire, non come avrebbe potuto reagire al suo discorso sconclusionato, carico di un sottinteso neppure troppo nascosto, in fondo.  
«Tu... Mi aspetteresti? Saresti disposto a fare una cosa del genere? A perdere quattro anni della tua vita, solo perché te lo sto chiedendo io?»  
Non rispose.  
Lo sguardo, cupo, era rivolto a terra con la fronte corrugata, quel sottile strato di pelle bianca increspata di pensieri e di dubbi, incertezze; aveva paura, Rivaille.  
Terribilmente tanta.  
Paura perchè non avrebbe saputo dargli una risposta, non poteva né ne sarebbe stato in grado di pensare a cosa avrebbe fatto o pensato tra un anno o forse due.  
Si strinse contro il bordo del ripiano della cucina, con le mani strette sul bordo ai lati dei fianchi e il capo incassato tra le spalle.  
«Sono tanti anni...» Mormorò di nuovo, come un monito, un qualcosa con cui avrebbe dovuto fare i conti ogni giorno, tutti i giorni, per quattro anni nel caso in cui l'avesse lasciato andare.  
Ma lui era troppo egoista per lasciarlo andare davvero.  
Strinse le labbra, velando lo sguardo di angoscia e ancora di rabbia repressa, sta volta più verso se stesso che verso l'uomo che gli stava di fronte.  
Respirò a fatica, volgendo il viso verso l'angolo più lontano della cucina. «Non lo so, Erwin. Devo rifletterci.» Esalò, poi, distante seppur con uno spasmodico desiderio di essere più vicino a Erwin di quanto non lo sentisse davvero, nonostante l'esimio passo di distanza che li separava.  
Voleva una sua presa, una stretta che gli facesse capire meglio. Ma fu lui stesso a scostarsi, indietreggiando di lato prevenendo qualsiasi altro passo che Erwin avrebbe potuto fare verso di sé.  
Si scostò.  
Erwin si sentì in colpa, colpevole di aver cercato una rassicurazione che non gli era affatto dovuta, perché Rivaille non meritava una cosa simile, né un simile trattamento. Perché le sue parole suonavano come un ricatto, come una minaccia mascherata da richiesta. E lui sapeva che il più giovane non gli aveva mai fatto niente, per meritare un simile atteggiamento, men che meno si meritava di avere sulle proprie spalle un simile fardello. Lasciarlo andare sarebbe, di certo, stata la scelta più saggia: non voleva limitare la sua vita, non voleva tenerlo imbrigliato con lui per anni, solo per mero egoismo, per il desiderio di averlo ancora, di avere ancora almeno lui, dopo aver scelto qualcosa per se stesso.  
Lo osservò ritrarsi e capì che non voleva che compisse quel mezzo passo che lo separava da lui; lo comprendeva, glielo doveva, almeno quello. Sospirò, scuotendo brevemente il capo. No, Rivaille non meritava affatto tutto quello e lui sapeva qual era la scelta più giusta, anche se non voleva ammetterlo neppure a se stesso.  
«Perdonami. La scelta migliore per te sarebbe lasciarti andare, non tenerti legato a... Me.» Avrebbe voluto dire “un uomo grande per te”, ma non lo fece, perché ricordava il modo in cui lo aveva ammonito precedentemente e non voleva farlo risentire più di quanto non avesse fatto fino a quel momento. Eppure, malgrado ciò, compì quel passo che li separava, solo per abbracciarlo, stringerlo forte a sé, vincendo in qualche modo il timore del rifiuto, perché voleva dirglielo, perché era giusto così, perché era solo un uomo e come tale era una persona infima, come molte altre. «Ma non voglio, non voglio perderti e non voglio lasciarti andare.»  
Rivaille si tese, inevitabilmente.  
Lo sguardo, ancora scostato e deviato di lato, si fece più serrato, accorto e combattuto più di quanto già non lo fosse prima, e quella situazione iniziava a renderlo più inquieto e, altresì, più irascibile per una condizione che non voleva e che non gli piaceva.  
Si scostò di nuovo, spingendolo da parte, più per propria difesa che per reale fastidio, seppur lo fece di malo modo.  
«Belle parole dette da uno che se andrà comunque.» Sibilò velando di malevolenza le proprie parole e lo sguardo che gli scoccò di sbieco.  
Si portò al centro della cucina, costringendo lui e se stesso a riportare distanza, quella che serviva a Rivaille ogni volta che sentiva di poter fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito.  
Aveva la mascella tesa e le labbra tirate in una linea dura, scavata, pareva, nel marmo. «Questa sarebbe la responsabilità che dovevi prenderti, quando hai detto di provarci? Andandotene via per anni? Tutte parole a vuoto.» Lo accusò, duro, impregnando la voce di accusa e amarezza, prima di voltarsi e ritornare in sala, solo per afferrare la giacca sul divano e imboccare la il corridoio d'ingresso.  
Se ne doveva andare o avrebbe detto cose ben peggiori di quelle che gli erano uscite di bocca poc'anzi, parole che probabilmente l'avrebbero ferito e, per quanto l'avrebbero fatto star meglio in quel momento, sapeva che l'avrebbero distrutto di colpa già da quella notte, per averlo trattato così male.  
Erwin lo guardò, lasciò che si allontanasse, spingendolo via, dicendogli parole dettate probabilmente dal momento – o forse no – e lo accettò. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, opporsi a quel suo modo di agire, di tenerlo lontano, ma quando fece per aprire bocca, Rivaille lo interruppe.  
«Non chiamarmi.» Disse solo, senza voltarsi, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

 


	11. Capitolo 11

«Quindi cosa intendi fare?» La voce di Mike, mentre sostavano fuori dall'ospedale per fumare una sigaretta durante la pausa, lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  
«Sinceramente non lo so... L'ho detto ad Allison e sai cosa mi ha risposto? “ _Fai quello che pensi sia giusto, non farti condizionare da me o da Noah_ ”.»  
Mike rise. «Era un modo per dirti che loro ci saranno comunque, no?» Erwin annuì, aspirando un po' di fumo per poi buttarlo fuori, in una nuvola opaca di fronte a sé. «Già.»  
Superata la paura di dover cercare approvazione anche dai figli, non gli rimaneva che capire cosa fosse più importante, più giusto e corretto per il suo futuro, in ogni ambito e non solo nella sua vita lavorativa. «Lo hai più sentito?»  
«No. Non l'ho chiamato, sto aspettando...» Sospirò. Era stato spesso sul punto di prendere il telefono e comporre il suo numero, lo aveva osservato spesso il suo nome nella rubrica, indeciso se schiacciare o meno il pulsante della chiamata; ma alla fine non lo aveva mai fatto, perché sapeva che non era quello di cui Rivaille aveva bisogno, che non era pronto, non ancora.  
«Magari non sa come riprendere il discorso e sta aspettando che lo chiami tu.»  
«Non credo... Finirei solo per irritarlo e non voglio.» Spiegò, sospirando brevemente. Un'altra boccata di fumo, scuotendo brevemente il capo e i capelli dalla fronte sudata dopo l'operazione appena avvenuta solo fino a una decina di minuti prima.  
«Se credi che questa sia la scelta giusta.» Mormorò Mike, lasciando intendere che si riferisse non solo a quello, ma anche alla sua decisione circa il suo trasferimento in Australia.  
«Sto andando a tentativi, in realtà...» Rise, un breve attimo di pausa, la sigaretta tra le dita, mentre guardava dinanzi a sé. «Non mi era mai capitato. Non pensavo che, proprio ora, si sarebbe presentata una simile occasione... Ho paura di star sbagliando tutto.»  
«Se fai quello che credi sia giusto non sbaglierai. Anche lui sa che è una cosa importante.» Era proprio di quello, che aveva paura. Rivaille sapeva che era una cosa importante e che non poteva pretendere niente, ma Erwin non era sicuro che valesse la pena lasciarlo per quello, lasciarlo solo per tre, quattro anni... Con che faccia avrebbe potuto pretenderlo?  
Sollevò il braccio per lanciare uno sguardo all'orologio da polso, voltandosi poi verso l'amico. «Rientriamo, dai.» E detto ciò spense la sigaretta e la buttò nel bidone di fianco alla porta scorrevole, per poi rientrare.  
  
  
«-aille. Rivaille!»  
Deviò lo sguardo argenteo, sovrappensiero. Farlan e Isabel sembravano aspettare una sua qualche risposta al di là del tavolinetto di ferro battuto ad un argomento di cui aveva perso il filo del discorso da un po'.  
Si era incantato a guardare il via vai di persone che riempivano il corso, in quel bar vagamente più decente di quelli che c'erano nel loro quartiere; Isabel aveva preferito quel posto, diceva che ci andavano tutti - tutti quelli delle scuole private e con una famiglia decente alle spalle, presumeva.  
«Scusate, che dicevate?» Si scusò lui, pacato, ma con un velo di perplessità a corrugargli la fronte per essersi distratto.  
Farlan lo scrutò mentre si passava una mano davanti agli occhi e si premeva le dita tra le sopracciglia per un principio di mal di testa, presumeva - aveva lo sguardo più scavato, lucido, ma assente la maggior parte delle volte che lo coglieva altrove.  
«Uffaaa, non mi presti mai attenzione quando ti parlo!» Si lamentò la ragazzina, guardandolo con finta accusa e un broncio a gonfiarle le guance; teneva tra le mani un cono gelato.  
Rivaille la guardò colpevole.  
«Mi dispiace, pensavo ad altro.»  
«Tu pensi sempre ad altro!»  
«Non esagerare.» La ammonì sospirando; questa sbuffò imbronciata, porgendogli poi il cono gelato per fargli dare una leccata.  
«Se hai bisogno di zuccheri puoi prendere un po' del mio. Ho saputo che quando si è giù, la cioccolata aiuta.» Affermò lei, annuendo piena della sua convinzione.  
Rivaille le rivolse uno sguardo apparentemente privo d'espressione, prima di voltarsi per guardare altrove mentre invero le dava una pacca sul capo, scompigliandole i capelli rossi già arruffati con quell'affetto abbozzato che era solito rivolgerle.  
«Solo tu puoi prendere il gelato a Dicembre.»  
Questa sorrise, di quel sorriso furbetto, prima di riprendere possesso del gelato.  
Era una delle persone che aveva imparato ad apprezzare e amare, anche se era alquanto irrequieta e troppo euforica per i propri standard di sopportazione, con lei riusciva a lenire quella nota più gelida che lo contraddistingueva - riusciva a sembrare una persona normale, come diceva Farlan.  
«Qualcosa non va?»  
Alzò lo sguardo verso Farlan, seduto contro lo schienale a mangiarsi un panino.  
«No... Perchè?»  
«Sei più assente del normale.» Proferì con un'alzata di spalle, superficiale, ritornando a morderlo.  
Rivaille non rispose, limitandosi a guardarlo un istante di più, prima di portare lo sguardo sulla strada; uno spicchio di sole freddo si stagliava obliquo lungo il corso, illuminandolo quasi trasversalmente.  
Faceva già abbastanza freddo per i cappotti invernali, le sciarpe di lana.  
Si chiese se anche nel luogo dove Erwin sarebbe andato ci sarebbe stato un clima così gelido e serrato. Forse avrebbe dovuto prendergli una sciarpa più pesante, ma non sapeva neppure se poteva ancora considerarsi qualcuno di importante per lui, quando se ne sarebbe andato.  
Avrebbe dovuto provare rabbia, e ne aveva provata molta quella sera quando era ritornato a casa. Ma poi non gli era rimasto più nulla per cui arrabbiarsi. Per cosa poi? Per una decisione che esulava la sua volontà.  
Non poteva impedirgli di andare, e neppure desiderava vederlo partire e lasciarlo per quattro anni.  
Cosa avrebbe fatto in tutto quel tempo? Si era abituato a lui, come ci si abitua al sole d'estate per poi vederlo pian piano scemare per un clima più freddo, desiderando che ritorni presto.  
Per lui era così.  
Avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo andare, magari si sarebbe trovato qualcuno migliore lì da quelle parti con cui potersi rifare una famiglia senza paura di essere visto per strada o guardato come si guardano le cose non convenzionali e che fanno scalpore. Si doveva considerare sciolto, quindi?  
Sentì una fitta allo sterno, dolente, che per poco non gli provocò un lamento gorgogliato in gola, riuscendo a sopprimerlo sul nascere.  
Il solo pensiero lo faceva star male.  
E più soffriva, più ritornava quella rabbia contrariata che lo rendeva inquieto e non lo faceva dormire la notte al pensiero di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.  
Ma lui sapeva cosa era giusto che facesse. Il problema era che temeva quella scelta tanto quanto temeva il suo allontanamento.  
«Oh, ma guarda. Petra!» Escalmò Farlan, con un volume stranamente più marcato e un sorriso più largo e cordiale del normale.  
Rivaille alzò lo sguardo incontrando la figura esile, al di là della strada, della giovane dia capelli corti, color caramello, assieme al gruppo di ragazzi con cui era solita uscire - non ricordava tutti i loro nomi, sapeva che uno di loro era Erd che una volta aveva aiutato in una rissa.  
Questo lo salutò con un sorriso gentile e un cenno del capo che Rivaille ricambio.  
Si avvicinarono, nonostante Isabel scattò in piedi e le corse incontro. A quanto pareva si conoscevano per non sapeva quale ragione.  
«Stavamo facendo qualche compera, anche per via della gita.» Spiegò Petra alla ragazza, prima di guardare sia Farlan che lui con le labbra sottili piegate in un sorriso tiepido.  
«Sei una ragazza previdente. Io non so neppure cosa metterò domani, figurati tra venti giorni.» Scherzò Farlan, facendola ridere.  
«Allora, siete davvero d'accordo per le date?» Domandò questa, facendosi più accorta quando lo guardò. «Anche tu Rivaille? Non vorrei crearti problemi.»  
«Nessun problema.» Rispose pacato. «Sarei stato con Farlan, quindi presumo posso starci anche a Washington.» Asserì.  
Lei annuì, di nuovo irradiando calore con un solo sorriso e un solo sguardo più dolce.  
«Bene, ne sono contenta.» Ammise, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio con le gote appena rosee.  
Sentì una contrazione all'addome, ma la ignorò così come ignorò Isabel e la discussione che aveva intavolato con Petra poco più in là, limitandosi ad abbassare lo sguardo.  
«Con lei sarebbe tutto più semplice.» Sentì dire da Farlan, a voce bassa contro i resti del panino.  
Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, Rivaille, solo per un attimo; lo guardò privo di filtri, cristallino nelle iridi argentee.  
Lo spostò di nuovo sul profilo di Petra.  
Era davvero una ragazza carina, gentile con tutti, riusciva a farti stare a tuo agio per quanto calore emanava anche solo da un suo sguardo più dolce.  
Non seppe quanto tempo passò ad osservarla, prima di rispondergli.  
«Il problema, Farlan, è che con lei non proverei ciò che mi chiederebbe. Potrei provare affetto, ma non potrei mai amarla allo stesso modo in cui amo lui.»  
Lo disse piano, e si stupì di quanto vere fossero quelle parole.  
Non pensava di averlo mai detto a parole, neppure a Erwin probabilmente, ma si rendeva sempre più conto di quanto forti fossero i suoi sentimenti per lui.  
Farlan lo guardò con un barlume di stupore dipinto negli occhi chiari, non tanto per quell'ammissione senza filtri, ma per il velo dolente e malinconico che gli occhi avevano assunto e con cui ora continuava a guardare altrove, lontano.  
Fece per parlare, ma Rivaille lo interruppe.  
«Se ne va, Farlan. Deve partire.» Rivelò senza voltarsi, senza invero lasciar trapelare nessuna emozione che potesse far intere qualcosa a qualcun altro; invero, lui vi leggeva quanto combattuto il suo sguardo fosse.  
Farlan sospirò appena; la situazione stava diventando troppo tesa per i suoi gusti.  
«Non credi di esagerare, Rivaille? Conosco un sacco di coppie con relazioni a distanza.»  
Il moro lo sguardo spaesato, seppur con la fronte corrugata. «O è qualcos'altro che ti preoccupa?»  
Rimase in silenzio, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Non lo so...»  
«Credi che ti tradisca?»  
«Forse.»  
«Beh, in quel caso dovrebbe preoccuparsi di non ritrovarsi più la macchina sotto casa, quando ritorna.» Affermò Farlan, finendosi il panino e allentando la tensione che era palese sul viso di Rivaille. Sorrise divertito a un suo sguardo di monito, nonostante vide quel brevissimo piegare di un angolo delle labbra e quella lieve fossetta per un sorriso che sperò di aver allentato, almeno un poco.  
  
Quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta che lo aveva sentito? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo; come poteva? Del resto aveva deciso arbitrariamente di rispettare la sua volontà di “non chiamarlo”, proprio perché lo riteneva abbastanza maturo da poter scegliere – non lo avesse pensato, non avrebbe mai neppure cominciato una relazione con lui. Eppure quell’attesa lo snervava, lo rendeva ogni attimo più insicuro: Rivaille cosa pensava? Si sentiva tradito? Credeva che la lontananza, sarebbe stata qualcosa di troppo prematura, visto che avevano iniziato da poco quel  _percorso comune_? Non poteva saperlo... Non poteva saperlo perché, di fatto, lui non aveva la minima idea di ciò che l’altro realmente pensasse di loro. Non glielo aveva mai chiesto, non ne aveva mai sentito il bisogno e, in quel frangente, non poteva fare a meno di pentirsene.  
La verità era che Erwin aveva bisogno di certezze, le aveva sempre volute fin da giovane e, sebbene ormai fosse un uomo ben lontano dall’essere ancora con un futuro incerto o poco realizzato... Sognava, come tutti gli altri. Noah e Allison erano ancora giovani, erano uno dei suoi pilastri, una sua certezza... Nora l’aveva persa, era vero, ma non se ne pentiva. Né tantomeno si pentiva di aver trovato Rivaille, di volerci costruire qualcosa assieme, di starci  _provando_. Ma era difficile, difficile perché era sempre stato un uomo legato alle dimostrazioni e il ragazzo, in questo, era decisamente il suo esatto opposto.  
Osservò il proprio cellulare, rigirandoselo tra le mani: sarebbe cambiato qualcosa, chiamandolo? E se non gli avesse risposto? Se fosse stato  _troppo tardi_  per qualsiasi cosa? Se avesse sbagliato, a rispettare i suoi tempi, i suoi spazi? Avrebbe dovuto andare a prenderlo a scuola, tormentarlo, cercarlo disperatamente? Erwin non lo sapeva. Non sapeva cosa fosse giusto fare, perché ancora non conosceva tutto di Rivaille.  
Scosse il capo, mettendo da parte il telefono, forzandosi di tornare al suo lavoro, a tutte quelle cartelle da compilare e valutare per le terapie farmacologiche e per quelle che dovevano essere rettificate in base all'operazione eseguita.  
Per tutto il giorno fu oberato di lavoro. Non si diede tregua, per cercare di togliersi dalla testa tutti quei pensieri e quelle domande che avrebbero finito per mandarlo ai matti.  
Fu durante il tardo pomeriggio che, prendendo il telefono, scorse un messaggio non letto.  
Lo aprì; era Rivaille.  
Gli chiedeva se poteva chiamarlo o se avesse da lavorare - in quel caso non l'avrebbe disturbato.  
Sorrise, una smorfia affettuosa che aveva il sapore amaro di tutte quelle domande e timori che si erano accumulate durante tutto quel tempo e che gli rendevano la realtà ancora più complicata.  
Lo chiamò lui, una volta che ritornò in ufficio chiudendosi la porta per avere un minimo di privacy.  
Il telefono squillò un paio di volte, prima che la chiamata venisse presa.  
« _Sono io._ » Proferì con voce bassa, appena roca e atona come molto spesso l'aveva.  
«Sì, ti ho chiamato io.» Scherzò leggero Erwin, affondando sul piccolo divano di pelle del proprio ufficio con un sospiro stanco. Rivaille grugnì qualcosa dall'altro capo, anche se non seppe cosa.  
Era da tanto che non si sentivano, e Rivaille non pensava che il sentire la sua voce dopo tutto quel tempo gli provocasse così tanto trambusto al petto.  
« _È da tanto che non ci sentiamo... Volevo solo informarti che tra poco parto._ » Proferì andando diritto al punto, conciso e diretto; non c'era motivo di girargli attorno alle cose, ancor più con Erwin stesso in procinto di partire anche lui. « _Non so se ti ricordi, la gita che dovevo fare. Ecco... Andrò. Staremo a Washington D.C. dal 19 al 26 del mese. Partiremo dopodomani._ »  
Fu sul punto di continuare, ritraendosi un istante e titubando. Se Erwin fosse partito di lì a qualche giorno non avrebbero potuto neppure vedersi un'ultima volta.  
Strinse le labbra, pensando che in fondo, per Erwin, non era una cosa così drammatica e importante come la stava dipingendo lui.  
Strinse le mani a pugno, ingoiando a vuoto e parlando più monotono possibile. « _Volevo dirtelo, solo questo._ »  
Erwin non sapeva come reagire, o meglio non sapeva come affrontare il problema: non si vedevano da giorni, settimane e l'idea che l'altro potesse partire quando lui, di fatto, all'inizio dell'anno sarebbe dovuto partire a propria volta, lo rendeva quantomai inquieto. Voleva chiarirsi, voleva parlargli a quattrocchi e voleva dirgli quanto, davvero, ci tenesse a loro dato che – presumibilmente – Rivaille non lo aveva ancora compreso a pieno.  
«Sono contento che tu abbia deciso di andarci, alla fine.» Disse come prima cosa, perché era la verità: era felice che si fosse deciso a prendere parte a quel viaggio scolastico. «Senti io... Vorrei parlarti.» Mormorò appena, con un filo di voce, sentendosi a disagio perché aveva il timore che l'altro, invece, non volesse. Dannazione, si sentiva un ragazzino. «A tu per tu, perché ci sono cose che dobbiamo... Chiarire.»  
Rivaille sentì distintamente la scoccata dolente che quelle parole ebbero come conseguenza, sentendo il cuore stringersi e annaspare.  
Quindi era arrivato il momento di prendere strade diverse e di lasciarsi definitivamente, presumeva.  
Se Erwin andava via, era logico pensare a una conseguenza simile e al fatto che, dato il suo comportamento che stava avendo, di certo una relazione così immatura lui non poteva averla.  
Si costrinse a rispondere.  
«Mi pareva che non ci fosse più nulla da dire, ma se vuoi possiamo dopo il mio ritorno.» Proferì. Sentiva la gola riarsa e dovette regolarizzare la voce, altrimenti roca. Il parlare di quell'eventualità lo stava straziando più di quanto l'inflessibilità algida della voce non dimostrasse; ringraziava di stare al telefono, altrimenti non avrebbe saputo come nascondere agli occhi ciò che gli stava passando sul viso. «Prima non mi è possibile.»  
«Facciamo il ventisette?» Propose, conscio che dall'inizio dell'anno avrebbe poi dovuto organizzare tutto per la partenza incombente. Voleva sistemare le cose, voleva che Rivaille capisse come si sentiva.  
Alla fine, decisero per quella data. Chiusero il telefono nel quasi totale distacco espresso per quanto la voce gli consentisse, nonostante l'espressione e lo sguardo di entrambi dicesse molto più che le loro parole, invece, non avessero detto.  
  
A Washington D.C. faceva meno freddo, pareva, rispetto al gelo secco che soffiava imperioso lungo le strade e i marciapiedi nudi di New York.  
L'hotel che era stato scelto era in periferia per via dei prezzi più accessibili rispetto a qualcosa di più centrale, ma con la metropolitana sotterranea riuscivano a raggiungere tutti i posti che si erano prefissati all'inizio della partenza; era una scaletta rigida, era stata Petra assieme a Gin a compilarla facendo le dovute ricerche sul web, a quanto pareva.  
A Rivaille non interessava molto ciò che avrebbe dovuto vedere, osservando il tutto con blanda insufficienza e, talvolta, quasi con insofferenza mascherata da pacato distacco.  
Ma ogni volta che pensava il motivo che l'aveva spinto ad accettare quella gita insieme a persone di cui poco gli interessava, le poche parole che si preoccupava di spiluccare dalla guida che era stata loro affidata svanivano come nebbia, distanti, ritornando tra quei pensieri che gli adombravano lo sguardo e lo rendevano più melanconico di quanto non fosse.  
Non poteva dire di averlo fatto per Erwin, ma neppure avrebbe mai ammesso a voce che una parte di sé aveva accettato per renderlo meno pensieroso e contrariato riguardo il suo andamento scolastico.  
Tutte cose che, con ciò che era accaduto, perdevano d'importanza.  
Farlan se ne accorgeva, ma cercava di soprassedere. Persino Isabel una volta sembrò accorgersi che qualcosa non andava troppo bene, ma questi la tacitò indicandogli un banchetto dove vendevano lo zucchero filato e lei se ne dimenticò all'istante, correndogli incontro.  
Appena ritornarono nella stanza d'albergo, Farlan si buttò a pesce sul proprio singolo con un lamento sofferente misto a puro godimento e gioia suprema.  
«Ho le gambe che mi bestemmiano contro.» Affermò con voce ovattata dalle coperte del materasso.  
Rivaille si tolse la giacca, prima di sedersi sul letto e sgranchirsi; stirò le gambe in una smorfia dolente.  
«Cazzo, fanno male anche a me.»  
Avevano visitato quasi tutto quello che c'era da vedere: il Campidoglio, la sede dei due rami del Congresso; la Corte Suprema e la Biblioteca del Congresso nel quale si stava pure perdendo a cercare qualche libro interessante - era terribilmente enorme che metteva quasi paura e a Erwin sarebbe piaciuta, aveva riflettuto un istante.  
In quei giorni si erano praticamente fatti quasi tutta la città.  
«Petra ci è andata giù troppo pesante, porca miseria.»  
«Se lo sapevo, ci pensavo due volte prima di venire.» Mormorò stizzito il moro, mentre Farlan prendeva il telecomando e accendeva la televisione.  
Nevicava sulla maggior parte del continente americano; da loro ancora reggeva, ma il cielo era stato plumbeo e di un grigio così opprimente che aveva minacciato di nevicare o di piovere da un momento all'altro.  
Sembrava proprio il miglior giorno per nascere, quello.  
«Vado a farmi una doccia prima che inizino a scassarmi le palle bussando alla porta.» Proferì Farlan, rotolando sul letto ed alzandosi malvolentieri. «Non hai scuse stavolta, non puoi mangiare in camera: oggi c'è la cena di Natale.»  
Rivaille corrugò la fronte, schioccando la lingua contro il palato.  
«È la volta buona che me ne torno a casa da solo, stasera.»  
«Voglio venire anche io, non andartene prima che io esca!» Lo avvertì questo, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle e iniziare a inneggiare una canzone spagnola come se fosse il tenore di un coro.  
Sospirò, il moro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per tirarli indietro, prima che questi ricadessero davanti agli occhi.  
Si distese con ancora le scarpe ai piedi, osservando vacuo il soffitto crema e la terribile luce al neon giallognola che illuminava la camera.  
Tutti erano così estasiati, divertiti, o anche solo scocciati di andare dove a lui non fregava niente di andare. Lui non provava né l'uno né l'altro; non provava niente.  
Non era da lui, per lo meno immaginava di rompersi il cazzo già dal primo giorno. Invece niente.  
Sentì la suoneria del cellulare forse con qualche istante di ritardo, alzandosi e prendendolo dalla tasca della giacca.  
Il cuore gli si serrò in petto quando lesse il suo nome sul display illuminato.  
Probabilmente voleva fargli gli auguri, un gesto che doveva fare per gentilezza, perchè era un dovere, non certo perché lo voleva sentire.  
Strinse il telefono sentendolo continuare.  
«IL TELEFONO RIVAILLE!» Gli urlò da dentro il bagno Farlan.  
«LO SO!»  
Premette il pulsante senza nemmeno rendersene conto, spinto dall'angoscia che potesse riattaccare e non volendo che ciò accadesse.  
«Pronto?»  
« _Pronto, Rivaille? Ascolta... Dove alloggiate?_ » Erwin stava giusto uscendo dall'autostrada, il “bip” del proprio pass stradale che probabilmente era passato – oltre al rumore di sottofondo delle macchine che andavano e venivano intorno.  
L'idea era stata concepita in breve tempo, in realtà, consapevole che non sarebbe mai riuscito a chiamarlo il giorno del suo compleanno senza avere la consapevolezza che l'altro  _capisse_  ciò che per lui significava tutto ciò. Non voleva che equivocasse, né che passasse quel giorno con qualcun altro.  
Il giovane corrugò la fronte stordito e confuso, non capendo né il motivo né il modo quasi affrettato con cui sembrava stargli parlando, quasi come se volesse giustificarsi.  
«Il nome...? Mi pare  _The River Inn_... Ma perché scusa?»  
Sentiva il rombo della macchina. Erwin cambiò la marcia, osservando il monitor sul proprio display del navigatore, dove c'era il nome di Rivaille in chiamata.  
« _Io... Ci ho pensato, ma non potevo aspettare così tanto per vederti._ »  
Rivaille sentì distintamente il cuore fermarsi un istante, arrancare nel tentativo di capacitarsi di ciò ce quelle parole stavano a significare, col respiro a graffiargli la gola in uno sguardo di puro stordimento riflesso negli occhi chiari, argentei.  
«... Mi stai dicendo che stai venendo...  _Qui?_ » Domandò basso non riuscendo a evitare di palesare costernazione, guardando la finestra dove si intravedeva uno spicchio di cielo scuro assieme all'alone delle luci aranciate della città e dei palazzi.  
« _Ci sono già. Direi... Una decina di minuti e arrivo sotto al tuo albergo._ » Mormorò, mentre scriveva sul monitor il nome dell'albergo, trovandolo facilmente. Non distava così tanto e, sebbene vi fosse un po' di traffico, sarebbe riuscito a cavarsela con poco se avesse preso la strada segnalata dal proprio navigatore.  
Rivaille non riuscì a dire nulla, non credeva neppure di aver sentito o capito bene ciò che l'altro gli stava dicendo. Gli sembrava totalmente fuori dal mondo e assurdo.  
Fece per ribattere, aprendo le labbra senza voce, prima che questo lo salutasse in fretta con l'aspettativa di vedersi tra poco.  
Guardò il telefono con la chiamata conclusa, metabolizzando la cosa e dandogli un vago senso di razionalità che, sapeva, non esserci affatto; Erwin sapeva essere impulsivo, a volte, seppur con un'impronta più psicologica e mentale nel fare le cose o decidere cosa era giusto fare.  
Non credeva che avesse deciso tutto all'ultimo momento, o anche avesse anche valutato l'idea giorni fa senza considerarla assurda e senza senso.  
Persino Farlan si sconvolse quando glielo disse, dopo essere uscito dal bagno in una nube di vapore acqueo. Lui la prese meglio di quanto non stesse facendo Rivaille.  
Sentiva l'agitazione bloccargli i muscoli, serrargli lo stomaco e renderlo più agitato di quanto non volesse essere. Odiava quella sensazione e si odiò anche quando, Erwin chiamandolo, lo aveva fatto sussultare appena dall'ansia, dandosi dell'idiota l'istante successivo.  
«Ti copro io, mi invento qualche puttanata convincente.» Gli aveva rassicurato Farlan, spingendolo a forza fuori dalla porta dopo aver controllato che il corridoio fosse libero dalla supervisione del rappresentate di classe e dei professore che li accompagnava. «E vedi di farti passare la faccia da Madonna addolorata che ti porti dietro da settimane. Inizi a essere noioso!»  
Rivaille lo guardò male, prima di abbozzargli un sorriso e muoversi verso le scale antincendio.  
Appena uscì, il vento freddo gli colpì il viso come uno schiaffo, costringendolo a serrare gli occhi un istante e a stringersi nel cappotto corto, scuro, che gli fasciava il busto esile assieme ai pantaloni del medesimo colore.  
Fuoriuscì al di là del cancello d'ingresso dell'albero che divideva lo spiazzo antistante l'ingresso e il marciapiede, alzando lo sguardo e poi voltandosi dietro di sé, in un movimento rapido che gli smosse i capelli corti scuri contro le tempie e le gote arrossate dal freddo, mentre gli occhi chiari si riempivano della figura poco più avanti e il cuore perdeva un battito eternamente lungo nello stesso istante in cui lui alzava gli occhi da terra ed incontrava i suoi.  
Era appoggiato contro la portiera della macchina, un giaccone scuro gli copriva il completo gessato che indossava sottostante, i capelli avevano la stessa precisione che era solito osservargli, tirati indietro seppur un paio di ciuffi ribelli e smossi dal vento gli ricadevano sulla fronte.  
Si costrinse a mettere a tacere il battito del cuore nel vederlo dopo giorni sempre terribilmente affascinante e con quella faccia che avrebbe voluto prendere a schiaffi per quanto perfetta e fiera fosse.  
«Erwin!» Lo raggiunse con un'espressione non seppe se di stupore o di contrarietà per quella bravata dell'ultimo momento che gli stava facendo salire l'ansia. «Perché sei venuto?! Sarei rientrato domani...!»  
Erwin se lo vide arrivare incontro; leggeva nei suoi movimenti il fatto che non fosse propriamente d'accordo con quella sua decisione e anche le sue parole, di fatto, non lasciavano spazio a dubbi, in effetti. Ma gli sorrise, scuotendo brevemente il capo e allungando le braccia per tirarselo contro, in un abbraccio caldo e intimo che fece durare qualche attimo.  
«Non potevo aspettare, avevo già rimandato per troppo tempo.» Mormorò, distaccandosi per poi passargli la mano tra i capelli scuri.  
Rivaille inclinò il capo, chiudendo l'occhio dove la mano dell’uomo gli sfiorò la tempia in quella carezza tra i capelli; sembrava un daino in ascolto nel vento, in attesa di bere qualsiasi parola avesse detto lui.  
Nonostante lo stupore, sentiva la felicità di riaverlo contro, riaverlo vicino che gli riscaldava il petto e gli ammorbidiva i lineamenti del viso e d’espressione.  
Gli batteva in petto quella sensazione di sollievo e pace, quella che gli era mancata così a lungo, nei giorni in cui non si erano visti, nei giorni in cui si pensava che non si potesse risolvere nulla. Ma Rivaille era lì, non lo aveva evitato, non era rimasto nella sua stanza. Era lì e lo guardava con i suoi occhi argentei e con il suo viso pallido, in attesa.  
«L'ultima volta... Credo di non essere stato troppo chiaro.» Gli disse, guardandolo dolcemente. «Io non voglio che ci lasciamo; so che sarà complicato, perché non potrò tornare qui quando voglio e probabilmente non potremmo vederci come adesso, ma... Vorrei che funzionasse.»  
Rivaille sentì il cuore annaspare, serrarsi come stretto da una presa calda e solida, prima di ritornare a battere forte, smanioso di averne di più.  
Lo guardò con gli occhi grigi che si aprirono appena, seppur con un velo indolente che gli rendeva le iridi di un languore dolce amaro.  
«Neanche io. Non voglio lasciarti.» Rispose basso.  
Erwin gli aveva preso le mani tra le proprie; lui le strinse appena di più, sentendo il tepore intiepidirli il freddo delle proprie. Era quello che gli sarebbe mancato di più, il sentirlo accanto, la sua presenza che non ci sarebbe stata se non talvolta, appena.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, con pacato tentennamento. «Solo... Tu potresti trovare qualcuno migliore di me, qualcuno lì dove andrai, più importante e meno giovane che potrebbe crearti meno problemi di me.» Sentì una punta gelida innervargli il cuore, deviando lo sguardo, prima di rialzarlo. «Vorrei lasciarti libero.»  
Non fu facile, ma si costrinse a tirar fuori quelle parole che gli fecero male al cuore.  
Erwin scosse il capo, portandosi quelle mani verso l'alto, baciandole leggero, un bacio contro il dorso, prima di sorridergli, ancora.  
«Sono io, che non voglio lasciarti libero.» Mormorò, una risata lieve, tenendo le sue mani tra le proprie, ma riabbassandole. Rivaille si sentì di burro tra le sue mani, guardandolo fisso.  
«Sei tu quello che potrebbe trovare qualcuno, quello che un giorno potrebbe voler essere libero...» Aggiunse, in un sospiro. Era così giovane, era appena all'inizio e lui lo stava privando di tante cose, con quella decisione: lo avrebbe tenuto stretto in un legame esclusivo e forse, un giorno, sarebbe stato odiato. «Ma io non ti lascerò andare, capisci? Io... _Non voglio lasciarti andare_.»  
Sentì un fremito attraversargli il cuore, mentre il respiro ritornava e l’odore di Erwin gli riempiva i polmoni.  
Sentì la presa stringersi attorno alle sue mani, e ci si aggrappò come se fosse la sola cosa che contava e avrebbe mai contato per lui nella sua vita; l’unico pilastro a cui avrebbe potuto aggrapparsi nell’instabilità che era la sua esistenza.  
Non si era mai reso conto di quanto gli fosse mancata la sua presenza fino a quel momento, che lo aveva davanti agli occhi pieni, quasi, di una muta richiesta che non osava fargli.  
Sapeva che doveva partire, che voleva farlo e Rivaille non avrebbe mai fatto niente per impedirglielo.  
Eppure il sentirlo di nuovo era già abbastanza per fargli sperare che sarebbe ritornato da lui.  
«Non farlo, allora.» Rispose ancora a viso basso, con un calore diffuso sulle gote imporporate di vergogna mascherata da contrariata pacatezza. «Io non voglio nessun altro, ho scelto te e ti sceglierò anche quando ritornerai.»  
L'uomo rise, una risata carica di quell'ansietà e quei sentimenti di insicurezza e preoccupazione che lo avevano reso inquieto fino a poco prima: la paura, in parte, di non avere granché possibilità di poter rimediare a tutto quello che era successo, finalmente che lo abbandonava e lo lasciava più leggero. Lo osservò, probabilmente dall'espressione titubante e perplessa di Rivaille non aveva compreso a pieno ciò che era avvenuto dentro di sé, quel peso che lo abbandonava e lo lasciava sperare in quel futuro insieme che, di nuovo, era tornato possibile e reale.  
«Scusa, è che... Sono felice.» Ammise, mentre una delle mani gli lasciava le sue, ma con l'altra ne prendeva saldamente una, intrecciando le loro dita.  
Osservò l'orologio, assumendo un'espressione pensosa, prima di rivolgersi al più giovane. «Andiamo, in fondo questo è il primo compleanno che passiamo assieme.» Gli fece notare, evitando accuratamente di menzionare che, presumibilmente, non sarebbe riuscito a farsi vivo in Ottobre; sperava però in un altro Dicembre: forse era una fortuna che Rivaille fosse nato quel giorno.  
Se prima l’espressione del giovane era stata perplessa, in quell’istante lo guardò con la totale, innocente incomprensione dipinta negli occhi.  
«Ti sei ricordato il mio compleanno.» Voleva essere una domanda, ma gli uscì come un’affermazione data dall’ovvietà di trovarselo lì davanti. Sentì il cuore sussultare in un imbarazzo vago accompagnato dalla fronte corrugata di quella contrarietà di non riuscire a capire. «E dove vuoi andare?»  
Strinse maggiormente la mano del moro, tirandoselo dietro. «Direi innanzitutto alla macchina, poi... Ho prenotato in un posto.» Mormorò vago, mentre lo guardava di sottecchi, con quell'espressione felice nel tirarselo appresso – ma senza trascinarlo.  
Fece scattare la serratura con il pulsante della chiave magnetica, Erwin, attendendo che anche Rivaille salisse. Una volta che questi fu a bordo, si sporse verso di lui, baciandolo piano e cogliendolo alla sprovvista e lo ricambiò in fretta, chiudendo gli occhi. Gli era mancato terribilmente e, sebbene avesse la prenotazione tra una mezz'ora, sarebbe voluto rimanere lì, a baciarlo e guardarlo, sfiorandogli le guance con le dita e riempiendosi gli occhi di lui.  
«Buon compleanno.» Sussurrò una volta staccatosi dalla sua bocca, sfiorandogli il mento con la punta delle dita. Rivaille arrossì appena, corrugando la fronte per quell'affetto che non era ancora abituato a ricevere, ma che, nonostante tutto ciò che poteva nascondere, gli riscaldava il petto.  
Le labbra gli prudevano lievi, per un bacio che desiderava poter protrarre, per labbra che ricercavano quelle dell'uomo a così pochi respiri da sé.  
«Grazie...» Mormorò per un imbarazzo contrariato seppur addolcito da un cuore che non la smetteva di battere e far casino, facendogli fremere la pelle.  
Erwin lo osservò ancora per poi allungare un braccio ad afferrare un sacchetto che stava sui sedili posteriori.  
«Questo è per te.»  
Rivaille osservò il sacchetto che gli venne posato in grembo, per poi guardare stupito l'uomo al suo fianco.  
«Erwin non c'era bisogno che-...» Principiò, abbassando di nuovo gli occhi metallici sul proprio regalo; rifiutarlo sarebbe stata una scortesia, ma nonostante la contrarietà, quel gesto lo rendeva terribilmente grato. Premette le labbra tra loro, increspando la fronte chiara in un'espressione accorta. «Non sono abituato a ricevere regali. Non so... Cosa dovrei dirti; ti direi di nuovo grazie, ma sarei ripetitivo.»  
Si trovava in quella situazione in cui non sapeva cosa fare e cercava di annaspare per evitare di risultare ridicolo agli occhi dell'altro, con la goffa inesperienza data dal fatto che era davvero una delle poche volte che gli veniva fatto un regalo il giorno del compleanno.  
Farlan era solito fargliene - qualcosa di piccolo, anche infimo, ma comunque prezioso per il gesto che significava. Ma si conoscevano da tanto, e Erwin aveva un peso nettamente diverso sul suo cuore.  
Alzò lo sguardo, quindi, chiedendogli quasi una conferma se ciò che aveva detto andava bene o se si aspettasse, osservando le sfaccettature della sua espressione, di esserne deluso.  
Erwin scosse appena le spalle, con fare disinvolto sebbene avesse passato diverso tempo a pensare a cosa potesse regalargli: non voleva fargli qualcosa di infantile – aveva già dei figli a cui comprare cose poco utili e su cui aveva dei seri dubbi, a volte – ma voleva che significasse qualcosa, per loro, visto che non si sarebbero potuti vedere per parecchio tempo.  
«Non sapevo cosa prenderti... Poi...» Mormorò, mentre Rivaille cominciava con le mani leggere e non troppo rapide, a districare il fiocco grigio opaco intorno alla carta bianca, sottile, che avvolgeva il pacco dalle dimensioni non troppo grandi, di forma rettangolare e spesso più meno un dito. Non pesava neppure troppo e quando il più giovane finalmente riuscì ad aprire il pacchetto, il colore scuro della cornice di legno venne fuori, insieme al vetro coperto da un sottile strato di carta velina, atta a proteggere la superficie trasparente.  
Rivaille la prese tra le mani quasi avesse paura di romperla, sentendo il sangue pulsargli rapido nelle orecchie: era una cornice rettangolare, semplice e minimale nella sua eleganza - come Erwin. All'interno stava l'unica foto che Erwin era riuscito a fargli, quando l'appartamento era stato completamente finito – cucina compresa. Aveva voluto “immortalare il momento”, ma guardando quella foto Rivaille non riusciva affatto a scorgere nulla se non le pareti dietro le loro spalle, dalle quali si intravedeva l'entrata della cucina e qualche mensola. In primo piano c'erano loro, Erwin che lo teneva per le spalle, circondandogliele da dietro e tenendoselo contro di sé, con un sorriso che gli illuminava gli occhi cerulei assieme ai raggi obliqui di un sole che prorompeva dalla finestra. Lui, al contrario, manteneva un'espressione di dissenso, lo sguardo di lato, opposto all'uomo. Ma Rivaille ricordava di essersi sentito felice, così tanto che quel momento gli era sembrato frutto della sua fantasia, col viso leggermente imporporato da un velo di imbarazzato nell'avvertire quella presa contro le spalle, attorno a sé e nella consapevolezza che quello era un ricordo  _loro_ , qualcosa di terribilmente stupido e dolce che condividevano.  
Non gli aveva mai più chiesto di quella foto – tanto che probabilmente a un certo punto l'aveva persino dimenticata – eppure era lì, era reale. Era la prova che esistevano. Che Erwin lo toccava, che lo teneva a sé, che lo voleva. Era la prova di qualcosa di intangibile e, per un attimo, sentì qualcosa nel petto e nello stomaco, sul viso, negli occhi punti da quel sentimento che gli stava ingolfando il respiro.  
Sfiorò con accortezza nostalgica e dolce il vetro, il viso di Erwin immortalato in quell'espressione di serena felicità che amava vedergli riflessa negli occhi.  
La mano di Erwin sul dorso di una delle sue, che tenevano ancora, il regalo lo riscosse.  
«Ho pensato che... Volevo lasciarti qualcosa di nostro, in modo da non farti sentire troppo solo. È solo una foto e avremo comunque modo di... Vederci e sentirci, ma...» Gli accarezzò leggermente il dorso della mano col pollice, sporgendosi appena per baciargli la tempia. «Credo che una foto possa aiutare molto di più, perché aiuta a ricordare cose che altrimenti si credono perse.»  
Rivaille ci mise un po' a reagire.  
Continuava ad avere lo sguardo pieno di loro due, di quel momento quasi inutile seppur ora avesse assunto un'importanza che gli riscaldava il cuore.  
Premette le labbra l'un con l'altra, trattenendo un sospiro in un annuire incerto e rapido, abbozzato nel suo incerto modo di fargli capire che era più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato o anche solo meritato di avere.  
«È... È... Così stupida.» Sbottò infine, guardandolo con le iridi argentee che rilucevano nella penombra della macchina, in un baluginio acquoso che gli rendeva lo sguardo quasi dolente e dolce. «Con questa faccia che hai, mi aiuta a ricordare le volte in cui voglio prenderti a pugni.» Borbottò, seppur stringesse la cornice tra le braccia e poi al petto a occhi bassi in un moto istintivo per qualcosa che avrebbe conservato con tutta l'attenzione di cui sarebbe stato capace.  
Si strinse nelle spalle, invero, mordendosi l'interno delle labbra mentre mormorava con voce roca, profondamente grato, un «Grazie.» appena udibile, che lasciò lieve le labbra sottili senza riuscire ad alzare il volto per guardarlo. Sentiva le guance scottare e il cuore battere così tanto da temere potesse essere udito, nonostante sentisse l'animo gravato dalla consapevolezza che sarebbe partito davvero.  
Trattenne un singulto che si ripercosse in un fremito sulle spalle e lungo la schiena.  
Sarebbe partito, e lui si sarebbe aggrappato a quella foto come avrebbe fatto con Erwin se fosse stato con lui.  
Erwin sorrise, intenerito dal modo in cui vedeva l'altro stringere quella foto contro il petto. Voleva stringerlo forte, contro di sé, dirgli che non sarebbe partito, se era quello che desiderava; ma era troppo egoista per farlo: amava troppo il proprio lavoro, ma amava anche Rivaille. Si rendeva conto di amarlo ogni volta che ci pensava, ogni volta che sentiva quella stretta al centro del proprio petto, che gli rammentava quanto le sue decisioni lo stessero rendendo prigioniero.  
Gli avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle, tirandolo un poco contro di sé, contro il proprio petto. «Andrà bene.»  
Rivaille si lascio racchiudere tra le sue braccia, seppur col busto reclinato di lato e teso. Affondò il viso contro il suo collo, inspirando l'odore della sua pelle e della colonia che si era messo; annuì vago, restando in silenzio con gli occhi socchiusi, le sopracciglia corrugate, il viso contrito di una contrarietà per cui non poteva fare nulla.  
Alzò le iridi senza riuscire invero a guardarlo in viso, sospirando lieve.  
«Se mi tradisci, lo verrò a sapere.» Disse soltanto, con voce, seppur ovattata dalla stoffa della sua giacca, velata di una minaccia sottile e reale.  
Erwin annuì appena, stringendolo maggiormente, passando una delle mani contro la sua schiena, risalendo fino ai capelli scuri per accarezzarglieli lentamente.  
«Non lo farò.» Lo rassicurò, la voce calda e pacata, prima di allentare appena la presa, in modo da poterlo guardare in viso e schioccargli un bacio sulla bocca, a occhi socchiusi.  
«Giuralo.» Mormorò Rivaille a fior di labbra, bloccandolo poco prima che le labbra si sfiorassero.  
Lo guardò nel buio della macchina, con occhi argentei che affogarono in quelli dischiusi, azzurri, dell'uomo.  
Questi gli sfiorò la guancia, serio. «Te lo giuro.»  
La voce bassa fu un sussurro labile che si infranse contro la bocca e la pelle chiara del minore, i cui occhi ebbero un solo istante di cedimento, un baluginio chiaro ad attraversarli mentre il cuore si fermava, prima che si lasciasse andare.  
Lo baciò a occhi chiusi, stringendo la cornice contro l'addome seppur con la mano destra si aggrappò alla camicia di lui, reclinando il capo di lato e lasciando che le labbra di Erwin aprissero le proprie, schiudendole, ritrovandole.  
I suoi baci gli erano mancati come mancava l'acqua a un assetato nel deserto, e se ne rendeva conto solo ora che ne beveva calmo e a sorsi misurati dalle labbra di Erwin; non pensava che una persona potesse divenire così indispensabile e mancargli così tanto da star male.  
Era il primo uomo, la prima persona che lo rendeva così instabile emotivamente eppure così bene e sereno quando stava con lui, anche solo pensarlo o parlarne lo destabilizzava in quella maniera piacevole - al di là delle discussioni e dei falli che avevano affrontato.  
Si scostò sentendo il viso in fiamme, schiudendo le iridi acquose a guardarlo.  
«Direi che sarebbe meglio fare una pausa o non riuscirò a trattenermi.» Scherzò basso Erwin, facendogli un'altra carezza tra i capelli prima di scostarsi.  
Rivaille protestò, ma non lo diede a vedere.  
«Non la vedo una conseguenza così malvagia.» Rispose velando le parole di malizia.  
L'uomo sorrise divertito, invero allacciandosi al cintura e facendo partire la macchina.  
«Tutto a suo tempo.» Disse, mettendo la prima. «Non ho ancora finito a mostrarti ciò che ti ho preparato.»  
Rivaille lo guardò interrogativo, non facendo domande sapendo che l'altro non si sarebbe scucito.  
L'auto partì in un rombo basso e silenzioso, infilandosi nel centro città caotico e pieno di luci a illuminargli gli occhi già brillanti e pieni d'affetto.


	12. Capitolo 12

Il ristorante si trovava in una zona piuttosto affollata, motivo per il quale Erwin aveva avuto la possibilità di parcheggiare nei garage sotterranei messi a disposizione dei clienti. Dal numero di auto, si poteva ben capire che fosse un posto piuttosto affollato e dal tipo di vetture che non fosse propriamente il massimo dell'economico.  
Erwin aveva scelto il posto informandosi sul tipo di servizio e di cibi che forniva; rientravano nei suoi gusti e anche il tipo di abbigliamento, sebbene non fosse propriamente un locale economico, non imponeva l'uso di giacche o abiti formali. Era un ristorante dall'aspetto chic – e dai prezzi tali – ma non pretendeva di esserlo all'effettivo.  
Rivaille fece per ritrarsi quando capì che tipo di luogo, ad un primo sguardo, potesse essere; non per la vergogna, quanto perchè fosse terribilmente inadatto il suo tipo di abbigliamento.  
«Non preoccuparti, non è un posto da giacca e cravatta.» Lo rassicurò Erwin.  
Lui stesso, d'altronde, non indossava nulla di esagerato: un completo nero, dal taglio dritto e semplice che spesso per praticità si era messo per andare a lavoro quando aveva cene coi dipendenti dell'ospedale in cui non poteva passare da casa a cambiarsi; al di sotto una camicia bianca semplice e una cravatta con linee trasversali, di due tonalità di grigio. Non era un abbigliamento economico, ma non era neppure troppo elaborato o poco comune.  
Agli occhi di Rivaille, lui poteva apparire un uomo tremendamente affascinante anche con una maglietta della salute addosso. Forse era per questo che, con qualsiasi cosa indosso, sembrava stare bene.  
Arrivarono all'entrata risalendo grazie all'ascensore, che li lasciò proprio dinanzi al ristorante; proveniva un'ottima melodia bassa, un'atmosfera tranquilla e il basso chiacchiericcio era contornato da un leggero odore di malvarose che si spandeva tenue per tutto l'ambiente.  
«Benvenuti, avete prenotato?»  
Un cameriere vestito in completo si avvicinò loro con un sorriso e Erwin annuì, confermando; questo prese loro entrambi il soprabito e il giaccone che Rivaille gli consegnò riluttate, per poi seguirlo lungo il locale, mantenendo il passo con Rivaille e tenendolo d'occhio. Era un ambiente chiaro, dai colori tenui, ma non smorti e anche i tavoli non erano da meno. C'erano tavolate di ragazzini all'apparenza un po' snob, ma anche famiglie dall'aspetto più comune che, tirati a lucido, sembravano lì per festeggiare il Natale in un ristorante con un prezzo di menù più alto di quanto normalmente avrebbero potuto spendere. Era un posto usato per le occasioni speciali, almeno dalle persone comuni, fu questo ciò che Rivaille poteva capire nell'osservarsi in giro.  
Il loro era un tavolo apparecchiato per due, rotondo, adiacente a una grande finestra che dava su uno dei grandi parchi centrali contornato dall'alone madreperlaceo delle luci chiare della città.  
Si mise seduto con non poca tensione, Rivaille, riuscendo a rilassarsi un filo di più solo dopo che il cameriere chiese loro cosa avessero intenzione di ordinare da bere – propendendo per un vino rosso - per poi andarsene.  
Indossava una maglia nera con un collo a V che gli lasciava scoperte le clavicole e parte della pelle tra l'incavo del collo e le spalle; i jeans erano scuri e più stretti di quelli che indossava quando era rientrato in stanza - Farlan, non osava sapere il perché, l'aveva fatto cambiare dicendo: « _Se vi lasciate, per lo meno gli farai rimpiangere ciò che si perde._ »  
«Non c'era bisogno che prenotassi in un ristorante, Erwin. È solo un giorno come un altro, per me.» Rivelò il moro, guardandolo al di là del tavolo, sopra alla luce bassa di tre candele poste sul tavolo tra i rispettivi bicchieri e le posate per i dolci. Si guardò attorno contrito, ma non totalmente contrariato: gli piaceva, dopotutto, e la cosa grave era che avrebbe potuto farsi viziare in quel modo, di tanto in tanto, se proprio Erwin ci teneva. «Inoltre, dovrei pagare io visto che è il mio compleanno.»  
Erwin scosse appena la testa, una bassa risata coperta dal dorso della mano mentre in realtà aveva osservato silenzioso lo scollo della maglia scura che l'altro indossava e l'espressione che mutava del ragazzino. Poteva essere apparentemente poco chiaro con le espressioni, ma di fatto era piuttosto chiaro che la propria idea non gli dispiaceva in quel momento.  
«Ma è sempre un mio regalo.» Lo ammonì, ma non c'era cattiveria nelle sue parole né rimprovero.  
Il cameriere tornò con il vino, che aprì, riempiendo abilmente entrambi i loro calici, per poi lasciare la bottiglia tra loro, di fianco alle candele, prima di dileguarsi.  
Rivaille sfogliò il menù brontolando appena su quanto quei prezzi fossero tutto fuorché economici, a parere suo, ma finì per soffocare le sue proteste in leggeri mormorii contrariati che si andarono a confondere, fino a svanire, con il chiacchiericcio della sala.  
Scelsero un antipasto per due di affettati, formaggi e miele con noci; Erwin scelse un primo, tagliolini con una crema al tartufo e funghi, mentre Rivaille optò per un controfiletto di maiale con pachino e rucola.  
«Non mi hai ancora detto dove andrai a stare.» Principiò il moro quando il cameriere se ne andò con la loro ordinazione, dopo aver preso un sorso di vino che, lungi dal negarlo, era molto più buono di qualsiasi birra avesse mai preso. Lo guardò al di là della bottiglia scura. «Quanto in culo al mondo starai, per lo meno.»  
Ringraziava la posizione piuttosto appartata nella quale stavano, anche se non si sarebbe fatto il minimo scrupolo neppure se avesse avuto di fianco una tavolata con dei minori a portata d'orecchio - forse Erwin, conscio di ciò, aveva optato per una posizione più cuscinetto possibile.  
«A Sydney.» Rispose seriamente, conscio che il discorso non poteva in ogni caso essere rimandato – per quanto avrebbe voluto che Rivaille non ci pensasse proprio quel giorno. «Starò nello stabile che ospita gli appartamenti dei dipendenti. Non ha senso prendere in affitto un appartamento, considerando che il contratto ha una data di scadenza.» Spiegò sospirando lieve.  
Rivaille annuì. Aveva la fronte appena corrugata, meditabonda; gli occhi assumevano sempre una sfumatura zaffiro quando rifletteva a fondo, e le sopracciglia spesse quasi si toccavano tra gli occhi.  
«Ogni quanto presumi di ritornare?»  
«Pensavo di prendermi delle ferie lunghe, piuttosto che fare scappate veloci... Probabilmente sia d'estate che d'inverno in questo periodo. Poi ovviamente potrei anche prendere una settimana in periodi diversi durante l'anno.» Spiegò; ci aveva pensato abbastanza da sapere cosa rispondere con una certa sicurezza.  
Rivaille abbassò lo sguardo, mugugnando un assenso.  
Premeva il polpastrello contro le dita della forchetta d’acciaio, sentendone la punta metallica affusolata premere contro la carne.  
Non voleva dirgli che sarebbe stato più dura, per lui, sentirlo lontano per così tanto; se il suo ritorno sarebbe stato più lungo, più doloroso sarebbe stato vederlo partire di nuovo.  
«La tua famiglia?» Domandò, riferendosi ai suoi figli.  
«Allison e Noah li vedrò durante i giorni di festa e facendo qualche uscita con loro.» Rispose. Noah era ancora piccolo e non sarebbe andato in dormitorio, mentre Allison sarebbe comunque potuta tornare a casa solo in periodi di festività, dunque non gli sarebbe comunque cambiato molto rinunciare a tornare più spesso, poiché non avrebbe potuto vedere affatto la figlia.  
«Mi dispiace.»  
Rivaille alzò lo sguardo, rassegnato, ma non afflitto; diede una lieve alzata di spalle, rispondendo.  
«Di cosa? Non te ne sto facendo una colpa.» Rispose franco, sottolineandolo dal suo osservarlo fisso con gli occhi metallici privi di rancore. «Sarà snervante, ma ci farò l'abitudine. Ti chiamerò spesso, vorrà dire.» Snocciolò quasi per caso, deviando lo sguardo di lato nascondendo un imbarazzo che mascherò bene.  
Erwin gli sorrise, allungando un braccio solo per sforargli le dita e prendergli la mano, stringendola appena. Avrebbe voluto dargli un bacio e dirgli che gli era davvero grato, che era felice che riuscisse ad accettare quella situazione e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per non fargliela pesare più del necessario, ma si rendeva perfettamente conto di non poterlo fare in quel momento, così si limitò a quel gesto limitato che durò giusto il tempo di guardarsi un istante, per poi rompersi quando il cameriere tornava con le loro ordinazioni e li lasciava nuovamente soli, a gustarsi il pasto in quell'atmosfera molto più leggera rispetto a quando erano arrivati.  
  
Avrebbe voluto riaccompagnarlo in hotel, gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato meglio e che i professori non lo avrebbero accusato o, al peggio, sospeso per essere uscito di nascosto, di notte, con qualcuno che non doveva affatto essere lì in una città che non conosceva.  
Rivaille, di tutto quello, se ne fregava altamente.  
Aveva usato un francesismo più sottile, in verità, in macchina cosa che avrebbe creato lo sconcerto se l'avesse sputato aspro in mezzo al ristorante che avevano lasciato da poco. Ma erano in macchina e Erwin ne rise del suo modo sempre schietto e colorito di ribattere alle cose.  
Finirono per ritrovarsi nella sua camera d'albergo, con la porta che veniva chiusa con una certa smania e le labbra che si ricercavano come se avessero atteso tutto quel tempo per quello; la bocca di Erwin calava su quella più fredda del minore, sovrastandolo in altezza, nonostante le mani piccole e fredde si fossero aggrappate dietro la nuca, permettendogli di reclinarsi appena con la schiena.  
Trattenne un respiro basso, Rivaille, appena toltosi la giacca e rimasto con la maglietta. Inspirò a pieni polmoni il profumo dell'uomo che aveva di fronte, ad occhi socchiusi dove sbirciavano due spicchi di metallo screziato; la luce calda della stanza li sfumava, rendendoli densi e acquosi mentre li alzava e guardava quelli azzurri.  
«Se sei stanco, potrei capirlo.» Mormorò a fior di labbra, nonostante la voce gli uscì come una minaccia velata da contrarietà.  
Lo voleva così tanto che dubitava potesse resistere ancora per molto senza sfogare quella frustrazione repressa contro la prima cosa che gli capitasse attorno.  
Erwin sospirò contro le sue labbra: avrebbe mentito se gli avesse detto che non era stanco per la guida, ma d'altro canto lo desiderava. Lo aveva desiderato fin da quando lo aveva visto uscire dall'albergo, fin da quando lo aveva baciato in macchina e poi durante la cena, quando gli aveva preso la mano senza poterlo stringere. Era stanco, sì, ma la stanchezza in quel frangente poteva passare benissimo in secondo piano.  
«Non sono così folle da perdere quest'occasione.» Sussurrò piano, contro la sua bocca già arrossata dai baci, prima di calare nuovamente su di lui, sulla sua bocca, mentre con le mani scivolava lungo la sua schiena.  
Rivaille piegò le labbra contro le sue. Gli occhi ebbero un baluginio caldo e malizioso.  
«È rassicurante sentire qualcosa di sensato uscire dalla tua bocca, di tanto in tanto.»  
Erwin rise contro la sua pelle.  
«Di tanto in tanto, eh?» Velò la voce divertita di un vago senso risentito seppur ingentilito dallo sguardo caldo, prima di continuare a baciarlo.  
Non aveva osato, in realtà, sperare di poterlo toccare quella sera, perché d'altronde erano in una situazione clandestina, ancora di più rispetto al solito, considerando che lo aveva letteralmente “rapito” durante una gita. Ma cosa poteva farci? Sentirlo lontano, sentire il peso della lontananza che presto ci sarebbe stata tra loro, lo aveva fatto letteralmente correre a incontrarlo, per poterlo di nuovo sentire accanto a sé, abbastanza vicino da poterlo toccare, baciare, coccolare.  
Scivolò con la bocca lungo la mandibola, fino al collo niveo, contro il quale si soffermò per un po', mentre con le dita andava a toccarlo sotto la maglietta, contro quella pelle morbida e liscia, fredda al tatto, ma che si intiepidiva facilmente sotto le sue mani.  
Lo sospinse indietro, solo per poter avanzare verso il letto; aveva preso una stanza doppia più per comodità, che non per reale necessità e quella scelta non poté che renderlo più sollevato, perché in quel frangente sarebbe stato piuttosto scomodo un letto singolo. Lasciò che ricadesse sul materasso, prima di sovrastarlo, circondandolo con le mani, posate ad ambo i lati, di fianco alle sue spalle e con le gambe aperte, ancora leggermente in piedi, solo il ginocchio posato tra le sue gambe schiuse, prima di tornare a baciarlo lungo il collo e poi la scollatura generosa della maglia, che ne faceva intravedere il petto magro, ma invitante.  
Rivaille, che aveva staccato le mani dal suo collo solo per distendersi e non cadere all'indietro, si protese di nuovo in avanti solo per riprendere a baciarlo a occhi chiusi, trascinandolo su di sé nonostante i vestiti che ancora ricoprivano entrambi - Erwin indossava ancora il giaccone pesante, per di più; il moro glielo sfilò dalle braccia lasciandolo ricadere a terra con un tonfo sordo, seguito dalla giacca e dalla cravatta che gli sfilò in un gesto più fluido e languido, schiudendo gli occhi e mordendogli appena il labbro inferiore in un mugugno basso.  
Ripiegò una gamba contro il suo fianco, alzandola e strusciandola senza neppure rendersene conto, ritornando a baciarlo col capo contro il materasso e il corpo di Erwin a sovrastarlo senza gravargli sopra.  
Sentiva le mani dell'altro alzarvi la maglia solo per afferrargli i fianchi in una presa possessiva, in un primo momento, che poi andava ammorbidendosi in carezze calde che si stendevano più in su, verso la vita, e poi dietro la schiena; gli lasciava esposti stralci di pelle chiara che fremeva all'esporsi all'aria fredda, e Rivaille gemeva appena, solo per sentirne di nuovo il calore di un'altra carezza ritornare a ricoprirlo e avvolgerlo.  
Le labbra guizzarono in uno schiocco umido in uno spasimo più urgente del minore, mentre le mani piccole ritornavano dietro al collo. Una di queste affondò tra i suoi capelli mentre l'altra iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia tra l'urgenza e il desiderio di protrarre più a lungo possibile quella che sarebbe stata una delle ultime volte che lo facevano prima di vederlo partire.  
L'uomo sospirò, sentendo quel suo continuare a sfilargli i bottoni dalle asole in modo piuttosto urgente, così come la mano che gli tirava appena i capelli chiari, in un invito a non tergiversare. Erwin d'altro canto attese che il più giovane finisse di slacciargli la camicia per poi levarsela, rimanendo a petto nudo; si riabbassò a baciargli la pelle scoperta, per poi tirare infine via la maglietta di Rivaille per lasciare anche lui con la parte superiore del corpo esposta.  
Lo osservò solo per qualche attimo, prima di rituffarsi nella sua bocca, mentre le mani gli afferravano saldamente i fianchi sottili, stringendoli e muovendo le proprie mani lungo le sue gambe, ancora fasciate dai pantaloni. Stimolò il suo corpo fremente ancora per un po', prima di posare la mano tra le sue gambe, afferrando il suo sesso teso in una presa morbida da sopra i vestiti, cominciando a muovere le dita. La bocca scese lungo il collo e poi sul petto magro, mentre si riempiva gli occhi chiari della sua pelle che si arrossava a ogni tocco, ogni bacio e a quel suo tremore lieve, causato dall'eccitazione e dall'attesa. Non si sorprese nel vedergli un'espressione contrariata, mentre giocava a succhiargli la pelle sopra l'ombelico, lasciandovi anche un segno arrossato.  
Una mano lo fermò prima che potesse scendere ancora più in basso.  
Rivaille lo costrinse ad alzare il viso solo per vederlo alzarsi a sedere e scendere dal letto, costringendolo seduto in un chiaro desiderio di comando e, altresì, di sottomissione che dimostrò nell'inginocchiarsi a terra, tra le sue gambe aperte.  
Anche in quella posizione, manteneva intatta la sua aria di pacata e spudorata irriverenza e mite sicurezza; non era piegato dalla vergogna, ma gli si leggeva chiaramente, al di là di quello, il desiderio cocente di compiere tutto ciò che Erwin gli avesse chiesto di fare.  
Aveva gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra appena posate l'una sull'altra, morbide e arrossate, il labbro inferiore si ritrasse appena a un morso leggero che i denti fecero nella carne mentre si protendeva in avanti, verso l'inguine dell'uomo che andò a toccare con la mano destra.  
Sentiva il viso in fiamme, mentre l'attenzione rimaneva puntata sul sesso visibile, su quella protuberanza che piegava il tessuto dei pantaloni.  
Lo tastò per poco, respirando a quel breve ansito di distanza, premendo, prima di slacciagli la cintura e poi, sbottonandola, tirare giù la zip dei pantaloni.  
Con un fremito languido che gli percorse il cuore fin al basso ventre, trattenendo un singulto muto in gola, lasciò che il sesso dell'uomo venisse scoperto dal tessuto scuro dell'intimo: era già eretto, turgido per quella punta di umori che già gli bagnavano la punta.  
Sentì il viso bruciare al pensiero che, seppure non fosse affatto la prima volta, Erwin reagisse così dopo un bacio più lungo, una carezza più audace al proprio corpo e all'aspettativa di un contatto più profondo.  
Non indugiò oltre; lo prese tra le mani, masturbandolo per una manciata di istanti, col capo chino sulla punta e le labbra dischiuse in quel desiderio viscerale e carnale che attuò in un battito di ciglia: calò sul sesso, prendendolo in bocca, schiudendola dalla punta e sentendo il sapore acidulo bagnargli le labbra, prima di affondare appena più giù, prendendolo per una metà, prima di ritirarsi e mimare di nuovo il medesimo gesto.  
Erwin serrò gli occhi, la sensazione di calore umido che lo avvolgeva completamente, rendendolo tutt'altro che indifferente. Sentiva l'eccitazione salire, se possibile, con maggiore veemenza. Era piacevole, fin troppo, di quel piacere che avrebbe potuto farlo venire in fretta – un po' a causa della mancanza, un po' a causa dell'eccessiva eccitazione. Gli posò una mano tra i capelli scuri, scompigliandoli leggermente, tirandone alcune ciocche senza fargli male, prima di allontanarlo per evitare che lo stimolasse eccessivamente.  
Rivaille si accigliò, con ancora in bocca il sapore del suo sesso. Durò poco, prima che l'altro si abbassasse i pantaloni, calandoli lungo le gambe e sfilandoseli, per poi sedersi nuovamente sul materasso – dal quale si era alzato solo per togliersi l'impiccio. Invitò allora con la mano tesa il più giovane, in modo che potesse salirgli sopra; non appena aprì le gambe per farlo, puntandole contro il materasso, lo baciò di nuovo senza remore, non preoccupandosi affatto del proprio sapore in quell'anfratto caldo.  
Le mani scivolarono nuovamente lungo la sua schiena, fino a chiudersi intorno alle natiche sode e tese, ancora racchiuse dai pantaloni stretti che lo avvolgevano. Fece passare l'indice tra di esse e poco più in basso, strusciandolo un poco, premendo con insistenza quel punto, mentre con la bocca scendeva sul collo, mordicchiandolo leggero.  
Si tese, il moro, in un gemito languido che sfiorò le labbra dell'uomo che ancora stava baciando. Un fremito gli infiammò i lombi, convergendo sul sesso teso e costretto tra le gambe, sentendo le sue dita strusciare, premere in basso, sui testicoli al di là dei jeans, alla base del sesso, tra le natiche là dove voleva essere violato.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore, a occhi socchiusi, bassi, di un argento acquoso e languido, caldo, mentre i fianchi si muovevano contro quelle dita.  
 _Dio, quanto lo voleva!_  
Fu quando, con una pressione maggiore, gli uscì un ansito acuto che non resistette più. Si slacciò in fretta il bottone dei jeans, sfilandoseli quasi con foga restando nudo davanti all'uomo dal sesso teso tra le gambe aperte, quasi a provocarlo.  
Gli fu addosso senza neppur dargli il tempo di osservarlo interamente, nel suo corpo esile seppur tonico e modellato nella sua corporatura da adolescente. Lo sorprese, gettandogli le braccia al collo in una spinta dai tratti infantili di desiderio sporcato d'innocenza e di quell'affetto che provava senza essere mai riuscito a dirglielo, che lì portò entrambi a ricadere sul letto, ritornando poi a baciarlo in un bacio tanto affrettato che sentì il sapore del sangue in bocca, Rivaille, ignorandolo.  
«Calmo...» Mormorò Erwin, ma lo disse in un tono talmente divertito e roco, che non sembrava sul serio crederci, mentre con le braccia lo avvolgeva in un abbraccio e tornava a dargli un bacio, dettando un ritmo meno frettoloso, ma intimo e umido.  
Gli piaceva il modo sincero e carico di sottintesi con cui Rivaille lo cercava, con cui reagiva. Era qualcosa che, probabilmente, avrebbe perso crescendo, ma era qualcosa che trovava oltremodo adorabile – anche se non glielo avrebbe detto.  
Andò a toccarlo di nuovo tra i glutei, premendo sullo stesso punto che aveva fatto scattare il più giovane, sfregando lentamente, là dove ormai non c'erano più barriere tra le sue dita e il suo corpo. Non lo penetrò, perché aveva ancora le dita troppo asciutte e non voleva fargli del male, considerando anche che era passato diverso tempo da quando l'avevano fatto l'ultima volta. Lo baciò ancora, prima di staccarsi e guardarlo, gli occhi chiari liquidi e carichi di quell'eccitazione che premeva tra le gambe, contro quella di Rivaille. «Leccami un po' le dita.» Gli sussurrò contro l'orecchio, prima di risalire con la mano che non lo aveva toccato tra le natiche, premendo contro le sue labbra sottili l'indice e il medio, mentre con l'altra mano continuava a stimolarlo all'esterno, scaldando e rilassando i muscoli.  
Un fremito caldo d'eccitazione gli attraversò la spina dorsale, quando udì quella richiesta velata di comando; ubbidì, schiudendo le labbra e accogliendo le dita, lambendole con la lingua che si insinuò tra queste, leccando e suggendo languido mentre ricambiava il suo sguardo con uno carico di spudorato languore e desiderio. Le bagnò fino in fondo, prendendole in bocca, prima di staccarsi in uno schiocco basso e umido.  
Gli si fece più vicino col viso, strusciando il petto contro quello più ampio e duro dell'uomo sotto di sé; strusciò anche il suo sesso, sentendolo turgido a contatto con la propria coscia.  
«Se non partissi, potrei abituarmi a ubbidire ai tuoi ordini.» Lo stuzzicò malizioso, a fior di labbra da quelle di lui, sfiorandole appena senza baciarle.  
E lo guardava, affogando in tutta quell'acqua dalle sfumature acquose del desiderio che Erwin aveva e che gli rendeva gli occhi di una sfumatura più cupa, più carnale.  
«Non dovresti dire certe cose, potrei prenderti in parola...» Sussurrò in risposta, mentre portava la mano con le dita bagnate verso il basso, aiutandosi con l'altra per divaricargli meglio le natiche e premere un po' con l'indice contro di lui. «Sono un uomo piuttosto egoista, in fondo, potrei approfittarne.» Ma nonostante il tono roco, Erwin non sarebbe mai stato quel tipo di persona con lui. Sospirò, sfregando contro il minore il proprio sesso, contro la sua coscia e con l'indice cominciava a penetrarlo lentamente, affondando con inaspettata facilità, cominciando a stimolarlo dall'interno, mentre con l'altra mano ne pizzicava l'esterno, strusciando tra i glutei e scivolando più in basso, verso i testicoli pieni.  
Rivaille si tese appena solo per quella frazione di secondo in cui la falange iniziò a penetrarlo, per poi rilassarsi e lasciarla passare. Ansimò basso, con le labbra dischiuse e umide premute contro il mento dell'uomo sotto di sé, la voce a stralci languida si infrangeva contro al pelle che sapeva di colonia, schioccando a volte baci umidi sul mento, e più giù, sulla giugulare, sul collo.  
«Approfittane, allora.» Gemette basso, con una nota quasi dolente e smaniosa nella voce di solito pacata e roca. Voce che si spezzò appena, quando le dita divennero due, e poi tre a penetrarlo, allargandolo e costringendolo a mordersi il labbro per non gemere.  
Andò incontro a quella mano, piegando verso l'alto i glutei aperti mentre una mano calava, scendendo e facendosi spazio tra i loro corpi solo per andare a strusciarsi contro il sesso duro del maggiore, liberandolo dalla costrizione di carne e pelle in cui era racchiuso.  
Lo prese in mano, che mosse a scatti modulati. «Fallo...»  
E non seppe più se si stesse riferendo al suo desiderio quasi assurdo seppur spasmodico e lussurioso di sentire Erwin dargli degli ordini o se quella richiesta che gli sporcò le labbra era per una necessità più impellente e avida che il corpo e tutto se stesso richiedeva più di ogni altra cosa.  
«Non ancora...»  
Rivaille fece per guardarlo contrariato, con le sopracciglia corrugate, ma un movimento più profondo e mirato contro un fascio di nervi lo costrinse in basso, illanguidendogli i lineamenti e lasciando che liberasse un gemito caldo e acuto di stupore tra le labbra dischiuse.  
L'uomo continuò a stimolarlo, chiudendo gli occhi a contatto con le dita di Rivaille sul proprio sesso teso, mentre si muoveva incontro alle sue dita e al suo corpo. Era piacevole, fin troppo, così tanto che sarebbe potuto venire solo per quello, ancora, proprio come un ragazzino. Rivaille continuava a essere il tipo di ragazzo che riusciva a farlo sentire un uomo, ma allo stesso tempo accendeva quel desiderio che, per tanto tempo, era rimasto sopito a causa di un matrimonio che aveva finito per rasentare l'infelicità per troppo tempo.  
«Ti piace così?» Gli sussurrò piano, contro l'orecchio, mentre le tre dita si inoltravano con maggiore veemenza dentro di lui, più a fondo, mentre i suoi muscoli si stringevano intorno a esse, ma allo stesso tempo erano morbidi, mentre cercava al suo interno il punto in cui lo avrebbe sentito tremare di piacere.  
Un mugugno sporcato di languore gli uscì dalle labbra premute contro l'incavo del suo collo.  
Si tendeva come una corda, la schiena si arcuava in una curva sensuale a tratti tesa quando sentiva un dito raggiungere quel fascio di nervi che lo portava a gemere impudico, a tratti morbida rilassandosi e lasciando che quelle dita lo violassero.  
Aveva gli occhi socchiusi, metallo fuso con gli ultimi bagliori di una lucidità che stava perdendo.  
«... Prendimi, Erwihn...» Riuscì ad ansimare basso, con voce roca spezzata da un orgasmo che gli tirava il sesso tra le gambe. Le gambe gli fremevano, piegate con le ginocchia poggiate sul materasso e il fondoschiena appena rialzato; si sentiva di burro, come spesso accadeva quando aveva le mani di Erwin addosso che lo circondavano e lo blandivano.  
Non credeva di poter essere così perso da qualcuno; non avrebbe mai creduto di potersi perdere per uno come Erwin, per la sua voce, per le sue carezze e le attenzioni che gli donava, per tutto ciò che era a dispetto di tutto.  
La mano in basso gli strinse il sesso con maggior veemenza, mentre le labbra si spostavano poco più in basso del loro dell'orecchio, suggendone la pelle. «Prendimi... Ah-...» ripeté, più basso, più caldo e languido, con il timbro sporcato di necessità in quella richiesta d'innocente, ma bramosa voglia.  
Erwin si perse a stimolarlo ancora per qualche attimo, prima di sfilargli le dita da dentro e afferrargli i fianchi, guidandolo in un breve sfregamento tra le loro erezioni, per poi avvolgerlo in un abbraccio, mentre lo baciava sulle labbra. Lo lasciò solo per ribaltare le posizioni, in modo che Rivaille potesse appoggiare la schiena sul materasso morbido e lui, invece, potesse sovrastarlo, infilandosi tra le sue cosce. «Solleva le ginocchia...» Sussurrò piano, contro il suo orecchio, mentre con ambo le mani gli afferrava poco sotto i fianchi, a livello del fondoschiena e se lo spingeva contro, strusciandosi su di lui, tra le sue natiche, contro i suoi testicoli e poi contro la sua apertura, in una breve frizione, per poi affondare al suo interno con una spinta decisa, che gli permise di arrivare facilmente – anche grazie alla posizione agevole – fino in fondo, impattando con il bacino contro di lui.  
Una spinta che Rivaille aveva atteso con quella spasmodica attesa innervata da ansia e aspettativa; lo facevano spesso, ma il sentirlo dentro, il prepararsi per riceverlo restava come lo era stato la prima volta.  
Lo sentì dentro in un colpo netto, riempiendolo in un battito di ciglia serrate e tremule e un ansito acuto, roco, che gli scappò dalle labbra aperte e turgide di baci, una voce sporcata di stupore, appagamento e desiderio in un languore che gli macchiava di cremisi le guance e increspava la fronte chiara.  
Erwin si piegò, solo per schioccargli un bacio su quella stessa fronte, che scivolò lungo la tempia e la guancia di rosa, terminando in un contatto umido e intenso contro la sua bocca arrossata e gonfia.  
La bocca del giovane si mosse senza aver bisogno di invitarla, conoscendo la strada, gli avvallamenti e il sapore di quella dell'uomo che osservò da vicino, schiudendo appena le palpebre per mostrare due pozze di metallo screziate d'azzurro labile e impalpabile, languidi e acquosi.  
Una mano, che aveva stretto contro il materasso, si portò contro il di lui viso, affondando le dita tra i capelli, tirandoli indietro in un gesto lento e accorto.  
Sentiva il suo sesso dentro di sé, dentro il suo corpo e contro questo aveva quello dell'uomo che lo sovrastava senza gravargli in alcun modo col peso. Anche in momento simili, pensava a quelle stupidaggini - gli aveva detto una volta.  
Scrutò i suoi occhi azzurri, un mare di solito limpido e cristallino ora turbolento, movimentato per quel desiderio viscerale che intaccava la sua perfezione, rendendola più umana e terribilmente affascinante.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter provare ciò che provava stando con lui, giacendo o anche solo osservandolo parlargli, anche discuterci. Era il primo, e sarebbe stato l'unico di tutta la sua vita.  
E la verità di quel pensiero lo sconvolse meno di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.  
Sentì il petto stringersi in una morsa dolorosamente piacevole, e calda.  
«Ti amo, Erwin.» Le parole gli uscirono al di là della propria consapevolezza.  
Lo disse discostandosi appena dalle sue labbra, a quella distanza di un respiro, con i capelli scomposti contro il materasso dietro la nuca e la voce più morbida, modellata dal desiderio e da quel sentimento che lo aveva indotto a parlare, a rivelare parole che - poteva giurarlo - non avrebbe ripetuto a nessun altro che non fosse lui. E le disse con un velo di coscienza mista a stupore, con le gote arrossate e gli occhi lucidi, illuminati da un baluginio forse dovuto alla luce fioca della stanza o per sentire il cuore che gli batteva così tanto nel petto.  
Era solo un ragazzino, per Erwin probabilmente, ma non avrebbe mai saputo quanto valore potessero avere quelle due singole parole dette da qualcuno che non aveva mai avuto a cuore nessun altro come aveva lui. «Ti amo...» Ripeté, questa volta con una incrinatura appena percepibile nella voce che tentò di smorzare premendo le labbra l'un con l'altra, in un fremito lieve delle corpo.  
Erwin sentì il petto scaldarsi, perché quelle parole lo stupirono, ma allo stesso tempo gli fecero capire di quanto  _davvero_  fosse entrato dentro a Rivaille; gli era entrato sotto la pelle, ma anche l'altro lo aveva fatto e, se lui era già consapevole dei suoi sentimenti profondi, non aveva osato pensare che anche l'altro potesse dirlo con tale sicurezza, non in quel modo. Non disse nulla, limitandosi a osservarlo più dolcemente, premendo le proprie labbra sulle sue, toccandolo, sfiorandolo sulla pelle tesa, mentre le sue spinte cominciavano a farsi più profonde e con un ritmo maggiore, il respiro riprendeva ad affrettarsi e i corpi si toccavano, si univano, in quel contatto profondo e intimo che li legava.  
Non lo lasciò respirare, mentre, nello spingersi, gli continuava a baciare la bocca a schiocco e con la lingua che saettava da una parte all'altra del suo palato, in quell'urgenza che, tuttavia, continuava a mantenere l'attenzione che gli aveva sempre riservato anche in precedenza, rispettando i suoi tempi e i suoi desideri, ascoltando i suoi gemiti e i tremiti del suo corpo per potergli dare maggiore piacere.  
E gemeva contro la sua bocca, Rivaille, senza respiro, col corpo teso, piegato a ogni spinta che l'altro gli dava, penetrandolo più in profondità con più veemenza, più desiderio carnale che non semplice desiderio superficiale di sfiorarlo in superficie.  
Lo voleva, sentiva che lo voleva dal sesso duro, bollente che lo violava a tratti affrettati, senza fargli male, ma con una spasmodica ricerca di raggiungerlo più in profondità.  
E Rivaille gemeva, baciandolo a occhi chiusi seppur con un filo a tendergli l'espressione per il desiderio languido e spudorato di averne ancora.  
Ansimava contro la sua bocca, scostandosi solo per riprendere un sorso breve d'aria, prima di ritornare a farsi baciare, sfregando avidamente le labbra contro quelle di lui.  
Serrò le ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi, allacciando le caviglie dietro la schiena di Erwin a una spinta più profonda. Venne scosso da un brivido che gli fece arcuare la schiena, gorgogliando un basso e languido gemito.  
Sentiva il basso ventre così caldo, così pieno del suo sesso che il dolore piacevole delle spinte lo eccitava tanto da chiederne a mezza voce, roca e persa, di averne ancora. Erwin parve accontentarlo, nel suo modo continuo e profondo con cui lo prendeva, lo penetrava, lo baciava e lo toccava. Era un susseguirsi di stimolazioni, di contatti, di respiri mescolati e Erwin si sentiva sul punto di venire, sul punto di giungere all'orgasmo da un momento all'altro, a prescindere dal tempo trascorso o dal ritmo delle spinte.  
Le gambe di Rivaille lo stringevano, dandogli il chiaro segnale di non rallentare, né fermarsi e anche la sua voce acuta, carica di erotismo ed eccitazione glielo faceva ben capire. Affondò il viso contro l'incavo della sua spalla,baciandolo e leccandolo, mentre assestava le ultime spinte profonde, prima di venirgli dentro in un fiotto bollente e un gemito lungo e profondo, soffocato contro la sua pelle sudata e arrossata.  
Rivaille sentì i colpi di anca di Erwin, più precisi, più duri e brutali, quasi, assestati con il solo istinto carnale di raggiungere il culmine e toccarlo là dove sapeva gemere di più; i fiotti caldi lo riempirono d'improvviso, riscaldandogli il basso ventre della consistenza umida e vischiosa del suo seme.  
Non erano molte le volte che lo facevano senza preservativo, e quella era una delle poche.  
Sentì continuare le spinte, di quel suono ovattato e umido, sentendolo ancora duro nonostante fosse venuto. E lui venne poco dopo, gemendo impudico, in un fiotto caldo che gli sporcò il ventre e colò sfilacciandosi lungo il proprio sesso.  
Gli mancava il respiro, a Erwin, mentre si fermava e rimaneva in quella posizione per interminabili attimi, indeciso se fosse già il momento di staccarsi, oppure fosse ancora saggio rimanere lì, in quel calore, a riprendere il fiato che non aveva più, mentre il suo petto si alzava e abbassava con un ritmo frammentato e rapido.  
Il moro aveva il corpo scosso da leggeri fremiti, con la fronte appena madida e gli occhi dischiusi, stanchi.  
Lasciò andare la presa contro la vita di Erwin, restando con le gambe aperte, invero, e le ginocchia piegate. Sentiva gli umori bagnati riempirlo e sporcarlo, così come avevano sporcato le coperte.  
Era combattuto dal ribrezzo mescolato al desiderio di pulirsi a quello malato, carnale di essere parzialmente pieno del seme di Erwin e del suo sesso nonostante non più turgido e duro.  
Alzò lo sguardo con quei pensieri a vagargli nella nebbia spessa dell'orgasmo, guardandogli il viso sfatto.  
«Ti doveva mancare tanto fare sesso.» Affermò con un velo ironico a colorargli la voce, mentre reclinava il capo e lo poggiava contro il materasso; il respiro gli usciva ancora pesante dalle labbra, e la una mano era lasciata senza forza vicino al viso.  
Erwin rise, con la voce ancora roca e con poco fiato.  
«Da morire.» Rivelò, con quella voce frammentata da quella breve risata e i respiri ancora affrettati. Si scostò solo allora, uscendogli da dentro, ma restandogli addosso, posando nuovamente il viso lì, vicino all'incavo della sua spalla, ma sbilanciandosi di lato in modo da non dovergli gravare sopra, se non con la testa, reclinata verso di lui.  
Gli sfiorò il viso, la fronte con una delle mani, scostandogli la frangia dalla pelle sudata della fronte con attenzione e delicatezza; aveva ancora il respiro pesante, ma il ritmo con cui si alzava e abbassava il suo petto era decisamente più moderato. «Mi sei mancato tanto.» Mormorò ancora, cercando i suoi occhi, schiacciandogli appena la guancia con il palmo, premendo su di essa e sul suo calore, che stava pian piano scemando.  
Rivaille chiuse gli occhi, poggiando la fronte contro il suo capo, respirando a fondo, ma con meno affanno di poco prima, reclinando la testa verso il viso dell'altro, inspirando il suo odore, ascoltando la sua voce bassa che gli scivolava contro, calda come miele.  
Iniziava a sentire l'aria pungergli appena la pelle, ma il calore emanato da Erwin lo avvolgeva come una coperta, racchiudendolo contro di sé.  
«Immagino che dovrò sentire spesso questa frase, d'ora in poi.»  
La voce impastata gli lambì le labbra in un sussurro basso, atto solo a raggiungere lui in quella distanza di un respiro. Non voleva risultare indolente, ma gli uscì con una nota dolce-amara.  
Erwin si incupì leggermente: avrebbe voluto scusarsi di nuovo, ma Rivaille gli aveva già detto di non farlo, perché erano ormai entrambi consapevoli della situazione.  
Gli sorrise poi, andando a baciargli il naso per tornare sulle sue labbra, schioccandogli un bacio leggero.  
«Vedrò di rifarmi ogni volta, facendo il pieno.» Disse a voce bassa il biondo, mentre con le braccia lo avvolgeva leggermente, stringendolo e con la bocca andava a mordicchiargli il lobo di un orecchio arrossato, baciandolo poi e chiudendo per qualche attimo gli occhi, inspirando profondamente.  
«Rivaille.» Lo richiamò dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, riaprendo gli occhi e distaccandosi appena, solo per potersi specchiare nei suoi, l'espressione seria, ma affettuosa. «Ti amo.» Lo disse quando fu sicuro di avere il suo sguardo argentato addosso, parzialmente aperto e interrogativo, quando il silenzio fu abbastanza carico di significato, prima di sorridergli e baciarlo di nuovo sul viso, accarezzandogli dolcemente la pelle nivea, color alabastro con attenzione e delicatezza.  
Uno sguardo che si andò ad aprire appena di più, dilatandosi in una frazione d'istante mentre il cuore smetteva di battere nello stesso, effimero lasso di tempo che parve durare un'eternità.  
Rivaille lo guardò aprendo impercettibilmente le labbra solo per richiuderle subito dopo, consapevole che una parte, quella più egoista e soddisfatta di sé, aspettava quelle parole con tutta l'anima e il corpo di sentirle; d'altro canto, però, non potè esimersi dall'avvampare nel totale imbarazzo e nella vergogna di averlo desiderato così tanto da non credere di averle udite davvero.  
Si ritrasse appena, incassando il capo tra le spalle, scostandosi senza cattiveria da lui.  
«Non c'era bisogno che lo dicessi anche tu-...» Lasciò uscire, borbottando, deviando lo sguardo in un allontanarsi più a protezione che per reale intenzione.  
Era frustrante oltre che imbarazzante farsi vedere in quelle condizioni.  
Scostò la coperta, solo per cercare di infilarsi dentro e nascondervici sotto per non permettergli di guardarlo.  
Erwin ebbe una sorta di dejà vu, nel vederlo in quello stato: era già accaduto, quella volta che lo aveva sorpreso senza reale intenzione, ad abbracciare il proprio cuscino; lo aveva guardato per una breve frazione d'istante come un bambino colto con le dita nella marmellata.  
Lo stesso sguardo che, seppur diverso per situazione e per ciò che gli era stato detto, gli aveva scorto poco prima di vederlo ritrarsi.  
Rise, perché vederlo così timido non era così normale, ma anche perché la tenerezza e la dolcezza che sentiva nel cuore, quando lo guardava, non potevano che essere per lui. Per lui soltanto. Voleva proteggerlo e amarlo come poteva, voleva renderlo felice e vederlo diventare un uomo al suo fianco. Non voleva lasciarlo a nessun altro, non avrebbe potuto, arrivati a quel punto.  
«Volevo dirtelo.» Gli disse poi, dopo quella lunga pausa, allungando la mano per scostare le lenzuola da sopra il suo viso arrossato, cercandogli le labbra per baciarlo con dolcezza.  
Questo si ritrasse di nuovo, con meno veemenza invero, accettando solo uno stralcio del bacio che voleva dargli prima di vederlo deviare di nuovo il capo per seppellirsi sotto le coltri fredde.  
Entrò anche lui, alla fine, con l'ombra del sorriso che non accennava a lasciargli le labbra.  
Solo quando fu dentro, di nuovo contro di lui, aggiunse più basso. «Voglio renderti felice.» Ammise ancora, accarezzandogli i capelli scuri, scompigliati e bagnati di sudore, guardandolo con tenerezza, per poi affiancarsi a lui e afferrarlo da dietro, abbracciandolo stretto.  
Rivaille sentì il cuore fermarsi ancora, e ancora, ritornando a battere più forte e più irrequieto di poco prima, più di quanto avesse fatto durante il sesso.  
Si sentiva il viso in fiamme, e ringraziava l'oscurità delle coperte che lo celavano alla sua vista, così come nascondeva il baluginio argentato che gli illanguidì gli occhi socchiusi, acquosi, in un misto di contrita felicità che non voleva mostrare.  
Si voltò verso di lui, e contro di lui nascose il viso, premendo la fronte poco sotto il mento, contro le clavicole che gli premevano sulla guancia senza far male. La presa di Erwin attorno al proprio corpo era solida, lo circondava stretto, possessivo quasi a volere che gli rimanesse impresso il suo odore sulla pelle.  
Non disse niente, solo lo strinse forte; tanto da sentire il suo cuore contro lo sterno.  
Lo amava; Dio, quanto lo amava.  
Erwin lo strinse a propria volta, accarezzandogli lentamente la schiena, senza dire nulla, gli occhi socchiusi per godersi il momento di pace e calore. Un momento che, probabilmente, non si sarebbe ripetuto così in fretta. Voleva davvero che Rivaille fosse felice e voleva dargli tutto quello che poteva. Egoisticamente era quello che lo avrebbe reso più felice.  
Gli scompigliò i capelli dalla nuca con l'altra mano, mentre continuava a guardarlo dall'alto, nascosto contro il suo petto e il suo respiro lieve contro la pelle. Era perfetto così, ecco come.  
  
Erwin partì cinque giorni dopo. 


	13. Capitolo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci finalmente con l'ultimo capitolo della storia. O meglio, l'ultimo capitolo a livello di trama... Il prossimo sarà un extra che ci siamo concesse per un kink particolare. ù_ù  
> Alla prossima settimana (spero) per l'ultimo l'aggiornamento <3

_Tre anni dopo._  
  
La prima cosa che percepì fu l’odore di caffè appena fatto; fu quello, l’aroma marcato che si espandeva come un alone permanente filtrando persino dallo spiraglio della porta aperta e il leggero gorgogliare della caffettiera, a fargli fremere le palpebre, pizzicandogli i sensi per diradare lentamente la nebbia del sonno.  
Stirò le gambe sotto al piumino spesso del letto, mugolando appena mentre srotolava un poco di lato in quel groviglio di coperte chiare e plaid a scacchi tirato di fianco; sgranchì la schiena e le braccia, sentendo i muscoli cedere, risvegliarsi da quel torpore languido, schiudendo gli occhi in un'espressione stizzita e perplessa, mostrata da quel corrugare contrito della fronte chiara lasciata scoperta dai ciuffi scuri che gli si aprivano ai lati delle tempie come una tenda.  
Sospirò, tastando il letto. Era tiepido, ma non c’era nessuno; era solo, come lo era sempre.  
Pensò di esserselo sognato, e una fitta gli serrò il cuore in una morsa dolente.  
«Oh, ti sei svegliato. Scusa, ho fatto rumore.»  
Alzò lo sguardo quando la voce, bassa, lo raggiunse, avendo l’effetto di un balsamo sui pensieri che già gli stavano gravando nel petto. Gli occhi metallici raggiunsero la figura in piedi di Erwin sul ciglio della porta – indossava solo una maglietta a maniche corte e i pantaloni leggeri, grigi, del pigiama.  
Sorrideva colpevole, mentre entrava e si dirigeva verso l’ultimo cassetto del comò di noce, tirando fuori una felpa. Anche lui, allora, sentiva freddo qualche volta.  
Non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro di sollievo, mentre si lasciava andare di nuovo sui cuscini rilassando i muscoli che si erano, senza rendersene conto, tesi appena.  
Negò col capo leggermente, con le palpebre calate parzialmente sull’iride.  
«Non ti ho sentito... Pensavo fossi ripartito.» Ammise. Fremette appena: era rimasto nudo durante la notte, e aveva il petto parzialmente scoperto.  
Erwin finì di indossare la felpa, prima di voltarsi nuovamente nella direzione di Rivaille e sorridergli, avvicinandosi e appoggiandosi sul letto. Si allungò di poco, abbastanza per raggiungere il suo viso e schioccargli un bacio sulle labbra schiuse.  
«Sai che non lo avrei fatto, non senza dirtelo.» Lo ammonì, mentre con una mano gli sfiorava una guancia e poi il mento.  
Era tranquillo, perché ormai era da tanto che condividevano quel tipo di relazione a distanza, conscio che non era stato facile, ma avevano continuato comunque, vinti dalla voglia di stare assieme nonostante tutto.  
«Vuoi che ti porti la colazione qui, mh?» Gli domandò poi, dandogli un altro bacio leggero, succhiandogli debolmente il labbro inferiore, mentre con la mano gli sfiorava il petto nudo con la punta delle dita. «Oppure preferisci qualcos'altro...?» Sussurrò lieve, guardandogli negli occhi argentati, con quella punta di malizia e quell'espressione che, sapeva, a Rivaille piaceva particolarmente.  
Rivaille accennò a un impercettibile sorriso divertito contro le labbra dell’altro, abbassando gli occhi contro quelle prima di sentirle sulle proprie in un contatto fugace.  
Da quando era diventato magggiorenne, e ancora di più ora che aveva vent’anni, aveva notato quella sorta di muto e graduale cambiamento: non c’era nulla che faceva di diverso da prima, le attenzioni erano le stesse, forse anche aumentate in numero, così come le gentilezze e accortezze; al contempo, però, c’erano momenti sempre più ravvicinati dove si faceva più audace e assecondava pensieri che avrebbe desiderato dire, ma si tratteneva per non risultare troppo depravato.  
Era diventato più malizioso, con un velo più passionale in ogni gesto o parola o sguardo.  
E non poteva certo dire di disprezzarlo; affatto.  
«Preferirei che ritornassi a letto a continuare quello che abbiamo interrotto questa mattina...» Propose con voce arrochita ancora dal sonno, seppur modulata in una cadenza languida.  
Poggiò di nuovo il capo contro i cuscini, poi, giocherellando con un laccio della felpa che pendeva contro il proprio petto. «Ma temo che non riesca. Non ci vai leggero, quando sei particolarmente preso.»  
Non fu un'accusa, poiché lo sguardo al di là delle ciglia scure aveva la sfumatura calda e lo stralcio di una malizia che li aveva riempiti, con solo un lieve monito al di là della consistenza acquosa che le iridi avevano per il sonno e per il sesso sfiancante che li aveva presi per tutta la notte e il giorno prima.  
Erwin lasciò uscire una leggera risata, annuendo con il capo, prima di schioccargli un altro bacio contro le labbra e distaccarsi totalmente. «Allora ti porto la colazione.» Concluse infine, alzandosi dal materasso dopo un'ultima carezza e uscendo dalla stanza.  
Ne tornò qualche minuto più tardi, con un vassoio con sopra due tazzine, dal quale proveniva l'inconfondibile odore di caffè, una manciata di biscotti e due brioche. Posò il vassoio di fianco a Rivaille, per poi sedersi nuovamente al suo fianco; era innegabile che gli piacesse viziarlo oltre ogni dire, senza contare anche il fatto che, essendo ormai maggiorenne, il timore per la loro differenza d'età, che lo aveva impensierito spesso durante quegli anni, si era notevolmente affievolito.  
Certo, magari lo aveva fatto perché c'erano cose che, durante quei tre anni avevano finito per preoccuparlo molto di più, come il poter continuare la loro storia anche a fronte di alcuni fraintendimenti dovuti, proprio, alla loro lontananza per gran parte del tempo. Non aveva ancora detto a Rivaille che aspettava notizie sul suo ritorno nel vecchio ospedale, anche perché ci stava volendo più del previsto a causa della sua carriera professionale in Australia: aveva avuto ottimi riscontri nella struttura di Sydney e il proprio primario aveva cercato di convincerlo a non tornare e a rinnovare almeno per un altro anno l'esperienza.  
Dal punto di vista lavorativo sarebbe stato un altro anno di miglioramento, un altro anno di esperienza... Ma dal punto di vista prettamente personale, si rendeva conto di non poterlo fare. Aveva scelto di andare per fare esperienza e l'aveva fatta, non se la sentiva di scendere nuovamente a compromessi, di fare qualcosa di nuovamente egoista, quando ormai il proprio curriculum e il proprio percorso lavorativo vantava un'esperienza del genere.  
«Stavo pensando di farti conoscere Allison. Ormai ha quasi diciotto anni e mi piacerebbe che... Beh, sapesse di noi.»  
Rivaille, che si stava mettendo seduto contro i cuscini, lasciando che le coperte si arrotolassero contro l’addome, lo guardò per un attimo; aveva ancora gli occhi parzialmente chiusi, la fronte appena increspata dalla luce che gli pungeva le iridi.  
«Sa già di noi, se non sbaglio.» Corresse, allungando una mano verso il contenitore per lo zucchero, prendendone un cucchiaino pieno che riversò sulla propria tazza. Iniziò a girare lentamente; la stanza si era riempita di caffè, e dell’odore zuccherato di brioche.  
Non sapeva che tipo di persona fosse, in realtà, sua figlia. Non ne parlavano spesso, ma le poche volte gli aveva dato l’impressione di non sapere da che parte far propendere le proprie idee: se fosse una ragazzina viziata dal padre e dalla madre che si credeva di avere tutto il diritto di fare o dire ciò che voleva; oppure una con delle idee ben chiare in testa, piuttosto matura seppur con ancora stralci della propria turbolenta adolescenza. «Sa già che tu hai qualcun altro che frequenti. Le hai detto che si tratta di un ragazzo?» Domandò, ritornando a guardarlo pacato.  
«No, non gliel'ho detto.» Rispose; era stato molto più facile dirle di avere qualcuno accanto, piuttosto che soffermarsi sul fatto che fosse un uomo – un  _ragazzo_  che aveva quasi la sua età. Allison in quegli anni si era fatta meno ribelle, forse grazie anche al suo essere sempre disponibile verso di lei, cercando di capirla e di farle intendere che, qualunque cosa potesse succedere, lei sarebbe comunque stata una delle persone più importanti della sua vita.  
Rivaille inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso.  
«E credi che sia saggio buttarle davanti il fidanzato di suo padre senza un minimo di avviso?»  
«Mi piacerebbe affrontare il discorso facendovi incontrare.» Corresse cauto Erwin.  
Era un percorso spinoso da affrontare, lo sapevano entrambi; e Rivaille sapeva anche quanto, invero, lui ci tenesse a far conoscere le due parti belle della sua vita l’uno con l’altra.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, sorseggiando il caffè lentamente. Sentiva il sapore amaro scendergli in gola e attivargli un poco di più i neuroni ancora recalcitranti a svegliarsi.  
«Credi che Allison la prenderà bene?» Domandò sondando il terreno.  
Erwin sospirò, facendo spallucce. «Non lo so, quando parliamo non mi è mai sembrata ostile e a quanto ne so simpatizza con le organizzazioni progressiste... Infatti non vuole fare un lavoro simile al mio.» Mormorò. Spesso sembrava il classico di ragazza ribelle che non voleva vivere nella classe medio-alta, quanto piuttosto tornare alle origini. Erwin non la approvava, ma riusciva a capire quanto quella situazione potesse starle stretta visto che sua madre, invece, ostentava fin troppo la sua classe sociale.  
«Ma d'altra parte non abbiamo mai avuto un vero confronto sull'argomento... E parlarne con Noah presente mi sembra ancora prematuro.»  
«È un bambino, avrai tempo per parlagliene.» Aggiunse Rivaille cercando di ammorbidire quei leggeri solchi sulla fronte che Erwin aveva assunto senza rendersene conto. Accadeva, quando pensava troppo.  
Bevve di nuovo, abbassando poi la tazzina per prendere un pezzetto di brioche. Pensò che, se ciò che diceva Erwin fosse stato vero, allora avrebbe potuto proporsi per una cosa simile; era un salto nel vuoto, comunque: anche se una persona approvava quel genere di relazione, trovarsela dentro casa poteva essere problematico.  
Ma Erwin ci teneva, quindi non vedeva perché non tentare. «Va bene. Se questo ti rende più felice, proviamo.» Acconsentì, annuendo in un breve cenno col capo, guardandolo in viso mentre masticava e ingoiava.  
Erwin sorrise, allungandosi abbastanza per raggiungere un angolo delle sue labbra per dargli un bacio. «Grazie.» Gli sussurrò, prima di prendere la propria tazzina e fare a propria volta un po' di colazione, sollevato.  
Il rumore del cucchiaino contro la tazzina e il leggero sorseggiare di Rivaille furono gli unici rumori a riempire il silenzio intimo che inondò la stanza, accompagnati dal lieve movimento di coperte o il respiro fugace dopo aver ingoiato.  
Erano cose che mancavano, avevano un sapore dolce amaro, nostalgico; l’ultima volta era stato nove mesi prima, quando Erwin era riuscito a ritagliarsi un weekend in tutta la mole di lavoro che aveva.  
Rivaille lo guardò, ingoiando un altro pezzo di cornetto.  
Rimase a scrutarlo, scorgendo ciò che era mutato sul suo viso: aveva delle piccole increspature ai lati degli occhi, un accenno di quelle che sarebbero diventate rughe; la stessa cosa si poteva dire per la fronte, dove molto più spesso gli vedeva nascere un solco tra le sopracciglia spesse sintomo di una riflessione rimuginata e più ingarbugliata del solito.  
La barba gli cresceva più velocemente, come quella che aveva addosso per via di una rasatura che non si era ancora dato; inoltre poteva giurare di aver scorto un paio di fili platino tendenti al bianco tra i capelli, quando gli aveva passato distratto una mano tra questi dopo aver fatto sesso, col capo di lui sul petto.  
In qualche modo, stava cambiando; e probabilmente, era cambiato anche lui di aspetto.  
Ma mai una sola volta che quei pensieri l’avevano attraversato, gli era capitato di sentire l’impulso di allontanarlo o allontanarsi. Continuava ad amarlo allo stesso identico modo, travolgente e disarmante, di quanto non avesse fatto ai primi tempi.  
«A che ora hai l’aereo?»  
Erwin alzò lo sguardo di puro interrogativo, portalo poi sull’orologio del comodino.  
«Alle sei di questo pomeriggio.» Disse, masticando il cornetto e buttandoselo giù con un sorso di caffè. «Abbiamo tutto il tempo per fare qualcosa insieme.»  
«Bene.» Esordì il moro, abbassando la tazza, ora vuota, e guardandolo con pacata durezza. «Pulisci casa allora.»  
  
Allison si ravvivò con la mano i capelli neri: se li era tagliati solo il giorno prima, conscia che il taglio lungo, ormai, non le calzasse più come una volta. Erano ancora lisci e neri, ma adesso che li aveva fatti a caschetto, risultavano di certo più sbarazzini, incorniciandole gli occhi azzurri e rendendola più carina di quanto, forse, la pettinatura che aveva sempre portato non le aveva mai regalato.  
La verità era che tagliarli segnava, in parte, un punto di inizio: suo padre finalmente si era deciso a fidarsi di lei, a farla entrare nuovamente, a pieno, nella sua vita e non voleva in alcun modo deluderlo. Certo, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta, ma il fatto che fosse stata finalmente inclusa, la rendeva un po' euforica. C'erano stati momenti in cui aveva creduto che non volesse presentarle la propria fidanzata perché non la reputava ancora abbastanza matura da accettare un'altra figura femminile – tranne sua madre – al suo fianco e per un certo periodo era stato proprio quello, a fermarla dall'insistere circa la faccenda, ma poi con l'arrivo di Paul nella vita di sua madre – considerando che lei lo aveva direttamente portato a casa senza neppure avvisare e Allison se lo era trovato davanti senza preavviso di ritorno a casa per le feste natalizie - il comportamento di suo padre era stato senz'ombra di dubbio più maturo e attento alle sue esigenze di figlia.  
Noah non aveva preso bene l'arrivo di Paul, ma era troppo buono e non lo faceva pesare alla loro madre come, invece, lei cercava in ogni modo di fare – d'altra parte non aveva alcuna intenzione di accettare un uomo con la puzza sotto il naso, che pretendeva cose come farsi chiamare  _papà_  quando lei e suo fratello erano abbastanza grandi per conoscere la differenza. C'era una piccola guerra fredda in casa, ma lei si divertiva e, del resto, suo padre c'era sempre per lei almeno due o tre giorni durante le sue vacanze scolastiche.  
Trasse fuori dalla tasca il foglietto con l'indirizzo dell'appartamento: non era ancora riuscita ad andarci, non ne avevano avuto l'occasione e, così, Erwin aveva deciso di farli incontrare proprio lì per un tè. Suo padre era fin troppo previdente: probabilmente lo aveva fatto per evitare imbarazzi nel caso in cui non le fosse piaciuta... Era decisamente troppo stupido.  
Sospirò, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca del segnale giusto e, facendo per infilare nella tasca il foglietto, un colpo di vento glielo fece volare in avanti. Subito si affrettò ad allungare il braccio e il passo, ma quello stronzo sembrava aver deciso di soffiare proprio in quel momento, coalizzandosi contro di lei.  
Imprecò a mezza voce, salvo poi vedere un paio di scarpe da ginnastica di fianco al proprio bigliettino e poi una mano che lo prendeva. Sollevò lo sguardo azzurro, raddrizzandosi immediatamente sul busto. Davanti aveva un ragazzo, probabilmente della sua età, intento a buttare la spazzatura e con il suo foglietto tra le dita.  
Aveva i capelli neri tagliati corti, occhi argentati dal taglio affilato, ma dalla palpebra calata sull’iride e una carnagione piuttosto pallida; non era neppure tanto alto, dato che lei lo superava di diversi centimetri. «Ah... Quello è...»  
«Tieni.» Mormorò quello, apparentemente atono, allungandole il bigliettino. Allison lo prese, abbozzando un sorriso imbarazzato e arrossendo tiepidamente; spesso le avevano detto che quel tipo di espressione era identica a quella che aveva suo padre – sua madre lo diceva spesso, ma non in tono lusinghiero. «Grazie mille!»  
Si sentiva le guance bruciare, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.  
Fece per oltrepassarlo, quando si voltò nuovamente, presa da un'improvvisa ispirazione. «Sei della zona?»  
Questo si volse appena.  
«La conosco.» Replicò solo, spicciolo. «Ti serve una mano?»  
Allison si serrò nel suo giacchetto di pelle nero, facendo fatica a respirare e ingoiare.  
«Sì, mi chiedevo se potessi indicarmi la strada per questa via.» Disse tutto d’un fiato, con un'intraprendenza che non pensava affatto di avere, con uno sconosciuto poi – che, ammetteva, era un figo!  
Rivaille prese il piccolo pezzo di carta che gli veniva mostrato, osservando l’indirizzo; non c’era neppure bisogno che lo vedesse, sapendo già verso quale casa la ragazzina era diretta.  
Ritornò a guardarla fisso, tanto che Allison pensò che avrebbe potuto morire lì e subito, prima di sentirlo parlare di nuovo.  
«Aspetta qui, butto questo e ti accompagno.»  
Ad Allison parve di aver capito male. L’accompagnava? Personalmente? Era una specie di miracolo, per caso? Era figo e pure gentile, non pensava che quel quartiere ci fosse gente di quel livello: doveva ritornare a trovare suo padre più spesso, si appuntò mentalmente.  
Lo vide ritornare dopo qualche istante, affiancandola e dicendole che anche lui, intanto, andava dalla stessa parte.  
Rimasero relativamente in silenzio durante tutto il breve tragitto, costeggiando una sfilza di condomini uno attaccato all’altro, ognuno con il proprio portoncino colorato preceduto da una piccola scalinata di mattoni o cemento.  
Attraversarono una strada trafficata, per poi trovarsi sulla sinistra il condominio dove stava suo padre, a quanto pareva: un palazzo compatto, rustico e, non poté esimersi dal pensarlo, proprio nei gusti di suo padre.  
«È questo.» Indicò il ragazzo, scortandola persino fino all’ingresso dove le aprì le porte di vetro per farla entrare. Individuò in fretta l’ascensore e fece per girarsi per ringraziarlo – magari chiedendogli anche il numero, se avesse avuto il coraggio; ma questo fu richiesto altrove.  
«Rivaille, giusto te cercavo!»  
Il portiere si era affacciato dalla porta dove, dai vetri, si poteva vedere il bancone dove stava tutto il giorno, e stava osservando il ragazzo.  
 _Rivaille_. Sapeva anche il suo nome ora.  
... Ma perché lo sapeva anche quel portiere?  
«Sì, eccomi.» Fece questo, per poi volgersi di nuovo verso di sé. «È al sesto piano, appena esci subito a sinistra ti ritrovi la porta di fronte.» Spiegò accennandole un brevissimo sorriso che pensò quasi di esserselo sognato, per poi vederlo allontanarsi lasciandola inebetita e perplessa.  
Ancora un po' confusa, si avvicinò all'ascensore, pigiando il tasto di chiamata. Sesto piano e a sinistra. Beh, in qualche modo ce l'avrebbe fatta: chissà se la fidanzata di suo padre era già in casa? Magari era alta e magra, più giovane di sua madre. O forse più vecchia? Chissà se era gentile... Suo padre avrebbe avuto bisogno di una persona gentile, che potesse capirlo e rimproverarlo quando era troppo infantile e ingenuo. Inghiottì, mentre arrivava davanti alla porta.  
C'era il cognome di suo padre sulla targa, dunque non vivevano ancora assieme? Magari aveva aspettato, in modo che lei potesse approvare? Suonò il campanello e sentì dei rumori provenire dall'interno, prima che la serratura scattasse. Inghiottì nuovamente a vuoto, salvo poi ritrovarsi il volto sorridente e un po' scomposto di suo padre sulla soglia.  
«Ciao Allie, forza entra.» La ragazza annuì, facendo qualche passo, in modo da entrare, mentre Erwin chiudeva la porta. Si tolse la giacca, mentre suo padre la prendeva e la appendeva. Allison si guardò un po' intorno: l'entrata era ampia e piacevole, molto più bella di quella in cui avevano vissuto tutti assieme. Si voltò, in tempo per abbracciare il genitore, che ricambiò la stretta accarezzandole i capelli. «Hai tagliato i capelli?»  
«Sì... Lunghi non mi piacevano più.» Spiegò, in qualche modo in ansia per paura del giudizio dell'uomo, che tuttavia le sorrise. «Ti stanno bene, ti donano.» Si complimentò, mentre le tirava un po' una guancia, salvo, poi superarla, per farle strada dentro l'appartamento.  
La ragazza lo seguì in silenzio, continuando a osservarsi intorno: cercava un elemento che potesse indicare una presenza femminile nella casa, ma non riusciva a trovarne. Tuttavia, a un occhio più attento, riusciva a vedere quanto ordine ci fosse... Suo padre era sempre stato un tipo piuttosto confusionario, non disordinato, ma spesso le cose le sistemava nei posti sbagliati e poi non riusciva mai a trovarli. Il fatto che, invece, cose come le chiavi fossero tutte sistemate da una parte o le giacche avessero un loro appendino, era piuttosto indicativo del fatto che ci fosse davvero  _qualcuno_  che metteva ordine nella vita di Erwin.  
«Siamo ancora soli, dovrebbe arrivare tra un po'.» Rivelò poi suo padre, facendole cenno di sedersi tranquillamente sul divano della sala e sedendosi vicino a lei. «Le cose a casa? Noah come sta?»  
«Mh, tutto a posto. È sempre il solito: ha cominciato a uscire con gli amici, ma sono tutti dei secchioni, quindi penso che vadino in casa di uno di loro a studiare.»  
Erwin rise. «Tu signorinella invece mi dicono che non studi abbastanza.»  
«Non miro a una carriera lavorativa troppo impegnata. Vorrei fare qualcosa subito... Senza andare all'università, anche se so come la pensi.» Mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo. Erwin la guardò severamente, sospirando. «Oggigiorno è importante studiare, Allison, lo sai. E visto che ne abbiamo la possibilità, mi piacerebbe che tu studiassi.»  
«Ma non sono nemmeno sicura di cosa voglio fare, papà! Come posso scegliere così?»  
«Vedrai che quando sarà il momento capirai quello che fa per te.» Allison sbuffò; sapeva che era una causa persa, perché suo padre avrebbe davvero voluto che facesse carriera dopo gli studi: lei si sarebbe facilmente accontentata di aprire un bar o lavorare come consulente matrimoniale. Non voleva fare un lavoro dalle troppe pretese, né che le avrebbe regalato anni e anni di studi chiusa in una stanza per chissà quanto. Mugugnò un assenso, sbuffando.  
Si sentì un bussare sostenuto, colpi secchi che fecero alzare il capo a entrambi.  
Mentre Erwin sorrise accorto, stringendole un istante un ginocchio come a darle un minimo di rassicurazione e infondendole un minimo di tranquillità, Allison al contrario non poté esimersi dal tendersi come una corda di violino, guardando il genitore alzarsi e raggiungere il piccolo corridoio che portava alla porta d’accesso.  
Non sapeva come doveva reagire, se prenderla subito di petto e partire con tutti i pregiudizi del mondo per considerarla una nemica da abbattere, oppure cercare di essere più accomodante possibile per il bene di suo padre; con Paul era stata antipatia fin da subito, probabilmente sarebbe capitato anche con quella donna.  
Strinse le mani, costringendosi a vederla su un piano diverso: se suo padre era felice e la sua nuova ragazza si fosse mostrata gentile e disponibile, senza risultare sgradevole e fin troppo finta e stucchevole per sembrare più buona di quello che era, allora avrebbe potuto darle una chance.  
Una voce bassa riempì l’ingresso.  
«Perché mi hai lasciato fuori? Potevi lasciarla semiaperta.» Diceva una voce dal timbro acuto, incolore nonostante uno stralcio di fastidio gliela colorasse.  
Corrugò la fronte, con la sensazione di averla già sentita.  
Non captò la risposta di suo padre quanto più la sua risata breve e calda, prima di vederlo rispuntare di nuovo nel salone, seguito da qualcuno che non aveva previsto.  
Cadde letteralmente dalle nuvole.  
«Tu?!» Si accigliò, con la voce che unì vergogna, stupore e un’incapacità visibile a mettere insieme i vari pezzi di quella situazione che, a suo dire, non combaciavano per nulla.  
Erwin si volse leggermente verso l'altro che, per tutta risposta, non sembrò affatto sorpreso di vedere la ragazza seduta sul divano del salotto. «L'ho incontrata per strada e l'ho accompagnata qui.»  
Allison, per contro, rimase in silenzio; una miriade di pensieri in testa, mentre osservava il quadretto, perplessa oltre ogni dire; mai avrebbe pensato a una simile eventualità e non certo perché dinanzi aveva il  _fidanzato_  del padre, quanto piuttosto perché quel ragazzo doveva avere solo una manciata di anni più di lei. La cosa che la lasciava interdetta era il modo in cui il suo genitore si era posto: gravitava letteralmente intorno a lui; la postura, lo sguardo, la mimica del corpo... Sembrava del tutto propensa verso quello e, di certo, per un simile atteggiamento, dovevano essere una coppia da diverso tempo.  
Non seppe come reagire: gli era piaciuto al primo sguardo, non certo come fidanzato del padre, ovvio, ma come poteva, in quel frangente, opporsi a quella situazione? Non avrebbe potuto ostentare insofferenza come con Paul, perché Rivaille sembrava tutt'altro che supponente e di certo non avrebbe preteso di essere chiamato  _mamma_ , dato non solo il suo genere, ma anche il fatto che fossero molto vicini come età. Non ne conosceva ancora il carattere, ma una parte di sé era predisposta a credere che non fosse propriamente  _gentile_. Eppure suo padre lo guardava di sottecchi, anche mentre si sedevano di fianco a lei, con una distanza leggera, ma ben palpabile per non urtare – probabilmente – la sua sensibilità.  
Cercò di riordinare i pensieri, conscia che suo padre non avrebbe detto nulla fino a quando lei non fosse parsa pronta ad affrontare la cosa. Ma ne notava la preoccupazione, la ruga marcata delle sopracciglia arcuate appena e gli occhi azzurri quanto i suoi osservarla, in attesa di capire anche solo un cenno di quello che pensava.  
«Io... Non me lo aspettavo.» Mormorò incerta, osservando di sottecchi il giovane ai capelli neri e poi suo padre. Erano decisamente una coppia strana e non certo per il loro essere due uomini; probabilmente incideva in modo determinante anche il fattore della differenza di età, ma l'aspetto non era da trascurare. Suo padre era un tipo solare e allegro, disponibile e talvolta giocoso, confusionario, ma ingenuo; per contro, il ragazzo che gli stava di fianco, non appariva così allegro, anzi, e dava l'impressione di una persona impostata a livello mentale, molto seria – per quanto potesse stonare con i vent'anni che gli dava, massimo ventitré.  
«Quindi quella volta stavi già con lui?» Chiese, rivolgendosi a suo padre. Notava in quel momento tanti piccoli dettagli dei loro discorsi precedenti: mai una volta Erwin l'aveva definita “fidanzata” o aveva usato il pronome femminile. L'aveva sempre appellata come una  _persona_ , come  _qualcuno_  e, inconsciamente, Allison se ne sentì grata: non aveva mentito, non aveva cercato di coprire il fatto di stare con un altro uomo, neppure una volta. L'aveva omesso per ovvie ragioni che, a distanza di tre anni, riusciva bene a intendere. «Sì, mi dispiace se...»  
«No, non preoccuparti. Non mi hai mai detto che era una donna e capisco perché. Grazie.» Si sentiva un po' sollevata, alla consapevolezza che almeno uno dei suoi genitori si fidasse di lei, abbastanza da renderle note le sue scelte, senza imporle, senza renderle definitive. Rivaille probabilmente era parte della vita di suo padre e, quasi sicuramente, se non le fosse andato a genio, suo padre avrebbe cercato di tenerglielo distante, per non urtare la sua sensibilità... Di certo non avrebbe rotto per così poco.  
Riusciva a capire, anche solo a guardarlo, quanto la presenza di quel ragazzo riuscisse a calmarlo e renderlo diverso: quando stava con sua madre, non aveva mai smesso di essere teso, non una volta da quando ne aveva ricordo e, per ricordarlo, doveva avere almeno dieci anni. Forse prima non era stato così, ma quel ricordo di suo padre infelice, in qualche modo, l'aveva segnata, almeno inconsciamente.  
«Allora, questo tè?» Lo esortò poi, guardandolo in attesa. Suo padre si alzò allora, sorridendo leggermente, ancora in tensione, ma visibilmente più tranquillo. Quando il genitore fu sparito, Allison si permise di guardare direttamente il ragazzo di fronte a lei.  
Prima non aveva notato diverse cose, presa com'era stata dall'eccitazione adolescenziale: aveva un aspetto cupo, ma non sembrava irritato verso di lei; l'espressione incolore – che aveva visto cambiare poco tempo prima, quando era sparito dopo averla accompagnata lì – non faceva trasparire insofferenza o chissà cos'altro. E suo padre sembrava felice.  
«Quanti anni hai?» Gli chiese.  
Rivaille apprezzò, stupendosene appena, del modo diretto con cui la ragazzina aveva di dire o chiedere le cose; continuava, invero, a sentirsi piuttosto in pena per lei e la cosa non era facile ora che Erwin neppure c’era.  
Principalmente visto il fattore età era un punto ostico verso il quale lei avrebbe potuto non acconsentire.  
«Ne ho ventuno.» Rispose incolore, limitandosi a guardarla fisso senza inflessibilità d’espressione che potessero mostrare se fosse agitato o irrequieto – lo era, un poco, ma lo era comunque nonostante l’intera faccenda non dipendesse da lui.  
Allison impallidì appena, accartocciando l’espressione in uno sgomento lieve più per il fatto che ci avesse preso sia con l’età sia con ciò che essa comportava.  
Si mise una mano davanti alla bocca, mugugnando un  _“Cazzo.”_  che non sfuggì alle orecchie di Rivaille.  
Immaginava che Erwin non approvasse un simile linguaggio, ma alla figlia non doveva importare granché.  
Abbassò ugualmente lo sguardo metallico sulle mani in grembo, tra le gambe aperte.  
«Anche io ho detto qualcosa di simile a suo tempo, quando mi sono reso conto della cosa.» Ammise pacato, correggendosi solo mentalmente riguardo al dettaglio che, in verità, lui era stato molto più colorito di lei e per poco non aveva buttato giù i santi.  
Allison lo guardò ancora: all'apparenza sembrava tutt'altro che un ragazzo della loro stessa classe sociale e, forse, era stato proprio quello a far scattare in lei qualcosa di primo impatto. Suo padre si era scelto un ragazzo diametralmente opposto a ciò che Nora era stata. Sua madre non parlava mai direttamente, né cercava lo scontro o affrontava le situazioni di petto. Era più silenziosa, più calcolatrice e, in parte, si sentì sollevata nel capire che il ragazzo di fronte a lei fosse più simile a quanto non fosse suo padre che a sua madre; perlomeno Erwin aveva trovato qualcuno di diverso.  
«Quindi... Vivete insieme?» Domandò; una parte di lei aveva cercato di trovare qualcosa che non appartenesse a suo padre, ma intorno non aveva visto niente. Probabilmente, come aveva già avuto modo di ipotizzare, il ragazzo sostava da lui, ma non convivevano, non ancora almeno.  
Si chiese se suo padre sarebbe cambiato, una volta che quel ragazzo avesse preso una parte del suo spazio, ma Allison non riuscì a figurarselo diverso da com'era sempre stato.  
Erwin tornò in quel momento, con tre tazzine di tè piene, una teiera e tre fettine di limone su un piattino, affiancato da una zuccheriera color argento. Si leggeva nel suo sguardo ancora quella tensione, nell'osservarli silenzioso.  
«No, io ho casa a tre fermate di metro da qui.» Spiegò Rivaille, prendendo in mano la propria tazza solo dopo aver versato una zolletta di zucchero e aver girato lentamente il cucchiaino. «Questa è casa sua, ma ho delle chiavi di riserva per venire e arieggiare la casa visti i suoi lunghi periodi d’assenza.»  
Erwin avrebbe voluto che andasse più spesso e che iniziasse a portare più roba sua per poter stare più tempo assieme – c’era già un po' di biancheria propria e dei ricambi di magliette; cose basilari che non ingombravano troppo e non davano troppo l’impressione che potesse approfittarsene.  
Allison annuì brevemente, capendo la situazione, anche senza bisogno che suo padre o il suo compagno gliela esponessero direttamente.  
«Beh... Va bene.» Disse semplicemente, prendendo una delle due tazzine rimaste, mettendoci il limone e picchiettandolo all'interno del liquido con il cucchiaino.  
Erwin, che era rimasto in tensione e sul chi va là per tutto il tempo tentando di risultare più sciolto possibile, si accigliò stupito; Rivaille ricambiò lo sguardo con lui, guardandosi giusto un istante, solo per ritornare entrambi a guardare la ragazza con la fronte corrugata.  
A Rivaille ricordò terribilmente Erwin quando pensava intensamente a qualcosa, puntando lo sguardo su un punto a terra mentre formulava cose dentro quella sua testa.  
Allison, dopo il primo sorso, sollevò lo sguardo sentendosi osservata dal genitore – e non solo. «Cosa?» Domandò rivolta al padre che, per contro, si accigliò maggiormente.  
«Tutto... Tutto qui?»  
«Ti aspettavi una crisi isterica da figlia tradita perché il padre sta con un uomo?» Chiese allora lei, accigliandosi a propria volta. In parte avrebbe voluto essere meno diplomatica, si era ripromessa di non essere così accomodante, ma suo padre sembrava sereno, era visibilmente diverso dall'uomo che conosceva prima, quando stavano tutti assieme. Era molto più solare, più brillante. Era, visibilmente, felice: chi era lei per rovinargli quel piccolo pezzo di felicità? Come poteva farlo, quando l'unica cosa su cui avrebbe potuto avere qualche rimostranza era la loro differenza d'età?  
«Lo ammetto, un po' mi... Sconcerta. Ma non certo perché stai con un ragazzo, piuttosto perché avete una grande differenza d'età.» Ammise, tornando a bere brevemente, un piccolo sorso.  
Erwin tacque, sentendosi pungolare il petto: Allison era diventata così matura senza che lui se ne accorgesse... Era diventata una ragazza così comprensiva. Sorrise, anche se sentiva il peso di quella colpa ancora lì, al centro del proprio petto.  
«Probabilmente mi farà strano per un sacco di tempo, insomma Rivaille è... Hai solo qualche anno più di me, è decisamente una situazione surreale, ma... Papà, sei felice. E questo è uno dei punti fondamentali della cosa.» Aggiunse la ragazza.  
Rivaille la guardò con uno stupore visibile seppur sempre smorzato dalla pacatezza che gli era propria, senza mai eccedere. Aveva abbassato la tazza sulle proprie gambe e la osservava sentendo un tepore piacevole invadergli il centro del petto; non poté esimersi dal pensare che era molto più matura di tutte le ragazze che aveva conosciuto lui a suo tempo.  
Gliene fu tremendamente grato, per Erwin e per il fatto che fosse così fiero di avere una figlia simile, e se ne rese conto quando, alzando lo sguardo, gli vide lo sguardo baluginare di profondo affetto e gratitudine silente.  
Non disse nulla, limitandosi a sorridere appena contro il bordo della tazza che andò a riprendere, bevendo a occhi socchiusi.  
«Grazie, Allison.» Mormorò Erwin, in un'espressione dolce e affettuosa, mentre teneva ancora in bilico la tazzina fumante e sorrideva più leggero. Sarebbe probabilmente stato complicato, ma il primo passo era fatto, bisognava solo trovare la giusta dimensione di equilibrio in cui potessero esistere le persone più importanti della sua vita. Noah sarebbe stato un'altra storia, dato che era ancora troppo piccolo, per il momento.  
Ripresero tutti e tre a bere il tè, mentre Allison faceva qualche domanda a Rivaille, ancora un po' in soggezione a causa della loro vicinanza e del fatto che, malgrado tutto, continuasse a trovarlo davvero un tipo figo, sebbene si fosse imposta di non ricamarci per nulla sopra.  
Era un inizio, molte cose sarebbero potute andare male, oppure bene, ma Allison era convinta che tutto sarebbe andato a posto. D'altra parte, qualcosa dell'ottimismo di suo padre doveva averlo pur preso.  
  
*  
  
Il cellulare vibrò sopra al tavolo della cucina, facendolo sobbalzare visibilmente da sotto al lavabo dove aveva iniziato a pulire.  
Si drizzò in piedi, Rivaille, asciugandosi in fretta le mani solo per prendere il telefono e aprire il messaggio; la tensione si affievolì appena in una sorta di delusione quando lesse il nome di Allison.  
Aveva iniziato a scriverle da qualche mese, giusto per mantenere i rapporti e non far gelare del tutto una relazione che suo padre sperava avessero come conoscenti o come plausibili amici.  
Gli aveva chiesto se Erwin fosse già arrivato e di avvertirla quando arrivava a casa.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso l’orologio appeso sopra al forno in acciaio: le cinque e mezza del pomeriggio. Erwin sarebbe dovuto già essere a casa da una buona mezz’ora, dannazione.  
Si tolse il panno dai capelli gettandolo sulla piazza in mezzo alla cucina, sedendosi su una sedia e facendo per risponderle.  
Aveva aspettato quasi quattro anni per riaverlo di nuovo per sé, e lui si prendeva pure il lusso di farlo aspettare ancora, ritardando dal suo ritorno definitivo a casa.  
Pensava che pulire di nuovo da cima a fondo casa di Erwin l’avrebbe distolto dai pensieri, ma più il tempo passava più l’attesa lo logorava iniziando a farlo risultare insofferente e nervoso.  
Fece per riprendere il panno quando un rumore alla serratura della porta gli fece saltare il cuore in gola. Sentì una chiave che veniva girata smossa e la porta scattare.  
Si affrettò in soggiorno, fermandosi solo per vedere la figura di Erwin voltarsi per chiudersi la porta alle spalle, sospirare mentre si toglieva la sciarpa e si slacciava il bottone del giaccone pesante accingendosi a entrare.  
Sentì il respiro venirgli meno, con gli occhi affilati e appena più aperti percependoli pizzicare leggermente mentre serrava le labbra costringendosi a ingoiare a fatica un boccone tenuto in gola per troppo tempo e troppo a lungo; quel peso che aveva sentito per quattro anni gravargli sul petto si diradò come fumo per un soffio di vento tiepido non appena Erwin si accorse di lui e gli sorrise colpevole per il ritardo.  
Non gli diede tempo di scusarsi o di dire nulla.  
Gli andò incontro, correndo quasi, prendendo lo slancio che gli servì per allacciargli le braccia attorno al collo e affondare il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla, issandosi verso di lui.  
Lo strinse come se non lo rivedesse da tanto tempo, sentendo il cuore gemere di un lamento felice.  
«Sei tornato.» Riuscì a dire, con la voce spezzata e ovattata dalla stoffa pesante contro cui premeva il viso, nascondendo l’indolente gioia che temeva trasformarsi in una commozione eccessiva.  
Ma lo era, era così terribilmente felice di riaverlo di nuovo con sé.  
Erwin lo abbracciò stretto, affondando il viso contro i capelli scuri di Rivaille, inspirando profondamente: odorava di shampoo e sapone, proprio come sempre. Aveva quell'odore che gli mancava sempre così tanto, che gli era mancato così tanto, per troppo tempo.  
Lo tenne stretto, rifiutandosi, inconsciamente, di lasciarlo andare anche quando l'abbraccio sembrò durare in modo eccessivo, anche se nessuno dei due sembrava così propenso a lasciarsi.  
«Sì... Sono a casa.» Sussurrò, contro quei capelli, contro quel calore, che partiva da quel punto e si irradiava fino al petto, fino alle braccia, le dita, dappertutto. Era la prima volta, da tanto tempo, che riusciva pienamente a prendere coscienza di cosa fosse, davvero, sentirsi nel posto a cui apparteneva. Ed era così bello, essere consapevole di poter avere qualcuno che lo aspettava, che continuava ad aspettarlo nonostante tutto e che, probabilmente, lo avrebbe continuato ad aspettare anche in futuro. Sospirò, rilasciando la presa brevemente, ma senza cedere, tenendolo comunque a sé, perché voleva incidersi dentro quella sensazione di benessere.  
Andava bene, era nel posto giusto: era a casa.


	14. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E infine eccoci alla fine di questa storia con l'extra.  
> Speriamo di tornare presto a pubblicare qualcosa, anche perché abbiamo diverse storie concluse che, tuttavia, necessitano di una risistemata prima di approdare su internet.
> 
> **Nota:** nel seguente capitolo è presente il daddy kink.

Avevano appuntamento alle 6 meno un quarto alla caffetteria theTriumph lungo la quarantacinquesima strada del quartiere commerciale; dovevano fare alcune compere riguardo a vestiario per Erwin e per una cena che avrebbe avuto di lì a qualche settimana, quindi avevano preso la palla al balzo per unire un giorno in cui lui sarebbe uscito da lavoro prima e Rivaille aveva il giorno libero dal proprio part-time e i corsi all’università raggruppati al mattino.  
Si guardò l’orologio al polso sinistro, al di là del maglione di lana grigio a collo alto, corrugando la fronte in un sospiro.  
«È in ritardo.»  
Fu Farlan a dare voce a ciò che aveva appena pensato.  
Era seduto di fronte a lui, occupando momentaneamente il posto di Erwin. Osservava il via vai di gente che vedeva al di là dei vetri spessi della finestra, adiacente alla quale il tavolino rotondo era posizionato; nevischiava appena e gli ombrelli iniziavano a spuntare come funghi colorati.  
«Avrà trovato traffico, o sarà uscito tardi a lavoro.» Snocciolò una giustificazione spicciola, il moro, alla quale l’amico non diede particolare peso.  
«Si faceva sentire di più quando era in Australia, mi pare.» Commentò con un velo sornione che, alle orecchie di Rivaille che spostò lo sguardo su di lui accigliato, suonò come un accusa sottile.  
«Che vuoi dire?»  
«Dico che, visto che è ritornato, potrebbe anche stare di più con te.»  
Il moro rimase un istante in silenzio, prima di negare appena col capo.  
«Tu non lo conosci; non lo fa apposta, è pieno di cose arretrate.»  
Ma a Farlan, anche nel sentire le giustificazioni di Rivaille e il suo sguardo pacato, sereno come se tutto andasse finalmente come doveva andare e non c’era più nulla che lo preoccupasse, non andava minimamente giù la cosa; era grato, profondamente che fosse più tranquillo.  
Da tempo, ormai, lo vedeva meno teso, meno distante e i suoi sorrisi erano più accomodanti e meno rari di quanto non lo fossero prima. Sembrava aver ritrovato una propria dimensione che, durante il liceo, non sapeva nemmeno dove cercare e come fare per stabilizzarsi.  
Era grato a Erwin per averlo cambiato in meglio; ma dall’altra lo innervosiva il pensiero che potesse metterlo per scontato.  
Uno scampanellio riverberò nella calma placida che aleggiava nella sala da tè.  
Voltandosi, Rivaille osservò l’uomo che attendeva con un ansito visibile a farlo respirare affrettato e i capelli appena più scarmigliati che si andò subito a tirare indietro quando una cameriera lo affiancò.  
Farlan poté vedere, anche se l’espressione rimase di un'invariata pacatezza, il leggero baluginare che riempì gli occhi di Rivaille quando Erwin li intercettò e gli sorrise.  
«Perdonami, ho avuto un contrattempo in ospedale.» Si giustificò con affanno l’uomo, avvicinandosi e, solo una volta affianco al tavolinetto, salutare Rivaille con un bacio sulla fronte tra i capelli scuri verso il quale lui si protese, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
«Non importa.»  
Farlan osservò di sottecchi con blando, finto disinteresse l’uomo.  
«Allora io me ne vado.» Affermò, alzandosi con un saltello.  
«Oh, di già? Ma puoi restare.» Lo fermò Erwin, guardandolo interrogativo.  
«Farlan è venuto per farmi compagnia.»  
«Già, ho fatto spesso così anche quando tu non c’eri.» Cantilenò sardonico Farlan, con una nota nella voce e nello sguardo che lanciò a Erwin, più basso e mefistofelico, a intendere più di quanto non aveva detto. «Non è una novità.»  
Erwin lo guardò qualche istante, indeciso se prenderlo o meno sul serio circa la sua espressione tutt'altro che innocente, ma guardando Rivaille non poté che sorridere brevemente, di rimando. «Sono felice che abbia un amico così comprensivo.» Disse in risposta; riusciva a capire che Farlan non fosse esattamente troppo contento della situazione, ma riusciva anche a comprendere che era lì e sarebbe continuato a esserci perché voleva bene a Rivaille, ci teneva alla sua felicità nonostante tutto.  
Un angolo delle labbra di Farlan guizzò in alto, marcandolo di più, accompagnato da uno sbuffo divertito. Rivaille aveva alzato un braccio e stava parlando con la cameriera per farsi portare del tè nero per due e i biscotti allo zucchero di canna e con marmellata di more.  
« _Amico_.» Mormorò basso, prendendo la propria giacca e facendo per infilarsela. Gli occhi acquamarina si assottigliarono, adombrandosi appena. «Continua a credermi solo un amico, se ciò ti fa comodo. Rivaille non la pensa proprio così.»  
Si mise le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, guardandolo quasi con divertito compiacimento per le sfaccettature che quel viso così compito avrebbe potuto mostrare.  
Il viso di Erwin si fece per qualche istante di sale, confuso e, allo stesso tempo, perplesso nel guardare il ragazzo dai capelli castano chiaro sistemarsi, come se nulla fosse. Rivaille era ancora distratto dalla cameriera, dunque non stava osservando.  
Farlan fece per incamminarsi, continuando a sorridere gongolando, mettendo una mano sulla spalla dell’uomo quando gli passò accanto. La voce fu bassa, tagliente e con un velo di irrisoria arroganza. «E non temere, quando eri in Australia l’ho fatto distrarre in molti modi che uno della tua età non immagina neppure. Buona serata.» Trillò diretto poi anche a Rivaille che lo ricambiò con un segno della mano e uno sguardo più diretto.  
Nell'osservarlo andare via, una serie di pensieri ben poco chiari e tutt'altro che ripetibili si fecero strada nella mente di Erwin; conosceva il compagno e sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai tradito, ma d'altra parte, era anche consapevole che il legame tra lui e Farlan fosse – in parte per via del carattere chiuso di Rivaille stesso – molto più intimo di quanto forse gli aveva mai detto.  
«Rivaille.» Lo richiamò poi, quando la cameriera fu andata via per le ordinazioni.  
Rivaille alzò lo sguardo, interrogativo che lo fece titubare un istante, perplesso, prima di annuire affermativo alla sua successiva affermazione. «Fermati a cena da me.» Non era stata una domanda, quanto piuttosto un'affermazione e un dato di fatto, detto con l'impeto del momento e l'irritazione crescente. Quel senso di gelosia che, inconsciamente, nonostante la consapevolezza che  _razionalmente_  Rivaille non potesse aver fatto niente di strano con l'amico, stava crescendogli dentro, in un malessere che doveva essere chiarito quanto prima.  
  
Le commissioni furono relativamente brevi e verso le sette e mezza varcarono la soglia dell'appartamento di Erwin. Il biondo si tolse la giacca, entrando per primo nell'ingresso, ancora pensieroso. Lo era stato per tutto il tempo, molto più silenzioso di quanto – normalmente – potesse essere; Rivaille se ne era accorto, era ovvio, ma l’aveva imputato alla stanchezza della serata e al fatto che non fosse poi così propenso a stare ancora in giro dopo una giornata estenuante in ospedale.  
Quindi si limitarono a scegliere un paio di calzini scuri ed una cravatta dai toni metallici, con piccole righine trapuntate a mano di un argento più scuro, prima di ritornare a casa; durante il tragitto riuscirono anche a comprare la colonia che Erwin si era ormai finito, un acqua di lavanda e muschio che era diventata quella che indossava ogni giorno.  
Erwin avrebbe voluto prendere la situazione di petto e domandarlo, sarebbe stato più logico e una reazione piuttosto normale, tuttavia non voleva che la cosa degenerasse in un litigio, perché era lui il primo a millantare per la fiducia completa che riponeva in Rivaille, chiedergli se si fosse rotolato o meno in un letto con quello che era il suo migliore amico non gli sembrava molto coerente, nonostante la gelosia.  
«Sei andato a letto con Farlan?»  
Rivaille aveva appena chiuso la porta quando quella domanda venne posta, raggiungendolo come un fulmine a ciel sereno che lo lasciò quasi disorientato.  
Non pensava di aver capito bene: gli aveva davvero chiesto se fosse andato a letto con Farlan?!  
Lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio con il labbro superiore arricciato e parzialmente sollevato in un'espressione che manifestava l’assurdo, con ancora il giaccone parzialmente calato sulle braccia in un gesto che, inconsciamente, aveva lasciato a metà per la cazzata che aveva dovuto metabolizzare.  
«...Cosa?»  
Erwin si volse leggermente verso di lui, osservandolo seriamente. «Rispondi alla domanda.» Rincarò, perché non gli era piaciuto il fatto che rispondesse con un'altra domanda, come se fosse stato così assurdo pensarlo in quella circostanza. «L'hai fatto?»  
Rivaille lo guardò, ora, con un cipiglio più serio seppur ancora disorientato e stupito da quella vena furente che leggeva negli occhi di Erwin.  
«Ovvio che no, Erwin, come cazzo ti viene in mente una cosa simile!» Rispose continuando a fissarlo con gli occhi freddi, spiazzati.  
Trasse un sospiro di sollievo, il maggiore: era ovvio che gli credesse e stupido lui, che si era lasciato condizionare da chissà quali paranoie instillate da una sola frase ambigua da parte del migliore amico del suo ragazzo.  
«Scusami... Solo che a volte penso di non darti abbastanza e credo che Farlan l'abbia notato.» Sospirò, scuotendo il capo e avvicinandosi al più giovane, per aiutarlo a togliersi la giacca.  
Rivaille si scostò quando questo fece per baciargli un angolo delle labbra.  
«No, ora mi spieghi.» Lo ammonì, premendogli una mano contro il petto e allontanandolo da sé, ritraendosi a sua volta per mostrargli quando contrariato fosse. «Cioè, come cazzo l’hai pensato che potessi andare con qualcun altro oltre te! Con Farlan, per di più!»  
«Mi sono lasciato condizionare da Farlan.» Disse con una nota di frustrazione nella voce, come se ciò potesse in qualche modo spiegare il suo timore infondato e la sua domanda irrazionale, quando sapeva bene che in ogni caso Rivaille non sarebbe mai stato il tipo.  
Il moro entrò in casa quasi a voler frantumare il parquet sotto ai suoi piedi, con la fronte corrugata nella più totale contrarietà di quanto sbagliata fosse quella situazione.  
«Cosa ti ha detto? Che abbiamo scopato?» Si voltò a guardarlo, puntellando i fianchi col pugno chiuso.  
Erwin lo seguì, consapevole del fatto che non avrebbe dovuto insinuare una cosa simile e che Rivaille fosse, a ragione, arrabbiato.  
«Più o meno.» Si limitò a dire; Farlan non lo aveva detto chiaramente, ma solo uno sciocco non avrebbe visto ciò che le sue parole nascondevano e, malgrado tutto, non era riuscito a ignorarlo. Come avrebbe potuto? «Non ha usato proprio queste parole, ma... Ha lasciato intendere una cosa simile.»  
L’espressione che assunse il moro non seppe se essere più sullo schifato o con quella contrarietà che gli induriva i lineamenti e gli affilava gli occhi.  
«Quel coglione me la paga. Gli cambio i connotati.» Sibilò deviando lo sguardo che avrebbe potuto tagliare qualsiasi cosa con la sola cupa intensità omicida che li venava. «E tu ci hai creduto? Che ti avessi tradito?!»  
Erwin, toltosi la giaccia e appese entrambe all’ingresso, si allentò la cravatta in un sospiro più tirato e frustrato, buttandosi a sedere sul divano.  
«Senti, Rivaille, mi sono venuti dei dubbi. Ok? Credo venga naturale farci almeno un pensiero, visto che io non sono più così giovane.» Sbottò lui, a occhi chiusi; una ruga d’espressione gli solcava la fronte e si congiungeva tra le sopracciglia tese dove un piccolo cuneo le separava.  
Il giovane rimase a osservarlo in silenzio, lasciando andare le braccia lungo i fianchi e osservare come si prendeva il setto del naso tra le dita per un principio d’emicrania, probabilmente.  
Sapeva che non era giusto farlo pesare a Rivaille, che tutto quello era solo e soltanto colpa della sua insicurezza, quel senso di incertezza che talvolta gli veniva a vedere quanto quella situazione, quanto la loro relazione fosse anomala. Lo amava, era indubbio questo, ma proprio per quel motivo aveva paura di perderlo, aveva timore di non essere abbastanza, per lui. A volte si chiedeva se, per amor suo, avrebbe potuto accettare il tradimento, se questo fosse venuto solo a livello fisico, ma non riusciva ad accettarlo, neppure con il pensiero. E Farlan si era insinuato in quel pensiero, gli aveva insinuato un tarlo dentro.  
«Non dubito dei tuoi sentimenti, non l'ho mai fatto, ma... Non posso fare a meno di pensare certe cose, non ci riesco anche se mi fido di te.»  
Quelle parole calarono come una spada, conficcandoglisi in petto e lasciandogli un sapore amaro in bocca e l’indolente contrarietà e colpevolezza di ciò che l’altro gli stava dicendo.  
Sentì lo stomaco contorcersi; lasciò andare un sospiro, sperando di riuscire a buttar fuori quanto fossero terribilmente sbagliate quella situazione e quelle parole.  
«Devo essere terribile come amante, se non ti faccio sentire amato abbastanza da non avere dubbi su un mio tradimento.» Mormorò serafico seppur mesto nello stralcio di voce che lasciò uscire, mentre si avvicinava rimanendogli di fronte. Le ciocche scure sfioravano la fronte pallida increspata appena come un foglio di carta.  
Con un gesto alquanto rozzo e goffo nella palpabile inesperienza nei gesti troppo pieni d’affetto, si portò sopra le sue gambe prendendo posto senza chiedergli il permesso, seduto di lato sopra di lui. Lo guardò duro e implacabile con gli occhi metallici, prendendogli il capo tra le mani e costringendolo a guardarlo. «Erwin, non ti tradirei mai,  _mai_. Nemmeno per un istante in questi quattro anni mi è passato in mente di farlo. Non l’ho fatto quando la nostra relazione era su un filo del rasoio, non lo farò in futuro. Mi credi davvero così egoista e infantile?»  
Il biondo gli sorrise leggero, colpito e allo stesso tempo sentendosi in colpa per quello che – con il suo dubbio – lo aveva quasi costretto a fare. Non aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire o, almeno, pensava di non averne bisogno. Eppure, nel sentire Rivaille così vicino, parlare con quella franchezza diretta di qualcosa che lo aveva sempre preoccupato almeno un po', non poté che riconoscere che ne era felice. Era felice di sentirselo dire, malgrado tutto.  
«Non lo credo affatto.» Sussurrò in risposta, mentre lo andava ad avvolgere con le braccia intorno ai fianchi, portandoselo più vicino, cercandolo. «So che non sei così, lo so.» Aggiunse ancora; ne era pienamente consapevole ed era uno dei motivi per cui lo amava. Lo amava tanto.  
«E non pretendo che tu cambi per me, perché so perfettamente che mi ami.» Ed era vero, sapeva di essere amato e sapeva che Rivaille aveva il suo modo di dimostrarlo e tanto gli bastava; non avrebbe mai voluto che cambiasse o cercasse di farlo solo per la sua stupida gelosia.  
Le braccia di Erwin che lo circondarono furono un balsamo che gli sciolsero i muscoli e dispersero l’ansietà e il timore di ciò che Erwin avrebbe potuto fare, con quei pensieri ad annebbiargli la mente. Sospirò lieve, Rivaille, reclinando il capo contro l’incavo della sua spalla.  
«Non osare dire di nuovo qualcosa inerente alla tua età, non c’entra un emerito cazzo.» Ringhiò basso, dandogli un pugno contro il petto in un gesto che rilasciò parte del nervoso e della tensione che aveva accumulato in quei pochi secondi. «Inoltre, mi pare di essere schietto abbastanza da dirti se io avessi scopato con un altro. E l’unica persona con cui voglio farlo sei tu.» Alzò lo sguardo, contrito e, ancora, contrariato, fissandolo dal basso della propria posizione con un velato monito al di là del barlume argenteo che glieli rendeva più luminosi.  
Erwin annuì pacatamente, sorridendo sollevato, mentre poggiava a sua volta il capo contro quello di Rivaille, baciandogli i capelli scuri. «D'accordo.» Mormorò, sentendosi nettamente più leggero rispetto a quel suo senso di disagio al pensiero che l'altro potesse non riuscire a essere sincero pienamente per un suo stupido pensiero possessivo.  
Rimasero per un po' abbracciati, in silenzio, il corpo esile seppur più allungato e sodo di Rivaille riempiva appieno l’abbraccio con il quale Erwin lo racchiudeva contro il proprio petto.  
Sentiva il respiro del minore sfiorargli tiepido il collo in un solletico piacevole. Poi questo parlò di nuovo.  
«Non è male vederti geloso, comunque sia. Potresti farlo più spesso.»  
Abbassando gli occhi, Erwin poté osservare quelli del minore rialzati a osservalo, con la palpebra appena calata sull’iride; conosceva quello sguardo, sfumato da una luce più calda e screziata di malizia.  
«Ah no?» Rise Erwin, basso.  
«No, ha un che di eccitante.»  
«Quindi dovrei preoccuparmi più spesso?» Gli domandò piano, rispondendo al suo sguardo con uno più acceso, conscio in parte che – forse – se per lui era bello sentirsi dire che era amato, per Rivaille lo era altrettanto sentire che non voleva cederlo ad altri in alcun modo. D'altra parte avevano sempre avuto due modi di pensare e agire differenti, non era affatto strano.  
Si abbassò un poco per cercargli l'orecchio e posarvi un bacio lieve, tra i capelli scuri che vi ricadevano sopra, a occhi socchiusi, mentre lo teneva ancora tra le braccia, in una presa possessiva, ma non stretta.  
«Forse.» Mugugnò il moro, in quella sua voluta inconsistenza nelle parole che pronunciava, atto solo a volerlo sfidare. «Potrei non fare tutto ciò che credi sia giusto fare, solo per vederti guardarmi in quel modo.» Continuò, facendo finta di aggiustargli il colletto della camicia quando avrebbe desiderato solo slacciarglielo e farlo spogliare.  
Erwin rise, osservando le dita dell'amante tirargli un poco il colletto, in modo da ravvivarlo un po'.  
«Mh... E io non dovrei punirti?» Domandò divertito, guardandolo in tralice e sporgendosi a baciargli le labbra, in uno schiocco leggero, mentre lo teneva ancora tra le braccia.  
Una scossa calda partì dal petto di Rivaille, scendendo fino a infiammargli i lombi in un moto stupito ed eccitato allo stesso tempo.  
Lo guardò in viso, gli occhi aperti e affilati.  
«Punirmi?» Domandò lezioso.  
«Si, punirti: per avermi disobbedito.» Rise, Erwin, nel dirlo mentre gli dava un altro bacio, stavolta più lungo, e coinvolto, a occhi socchiusi.  
Un altro fremito lo colse, mentre chiudeva le palpebre e si lasciava baciare reclinandosi all’indietro, sul bracciolo del divano e trascinava quel poco anche Erwin con sé. Un singulto gli lambì le labbra contro quelle di lui, mentre uno spasmo al basso ventre iniziava a rendergli vacui gli occhi che dischiuse.  
«Potrei farlo, sì: disobbedirti a posta. Per vedere cosa fai quando le cose non vanno come vuoi che vadano.» Gli morse appena il labbro inferiore, in un sospiro che l’altro accolse con uno sguardo più profondo, malizioso, ma adombrato dal desiderio e da qualcos’altro che non seppe descrivere, ma che lo eccitò stringendogli le viscere.  
«Che ragazzo cattivo. Dovrei davvero punirti.» La voce bassa di Erwin fu come una carezza tra le gambe, che lo fece sussultare appena, guardandolo tra stupore e desiderio.  
Dischiuse le labbra dopo averle lambite da un accenno di lingua, parlando prima di rendersene conto. «Puniscimi.»  
  
Le gambe tremavano, un tremore fatto di aspettativa, mentre le labbra di Erwin gli percorrevano il collo scoperto. Non era di certo la prima volta, eppure ogni volta che lo toccava, Erwin aveva la sensazione che fosse la prima: gli piaceva il modo in cui gli dimostrava di desiderarlo, gli faceva sentire meno il peso della loro differenza anagrafica e riusciva a pensare che tutto era perfetto, anche se niente lo era mai completamente; eppure, in quei momenti, lo pensava davvero.  
Il letto scricchiolò allo spostamento di peso che Erwin fece da un ginocchio all'altro, un gemito basso e roco sporcò le labbra di Rivaille morse poi per affogare quell’ansito scappato inconsciamente; il corpo si tese, con la schiena arcuata e il petto nudo, scoperto, dove il viso di Erwin era chinato: i denti mordevano, stuzzicando quei capezzoli rosei, già turgidi e tesi solo per bearsi di quei suoni languidi che il moro emetteva.  
Le mani stringevano saldamente i glutei sodi e coperti di Rivaille, strizzandoli con forza da sopra il tessuto dei pantaloni.  
Si scostò, l’uomo, alzandosi e drizzandosi in ginocchio sopra di lui.  
Le iridi si schiusero al di là delle palpebre, guardandolo dal basso in quella posizione di sottomissione venata di contrarietà.  
«Continua.»  
Gli uscì quasi come una richiesta mascherata da insoddisfazione, a Rivaille. Erwin piegò un angolo delle labbra in un sorriso sardonico che gli fece perdere un battito.  
«Te lo devi meritare, ragazzino.» Lo rimbeccò, mordicchiandogli la spalla, rimasta un poco scoperta a causa del loro muoversi l'uno contro l'altro. Erwin non era il tipo da avere pensieri poco limpidi, non era neppure esperto a livello di giochi erotici, eppure riconosceva, allo stesso tempo, la potenza del parlare durante il sesso. Lo trovava  _stimolante_ , se poi il proprio interlocutore era Rivaille, il tutto assumeva delle sfumature tutt'altro che innocenti.  
Cercò il suo sguardo, rimanendo a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca, a un soffio, con le labbra schiuse, in attesa, stringendo maggiormente le sue natiche a mani piene.  
Questo si tese di nuovo, contraendo l’addome e muovendo appena le anche, piegando un ginocchio verso l’alto a un lato con il piede a premere frustrato contro le coperte.  
«Andiamo, Erwin-...»  
«Mi pare di ricordare che, una volta, mi hai detto che ti saresti abituato ai miei ordini.»  
Rivaille lo guardò con l’iride scura che sembrò inghiottire le schegge d’argento di cui era composta, aprendo lo sguardo in una realizzazione istantanea che lo lasciò, nel suo stupore, piacevolmente eccitato. Un fremito gli infiammò i lombi, congiungendosi tra le cosce aperte in un sospiro più caldo.  
Le mani ai lati del capo strinsero i cuscini con forza, mentre si tendeva appena. Le gote appena arrossate erano sfiorate dalla luce fioca della lampada calda del comodino, illanguidendogli i contorni nonostante la ruga profonda di contrarietà che gli increspò la fronte.  
«Toccami-... Fallo ancora...» Sussurrò basso tra le labbra chiuse in quella piccola apertura che gli concesse, al di là del disagio e del desiderio che lo corrodevano dall’interno.  
«Mh. Non sei troppo convincente.» Lo rimproverò, in una risata roca e divertita, concedendogli un bacio sulla bocca, a labbra schiuse, ma senza approfondire. Un contatto leggero, mentre teneva ancora saldamente le mani ai suoi glutei sodi. Il viso arrivò al suo orecchio, soffiandovi dentro, gli occhi socchiusi. «Devi dirmi cosa vuoi... Pregami.»  
Rivaille protestò, tendendosi di nuovo e lasciando andare un sospiro quando i glutei vennero afferrati di nuovo, con più veemenza e possesso, come a esortarlo.  
Una ruga d’espressione si creò nel solco tra le sopracciglia scure, mentre deviava il viso di lato.  
«Fallo di nuovo-... Toccami ancora, per- mh... Ti prego...» Snocciolò quelle parole con forza, quasi costringendosi a lasciare uscire, diviso tra il desiderio che queste gli produssero in corpo e la vergogna che gli imporporava le guance e gli induriva vagamente lo sguardo.  
Il sorriso lieve di Erwin si affilò maggiormente, contro l'orecchio di Rivaille, soffiandovi nuovamente, senza tuttavia sfiorarlo se non con la presa sulle natiche.  
«E dove...?» Domandò basso, lasciando scivolare il viso lungo il suo collo, sostando a poco più di un respiro dalla sua pelle, senza toccarlo. Le dita lasciarono le sue natiche, rimanendo anch'esse sospese, a quella distanza che si avvertiva, ma non dava soddisfazione, così come il corpo di Erwin, che rimaneva a quella distanza esigua, abbastanza da farne avvertire la presenza.  
Rivaille annaspò, col corpo che sembrava urlargli, gemere per quel contatto che gli veniva negato.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore, a occhi bassi là dove il viso di Erwin stava, a una distanza di un respiro dal proprio petto.  
Si umettò quelle stesse labbra, aride.  
«I-... I capezzoli... Prendimeli tra le mani; voglio... Voglio le tue mani tra le gambe...» Esalò con la vergogna e il desiderio che creava un velo davanti agli occhi, smorzandogli i freni che si costringeva a mettere e che ora erano totalmente allentanti, in attesa di fare ogni cosa gli venisse detto o fatto. «Toccami in mezzo alle cosce... Prendimi.» Annaspò ancora.  
Erwin lasciò che le proprie mani andassero a sfiorargli i capezzoli turgidi, stringendoli tra il pollice e l'indice, in un'espressione soddisfatta nel sentirli irrigidirsi maggiormente sotto le sue premure, mentre con il ginocchio andava a premergli tra le gambe schiuse, contro la sua erezione più che evidente. «Così?» Sussurrò, il viso vicino al suo mento, mentre sfregava il ginocchio tra le sue gambe e con le dita lo stimolava sul petto, sentendo il suo corpo fremere sotto di sé, sotto le sue attenzioni.  
Rivaille inarcò la schiena, ansimando senza voce, mordendosi con forza l’interno della bocca ancor più quando la pressione lo costrinse a serrare le cosce attorno alla gamba di lui.  
«Sì... Sih, fammi di più...» Gemette, sentendo scariche di desiderio partire dai capezzoli turgidi e rosei convogliare fino al sesso, teso tra i pantaloni sotto la pressione dell’altro.  
Erwin chiuse un istante gli occhi, celandosi la vista di Rivaille per qualche secondo. Era troppo, lo era sempre e vederlo in quel modo era, per lui, qualcosa di oltremodo eccitante. Sentiva le gambe del moretto stringere la propria, in un chiaro intento di calmare il desiderio che provava, la sensazione di disagio ed eccitazione che convogliava tra le gambe, contro la sua erezione tesa, che premeva chiaramente contro il suo ginocchio per sua stessa premura.  
Il corpo teso, fremente tra le sue mani e la sua voce appena acuta, abbastanza alta, ma di quel timbro non eccessivo di volume, mentre lo chiamava, cercando soddisfazione e piacere.  
Erwin riaprì gli occhi, vedendolo tormentarsi le labbra e la bocca, l'interno delle guance, con il viso arrossato di desiderio e il corpo proteso verso il suo. Lasciò il suo petto, solo per poter scivolare lungo il suo busto, fino all'inguine, dove chiuse la mano attorno al suo sesso teso, da sopra la stoffa che cominciava a risultare umida al tatto, ma che lui non voleva ancora togliergli di dosso.  
«Allarga le gambe, altrimenti non riesco a toccarti...» Gli sussurrò, il viso vicino al suo, la bocca contro la sua; Rivaille ubbidì senza farselo ripetere di nuovo.  
Aprì le gambe, quel tanto che bastava a lui per toccarlo, molto più di quello che avrebbe dovuto, inarcando di nuovo la schiena e protendendo appena il bacino.  
Ansimò contro la sua bocca, in un nuovo contatto umido e passionale, mentre Erwin con la mano toccava la sua erezione, racchiudendola tra le dita e sfregandola contro i vestiti, solo per il gusto di non dargli eccessiva soddisfazione e vederlo fremere d'attesa. Lo voleva vedere contorcersi in attesa, spasimare solo per un tocco più intimo, vederlo chiedere e chiedere e chiedere ancora di più, solo per il gusto di sentirselo dire, solo per il gusto di poterlo appagare piano piano, senza fretta.  
Il minore si tese, interrompendo di foga il bacio solo per gemere roco, con la voce calda e languida, socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi. Il calore convogliato tra le gambe gli tendeva il sesso dietro agli strati di tessuto che non gli permettevano, indolente, di avere di più.  
«Sìh... Sih, di più...» Gemette basso, impudico tra un morso lieve contro le labbra dell’uomo e un contatto più umido con la lingua, respirando a quella distanza di un filo di saliva, un respiro a dividerli. «Fammi di più... Ahh-» Lo pregava, con le gambe aperte e il bacino che si protendeva verso la sua mano, agognando un contatto più intimo, più profondo.  
Erwin rilasciò il tocco che aveva mantenuto fino a quel momento con il suo inguine, solo per scostargli il tessuto elastico dell’intimo e infilare la mano al di sotto.  
Un sorriso lezioso gli piegò un angolo delle labbra contro la bocca del minore.  
«Sentiti, sei già tutto bagnato.» Lo baciò spezzando il gemito che Rivaille produsse quando lo prese tra le mani, sentendo gli umori bagnargli la punta e sporcare l’intimo e parte della lunghezza.  
Il minore si tese, serrando le palpebre quando una scossa gli raggiunse il basso ventre, tendendogli il sesso e facendogli muovere le anche appena più verso di lui.  
Era assurdo quanto fosse diviso a metà tra il volergli dare un cazzotto in pieno viso e implorarlo di prenderlo e di scoparlo per tutta la notte. «Se vuoi ci penso io.» Gli sussurrò contro la bocca, in tono basso e roco, profondo abbastanza da avvertire la pelle di Rivaille fremere leggermente sotto il suo fiato caldo.  
«Sì... Sì, fallo...» Ansimò questo, tendendosi, lasciando uscire la voce con una sorta di necessità implorante.  
«Non ho sentito bene.» Lo esortò di nuovo Erwin, stuzzicandolo.  
Rivaille deviò lo sguardo di lato, arrossendo seppur con gli occhi liquidi e acquosi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con sensuale avidità.  
«Fallo, ti prego.» Lo implorò di nuovo, con una nota più alta e acuta nella voce che si andò a incrinare appena.  
Erwin strinse appena la presa sul suo sesso eretto e bagnato, accarezzandolo e scorrendo la sua lunghezza con il palmo caldo della propria mano, da sotto l'intimo umido. Rivaille lo ricompensò con un gemito acuto e uno spasmo verso la sua mano; sentiva il suo respiro affrettato contro il proprio viso e gli diede un altro bacio sulla bocca, mentre cominciava a pompare con più veemenza tra le sue gambe aperte.  
Si separò dalle sue labbra e la sua bocca con uno schiocco, cercando il suo sguardo umido, estraendo la mano dal suo intimo solo per abbassarglielo e farlo scivolare lungo le sue gambe affusolate, senza smettere di cercare i suoi occhi, sorridendogli di quel sorriso malizioso e carico di promesse. Solo quando gli ebbe sfilato l'intimo, tornò a toccarlo sulla pelle nuda e accaldata, con la punta delle dita, nuovamente contro la sua erezione.  
Con il viso si accostò al suo orecchio, soffiandovi nuovamente all'interno, con la voce bassa e profonda. «Solleva le ginocchia e alza il tuo bel sedere.»  
Rivaille fremette, ubbidendo; la voce di Erwin gli sfiorava la pelle, riempiendogli la mente e offuscandogli la vista da quel velo infimo e opaco che il desiderio di essere toccato ancora gli rendeva difficile ragionare lucidamente.  
Le anche si alzarono appena, con le cosce aperte e la mano dell’uomo che si infilava tra le natiche schiuse.  
Si tese trattenendo un gemito con un morso all’interno del labbro, il moro, sentendo la mano sfiorare i testicoli e raggiungere lo spacco nella carne, quel piccolo anello di muscoli che fremeva già dall’essere aperto e violato.  
«... Ah- sì... Lì, aprimi...» Lasciò uscire basso e languido, la voce sporcata e incrinata, smussata da quella necessità impellente.  
Erwin rise lieve, una risata roca, stimolando con un semplice sfregamento quel punto. Sentiva le contrazioni e le lamentele basse del compagno, il suo corpo che pretendeva appagamento, che tuttavia lui non voleva ancora concedergli.  
Pressò maggiormente l'indice, in modo da poterlo infilare al suo interno solo per una piccola porzione, muovendolo per farne rilassare i muscoli tesi, per poi infilarne un secondo, seppure ancora di poco.  
Il suo sguardo deviò su quello di Rivaille, che aveva il viso arrossato e le labbra gonfie, mentre infilava più profondamente le due dita, muovendole in circolo e aprendole pian piano al suo interno, in modo che potesse abituarsi a quella presenza. «Dimmi cosa vuoi, avanti.» Lo stuzzicò, mentre con le dita si prodigava a toccargli i suoi punti sensibili, senza tuttavia dargli abbastanza tempo per avvicinarsi e giungere all'orgasmo.  
Rivaille gemette impudico, stralci di voce andavano a sporcargli le labbra che tentava di serrare, mordersi con quel briciolo di razionalità che non voleva mostrarsi fin troppo perso da lui.  
Eppure lo era. Irrimediabilmente, nella maniera più lussuriosa e morbosa, passionale.  
Si sarebbe fatto fare di tutto, conscio di chi aveva di fronte. Si sarebbe potuto aprire solo per lui, per le sue labbra, la sua voce, i suoi occhi, le sue mani; gli avrebbe potuto mostrare la parte più perversa e sporca, se ancora non l’aveva vista, consapevole che anche l’altro l’avrebbe fatto.  
Si morse di nuovo le labbra, turgide e gonfie di baci, appena rosse come un frutto maturo da mordere ancora e ancora. Deviò lo sguardo, sentendo il cuore accaldarsi e il viso scottare, velando l’espressione di indolente necessità, ma titubante vergogna, nascondendone parte tra i cuscini scomposti.  
Erwin si godeva pienamente i suoi gemiti, il suo modo di nascondersi e intanto lo continuava a stuzzicare dall'interno, in attesa di una richiesta che non era ancora stata fatta. Gli piaceva guardarlo quando era così sperso, quando lasciava dietro di sé ogni cosa, rimanendo nudo, sia nel corpo che nell'anima, nei propri desideri; gli piaceva la sua resa, il modo pieno e completo in cui gli si affidava. Probabilmente non avrebbe mai potuto desiderare di meglio da una persona che amava e dalla quale era amato.  
«Allora...?» Sussurrò ancora, guardandolo. Riusciva a veder bene quanto desiderio e necessità vi fosse, dipinta sul suo volto teso e arrossato, ma non voleva dargli la soddisfazione che chiedeva, non senza un po' di tormento. In quel momento voleva solo vederlo ansimare e chiedere di più, fremere sotto le sue dita, le sue labbra, le sue mani. Tremare per la sua voce contro la pelle o per il suo sguardo.  
Sorrise mesto, sfilando le dita dal suo corpo, lasciandolo improvvisamente vuoto e sentendo i muscoli di Rivaille cercare di trattenerle al suo interno, inutilmente. Notava il respiro affrettato e gli occhi languidi, il corpo tremante. «Peccato, vorrà dire che non farò più niente.»  
«No!» Annaspò senza riflettere il moro, spalancando lo sguardo e volgendo in fretta il capo, guardandolo con occhi pieni di contrarietà, ma ammorbiditi da una richiesta implorante.  
Aveva serrato le gambe contro le sue anche, stringendo quasi temesse che si spostasse e se ne andasse.  
Increspò la fronte, contrito, quando dal sorriso mefistofelico di Erwin e la luce presuntuosa nel suo sguardo appena schermato dai ciuffi chiari, capì che l’aveva fatto apposta.  
Ritornò con il viso di nuovo contro il cuscino, di nuovo volgendolo di lato.  
Si torturò di nuovo il labbro, prima che la voce gli uscisse in stralci labili, caldi, sfilacciata.  
«Voglio-... Voglio il tuo cazzo dentro di me...» Rivelò basso; il metallo fuso degli occhi sembrò acquoso colpito dalla luce fioca dell’abatjour. Continuò con un ansito. «Scopami, voglio sentire il tuo grosso cazzo contro la pancia... Voglio che mi fotti tanto forte da urlare e... Da riempirmi di sperma.»  
Si era abituato da tempo al linguaggio di Rivaille e, sebbene non lo apprezzasse particolarmente, in quella circostanza sentì distintamente l'eccitazione partire dal proprio inguine teso, fino ad arrivare alla sua testa, facendolo tremare di quell'aspettativa che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento. Lo voleva disperatamente, ma allo stesso tempo non desiderava affatto dargli così facile soddisfazione.  
«Oh... Quindi è così.» Lo riprese, chinandosi verso di lui per dargli un bacio umido, leccandogli le labbra e il palato, lentamente, mentre con le mani andava a prendergli il sotto del ginocchio di entrambe le gambe per aprirle di più, andando poi a sfregare il proprio bassoventre teso, coperto ancora dai pantaloni contro di lui. «Dillo di nuovo e forse ci farò un pensierino...»  
Gli metallici si affilarono quando si portarono di nuovo su di lui, fulminandolo al di là del desiderio che gli smussava i contorni rendendoli meno minacciosi di quanto non lo sarebbero stati – ci scommetteva- l’indomani mattina.  
Le braccia si portarono in avanti, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e trascinandolo in basso solo per mordergli a forza il labbro in un bacio ruvido.  
«Fottimi, Erwin. Voglio che mi scopi come un animale in calore, cazzo.» Ribadì con una nota quasi rabbiosa, feroce nell’espressione persa, contro la bocca.  
Poi un barlume attraversò quegli stessi occhi d’argento, mentre un sorriso lezioso faceva capolino sulle sue labbra, mentre la lingua sgusciava e leccava là, dove aveva morso. «Non ricordo, se lo hai più grosso tu o se Farlan ti supera.» Aggiunse poi, roco, con quella nota spudorata e volutamente maliziosa nelle sopracciglia inarcate.  
Erwin tremò, sorpreso da quanto gli era stato detto dal più giovane.  
«E tu come lo sai?» Gli domandò, la voce appena più alta, l'espressione leggermente contrariata. Sentiva l'eccitazione, ma allo stesso tempo l'irritazione che il pensiero che aveva accantonato precedentemente, potesse tornargli nella mente per così poco.  
Si distaccò, le mani nuovamente ai lati del corpo di Rivaille, per sorreggersi e dare tra loro abbastanza distanza. «Ci ho ripensato.»  
Tuttavia, nell'osservarlo, un pensiero tutt'altro che limpido gli colorò il viso e la mente, mentre si slacciava i pantaloni e abbassava abbastanza l'intimo, in modo da avere libertà di movimento. Pressò poi il proprio sesso teso nuovamente tra le sue natiche, premendo e schiacciando, sovrastando il più giovane con tutto il proprio corpo, sfregandosi su di lui. «Dovrò punirti... Sei stato proprio cattivo. Avanti... Dillo.»  
Rivaille scorse un bagliore rossastro farsi strada nello sguardo azzurro dell’uomo sopra di sé. Una vampata di calore ed eccitazione gli tese il tesso tra le cosce aperte, trattenendo un singulto in gola.  
«Cosa dovrei dire?» Domandò sfacciato.  
Una mano calò lenta, passandogli sulla tempia e infilandosi tra le ciocche scure e tirare tanto quanto bastava a fargli sentire male; si stupì in quel turbinio d’eccitazione e timore e rabbia che gli stava pompando nelle vene.  
«Dillo: sei stato cattivo.»  
Rivaille ingoiò a vuoto, gemendo. Gli occhi di nuovo liquidi, socchiusi.  
«Sìh... Sono stato davvero, davvero cattivo...»  
Erwin gli sorrise maggiormente, di quel sorriso un po' malizioso ed eccitato, prima di calare nuovamente su di lui e baciarlo. Il contatto fu intenso e più rapido, avido, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e si faceva spazio tra i suoi glutei, premendogli contro.  
Lo penetrò poco dopo, con una spinta ben assestata e profonda, fermandosi solo una volta arrivato a impattare con l'inguine contro l'altro.  
Rivaille dilatò le iridi attonito, trattenendo il gemito acuto contro la bocca dell’altro, prima di serrare le palpebre chiare con le ciglia scure che fremettero a un brivido più profondo che gli pervase le membra.  
Si separò dal bacio ansimando piano, cercando il suo sguardo liquido. «Sei stato proprio cattivo... Guarda come mi stringi.» Mormorò, in un calore crescente. Sentiva le vampate di eccitazione risalirgli dentro.  
Assestò la prima spinta, arretrando e avanzando; il corpo di Rivaille non si oppose minimamente, avvolgendolo completamente e lui non poté far altro che abbandonarsi a quel calore e quella sensazione, baciandolo ancora con la stessa foga, lo stesso bisogno. «Ti piace così? Allora chi ti fa godere di più, eh? Chi?»  
La schiena si arcuava lenta, un'onda sensuale contro le coperte sfatte, la pelle punta dal freddo della camera e avviluppata nel calore bollente del corpo dell’uomo che spingeva sopra di sé; gemeva impudico a ogni spinta che gli veniva assestata, le labbra dischiuse e umide, le gambe arpionate ai di lui fianchi e i glutei aperti a forza dagli affondi del maggiore.  
Colpi decisi, brutali; facevano male, ma il sesso bollente che sentiva violarlo senza alcuna pietà lo eccitava fin oltre le sue più perverse fantasie.  
«Ah-... Tuh... Tu-nhh... Ancora, daddy... Puniscimi ancora...» Se ne uscì, lo sguardo vacuo e liquido e la voce sporcata dall’orgasmo che voleva raggiungere e superare. Il sesso gli tirava dolente, umido, lasciando uscire gli umori dalla punta fradicia a ogni spinta sempre di più, colando in basso, sporcandogli l’inguine.  
La verità era che non ragionava più, in quel frangente si sentiva come in preda a una febbrile necessità di averlo, di possederlo, di renderlo suo completamente e sentirlo gridare, sentire che era il solo, l'unico per lui e che non desiderava nessun altro. Razionalmente Erwin si sarebbe dato dello stupido: Rivaille aveva sempre dimostrato ampiamente il suo affetto e il suo attaccamento a lui, eppure una parte di sé si era sentita dubbiosa, per un attimo il dubbio si era insinuato e non aveva potuto fare a meno di assecondarlo.  
Lo teneva sotto di sé, con spinte poderose e sicure, mentre vedeva l'amante ansimare e gemere a occhi socchiusi, il viso accaldato e le labbra aperte, alla ricerca d'aria. Era così bello, lo desiderava immensamente, lo voleva per sé, non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarlo andare, mai. « Ricordati che sei mio... Mio...» Mormorò, con voce roca contro la sua pelle, baciandolo con foga a ogni pausa, sentendo la propria erezione sul punto di scoppiare, ogni secondo di più.  
Le mani si aggrapparono alle spalle dell’uomo, graffiando, imprimendo sulla pelle i segni della depravazione e dell’eccesso al quale agognavano arrivare.  
Non era semplicemente sesso, era qualcosa di molto più ferale e istintivo, qualcosa che era mancato a entrambi nel periodo in cui erano stati lontani nonostante fosse quasi un anno che convivevano.  
La voce roca, acuta e spezzata del moro si riverberava nella stanza, illanguidendosi a ogni spinta, a ogni impatto che l’inguine di Erwin faceva contro i glutei; battiti rapidi, quasi forsennati coi muscoli dell’addome tesi e visibilmente contratti; il rumore umido e ovattato accompagnava gli ansiti più bassi dell’uomo contro il proprio collo.  
«Sih-ahh... Sì, daddy, lì...» Gemeva senza coscienza, privo di raziocinio perduto già dalla prima spinta, il minore. Si tendeva come una corda tesa, sul punto di rompersi, prima di gemere e liquefarsi come burro sotto alle sue mani, ai suoi colpi.  
Dio, era così dannatamente virile e dominante. Non ricordava di averlo mai visto così; né che gli fosse piaciuto così tanto. «Di più... Sono tuo-nha... Di più, più forte...»  
Erwin continuò a penetrarlo con spinte decise, sentendo il corpo di Rivaille aprirsi e accoglierlo, mentre con le braccia lo stringeva e con le dita lo graffiava; ma non sentiva niente, niente che non fosse stato il suo calore e il piacere che gli partiva dal proprio sesso e gli arrivava al cervello, mentre baciava rapido, ma in modo intenso il compagno, soffocando gemiti e ansiti nelle loro bocche.  
E poi arrivò l'orgasmo, che lo fece gemere profondamente, contro la pelle arrossata di Rivaille, contro la sua bocca, mentre si spingeva un'ultima volta al suo interno, fino in fondo, sentendo il corpo dell'altro tremare e le sue dita graffiarlo maggiormente, piantandosi contro le sue scapole, la sua schiena, in un gesto che avrebbe dovuto fargli male, ma che era coperto totalmente dal piacere intenso che lo lasciò per qualche istante cieco e sordo a tutto ciò che non fosse il piacere.  
Il corpo del minore si inarcò contro quello più solido dell’uomo, mentre la voce spezzata in un gemito rotto e acuto gli sporcava, lasciandogli, le labbra dischiuse e gonfie, sfiorando quelle del compagno. Venne in un fiotto caldo che gli sporcò l’addome, tremando appena in sussulti labili che gli modularono la voce, gli occhi socchiusi, persi.  
Quando Erwin si riprese, si lasciò ricadere contro il corpo del più giovane, schiacciandolo sotto di sé, ancora dentro di lui.  
«Dobbiamo.. farlo più spesso così...» Sospirò ansante, anche se gli mancava il fiato, il braccio che si teneva al lato del viso accaldato dell'amante per non pesargli troppo addosso con tutto il corpo, ma allo stesso tempo fargli sentire ancora il suo calore e la loro unione.  
Rivaille non rispose. Rimase a occhi chiusi, il capo rivolto in alto e il petto magro che si alzava e abbassava rapido, forsennato di riappropriarsi di quanta più aria possibile.  
Si sentiva umido, bagnato tra le cosce così come percepiva il calore del seme che Erwin gli aveva riversato dentro, riempiendolo, contro il basso ventre.  
Si volse appena, schiudendo le palpebre a osservare il viso madido di sudore dell’uomo che amava, mettendone a fuoco i lineamenti a fatica.  
«Come vuoi,  _daddy_.» Rispose col respiro pesante, mentre un angolo delle labbra si tirava verso l’alto, in un sorriso stanco seppur lezioso.  
Si voltò verso di lui, chiudendo di nuovo le palpebre e inspirando l’odore col viso contro il di lui petto, stringendoglisi contro. «... Anche se pensavo che la punizione durasse più a lungo...» Aggiunse in un mormorio sottile, volutamente malizioso, mentre le labbra si aprivano e baciavano, suggendo umido un lembo di pelle sotto al collo: era salata, sentiva il sudore contro le labbra e gli piaceva.  
Erwin riprese fiato, lentamente, alzando lo sguardo verso Rivaille. «Non... Tirare troppo la corda, ragazzino.» Mormorò; non sarebbe di certo riuscito a dargli un altro assaggio, tuttavia volle baciarlo lentamente, mentre usciva da dentro di lui e ritornava ad adagiarsi sopra il suo corpo.  
Ne seguì un altro, di bacio, e tanti altri umidi e terribilmente poco casti che gli tolsero il poco respiro che stavano riuscendo a riprendere dal sesso fatto.  
Rivaille si addormentò contro le labbra di Erwin, con ancora il suo sapore in bocca, il suo odore addosso e tutt’attorno a circondarlo assieme al calore delle sue braccia a trattenerlo e proteggerlo.  
  
Si svegliò quasi all'improvviso, spalancando lo sguardo; si era addormentato senza neppure accorgersene, dopo che Rivaille gli si era assopito tra le braccia e lo aveva cullato per un po', cambiando posizione e sistemandosi al suo fianco, senza tuttavia lasciare la presa.  
Lo osservò: aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e il respiro calmo, il corpo tiepido adagiato contro il suo. Era bello, come sempre, con il viso rilassato e l'espressione serena, meno truce di quanto non fosse normalmente.  
Gli baciò il naso, andandogli contro con il viso e sospirando beato di quella sensazione di calore; gli era mancata per tanto tempo e, quando riuscivano a starsene per un po' insieme senza preoccupazioni, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsene felice.  
  
_«Sih-ahh... Sì, daddy, lì...»_  
  
Sobbalzò, irrigidendosi l'istante successivo a quel piccolo frammento di ricordo che non credeva di avere. La verità era che non si ricordava niente di ciò che si erano detti durante il sesso o, almeno, era quello che aveva pensato non appena si erano assopiti. Eppure in quel momento cominciava a ricordare distintamente ciò che avevano fatto e non poté fare a meno di avvampare e impallidire leggermente: lo aveva chiamato...  
Chiuse gli occhi un istante, cercando di riordinare i pensieri e quei frammenti che continuavano a vorticargli nella mente, senza un ordine apparente.  
Si sentiva terribilmente a disagio, perché una parte di sé, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che tutto quello che era successo era stato decisamente immorale: chiamarlo  _daddy_ , considerata la loro differenza d'età e il fatto che lui avesse anche dei figli e che Rivaille avrebbe potuto...  
Scosse il capo, stringendo maggiormente il più giovane a sé per togliersi quell'inquietudine che non voleva andarsene, in quella consapevolezza un po' strana e quel pensiero tutt'altro che rassicurante.  
Il giovane si mosse leggermente. Le palpebre si incresparono, stringendosi appena, fremendo lievi prima di schiudersi appena.  
Sentiva tutti i muscoli intorpiditi, anche se stretto nella presa in cui Erwin lo costringeva.  
«‘giorno...» Mugugnò roco con un fil di voce atona, corrugando la fronte nel metterlo a fuoco e cercare di farlo allontanare; lo stringeva così forte, dannazione, sapeva che non gli piaceva tutto quell’attaccamento di prima mattina.  
Stirò le membra muovendosi, mettendosi di schiena solo per sentiva una fitta lancinante partire dalle anche e dal fondoschiena e dilaniarlo dall’interno, costringendosi a trattenere una smorfia a labbra strette.  
«Cazzo-... Non ci sei andato leggero ieri sera, eh...» Blaterò a mozzichi e bocconi, ancora intorpidito col sonno ad annebbiargli la mente e impastargli la bocca.  
Erwin lo lasciò quasi subito, salvo poi osservarlo in silenzio, ancora pensando a  _quella cosa_  che, davvero, lo rendeva parecchio inquieto.  
«Tutto... A posto?» Domandò, sebbene fosse sovrappensiero e decisamente poco presente in quella situazione. Si sentiva davvero a disagio e non sapeva come iniziare il discorso.  
Si stava passando una mano davanti agli occhi, premendosi le meningi, quando la domanda lo portò a lasciar uscire uno sbuffo stizzito.  
«Sarà un miracolo se riuscirò a camminare senza far sembrare che un palo della luce mi si sia infilato nel culo.» Abbaiò basso, rotolando sul fianco sinistro prima di mettersi seduto.  
Il solo gesto lo spezzò in due, letteralmente. Digrignò i denti trattenendo insulti che avrebbero fatto cadere tutti i santi del paradiso, prima di alzarsi nudo e dirigersi nel bagno attiguo munendosi di un paio di boxer.  
Erwin rimase disteso, seppur con un disagio e un'inquietudine che gli stavano facendo tendere ogni singolo muscolo del corpo.  
Si schiarì la voce dopo un istante di titubanza.  
«Ri-... Rivaille...» Lo chiamò poco dopo, mettendosi seduto, lo sguardo a guardare le lenzuola che gli coprivano le gambe leggermente piegate, con le ginocchia in alto. «Tu pensi... A me come un... Padre?»  
Ci fu un silenzio sottile quello che seguì la domanda, durante il quale Erwin temette seriamente un attacco cardiaco o un abbassamento repentino della pressione da portarlo allo svenimento.  
Rivaille si riaffacciò dalla porta in fretta, i boxer messi e un espressione di disgusto e costernazione dipinta sul viso.  
«Cosa?!»  
Erwin divenne paonazzo, continuando a guardare le lenzuola, mascherando il disagio che quella situazione gli stava facendo provare: avevano spesso affrontato il discorso sulla loro differenza d'età e, in parte, poteva tranquillamente dire di esserne fin troppo suscettibile, molto più di quanto avrebbe potuto dare a vedere; semplicemente quello che era accaduto la sera prima lo aveva nuovamente messo alla prova.  
«Ieri... Mi hai chiamato in quel modo e...» Mormorò. Sebbene cercasse di mascherare, era chiaro come il Sole che fosse a disagio e agitato; sollevò lo sguardo, cercando il viso del più giovane, volendo capire cosa potesse sentire, come poter interpretare quello che era successo.  
Rivalle corrugò la fronte, non capendo.  
«Quale modo-?» Chiese, poco prima di avere una reminiscenza vaga e sfocata che gli attraversò la mente per un istante, riaffiorando a galla: le sue labbra che si aprivano, gemendo, e quella parola che gli usciva dalla gola in un gemito languido.  
_Quel_  modo. «Ah- quello. Non me ne sono reso conto.» Si giustificò pacato, facendo una breve alzata di spalle con blando interesse. Diversamente da Erwin che sembrava più provato e sotto shock di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, lasciandolo un istante perplesso. «E anche se fosse: secondo te io scopo con mio padre?! Che razza di schifo.» Sbraitò piegandosi verso il proprio cuscino e tirare fuori una maglia bianca che usava come pigiama, infilandosela in fretta.  
Erwin lo osservava ancora perplesso, principalmente per quella sua reazione che, a dirla tutta, non gli stava dicendo molto su ciò che l'altro stava pensando.  
«Ma allora perché mi hai... Chiamato così?» Domandò ancora; non rendersene conto, di certo, non era una giustificazione in quel caso.  
«Potrei farti la stessa domanda: perché ti veniva duro ogni volta che ti ci chiamavo?» Tagliò corto il moro, mantenendo uno sguardo di blando interesse con una ruga a increspargli la fronte in un cipiglio eloquente. «Se ti da così fastidio, comunque, evito.» Snocciolò stizzito facendo per uscire dalla stanza.  
Il maggiore lo guardò, mentre Rivaille si irritava irrimediabilmente – o almeno fu quella la sua impressione vista l'espressione che assunse e i modi bruschi con cui gli si rivolse. Non ricordava granché del  _perché_ , Rivaille lo rendeva sempre piuttosto dipendente da quel punto di vista e il sesso fatto ore prima non aveva fatto di certo eccezione, considerando anche quanto si era sentito euforico.  
Si alzò dal letto, cercando il proprio intimo in giro, mentre tuttavia guardava verso il più giovane. «Non ho detto che mi dà fastidio, solo che non riesco a capire... E di certo non era per quello che mi veniva duro, o almeno non era solo per quello.»  
«Tu quindi hai pensato di farti uno dei tuoi figli?» Lo incalzò voltandosi in fretta il moro, accigliato. «Mi consideri come tuo figlio?»  
Sapeva che non era così, ma fece ugualmente la domanda.  
Erwin si voltò di scatto verso Rivaille. «Ma come ti viene in mente?!» Il tono gli uscì più scandalizzato di quanto probabilmente si sarebbe potuto immaginare, ma il solo pensare che l'altro avesse un simile pensiero lo rese ancora più sconvolto di quanto fosse in quel momento. «Non mi verrebbe mai in mente una cosa simile!» Aggiunse, mentre teneva finalmente tra le mani l'intimo recuperato tra le lenzuola, infilandoselo e poi muovendosi verso il più giovane.  
«Solo che io non ti chiamerei mai come chiamo uno dei miei figli, è questo che mi ha lasciato perplesso.»  
Rivaille lo guardò pacato.  
«I tuoi figli ti chiamano daddy?»  
«... No. Di solito-»  
«I tuoi figli hanno un qualche ascendete sessuale su di te?» Lo incalzò di nuovo il moro. Erwin fece di nuovo quell’espressione inorridita di poco prima.  
«Ovvio che no, per l’amor del cielo!»  
«Ti sei sentito schifato dal fatto che ti abbia chiamato in quel modo?»  
Erwin titubò.  
«… Diciamo che... Non mi è dispiaciuto?»  
Rivaille trattenne un sorriso contro le labbra che andò a distendere appena.  
Si avvicinò all’altro, poggiando una mano contro il suo petto nudo dandogli un paio di colpi mentre lo guardava con gli occhi assonnati, seppur affilati.  
«Allora tutto a posto.» Concluse, alzandosi in punta di piedi e schioccandogli un bacio rapido a fior di labbra, tagliando corto prima di lasciarlo e avviarsi verso la cucina; nel mezzo del corridoio, poi, aggiunse. «E se non vieni a fare il caffè, potrei non darti il latte  _daddy_.» Lo fece a posta, seppur la voce giunse pacata e con quella modulazione acuta e roca.  
Erwin rise più leggero, osservandolo con un'espressione divertita.  
«Non mi provocare, ragazzino; che poi me lo prendo da solo» Lo rimbeccò, seguendolo poco dopo e non prestando affatto attenzione alla risposta borbottata di Rivaille – avrebbe giurato di averlo visto arrossire, ma durò talmente poco che non ne ebbe conferma e neppure gli importava di averla in quel momento. Era felice, probabilmente era per quello che pensava troppo. Del resto aveva sempre pensato troppo.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Confronti inevitabili](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418561) by [hapworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth)




End file.
